Lichtbringer
by MilliBee
Summary: Niemand ahnt, dass die Vernichtung Illidan Sturmgrimms in der Scherbenwelt auch das Schicksal des Lichkönigs besiegelt – am allerwenigsten der Lichkönig selbst. Alternative Version of Arthas Fall with major changes in the original lore
1. Vorwort

**25. Februar 2012: Es ist soweit!**

Heute startet die erweiterte und verbesserte Version von **Lichtbringer**!

Eine sehr konstruktive und inspirierende Kritik hat mich letztendlich dazu getrieben, aus meiner doch sehr mangelhaften _es-war-ja-alles-ganz-anders!_ Variante nun doch eine richtige Geschichte zu machen!

Und damit Neulesern nicht schon das eine oder andere vorab verraten wird, habe ich erst einmal alles inklusive der alten Kritiken gelöscht.

Altlesern wird das eine oder andere Kapitel, oder zumindest Teile davon bekannt vorkommen, da ich die Geschichte natürlich nicht komplett neu geschrieben habe. Mit Ausnahme des bereits eingestellten, neuen Prolog und dem ersten Kapitel ist soviel Neues, auch innerhalb bekannter Kapitel hinzugekommen, dass es Sinn macht, alles noch mal zu lesen. Ihr werdet nun viele der bereits bekannten Randfiguren viel besser kennenlernen und auch die Bekanntschaft mit so einigen, neuen Personen machen!

Eine Bestrebung meinerseits war, dass die Geschichte auch ohne große Erklärungen für diejenigen funktioniert, die keine Ahnung von WoW haben.

Was natürlich für eine Handlung, die aus Versatzstücken eines bereits bestehenden Weltenkosmos besteht, nicht ganz einfach ist und zwingend diesen langen Prolog erforderte.

Obwohl ich zu Anfangs noch sehr eng an der Originalgeschichte des Lichkönigs bleibe , ist auch für WoW- Lore Kenner der Prolog unumgänglich, denn ich habe aus dem Originalhintergrund eine eigene Version konstruiert, in den ich viele, gravierende Änderungen eingebaut habe, die mit dem Fortlauf der Geschichte entscheidende Relevanz bekommen.

Prinzipiell ist meine WoW-Welt weitaus weniger bunt, orientiert sich in weiten Teilen eher am europäischen Mittelalter wie auch Tolkien's Herrn der Ringe.

Da die gesamte Handlung um die Drachenaspekte für meine Geschichte nicht wichtig ist, habe ich Drachen in den Bereich der Mythen und Legenden gepackt. Lady Katrana Prestor (im Original ist sie die menschliche Gestalt des Drachen Onyxia) wird zwar Erwähnung finden - bei mir ist sie aber kein Drache.

Draenei und Tauren spielen keine Rolle, also tauchen sie auch nicht auf. Ob es sie gibt, überlasse ich der Fantasie der Leser.

Auch die Vielzahl von Reit-und Flugtieren ist auf ein Minimum reduziert. Gerade das Fliegen ist alles andere als eine Selbstverständlichkeit.

Natürlich gibt es Magie- aber die Anwendung von Magie ist Kräfte zehrend und muss wohlüberlegt eingesetzt werden. Und nur wenige beherrschen die Kunst der Magie.

Gerade magische Heilungen sind anstrengend- und brauchen ihre Zeit. Magische Heilungen ist eher wie eine rapide Beschleunigung des natürlichen Heilungsprozesses zu sehen. Was im Klartext bedeutet- wo der Arm ab ist, wächst auch kein neuer mehr nach.  
>Wiederbelebungen – ja, man hat davon gehört, so etwas soll es schon einmal gegeben haben. Aber gesehen hat es noch keiner.<br>Regenerationstränke stärken nur den Körper und schließen keine Wunden – und sie sind sehr schwer herzustellen, sehr teuer- und somit sehr selten. Natürlich gibt es Gifte- aber die meisten im Spiel bekannten alchemistischen Cocktails nicht. Auch Spruchrollen sind sehr rar gesät.

Nordend ist in ‚Lichtbringer' ein sehr einsamer Kontinent. WoW- Spieler werden in meiner Geschichte vergeblich nach Trollruinen, Taunka, Kaulak, Tausendwinter, dem Nexus, dem Scholazaarbecken oder gar einem fliegenden Dalaran suchen. Was ich aus Blizzard's Original benutzt und mit meiner Geschichte verwoben habe- lasst euch überraschen!

Lore-Kenner und Lore- Fanatiker werden mir hoffentlich nachsehen, dass ich einfach Spaß daran hatte, mir meine eigene Version aus den Versatzstücken des Originals zu bauen, auch wenn die eine oder andere bekannte Figur vielleicht nicht mehr so ganz ihren Vorstellungen entsprechen wird...

Und nun für diejenigen, die sich nach diesem endlosen Vorwort tatsächlich 'ranwagen - viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Eure Milli**

**PS:** I'm afraid, an english translation is not in sight yet- I first want to finish the german original and there are still a lot of chapters to wirte...**  
><strong>

_Viele der involvierten Figuren, Locations und Ereignisse basieren auf dem MMORPG World of Warcraft und sind somit geistiges Eigentum von Blizzard Entertainment. Das Veröffentlichen dieser Geschichte geschieht unter dem ausschließlichen Aspekt der Fanfiktion und verfolgt keinerlei kommerzielle Ziele._

_Daher sind das Vervielfältigen der Geschichte so wie die Veröffentlichung an anderer Stelle, auch in Auszügen, nicht gestattet._

_World of Warcraft®: Wrath of the Lich King™_

_©2008 Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Wrath of the Lich King ist eine Marke und World of Warcraft, Warcraft und Blizzard Entertainment sind in den USA und/oder in anderen Ländern Marken oder eingetragene Marken von Blizzard Entertainment, Inc._


	2. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Seid Anbeginn der Zeit streiten Licht und Schatten um die Vorherrschaft der Welt Azeroth.

Keine Legende, keine Erinnerung reicht weit genug zurück um zu erzählen wann Sargeras das erste Mal auftauchte. Für die Elfen ist es das manifestierte Böse, der Verschlinger der Welten, der nur danach trachtet, das Licht der Welt zu vernichten und ewige Dunkelheit zu bringen.

Die Zwerge sehen in ihm den gefallenen Titanen, der sich nach der Schöpfung der Welt von seinen Brüdern und Schwestern abwandte um die alleinige Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Dies aber misslang und so wurde er von den anderen Titanen vernichtet. Nun trachtet sein rachsüchtiger Geist danach wieder von seinem auf Azeroth gefallenen Körper Besitz zu ergreifen und sich endgültig die Welt untertan zu machen.

Für die Menschen, die an das ewige Gleichgewicht der beiden Mächte glauben, ist er ein mächtiger Dämon, erwachsen aus den finsteren Gedanken der Lebenden, das Spiegelbild ihrer dunklen Seite, der Verführer und Verblender, dessen einziges Ziel es ist, die Balance zu zerstören und die Welt zu beherrschen.

Während es Sargeras mit seinem Heer verderbter Kreaturen, dem Bösen anheim gefallener Bewohnern bereits vernichteter Welten, den so genannten Dämonen der Schatten gelingt, die Welt des stolzen, schamanistischen Volkes der Orks zu vernichten und die meisten ihrer Bewohner zu korrumpieren, stößt er in Azeroth auf erbitterten Widerstand.

Der hochbegabte elfische Magier Illidan Sturmgrimm studiert die Schatten, lernt von ihnen und wird zu ihrem erbittertsten Widersacher. Um die magische Macht seines Volkes zu vervielfachen regt er die Schaffung der Brunnen der Ewigkeit an, später auch bekannt als Mond- und Sonnebrunnen. Diese Brunnen sammeln die Seelenenergien der Verstorbenen anstelle sie ins Licht zurückziehen zu lassen – eine mächtige, beständig wachsende, schier unerschöpfliche neue Energiequelle für die Elfen. Die Führer der Elfen beschließen weiterhin, mit Hilfe der neuen Machtquelle ihre Leben unnatürlich über Jahrhunderte zu verlängern um so als lebendes Gedächtnis des Volkes zu agieren. Über die Entscheidung, wer nun von diesem Privileg profitieren soll kommt es aber zum Streit und zum Zerwürfnis. Was dazu führt, das die Familien der Sonnenwanderer und der Windläufer mit ihren Anhängern von dem Kontinent Kalimdor auf den Kontinent Azeroth übersiedeln und dort das ewige Reich der Hochelfen, Quel Thalas gründen.

Illidan Sturmgrimm bleibt in Kalimdor bei den Elfen, die sich fortan wegen ihrer Mond- und Naturverbundenheit als 'Nachtelfen' bezeichnen. Sein Kampf gegen die ständige Bedrohung der Schatten lässt ihn immer weiter in das Wesen der Bedrohung vordringen. Und je mehr er von ihnen lernt, desto mehr wird er einer der ihren. Aus dem Dämonenjäger wird selbst ein Dämon, der sich zunächst noch gegen die Schatten stellt, aber dann aufgrund seiner beunruhigenden Transformation von seinem Volk als Bedrohung angesehen und für alle Zeiten weggesperrt wird. Illidan aber gelingt es, seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen und aus Wut über den Verrat seines Volkes an ihm schließt er nun tatsächlich einen Pakt mit einem der beiden Erzdämonen Sargeras, dem Dämonenlord Kil' Jaeden um sich zu rächen. Dieser sieht in Sturmgrimm eine Chance, sich seines ehemaligen Dieners, dem gewaltsam zum Lichkönig transformierten Ork Ner'Zhul zu entledigen, der ihm zu mächtig geworden ist. Vor unzähligen Jahren hatte er diesen ehrwürdigen Schamanen zunächst verführt und dann gebrochen um ihn gegen sein Volk zu nutzen –als Kil'Jaeden begreift, das dieser Ork sich nicht so lenken lässt wie beabsichtigt, bestraft er ihn, indem er ihn seines Körpers entleibt, seinen Geist in den Helm der Macht sperrt und diesen durch die windenden Schatten von Zeit und Raum auf die Welt Azeroth schleudert, lange bevor noch der erste Ork einen Fuß auf diese Welt setzen wird. Der Sarkophag aus ewigen Eis, der den Helm der Macht umschlossen hält bohrt sich in den Schnee des desolaten Kontinents Nordend hoch im Norden Azeroths. Von diesem eisigen Gefängnis aus, das später auch als Frostthron bezeichnet wird, agiert der Geist Ner'Zuhls wieder ganz in Kil'Jaedens Sinne. Er vernichtet das in Nordend beheimatete Reich der Neruber, ein hoch entwickeltes Insektenvolk, das schon seid Jahrhunderten in größtenteils unterirdischen Städten lebt und erhebt ihre Körper zu einer gigantischen, untoten Armee unter der Führung des ehemaligen nerubischen Vizekönigs Anubarak. Die untoten Kreaturen beginnen mit dem Bau der gigantischen Festungsanlage Eiskrone. Aber erst, als der mittlerweile als Lichkönig bekannte Geist von Ner'Zhul sich mit einem neuen Champion wieder gegen den Erzdämon wendet, lenkt er den Fokus der Welt Azeroth auf sich.

Nun beschließt Kil'Jaeden, ihn endgültig zu vernichten.

Mit Ner'Zhus Sarkophag gelangt unbemerkt von den Schatten ebenfalls ein großer Brocken im Schattenraum zu Metall zerschschmolzener Materie durch den Riss in die Welt. Die Menschen, die ihn finden begreifen sehr schnell seine Besonderheit, können ihn aber nicht bearbeiten. Und so kommt es zu dem engen, bis zum heutigen Tage bestehenden Bündnis der Menschen mit den Zwergen, denen es gelingt, dieses Metall mit uraltem, der Legende nach titanischen Wissen zu zähmen und zu formen. So schaffen sie zwei Schwertklingen, genannt Frostgram und Aschenbringer – das Metall der Schwerter kann Energien aufnehmen und an einen Träger weiterleiten. Aber vor allem kann es auf der Welt manifestierte Schattenkreaturen für immer vernichten. Gehärtet in dem freiwillig gegebenen Blut der Könige der damaligen zwei Königreiche werden sie zu mächtigen Artefakten gegen die Schatten, so mächtig, dass selbst der Herr der Schatten, Sargeras sich davor fürchtet. Aber nur in den Händen derer aus der Blutlinie der beiden Könige entfalten die Schwerter ihre ganze Macht.  
>Jedoch gelingt es Sargeras erstem Erzdämon Archimonde und seinen Dienern, der Klinge Frostgram habhaft zu werden und eine der königlichen Blutlinie komplett auszulöschen. Später gelangt Sargeras zweiter Erzdämon Kil'jaeden in den Besitz der Waffe und gibt sie an seinen Diener Ner'Zhul weiter, der sie für seine Zwecke verändert.<br>Die beiden Königreiche zerfallen, neue Königreiche entstehen. Mit Aschenbriner können sich die Menschen, unterstützt von ihren Verbündeten, den Zwergen, erfolgreich gegen die Schatten wehren. Das Schwert wird über Generationen weitergereicht, bis es schließlich an Alexandros Mograine fällt, Hochlord des vor vielen Jahrhunderten gegründeten Lichtkriegerordens der silbernen Hand und Halbbruder von Uther Lichtbringer.

Aber dann schlagen die Schatten zurück.

Anhängern des Kultes der Verdammten gelingt es Renault, den willensschwachen ältesten Sohn von Alexandros Mograine auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und ihn gegen seinen Vater aufzubringen. Renault lockt Alexandros in eine Falle und tötet ihn mit Aschenbringer. Durch diese ruchlose Tat wird der Aschenbringer verdorben und so ein Instrument der Schatten. Nach der Tat verschwindet Renault mit der Klinge und niemand weiß, wohin.

Uther Lichtbringer, der nun anstelle seines Bruders Hochlord der silbernen Hand wird nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Wenige Jahre später kehrt er erfolglos und desillusioniert zurück, denn eine neue Gefahr bedroht die Königreiche.

Der Magier Medivh, von dem es später heißen wird, sein Geist wäre direkt mit dem Sargeras' verschmolzen gewesen, öffnet einen Dimensionsriss zur zerstörten Welt der Orks und holt durch das als schwarzes Portal bekannte Tor die von den Schatten besessenen, blutrünstigen Krieger in die Welt Azeroth, um mit ihrer Hilfe die dortigen Völker auszulöschen. Beseelt von dem getrunkenen Dämonenblut, dem so genannten 'Fluch des Blutes' können die wilden Horden erst vor Lordaeron zurückgeschlagen und besiegt werden. Die stolze Stadt Sturmwind im Süden des Kontinents liegt in Schutt und Asche. Der junge Sohn des gefallenen Königs Llane Wrynn, Varian kann nach Lordaeron entkommen. Nach Monaten am Königshofe Lordaerons kehrt er mit unstillbarem Hass auf die Orks wieder in seine Heimat zurück. Auch das Elfenkönigreich Quel Thalas im Norden des Kontinentes Azeroth wird angegriffen- dort hatten sich die Orks mit den ansässigen Trollen verbündet, werden aber von den Hochelfen erfolgreich vor den Toren ihrer Hauptstadt Silbermond zurückgeschlagen. Allianztruppen opfern sich, um von der Seite der Scherbenwelt aus das schwarze Portal für immer wieder zu verschließen.

Anstatt die geschlagenen Orks zu töten lässt König Terenas II von Lordaeron sie in Umerziehungslager stecken. Dort, abgeschnitten von dämonischer Beeinflußung verlieren sie ihren Blutdurst und werden nahezu lethargisch.

Einem jungen Ork namens Thrall, der zur Belustigung für Schaukämpfe als Gladiator ausgebildet wurde gelingt die Flucht aus der Internierungsfeste Durnholde. Kurz darauf befreit er sein Volk aus den Lagern und führt die Orks in die Steppen des kaum erschlossenen Landes Durotan auf dem Kontinent Kalimdor, wo sie sich niederlassen und ihre Hauptstadt Ogrimmar gründen.

Die im Norden Kalimdors und versprengt auch bis tief in den Süden lebenden Nachtelfen begegnen den Neuankömmlingen von Anfang an mit Feindseligkeit. Immer wieder kommt es zu kleinere und größeren Zwischenfällen die sich bis hin zu unbarmherzig geführten Grenzkriegen ausweiten. Vermittlungsversuche gemäßigter Fraktionen beider Völker haben keine Aussicht auf Erfolg.

Die Hochelfe Niamanee weiß von alledem wenig als sie in Silbermond, der Hauptstadt des alten Hochelfenkönigsreich Quel Thalas aufwächst. Als jüngste Tochter des Ritters Rasaziel Nebeltänzer aus Anasterian Sonnenwanderers Königsgarde sieht sie für eine Hochelfe eher ungewöhnlich aus – Haut und Haare sind fast weiß und ihr Gesicht eher androgyn. Geradezu hässlich in den Augen der meisten Hochelfen.  
>Ihr Vater aber liebt sie über alles. Für einen Hochelfen, die ihr magischen Potential aus dem Sonnenbrunnen ziehen hat er bisweilen befremdliche Ansichten über den Sonnenbrunnen und erklärt Niamanee schon sehr früh, dass die Welt eigentlich nur aus Licht und Schatten bestünde und das ein gutes Herz sich nur dem Licht öffnen müsse.<br>Niamanee liebt und bewundert ihren Vater – ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren Schwestern und ihrer Mutter, denen die Äußerungen ihres Vaters und Gatten bisweilen sehr peinlich sind, legen sie doch größten Wert auf gesellschaftliche Anerkennung.  
>Ihr größter Wunsch ist es, ihrem Vater nachzueifern um dereinst ebenfalls der Königsgarde beizutreten- ganz ungeachtet der Tatsache, das Frauen der Beitritt der Königsgarde untersagt ist. Aber es ist Frauen erlaubt sich zur Sonnenritterin ausbilden zu lassen, eines körperlich wie magisch kämpfenden, uralten Eliteordens, durchaus vergleichbar mit den Paladinen bei Menschen und Zwergen.<br>Die Aufnahmebedingungen allerdings sind überaus hart und erbarmungslos, da nur die Besten der Besten über die Pforte der Sonnenkaserne schreiten sollen. Niamanee, von Statur her eher klein und schwächlich wird abgelehnt, ohne das sie überhaupt eine Chance bekommt, sich zu beweisen. Rasaziel sieht ihren Eifer eher mit Sorge, da er Angst hat, sie dereinst im Kampf verlieren zu können. Aber ihre Verzweiflung über die Ablehnung ist so groß, dass er selbst anfängt, sie zu trainieren.

Währenddessen ist die Geißel, ein vom Lichkönig erhobenes, riesiges Herr aus untotem, pervertiertem Leben, bereits in weiten Teilen des benachbarten Königreiches Lordaeron eingefallen und verbreitet dort die tödliche 'Seuche', die Menschen in Untote wandelt. Die Offensive des Lichkönigs gegen die östlichen Königreiche hat begonnen. Darion Mograine, jüngster Sohn von Alexandros , der von seinem Onkel Uther ebenfalls zum Paladin der silbernen Hand ausgebildet worden war, kommt das Gerücht zu Ohren, sein Bruder sei der Kommandant einer Einheit untoter Elitekämpfer, den so genannten Todesrittern, die die ehemalige Grenzfeste Acherus im Norden Lordaerons besetzt halten. Es gelingt ihm, sich mit einigen Getreuen einzuschleichen, seinen Bruder zu stellen und zu besiegen. Aber gegen die Übermacht der Schatten haben er und seine Getreuen keine Chance. Um nicht durch die Hände der Schatten zu fallen richtet er sich selbst mit Aschenbringer. Aber der Lichkönig lässt ihn als Todesritter wieder auferstehen und mit Aschenbringer in seinen Händen den Platz seines Bruders einnehmen.

Währenddessen stellt sich auch der junge Kronprinz von Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, der Geißel entgegen. Er findet heraus, das infiziertes Korn die Seuche verbreitet ,stellt und tötet den Magier Kel'Thuzad , der die Verteilung des Korns organisierte. Als Arthas erfährt, dass ein Großteil des Korn an die nordlordische Stadt Stratholme geliefert wurde, fällt er eine folgenschwere Entscheidung- er läst die Stadt mit Mann und Maus niederbrennen und vernichten, um die weitere Verbreitung der Seuche zu verhindern. Nach diesem Überschreiten der Grenzen von Menschlichkeit und Vernunft verfällt er immer mehr dem Wahn, den vermeintlichen Verursacher der Seuche, den Schattendämon Mal'Ganis zur Strecke bringen zu wollen und opfert für dieses Ziel selbst seine eigenen Leute. Er verfolgt den Dämon bis in die eisigen Lande des Kontinents Nordend und findet dort mithilfe des Zwerges Muradin Bronzebart die legendäre Klinge Frostgram. Aller Warnungen zum Trotz ergreift er die korrumpierte Klinge, da er ihn ihr die ultimative Waffe gegen seinen Feind sieht. Sein bereits wahnsinnig gewordener Geist verfällt nun vollends den Schatten und sein Bestreben, das Richtige und Notwendige zu tun pervertiert in ihn zu dem tödlichsten Werkzeug des Lichkönigs.

Als Heerführer der Geißel kehrt er zurück nach Lordaeron, tötet seinen Vater und ruft sich selbst zum neuen König von Lordaeron aus. Unter seiner Führung vernichtet die Geißel das einst blühende Königreich.

Als dann auch noch der letzte der Blutlinie der alten Könige, der Paladin Uther Lichtbringer von Arthas ermordet wird scheint alle Hoffnung für die Menschen des Königreichs Lordaeron verloren.

Die Hochelfen jedoch wähnen sich sicher hinter ihren magischen Grenzen von Quel Thalas. Auch wenn Truppenverbände der ihren an der Seite des Bündnispartners Lordaeron in den nördlichen Ländern des Königsreiches versuchen, die untote Plage zurückzuschlagen, so führen doch die meisten Hochelfen, isoliert vom Rest der Welt ihr Leben weiter wie bisher.

Da bricht das Unfassbare über Quel Thalas herein. Verrat ermöglicht es dem Todesritter Arthas Menethil mit seinen untoten Legionen brennend und mordend über das Elfenkönigreich zu rollen. Nachdem er die Gebeine des Hexengroßmeisters Kel' Thuzad mit der Kraft des Sonnebrunnen zu neuem, untotem Leben erhebt, vernichtet er die Quelle der elfischen Magie.  
>Auch Niamanees Mutter und zwei ihrer Schwestern sterben bei dem Überfall. Bei der erfolglosen Verteidigung seines Königs wird Rasaziel von Arthas schwer verletzt – überlebt aber.<p>

Das tragischste Schicksal jedoch widerfährt der Anführerin der Waldläufer, Sylvanas Windläufer. Beim verzweifelten Versuch sich den untoten Horden entgegenzustellen wird sie von Arthas selbst getötet – und zur Strafe für ihr widerspenstiges Verhalten quält er ihre Seele und verwandelt sie in eine klagende Todesfee, die ihm zu Diensten sein muss. Später wird es ihr gelingen, sich von Arthas' Einfluß zu befreien und ihren toten Körper wieder in Besitz zu nehmen. Mit Untoten, die sich ebenfalls vom Bann des Lichkönig lösen konnten gründet sie eine neue Streitmacht, die ihr Heim in den Katabomben der Ruinen Lordaerons findet. Es gelingt ihr, einen Dämonenlord der Schatten names Varimathras unter ihren Befehl zu zwingen und fortan lebt sie nur noch für den Tag ihrer Rache an Arthas.

Arthas scheinbar unbesiegbare Streitmacht jedoch zieht weiter und vernichtet Dalaran, die berühmte Stadt der Magier, Heimat der größten arkanen Gilde, der Kirin Tor. Was zunächst keiner ahnte – die Zerstörung dieser legendären Stadt diente einzig und alleine nur dazu, zwei uralte Zauberfolianten zu entwenden. Vor Hunderten von Jahren hatten die Schatten eine Gruppe hochangesehener Magier dazu gebracht die arkanen Rituale niederzuschreiben, die vonnöten waren um einen Riss von so überdimensionaler Größe in die Schatten zu schaffen, dass auch die mächtigsten von ihnen auf diese Welt hinabsteigen würden können. Die Bücher wurden entdeckt, ihre Urheber getötet. Da aber der Wissensdurst sterblicher Arkanforscher geraezu unstillbar ist, wurden diese Schriften fatalerweise nicht zerstört sondern in vermeintlich sicherern Gewölben tief unter Dalaran verborgen. Erst als der ehrgeizige Magier Kel' Thuzad die Bücher dort entdeckt und beginnt, sie zu studieren rücken diese verbotenen Folianten wieder in das Bewusstsein der Kirin Tor. Man verbietet Kel Thuzad jegliches weitere Studium und als dieser sich nicht daran hält, verbannt man ihn aus Dalaran. Aber nun kehrt er zurück und holt sich mit Hilfe der größten Streitmacht, die die Welt bis dato gesehen hat die Folianten um seine Studien zu beenden – und die Ankunft Archimondes, dem ersten Erzdämons Sargeras auf Azeroth vorzubereiten.

Als die freien Völker die nahezu unabwendbare Katastrophe erkennen, die unmittelbar bevorsteht schließen die alten Völker Azeroths das erste, brüchige Bündnis mit den Orks. Aber alle verzweifelten, militärischen Interventionen scheitern- es geling nicht, das Beschwörungsritual zu unterbrechen. Archimonde beginnt sich auf Azeroth zu manifestieren. Da opfert der nachtelfische Druidenführer Malfurion, Bruder des einstigen Dämonenjägers Illidan einen Großteil der Energien des gewaltigen Mondbrunnens auf Teldrassil, der Heimat der Nachtelfen.

Diese gewaltige, auf einen Schlag freigsetzte arkane Macht vernichtet Archimonde, bevor er vollständig in die Welt treten konnte. Der Plan des Lichkönigs ist vereitelt, Kil'Jaeden auf äußerste erzürnt. Und der Zorn des letzten Erzdämonen richtet sich nun gegen seinen einstigen Heerführer. Er schickt seinen jüngsten Vasallen, den zum Dämon mutierten Elfen Illidan nach Nordend, um Ner' Zhul zu vernichten.

Um seinen Meister zu retten kehrt Arthas in die eisigen Lande zurück. Mithilfe des Neruberkönigs Anubarak, dem Führer des von Ner'Zhul in untotem Leben versklavten Insektenvolkes, gelingt es dem Champion des Lichkönigs, den Frostthron rechtzeitig zu erreichen und Illidan zu stellen. Es kommt zu einem heftigen Kampf, den Arthas nur mit Mühe für seinen Herrn entscheiden kann. Derart geschlagen flüchtet Illidan vor dem Zorn Kil Jaeden's durch das schwarze Portal in die Scherbenwelt, übrig gebliebene Fragmente der zerstörten Heimat der Orks.

Geschwächt vom Kapmf begibt sich Arthas zum Frostthron. Dort befreit er den Helm der Macht aus dem Eis und setzt ihn auf- seiner und Ner'Zhuls Geist beginnen sich miteinander zu verweben. Auf dem Frostthron sitzend, eingehüllt von Eis und Schnee entschwindet er für Jahre vor den Augen der Welt um sich zu einem der mächtgsten Wesen zu wandeln, das je auf Azeroth gewandelt ist. Aber sein Geist lenkt die in Azeroth entfesselte Geißel weiter.

Währenddessen breitet sich Verzweiflung unter den Hochelfen – die sich jetzt zu Ehren ihrer erschlagenen Brüdern und Schwestern Blutelfen nennen – aus. Ihrer magischen Quelle beraubt und geschwächt durch den massiven Einfluss dämonischer Magie, die bei der Zerstörung des Sonnenbrunnens freigesetzt wurde sind sie kaum mehr in der Lage, selbst Magie zu fokussieren und so verfallen die meisten von ihnen in Resignation – bis Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, der Sohn von König Anasterian ihnen einen neuen Weg weist. Nachdem von den Völkern Azeroths keine Hilfe zu erwarten ist hat Kael'thas in der Scherbenwelt einen neuen Verbüdeten gefunden – Illidan Sturmgrimm. Dieser erklärt sich bereit, den überlebenden, von dem Einfluß verderbter Magie gezeichneten Elfen hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen. Er zeigt Kael'Thas eine Methode, wie man das sich das magische Potential seiner Umgebung zu Nutze machen kann, eine Methode, die alsbald als 'Manabrand' bekannt werden wird. Wie Vampire saugen die Magienutzenden die Energien ihrer Umgebung auf und hinterlassen dabei verdorbene Erde. Mit dem Wissen um diese neue Art der Magiegewinnung schickt Kael'thas seinen engsten Vertrauten, den Waldläufer Rommath nach Azeroth zu seinem Volk zurück – und mit ihm noch ein mächtigeres Geschenk: das in der Scherbenwelt gefangene kristalline Lichtwesen M'uru.

Dessen gewaltiges Potential an reiner Energie soll fürderhin die neue Machtquelle der Blutelfen werden.

Mit dieser neuen Perspektive bauen die Blutelfen ihre alte Heimat Silbermond wieder auf und sehnen sich dem Tag entgegen, an dem ihr Prinz Kael'Thas aus der Scherbenwelt zurückkehrt und sein Volk zu neuer Größe führen wird.

Die Sonnenritter haben sich mittlerweile ebenfalls in Blutritter umbenannt und gelten nun als Hüter der neuen Energiequelle. Rasaziel ist nicht einverstanden mit dem ‚neuen Weg', den die Blutelfen nun eingeschlagen haben. Immer wieder versucht er die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass die Manipulation von Leben nicht richtig ist, sondern dass das Licht selbst die Urquelle aller magischen Kräfte sei. Seine Ideen werden von den anderen als ketzerisch abgetan, zumal man sich mittlerweile aus politischen Gründen mit den Orks, einigen Trollstämmen sowie Sylvanas Windläufer, der Fürstin der Untoten, die sich nun 'Verlassene' nennen, verbündet hat. Mit Lichtanbetern will man nichts zu tun haben. Es kommt immer öfters zur Konfrontation, einzig sein nach wie vor hohes Ansehen schützt ihn vor weiteren Konsequenzen.  
>Niamanee hingegen schafft nun, wenn auch nur knapp, die Aufnahme zur Adeptin des Ordens. Was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich ist, sind doch die meisten der Ritter im Kampf gegen die Geißel gefallen und so sucht man händeringend Nachwuchs.<br>Die Ausbildung ist hart – allenthalben stößt ihr Ablehnung entgegen, sie sieht sich nicht akzeptiert, obwohl sie härter trainiert als alle andere.

Da stirbt ihr Vater, getötet von der Geißel als er mit seinen Leuten in der Nähe der Todesfestung, einer immer noch von der Geißel gehaltene Bastion im Geisterwald in einen Hinterhalt gerät. Niamanee ist verzweifelt- aber bemüht jetzt erst recht zu Ehren ihres toten Vaters ein guter Blutritter zu werden.  
>Kurz vor der letzten großen Prüfung, die letztendlich über ihre Initiation entscheiden wird, erfährt sie durch Zufall, dass ihr Vater durch Verrat aus den Reihen der Blutritter gestorben ist. Als sie vor M'uru steht um in ihrer Abschlussprüfung seine Energien anzuzapfen, spricht das Wesen zu ihr in ihren Gedanken. Es erzählt ihr, dass es immer sieben von ihnen sind, die eine symbiotische Gemeinschaft bilden. Sie nennen sich die Naaru und kämen von den Sternen. Wesen des Lichts sein sie und es habe gespürt, dass das Licht auch in ihr sei.<br>Dann berichtet es von einer großen Gefahr in der Scherbenwelt, einer Gefahr, die ganz Azeroth mit in den Abgrund reißen würde. Der Dämon Illidan Sturmgrimm sei wahnsinnig geworden und seine Pläne drohten, die gesamte bekannte Welt zu vernichten.  
>Sie, die Naaru, könnten ihn stoppen- aber nur, wenn sie eins wären. Seine Gefangenschaft in Silbermond mache dies aber unmöglich. Aber sie, Niamanee, könne helfen.<br>Würde sie einen Splitter von ihm in die Scherbenwelt direkt zu Illidan in den schwarzen Tempel tragen, dann würde dieser dort wie ein Leuchtfeuer fungieren und alle sieben miteinander verbinden. Ihre gebündelten Energien würden Illidan für immer vernichten.  
>Als Niamanee das Licht in dem Naaru sieht, weiß sie, wovon ihr Vater immer gesprochen hat. Und willigt ein, M'uru zu helfen.<br>Bevor die umstehenden Blutritter überhaupt begreifen, was in Niamanees Kopf vorgeht, hat sie ihr Schwert gezogen und einen Splitter von dem Wesen abgeschlagen. In einer tollkühnen Flucht kann sie aus Silbermond entkommen. Obwohl die Blutelfen ein hohes Kopfgeld auf sie aussetzen, gelingt es ihr, die Scherbenwelt zu erreichen.  
>Um den Splitter sicher zu bewahren näht sie ihn in der Hüfte ihres eigenen Körpers ein. Die selbst beigebrachte Wunde heilt auffallend schnell und gut.<p>

Währendessen gelangt der einstmals geächtete, ehemalige Paladin Tirion Fordring im völlig zerstörten und verseuchten Osten des zerschlagenen Königreiches Lordaeron durch eine glückliche Fügung wieder in den Besitz des Aschenbringers. An der Kapelle der Hoffnung im nördlichen Lordaeron, mittlerweile nur noch als östliche Pestländer benannt, kommt es zur entscheidenen Schlacht zwischen dem von Fordring gegründetem, völkerübergreifendem Bündnis der Argentumsdämmerung und Todesrittern des Lichkönigs, angeführt von Darion Mograine. Aber auf dem schon seid Anbeginn der Zeit vom Licht gesegneten Areal unterligen die Schergen des Lichkönigs und es wird offenbar, das dieser sie ins Messer hat rennen lassen um Fordrings Truppen für eine Weile zu binden um Zeit für seinen eigenen Truppenaufbau in Nordend zu gewinnen. Als Darion Mograine begreift, dass sein Meister ihn verraten hat, ergibt er sich Fordring, überreicht ihm das korrumpierte Schwert Aschenbringer und bereut seine Taten zutiefst. In den Händen von Tirion Fordring wird Aschenbringer in der Kapelle des Lichts von der Verderbnis gereinigt und die in dem Schwert gefangenen Seelen von Alexandros und Darion erlöst. Darion Mograine schwört im Angesicht des Lichts mit seinen untoten Rittern nun an der Seite des Argentumbündnisses zu kämpfen um den Lichkönig zu vernichten.  
>Wenn auch nicht mehr so mächtig wie in den Händen derer die das alte Blut der Könige in sich trugen ist doch Aschenbringer wieder ein Symbol der Hoffnung und unter Tirion Fordring formiert sich der erwachende Widerstand gegen die Geißel.<p>

Noch aber sind viele Truppen der freien Völker in der Scherbenwelt gebunden. Den Schatten war es von dort aus gelungen, das schwarze Portal erneut zu öffnen und der elfenstämmige Dämon Illidan Sturmgrimm, der nach einer Niederlage gegen Arthas vor seinem einstigen Herrn Kil'Jaeden dorthin geflüchtet war bereitete sich mit einer neuen Armee auf die Invasion Azeroths vor. Um dieser tödlichen Gefahr zuvorzukommen hatte man alle entbehrlichen Truppen in die Scherbenwelt entsandt.

In der Scherbenwelt weiß man noch wenig von Niamanees Tat in Silbermond. Die Naaru nehmen indes sofort Kontakt mir ihr auf. Da sie aber nur über den Splitter mit ihr verbunden sind, wissen sie nicht, wer oder was sie ist – und Niamanee gibt aus Sicherheitsgrünen ihre Identität nicht preis.

Um in den Tempel zu gelangen gelingt es ihr, sich einer Gruppe Akolyten von Karabor anzuschließen. Zum ersten Mal ist ihr ungewöhnliches Äußeres von Vorteil.  
>Aber bevor die Gruppe das Schattenmondtal überhaupt erreicht, wird sie von einer Söldnertruppe der Allianz gestellt und besiegt. Die, die nicht gestorben sind nimmt man gefangen und bringt sie zur Ehrenfeste, darunter auch Niamanee.<br>Angekommen auf der Ehrenfeste wird alles noch schlimmer – die Akolyten werden verhört und gefoltert und sollen hingerichtet werden. Niamanee, die keine der Allianzsprachen beherrscht versucht verzweifelt sich verständlich zu machen – als man sie der Folter unterziehen will kommt im letzten Moment der Kommandant der Truppen aus Sturmwind hinzu. Er spricht ihre Sprache, versteht, was sie die ganze Zeit zu sagen versucht und holt sie aus dem Kerker. Es ist Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon, Paladin der silbernen Hand, der sie gerettet hat – und er spürt das Licht in ihr.  
>Unter seiner Obhut lernt sie die ersten Begriffe der Gemeinsprache – und er zeigt ihr erste, einfache Methoden, das Licht zu nutzen. Mit der Zeit schließt der ältere Bolvar das ungewöhnliche Elfenmädchen immer mehr in sein Herz und er verspricht ihr, sollten sie aus der Scherbenwelt zurückkehren würde er sie persönlich zum Paladin ausbilden. Niamanee ist glücklich, sieht in Bolvar einen Vaterersatz.<p>

Währendessen sind die Streitkräfte der Allianz nicht untätig geblieben, es wurde ein detaillierter Plan zur Eroberung des schwarzen Tempels erstellt. Aber es kommt nicht zum Großangriff. Illidan kommt ihnen zuvor.

Seinen Spionen gelingt es ihn rechtzeitig vor der bevorstehenden Offensive zu warnen- und obwohl Bolvar niemanden von dem Splitter erzählt hat ahnt Illidan die Gefahr. Sein völlig überraschender Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt endet in einer desatrösen Niederlage für die Allianz.

Bolvar Fordragon entwirft in aller Eile einen neuen, waghalsigen Plan. Die ihm verbliebenen Truppen sollen durch einen Seiteneingang in den Tempel eindringen einzig und allein mit dem Ziel, Niamanee so schnell und kampflos wie möglich in Illidans Nähe zu bringen- in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass die Macht der Naaru ausreicht, ihn zu vernichten. Es gelingt ihnen unter erheblichen Verlusten, zum Tempel zu gelangen und sich dort bis zur Spitze vorzukämpfen.  
>Als Niamanee Illidan gegenübersteht begreift dieser zu spät, was sie in sich trägt. Gleißendes Licht explodiert aus ihrem Körper und durchbohrt Illidan, tötet ihn auf der Stelle.<br>Aber auch Niamanee ist schwer verletzt- das explodierende Licht hat ihren Unterleib zerrissen.  
>Als Bolvar ihr zu Hilfe eilen will, beginnt der Tempel einzustürzen. Er sieht noch, wie die Elfe sterbend zu Boden sinkt, dann bricht der Boden unter ihm weg. Was er nicht sieht ist das Licht, das wieder in ihren Körper sinkt.<br>Es gelingt ihm und einigen wenigen Kampfgefährten, lebend dem einstürzenden Tempel zu entkommen. Erst einige Tage später erfahren sie, dass auch die Naaru nicht mehr existieren – der Angriff auf Illidan kostete ihre gesamte Energie. In einer letzten Botschaft ihres Anführers A'dal teilen sie den Bewohnern der Scherbenwelt und Azeroth mit, dass sie dies vorher gewusst und billigend in Kauf genommen haben um diese und andere Welten vor dem Wahnsinn des Illidan Sturmgrimm zu schützen.  
>Desillusioniert und trauernd verlässt Bolvar Fordragon die Scherbenwelt.<br>Nur wenige Wochen später macht er sich auf den Weg nach Nordend, um dort dem erwachten Lichkönig entgegenzutreten.


	3. Sturmgipfel

Es war einer dieser unglaublich klaren Frosttage.  
>Schnee glitzerte auf den mächtigen Gletschern der Sturmgipfelberge, die gewaltig und schroff gen Himmel ragten – einem tiefblauen Sonnenhimmel, an dem sich hoch oben und mit geradezu unwirklicher Schärfe der Mond abzeichnete. Es war so klar, dass man bis in weite Ferne jeden einzelnen Gipfel erkennen konnte – Gipfel die sich für gewöhnlich in sturmzerrissenen Wolken versteckten.<br>Die Feuchtigkeit der durch die Sonne erwärmten Schneeflächen gefror in der Kälte schon beim Aufsteigen. Gleißende Sonnenstrahlen reflektiert von den unzähligen Facetten der winzigen Eiskristalle brachten sogar die Luft zum Funkeln.  
>Irgendwo in der Ferne kreisten zwei Schneeadler und ihr lang gezogener, klagender Schrei verlor sich in der weiten, weißen Einsamkeit.<br>Vielleicht, weil es so unglaublich klar war, vielleicht hatte er sie gerade deswegen nicht gesehen. Vielleicht aber auch weil niemand mit ihnen hier gerechnet hatte.  
>Nicht hier, soweit waren sie noch nie hinausgekommen.<br>Sie griffen direkt aus der Sonne an und als das leise, bösartige Zischen durch die klare Stille der Frostluft drang, war es schon zu spät. Mit einem dumpfen, hässlichen Schmatzen drang der schwarze Pfeil direkt durch den Hals des hoch gewachsenen Nachtelfen. Der Elf griff sich an die Kehle und sackte mit einem leisen, in einem Gurgeln erstickenden Schrei zusammen. Zwischen seinen Fingern strömte in pulsierenden Schüben das rote Blut und malte bizarre Muster in den Schnee.  
>„Runter! Runter vom Gletscher!" Wild gestikulierend zeigte Golofin Gnollhammer, Fährtenleser des Erkundungstrupp seinen Gefährten die Richtung die sie nehmen sollten. Während der Rest der einstmals neunköpfigen Patrouille auf ihren Schneeschuhen so schnell es ging durch den dichten Schnee in die angegebene Richtung stolperte hatten zwei der Zwerge bereits ihre Vorderlader gezogen und zielten blind in die Sonne.<br>„Kommt da weg, ihr habt keine Chance, rennt!" brüllte Golofin und blieb kurz stehen.  
>Ein Schuss knallte. Fast im selben Moment ertönte zweimal ein dumpfer Aufprall. Im Gegenlicht sah Golofin noch, wie die beiden plump in den Schnee sanken- einer erhob sich schwankend wieder, versuchte noch ein paar Schritte zu rennen. Wieder ein Zischen, ein dumpfer Einschlag. Der Zwerg sank zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Golofin drehte sich entsetzt um und eilte weiter, seine drahtigen rötlichen Bartzöpfe wild auf und ab hüpfend. Dicht neben seinem Ohr zischte ein weiterer Pfeil vorbei.<br>So schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen konnten, versuchte er zu den anderen aufzuschließen. Wieder ein Zischen, ein harter Stoß traf ihn in den Rücken, ließ ihn taumeln aber er konnte sich noch gerade fangen und hastete weiter. Der Pfeil hatte sich mitten in seinen Ledertornister gebohrt. Bei den ersten Krüppelkiefern am Rande des Gletschers holte er seine Gefährten wieder ein, und er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass ihnen die Verfolger dicht auf den Fersen waren.  
>„Runter ins Tal, bleibt dicht an den Bäumen!" Seine knorrige Stimme drang dumpf durch die aufgewirbelten Schneewolken. Mehr rutschend als laufend stürzten sie den steilen Hang hinab, furchten eine tiefe Schneise in den Schnee, der zu ihren Seiten ins Rutschen kam und ihnen den Halt nahm. Purzelnd, sich überschlagend wurden sie vom Schnee mitgerissen, konnten in ihrem nahezu unkontrollierten Sturz gerade noch den Bäumen ausweichen.<br>Ein lang auslaufendes Plateau stoppte ihre wilde Rutschpartie. Erstaunlich beweglich in der dick gefütterten Schneekleidung kam Golofin wieder auf die Beine, rückte seinen Tornister in Position und sah den Hang hoch. Für einen Moment meinte er zwei wieselflinke schwarze Schemen hinter die Bäume huschen zu sehen. Mit aufsteigender Panik sah er sich zu den anderen drei um, die den Weg mit ihm hinabgeschafft hatten – es waren nur noch Mirdin, der schmale Hochelf sowie die beiden Menschen Garrett und Saana bei ihm.  
>Murtan und Bevis, die beiden anderen Waldläufer aus Sturmwind hatte es offensichtlich auch erwischt, keine Spur von ihnen war zu sehen.<br>„Wir müssen weiter," keuchte Golofin. „Sie sind noch dran!" Leise keuchend stapften sie durch den tiefen Schnee entlang des auslaufenden Plateaus und erreichten bald einen schmalen, völlig verschneiten Pfad, der sich wie ein kleiner Sims die steile Bergwand hinabschlängelte. Einer nach dem anderen tastete sich vorsichtig auf dem glatten Weg voran.  
>„Seuchenpirscher! Hier!" Garrett atmete schwer, feiner weißer Nebel stieg aus seinem Mund und vereiste in seinen struppigen Barthaaren. „Soweit sind sie noch nie‚ rausgekommen."<br>Er spuckte aus.  
>„Wenn wir das Lager nicht rechtzeitig erreichen, haben wir keine Chance, in diesem Schnee ist es unmöglich, die Spuren zu verwischen," Saanas Stimme zitterte, die junge Waldläuferin aus Seehain war erst vor kurzem zu ihnen gestoßen. Ihr kleiner Erkundungstrupp gehörte zu der Vorhut des Argentumskreuzzuges, der seine Beobachtungsposten aufgrund der seit einigen Tagen verstärkt zugenommenen Geißelaktivitäten weit in die Sturmgipfel hinein verlegt hatte.<br>Golofin fluchte leise. „Ich hätte sie sehen müssen, ich hätte sie verdammt noch mal sehen müssen!" Garrett schüttelte den Kopf. „Die hätte keiner von uns gesehen, die kamen direkt aus der Sonne. Verrottetes Pack, soviel Intelligenz hätte ich denen gar nicht zugetraut."  
>„Die sind noch da, ich habe da wieder was gesehen!" Mirdins helle Stimme von hinten klang panisch.<br>„Schneller! Wir müssen an der Schlucht vorbei zum Tannenhang!" zischte Golofin. „Da können wir sie vielleicht abhängen!" So schnell es auf dem vereisten Felssims ging, schoben sie sich entlang der steilen Wand weiter.  
>Der zerklüftete Berg warf einen dunklen Schatten ins Tal. War es vorhin noch blendend hell auf dem Gletscher gewesen, so herrschte hier bläuliches Zwielicht. Aus dem Dunkel des Tals stiegen träge weiße Eisnebelwolken. Der leuchtende Frosthimmel, der gelegentlich über ihnen zwischen den Felsen aufblitzte, färbte sich allmählich rosa. Die Sonne ging unter.<br>Und sie waren noch längst nicht in Sicherheit.  
>Unterhalb des Tals drang ein entsetzlich schrilles Kreischen zu ihnen nach oben. Für einen Moment war wieder Stille, dann antwortete ein ähnlich unheimliches Kreischen auf der anderen Seite.<br>„Harpyien" knurrte Golofin. „Die haben uns jetzt gerade noch gefehlt."  
>Besorgt sahen sich die vier um, aber es war wieder still. Das pfeifende Zischen hörten sie erst in dem Moment, als Mirdin aufstöhnend den Pfeil in seiner Schulter packte. Er sackte zusammen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hintenüber. Blitzschnell griff Garrett zu, bekam Mirdins Fellkragen zu fassen. Aber das vereiste Fell entglitt seinen Händen und bevor es ihm gelang nachzufassen, war der schmächtige Elf schon aus seiner Reichweite gekippt. Das letzte, was sie von ihm sahen, war der Blick seiner entsetzen, himmelblauen Augen als er in die Tiefe stürzte. Saana schluchzte auf und starrte in die Schlucht.<br>Golofin riss sie mit sich. „Mädchen, beweg' dich, oder willst du die nächste sein?"  
>„Woher kam der Pfeil?" Hektisch sah Garrett sich um während er Golofin und Saana den Pfad hinabfolgte. „Ballistisch gesehen von der anderen Seite," schnaufte Golofin im Laufen.<br>„Aber das ist jetzt auch egal, je dunkler es wird, desto besser können diese Biester sehen! Bleibt nicht stehen!"  
>In diesem Moment kreischte es direkt neben ihnen auf. Saana verharrte wie angewurzelt und starrte vor Angst gelähmt auf das krallenbewehrte, geflügelte Wesen, das sich vor ihr aus dem Eisdunst herausschälte. Die Harpyie sah sie mit ihren boshaft gelbleuchtenden Augen direkt an, den roten Federschopf hoch aufgerichtet.<br>„Lauf, Saana!" Garrett riss sein Schwert aus der Scheide, stieß sie zu Seite und hieb in Richtung der Harpyie, die zornig kreischend zurückflatterte um Garretts Angriffen auszuweichen.  
>Ihre blitzenden Krallen schnellten vor – aber Garrett war schneller und schlug mit einem gezielt geführten Schwertstreich eine ihrer Klauen ab. Ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen erfüllte das Tal, als die Harpyie in den Dunst hinabstürzte. Garrett steckte sein Schwert wieder ein und lächelte Saana und Golofin erleichtert zu. Dann gefror sein Lächeln. Wie eine gefällte Tanne kippte er vornüber. Der schwarze Pfeil in seinem Rücken vibrierte noch.<br>Saana begann zu schreien. Golofin hasste es tun zu müssen, aber im blieb keine andere Wahl. Er zog seinen Handschuh aus und wollte Saana eine schallende Ohrfeige verpassen, als der Boden unter ihnen beiden wegbrach. Umhüllt von einer Wolke aus Eis und Schnee stürzte Golofin in die Tiefe, prallte ein paar Mal schmerzlich auf vereistem Gestein auf, rutschte weiter und fiel immer schneller werdend durch den Eisnebel.  
>Ein harter Ruck ging durch seinen Körper - der Sturz hatte ein jähes Ende gefunden.<br>Er schwebte irgendwo im eisigen Nichts, baumelte leise hin- und her. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Irritation begriff er, was passiert war. Sein Tornister war an einem mageren Baum, der direkt über ihm aus der Wand wuchs hängen geblieben. Und unter ihm gähnte durch die Eisnebel die Schwärze der Vysjeddholdschlucht.  
>Golofin versuchte das Zittern seines Körpers unter Kontrolle zu bringen, er wagte zunächst kaum zu atmen aus Angst, dass eine falsche Bewegung den Baum abbrechen könnte. Dann wurde ihm langsam klar, in welch aussichtsloser Lage er sich befand.<br>Es gelang ihm nicht, den Baum mit seinen Händen zu greifen. Und niemand würde ihn hier, irgendwo im Nichts zwischen Himmel und Erde finden. Stockend holte er Luft. Es war aus, vorbei mit ihm.  
>Er stieß ein trockenes, humorloses Lachen aus. War es Schicksal, das er, der erfahrene Fährtenleser, der seine Gruppe nicht rechtzeitig vor der drohenden Gefahr gewarnt hatte nun als Letzter hier im Nirgendwo hing, um vor seinem Tode noch einmal über sein Versagen nachdenken zu dürfen? Resigniert begann er, soweit es ihm gelang seine Taschen nach seinem Messer zu durchsuchen. Nein, bevor ihn die Krähen und Harpyien hier bei lebendigem Leibe auffraßen, würde er dem Ganzen selbst ein Ende setzen. Er stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Das Messer war ihm offensichtlich beim Sturz aus der Tasche gefallen.<br>Ein flüsterndes Knacken von seinem Tornister ließ nichts Gutes erahnen. Gequält schielte er schräg nach oben. Ganz offensichtlich würde es sich wohl gleich von ganz alleine erledigen.  
>Dann sah er im der eisigen Dämmerung das schwache grüne Leuchten eines Augenpaares direkt oberhalb des kleinen Baumes.<br>Oder so. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall des Pfeils.

„Herr Zwerg! Hallo Herr Zwerg! Nehmt meine Hand!" Eine helle klare Frauenstimme.  
>Eine dunkle, zierliche Gestalt, das Gesicht größtenteils verborgen unter einer buschigen Fellkapuze hatte sich an einem schmalen Tau den Hang hinab gelassen, stemmte sich jetzt mit dicken Fellstiefeln von der Felswand ab und streckte ihm eine schmale, weiße Hand entgegen.<br>Ächzend versuchte Golofin etwas Schwung zu holen, schaukelte kurz hin und her und griff dann zu. Augenblicklich schlang die Fremde ein Seil um sein Handgelenk und zog es mit einem Ruck fest. Dann reichte sie ihm ein weiteres Seil mit einer Schlinge und forderte ihn mit einer unmissverständlichen Kopfbewegung dazu auf, es um seinen Körper zu legen.  
>Was alles andere als einfach in seiner Lage war. Aber irgendwie gelang es ihm.<br>Seine unbekannte Retterin vergewisserte sich, dass das Seil fest saß, reichte ihm ein Messer und zog sich am Tau wieder hoch. Kurz nachdem sie aus seinem Sichtfeld entschwunden war, zog es an dem Seil.  
>Golofin sah noch einmal skeptisch zu seinem Tornister, holte tief Luft und schnitt die Schulterriemen durch. Für einen Augenblick stürzte er talwärts, dann hielt ihn mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck das Seil und er prallte unsanft gegen die Felswand. Dabei glitt ihm das Messer aus der Hand. Leise stöhnend ergriff er das Tau und begann schwerfällig seinen gedrungenen Körper nach oben zu hieven.<br>Es war ausgesprochen hilfreich, dass die Unbekannte von oben mit am Seil zog.

Der Weg nach oben war überraschend kurz dafür dass er ziemlich tief gefallen war. Keuchend sank er in den Schnee. Er konnte es noch gar nicht recht fassen. Gerade noch hatte er mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, da hatte es sich das Schicksal schon wieder anders überlegt.  
>Hier auf dieser kleinen verschneiten Bergmatte, die ein ganzes Stück entlang der Vysjeddhold lief, fielen jetzt einige rötliche Strahlen der Abendsonne und lösten stellenweise den Eisdunst auf. Ein paar Fuß weiter ragte die Felswand des Berges steil gen Himmel – und ein ganzes Stück weiter oben im Stein konnte er den Sims erkennen auf dem sie hinabgeeilt waren. Er konnte sogar die Stelle noch ausmachen, wo der Felsvorsprung unter ihren Füßen weg gebrochen war. Er <em>war<em> tief gefallen.  
>Die Fremde kam jetzt von der kleinen Baumgruppe direkt an der Schlucht wieder, die Seile in der Linken, einen Reiserucksack in der Rechten und ein langes, schmales Schwert auf dem Rücken watete sie durch den Schnee auf ihn zu. Neben ihm ließ sie Rucksack und Seile wieder in den Schnee sinken und hockte sich hin.<br>„Seid ihr verletzt, Herr Zwerg?" Erst jetzt viel ihm ihr weicher, rollender Akzent auf, der die Aussprache ihrer Gemeinsprache färbte. Diesen Akzent kannte er. Es hätte ihm eigentlich schon mit den grün leuchtenden Augen klar sein müssen.  
>Argwöhnisch verneinte er ihre Frage und sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.<br>„Ihr seid eine Blutelfe?"  
>Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, das fast so weiß war wie der sie umgebende Schnee.<br>„Ein Dankeschön hätte es auch getan."  
>Golofin räusperte sich und fühlte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg.<br>„Natürlich... ich.. ach, verzeiht einem ungehobeltem Kerl wie mir die Unhöflichkeit. Nur hätte ich niemals erwartet, dass eine _Blutelfe_ mich retten würde."  
>Ein verlegenes Grinsen zeigte sich hinter seinem eisverkrusteten Bart.<br>„Ich schulde euch mein Leben, junge Dame. Blutelf hin oder her, ich werde euch das nie vergessen. Oh, und ich schulde euch ein Messer."  
>Dann fielen ihm die Seuchenpirscher wieder ein und er sah sich hektisch um.<br>Die Blutelfe schob ihre buschige Kapuze etwas nach hinten und zottelige, silbrigweiße Haarsträhnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. „Ihr sucht nach diesen widerwärtigen Kreaturen, die euch verfolgt haben?"  
>Golofin sah sie erstaunt an. Sie lächelte wieder.<br>„Ich glaube, die sind fort. Habe sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Was waren das für welche?"  
>Golofin betrachtete ihr herzförmiges, androgynes Gesicht. Sie war nicht schön im klassischen Sinne, nicht so wie die anderen weiblichen Elfen, mit denen er es bisher zu tun hatte. Aber die silbernen, spitz nach oben laufenden Brauen und die seidenfeinen Silberwimpern, die ihre leuchtenden Augen rahmten, gaben ihr etwas unnatürliches – mit ihrer schimmernden, perlweißen Haut wirkte sie wie eines dieser geschlechtslosen Wesen aus dem Feenreich.<br>Mit einem erneuten Räuspern riss sich Golofin von ihrem Anblick los und sein Blick wurde finster.  
>„Seuchenpirscher. Elitebogenschützen der Geißel die bevorzugt ihre Giftpfeile aus dem Hinterhalt abschießen. Seit einiger Zeit versetzen sie verstärkt gerade die entlegeneren Ansiedlungen in Angst und Schrecken. Scheint Methode zu haben das Ganze."<br>Er sah sich wieder um. „Wir sollten trotzdem schnellstens hier verschwinden, es wird dunkel. Unser Lager ist nur noch eine knappe Stunde Marsch entfernt. Wollt ihr mich begleiten?"  
>Die Blutelfe nickte etwas zögerlich. „Wenn das kein Problem ist?"<br>Golofin winkte ab. „Kein Gedanke, ihr habt mein Leben gerettet. Ihr werdet den besten Platz am Feuer bekommen!"  
>Etwas umständlich rappelte er sich auf und klopfte den Schnee von seiner Kleidung. Die Blutelfe hängte sich die Seile um und nahm ihren Rucksack wieder auf. Dann stapften beide Seite an Seite durch den hohen Schnee den leicht abfallenden Berghang hinab.<p>

Sie waren noch nicht lange zusammen unterwegs, da grinste er wieder und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin übrigens Golofin Gnollhammer, Sohn von Golbok Gnollhammer aus Kargath."  
>Die Blutelfe erwiderte den Handschlag mit einer Herzlichkeit, die Golofin bei einer Blutelfe nie vermutet hätte. „Niamanee." Der Zwerg zog amüsiert seine Brauen hoch.<br>„Nur Niamanee? Ihr Elfen habt doch sonst die Angewohnheit noch einen ellenlangen Schwanz an unaussprechlichen Namen hinterherzuschicken."  
>Diesmal lag eine unbestimmte Traurigkeit in dem Lächeln, das sie im schenkte.<br>„Man kann sich leider nicht aussuchen, wo man geboren wird."  
>„Hm." Golofins graue Augen unter den buschigen Brauen verfinsterten sich wieder und sein Blick wanderte ein letztes Mal zurück zum geborstenen Felssims.<br>_Man kann sich leider auch nicht aussuchen, wo man stirbt._

Golofin hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Nachdem er ihnen von dem Überfall und seiner Rettung erzählt hatte, wurde Niamanee nach anfänglicher Skepsis freundlich im Lager willkommen geheißen. Man reichte ihr warmes Wildbret und Gewürzwein an einen warmen Platz, dicht am dem großen Lagerfeuer, mitten unter Menschen, Zwergen und Nacht- und Hochelfen.  
>Ihr entging nicht, dass insbesondere einige der wenigen Nachtelfen sie immer noch ausgesprochen argwöhnisch, beinahe feindlich beobachteten, begegnete dem aber mit offensichtlicher Gelassenheit und genoss das warme Essen. Seitdem sie mit dem Zeppelin im Hafen der Vergeltung angekommen war, hatte sie nichts Warmes mehr gegessen. Und das war jetzt schon gut anderthalb Wochen her.<br>Am Rande des Feuerplatzes, das dichte Fell auf der feuerabgewendeten Seite schon mit Reif überzogen lag eine große Meute Schlittenhunde, teils friedlich dösend, teils knurrend um die Reste des Bratens streitend. Gut zwei Dutzend schwerer, großer Filzzelte standen kreisförmig um das Feuer herum, wirkten im Dunkel der Nacht wie ein Ring aus gigantischen Maulwurfshügeln. Außerhalb des grob befestigten Zeltlagers standen kaum noch erkennbar einige schwere, gepanzerte Schneefahrzeuge.  
>Man beklagte den Verlust von acht tapferen Männern und Frauen, daher ging es auch am Feuer recht schweigend zu. Niamanee hatte mitbekommen, dass man die Lagerwachen verdoppelt hatte – ein nächtlicher Angriff seitens der Seuchenpirscher hielten die meisten hier für höchstwahrscheinlich und von daher war die Stimmung im Lager gedrückt und äußerst angespannt.<br>Golofin tauchte aus einem der Zelte wieder auf, setze sich neben sie und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Metkrug.  
>„Wir werden das Lager hier morgen abbrechen. Die Situation ist zu unsicher geworden. Was führt euch denn so ganz alleine hier in diese Eiseskälte?"<br>Niamanee wischte sich den Mund ab und sah ihn an. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Argentumsfeste in Eiskrone. Man sagte mir der Weg entlang der Ausläufer des Sturmgipfelmassivs sei der sicherste. Laut Karte kann es so weit nicht mehr sein. Zwei, vielleicht drei Tagesmärsche noch."  
>Golofin nickte. „Kommt hin. Wollt ihr euch dem ehrenwerten Tirion Fording und seinem Argentumskreuzzug anschließen?"<br>Niamanee nahm noch einen Schluck Gewürzwein. „Eigentlich suche ich jemanden."  
>„Jetzt macht ihr es aber spannend."<br>Niamanee lächelte leise. „Wahrscheinlich kennt ihr ihn gar nicht."  
>„Ah, ein er! Jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher – ihr seid Eurem Liebsten durch Eis und Schnee in den Krieg gefolgt. Das ist der Stoff, aus dem Geschichten sind!"<br>Die Elfe wehrte peinlich berührt ab.  
>„So ist es nicht. Der Mann, denn ich suche ist eher so etwas wie ein Vater für mich."<br>Neugierig zog Golofin die Brauen hoch.  
>„Darf man seinen Namen erfahren?"<br>Niamanee lachte wieder leise. „Das dürft ihr. Er heißt Bolvar Fordragon und ist ein Paladin der silbernen Hand."  
><em>Manchmal ist es aber auch der Stoff, aus dem Tragödien sind.<em>  
>Der Zwerg sah Niamanee überraschend ernst an. „Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon?"<br>„Ich wusste nicht, dass er ein Hochlord ist." Niamanee wirkte etwas irritiert ob der plötzlichen Ernsthaftigkeit des Zwerges. „Aber ja, dass könnte passen. Er war noch vor einem guten halben Jahr Kommandant der Streitkräfte aus Sturmwind in der Scherbenwelt und führte den Angriff auf den schwarzen Tempel. Kennt ihr ihn?"  
>Golofin nickte. „Ihr werdet wohl kaum jemanden hier finden, der ihn nicht kennt."<br>Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht wieder etwas auf. „Wisst ihr was, Mädchen? Ihr geht jetzt erst einmal schlafen, und morgen kommt ihr mit uns zur Argentumsfeste. Dort wird sich alles weitere ergeben!"  
><em>Heute gab es schon zu viele schlechte Nachrichten.<em>

Der erwartete Angriff in der Nacht blieb aus. Bis auf das vereinzelte, ferne Kreischen einiger Harpyien blieb es ruhig.  
>Am nächsten morgen hingen schwere bleigraue Wolken tief vom Himmel, vereinzelte Schneeflocken tanzten federleicht im kalten Frostwind. Kaum hatte das erste Licht des Morgens versucht durch die dichte Wolkendecke zu dringen, war das Lager schon auf den Beinen und begann mit dem Abbau der Zelte. Das Packgut wurde auf den schweren Schneefahrzeugen und einigen riesigen Wollmammuts, die Niamanee in der gestrigen Dunkelheit gar nicht gesehen hatte, verstaut. Sie packte beherzt mit an, und es dauerte nicht lange, da war das Lager nicht mehr als eine große, zertretene Fläche Schnee. Auch das große Lagerfeuer hatte man mit Schnee zugeschüttet.<br>Der Kommandant des Lagers, ein hoch gewachsener, stämmiger Nachtelf mit einer wehenden, dunkelblauen Haarmähne, einem fein rasierten Vollbart und bedrohlichen dunklen Tätowierungen um seine weiß leuchtenden Augen gab den Aufbruchsbefehl. War er zunächst strikt dagegen gewesen, so hatte sich Sardak Dunkelschwinge letztendlich doch noch von Golofin überzeugen lassen, Niamanee mitzunehmen. Neben dem Zwerg nahm sie auf einem der Hundeschlitten Platz.  
>Dann setze sich die Karawane in Bewegung, die dampfbetriebenen Schneefahrzeuge der Zwerge vorweg, um den Nachfolgenden den Weg zu ebnen. Der Schneefall war stärker geworden, die Flocken trieben ihnen eiskalt entgegen. Niamanee hüllte sich zufrieden in die Decke des Hundeschlittens ein, so hatte sie zwei, drei Tage beschwerlichen Fußmarsch gespart. Auch wenn es mit dieser Karawane nicht wesentlich schneller gehen würde, so war es doch um einiges bequemer. Und sicherer.<br>Diese merkwürdigen Kreaturen, die Golofins Gefährten umgebracht hatten waren ihr schon seit einigen Tagen aufgefallen, aber sie hatte es immer verstanden, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie wirkten so gar nicht wie die Untoten, die damals das Verderben über ihre Heimat gebracht hatten. Diese hier wirkten intelligent, organisiert.  
>Sie beugte sich zu Golofin hinunter, der vor ihr saß.<br>„Diese Seuchenpirscher, wie ihr sie nennt – was für Geschöpfe sind das denn? Als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich zunächst, es seien Verlassene."  
>Golofin nickte und wandte sich um. „Ja, könnte man fast glauben, nicht wahr? Sind aber die neusten Schöpfungen aus den Horror-Laboratorien des Lichkönigs. Tauchen immer da auf, wo man es zuletzt vermuten würde. Wir waren nicht der erste Erkundungstrupp, den sie aufgerieben haben. Vor einer knappen Woche haben sie ein ganzes Lager bei Kjällvangar ausgelöscht. Fast siebzig Männer und Frauen. Sie kamen nachts, niemand hat sie kommen sehen." Golofins Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Sie haben alle mit ihren tödlichen Pfeilen niedergestreckt. Als wir in das Lager kamen fanden wir die Leichen grausam verstümmelt allesamt auf Pfähle aufgespießt." Der Zwerg schien kurz zu schlucken.<br>Kein Wunder, dass das Lager heute so hastig abgebaut wurde- Niamanee schauderte.  
>Die Bilder der schrecklichen Zerstörung ihrer Heimat hatte sie nie vergessen können und wurden jetzt nur wieder allzu lebendig vor ihren Augen. Und in ihrem tiefsten Inneren stieg die unbestimmte Ahnung auf, dass ihr Weg sie hier in noch tiefere Abgründe des Grauens ziehen würde. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen. Niemals wollte sie dieses Scheusal, dass jetzt in der Eiskronenzitadelle saß und soviel Leid über ihre Familie und ihr Volk gebracht hatte wieder sehen. Das einzige, was sie wollte war bei Bolvar zu sein.<br>Golofin war ihren erneuten Fragen nach Bolvar bisher immer ausgewichen, daher hatte sie es fürs erste aufgegeben. Aber das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube nagte immer mehr. 


	4. Ulduar

Bedingt durch den heftiger werdenden Schneefall kam die Karawane immer wieder ins Stocken. Auch wenn die dampfbetriebenen Schneefahrzeuge sich weiterhin mühelos durch den tiefen Schnee gruben mussten die schweren Fahrzeuge dennoch mangels Sicht immer wieder anhalten. Zu groß war die Gefahr vom Wege abzukommen und die steilen Hänge hinabzurutschen. Es war in dem dichten Schneetreiben kaum möglich, die eigene Hand vor Augen zu sehen. Die Welt um sie herum hatte sich in ein wirbelndes, hellgraues Nichts verwandelt.

Gegen Nachmittag begann der Sturm und verwandelte die dicht fallenden Schneeflocken in schneidende Geschosse. Mit lautem Trompeten stemmten sich die Lastmammuts gegen den Sturm und verweigerten schließlich ihren Dienst.

Niamanee hatte ihre Kapuze so dicht zusammengezogen, dass nur noch ihre weiße Nasenspitze aus dem buschigen Pelzbesatz lugte und gewahrte den Schemen von Kommandant Dunkelschwinge erst, als sich der Nachtelf direkt über Golofins Hundeschlitten beugte. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen und kauerte sich noch tiefer zwischen die Packsäcke. Für einen Moment blieb der finstere Blick des Nachtelfen auf ihr hängen, dann wandte Dunkelschwinge sich Golofin zu.

"Ihr wisst, wo wir hier sind, Gnollhammer?" Die Stimme des Elfen war durch den jaulenden Sturm kaum zu hören. Der Zwerg, der sich in seiner dicken, schneebedeckten Polarkluft kaum von den Packsäcken auf dem Schlitten unterschied nickte und schüttelte dabei das Eis von seiner Fellkapuze.

"Bah! Natürlich! Passt mir gar nicht."

Ein sprödes Grinsen huschte über Dunkelschwinges tätowiertes Gesicht.

"Ich wusste, das ihr das sagen würdet, Gnollhammer. Nützt aber nichts. In diesem Sturm kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir müssen hier Schutz suchen."

Der Zwerg war vom Hundeschlitten gesprungen und versank fast bis zum Bauch in einer Schneewehe, schniefte und wischte mit einer hastigen Bewegung den unter seiner großen Nase zu Eis erstarrten Atem fort.

"Das Tor zur Eingangshalle des Turms der westlichen Außenbefestigung ist damals aufgesprengt worden. Das ist nicht weit von hier, nur den Hang hinauf. Dort sollten wir vor dem Sturm erst einmal sicher sein."

Golofin drehte sich nochmals zu Dunkelschwinge um während er zu dem Leithund seines Gespanns stapfte.

"Folgt mir einfach!" Obwohl er nahezu gebrüllt hatte, ging seine Stimme im Sturm gänzlich unter. Der Nachtelf winkte und trat zurück in den wirbelnden Schnee.

Niamanee stemmte sich gegen den Wind zwischen den Packsäcken hoch. "Soll ich aussteigen, Herr Gnollhammer? Braucht ihr Hilfe?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast als sie versuchte gegen das allgegenwärtige Heulen anzuschreien. Golofin schüttelte den Kopf und hieß ihr mit einer knappen Handbewegung am Platze zu bleiben. "Lass ma', Mädchen, Ihr werdet mir hier vom Sturm noch davongepustet!"

Entrüstet wollte die Elfe entsprechend antworten, schmunzelte dann aber und verkroch sich wieder zwischen der Ladung. Bequemer war es so allemal.

Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Schlitten wieder an. Die kräftigen Hunde mit dem dicken, hellen Fell versanken streckenweise fast gänzlich im Schnee, strampelten sich japsend wieder frei, kämpften sich Stück für Stück durch die Kälte weiter. Golofin, der vorne den Leithund am Geschirr führte, war nur noch ein gelegentlich auftauchender Schatten im wirbelnden, heulenden Weiß.

Niamanee beobachtete die Hunde eine Weile, dann zog ihre Kapuze zu, sprang vom Schlitten und begann Selbigen von hinten zu schieben. Der Windschatten der Ladung schützte sie vor dem eisigen Wind, dennoch kostete es Kraft durch den losen Schnee zu stapfen und dabei den schweren Schlitten den Hang hinauf zu schieben. Trotz der Kälte standen Niamanee bald Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn, verfingen sich im Pelz ihrer Kapuze und froren dort zu winzigen Eisperlen. Die frierende Luft brannte in ihren Lungen. Aber sie dachte nicht daran aufzugeben und wieder in die Bequemlichkeit ihres Platzes zwischen der Ladung zurückzukehren.

Mühsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, starrte sie in den von den Kufen aufgewühlten Schnee. So bekam sie den abrupten Halt des Schlittens erst mit, als sie durch den plötzlichen Rückstoß rücklings in das pulvrige Weiß geschleudert wurde. Eisspuckend rappelte sie sich wieder hoch. Da fegte der Sturm das mittlerweile nachlassende Schneetreiben in einem kurzen Aufbäumen für einen Augenblick gleich einem Vorhang zur Seite. Wie von einer Riesenhand auf den Fels gesetzt reckte sich ein gewaltiges Monument gen Himmel, sein Oberstes entschwunden in den bleigrauen Schneewolken. Hunderte und aberhunderte Säulen aus dunklem, glänzendem Stein türmten sich kaskadengleich nach oben verjüngend bis zur Unendlichkeit übereinander.

Dann verwischte ein Schneewirbel die Sicht auf das gewaltige Gebäude. Niamanee, noch ganz gefangen von dem imposanten Anblick starrte in den Schnee – und direkt in das rote Gesicht von Golofin Gnollhammer, der ihr grinsend seine Hand entgegenstreckte.

"Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum der Schlitten auf einmal so leichtgängig wurde." Jetzt hüpften seine buschigen Brauen mit leichtem Vorwurf nach oben. "Ihr solltet doch auf dem Schlitten bleiben, Mädchen."

Niamane ergriff die Hand des Zwerges und sprang auf die Beine, ihre Augen immer noch voller Staunen.

"Wo sind wir hier?"

Golofin grinste wieder. "Das hier? Das ist Ulduar." Er sah die Elfe fragend an. "Ihr habt noch nie von Ulduar gehört?"

Niamanee schüttelte den Kopf. Golofin rieb sich wieder schniefend die Nase.

"Lass' uns erst einmal alles reinbringen!"

Als sie durch das gigantische Eingangstor fuhren wanderten Niamanees Blicke fasziniert über die übermannsgroßen Türangeln, an denen noch die geborstenen Reste eines gewaltigen, steinernen Tores hingen, streckenweise geschwärzt von der mächtigen Explosion, die es vor einiger Zeit auseinander gerissen hatte.

Schnee war weit in die riesige Halle hineingeweht worden und so konnten die Schlitten mühelos hineinrutschen.

Als letztes fuhren die Dampffahrzeuge ein, das Bollern ihrer stotternden Motoren hallte von allen Seiten der hohen Wände wieder als sie sich in einer Reihe vor dem Eingang postierten.

Feuerholz wurde von einigen der Schlitten geladen, und alsbald brannten drei kleinere, wärmende Feuer. Der Feuerschein glänzte auf der aus riesigen Steinquadern hochgezogenen Wand in die in schmalen Abständen schwarze Säulen eingelassen worden waren, welche die reich verzierte Kassettendecke hoch über ihnen stützten. Kompliziert ineinander verschlungene, goldene Ornamente, präzise gearbeitete Meisterwerke, liefen funkelnd überall an den Wänden entlang. Dies konnte unmöglich das Werk von Menschen, Elfen oder gar Zwergen sein, dazu war es viel zu gewaltig. Das dem Eingang gegenüberliegende, geschlossene Tor hatte die Höhe eines mehrstöckigen Hauses. Dennoch hatte die Ornamentik etwas Vertrautes.

Niamanees Blick fiel auf die ledergepunzte Verzierung auf Golofins Gürteltasche. Der Zwerg sah ihren Blick. Er lächelte während er ebenfalls einen ausgedehnten Blick durch die gigantische Halle warf. Und es war ein durchaus stolzes Lächeln.

"Dies, Fräulein Niamanee, ist das Werk unserer Schöpfer." Ehrfurcht schwang in seiner knorrigen Stimme mit.

"Und ihr habt noch gar nichts gesehen. Dies hier ist nur unwichtiger, kleiner Turm der ersten Außenbefestigung."

Golofin reichte Niamanee zwei dichte, lockige Schafsfelle und eine dicke Wolldecke. "Es ist zwar erst später Nachmittag, aber wir werden die Nacht hier verbringen – es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis der Sturm nachlässt."

Dankbar nahm Niamanee die Felle und die Decke entgegen und spürte erst jetzt, wie sehr ihr die Kälte noch in den Knochen saß – fast schlagartig begann ihr Körper zu zittern. Der Weg den Hang hinauf durch den Schneesturm war weitaus anstrengender gewesen, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hockte sich auf den Fellen näher an das Feuer und zog die Decke um sich. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zum gesprengten Eingangsportal.

Der wilde Sturmtanz der Schneeflocken nahm noch immer die Sicht nach draußen und das Echo des heulenden Windes klang geradezu gespenstisch aus allen Ecken wieder. Es war merklich dunkler geworden.

Sie zog die Decke noch enger und wandte sich wieder zu Golofin, der zusammen mit einem weiteren Zwerg beschäftigt war, ein Dreibein über dem Feuer zu postieren. "Warum wolltet ihr hier nicht hin?"

"Böse Geister." Die Antwort kam von dem graubärtigen Mann, der zur ihrer Rechten Rüben in einen Topf schnippelte. Ein Grinsen zog sich jetzt über das narbige Gesicht als er zu Golofin und dem anderen Zwerg hinübersah. "Sie glauben, dass die flüsternden Stimmen des alten Gottes immer noch hier in diesen Mauern reden."

Golofin stemmte entrüstet seine Arme in die Hüften. "Du bist ein ignoranter Holzkopf, Mathis! Unsere Messgeräte haben ganz klar aufgezeigt, dass Yogg-Sarons negative Energien die Steinstrukturen zweifelsohne beeinflusst haben!"

Der Mann hatte sich wieder seinen Rüben zugewendet, schmunzelte aber immer noch. "Ich hör' hier nichts."

Er schenkte Niamanee ein kurzes Augenzwinkern. Als er ihren verständnislosen Ausdruck bemerkte drehte er sich wieder zu Golofin um. "Ich glaube, das Mädchen hat überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon wir reden."

Golofin sah zu Niamanee und zog seine Brauen hoch. "Fräulein Niamanee, habt ihr wirklich noch nie von Ulduar gehört?"

Niamanee schüttelte den Kopf und bedachte Golofins erstaunten Blick mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. "Heute zum ersten Mal. Ich bin erst vor kurzem hier mit einem Versorgungsschiff der Verlassenen angekommen. Die sind nicht gerade für Gesprächigkeit bekannt. Seitdem war ich eigentlich nur alleine unterwegs."

"Oha!" Golofin räusperte sich, rückte seinen Gürtel gerade und stellte sich in Positur.

"Fräulein Niamanee, wir befinden uns hier am Ursprung allen Lebens, an dem Ort, an dem der Funke unserer Welt entfacht wurde!"

"Sagen die Zwerge," warf Mathis grinsend ein und hängte den Topf über das Feuer. Der Zwerg, der mit Golofin zusammen am Feuer werkelte, warf dem Narbigen einen finsteren Blick aus seinen kleinen, dunklen Augen zu. "Die Unbegreiflichkeit dieses Bauwerks sollte doch Beweis genug sein! Ihr Menschen mit eurer ewigen Skepsis. Das Offensichtliche reicht euch wohl nicht!"

Mathis' Grinsen war breiter geworden. "Damit kriegt man unsere kleinen Freunde immer!" Dann wurde sein Grinsen zu einem gutmütigen Lächeln und er nickte. "Aber ihr solltet euch wirklich anhören, was Golofin über Ulduar zu erzählen hat. Denn dieser Ort hat's in sich. Kaum vorstellbar, dass ihr noch nichts von Ulduar und Yogg Saron gehört habt!"

Golofin sah sich langsam in der Runde um. Von den anderen beiden Feuern waren jetzt auch die übrigen Mitglieder des Erkundungstrupps herübergekommen und hatten sich in einer großen Runde niedergelassen. Zwei bärtige Männer warfen noch weitere Reisigbündel ins Feuer. Im warmen, unsteten Licht der hoch lodernden Flammen erkannte Niamanee auch das unverändert finster dreinschauende Gesicht des Lagerkommandanten Dunkelschwinge zwischen den Neuankömmlingen und nickte ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu. Sardak Dunkelschwinge verzog keine Miene.

Golofin Gnollhammer räusperte sich nun lautstark, stemmte seinen kräftigen Brustkorb vor und steckte seine Daumen mit einer gewichtigen Geste in den breiten Gürtel. Dann begann er mit tiefer, knorriger Stimme zu sprechen.

"Einst war das Alter, da die Titanen kamen..."

"_Begar pad__var__aldur__begar__Titans__kom_" hallte es seinen Worten mehrkehlig in einem dunklen, monotonen Chor nach und Niamanee sah mit leisem Erstaunen, dass sich nun auch alle anderen Zwerge erhoben, sich in ähnliche Positur wie Golofin gestellt hatten und seine Worte mit diesem dunklen Singsang ihrer Sprache begleiteten. Golofin sprach weiter.

"Da war nicht Sand, nicht See, nicht salz'ge Wellen"

_pad var__enginn__sandur__, ekkert __hafid__, __né__salt__dunom_

Nicht Gras noch Baum

_Ekki__gras__né__trein_

Nur blanker Stein

_Adeins__ber__steinn"_

Mathis beugte sich leicht zu Niamanee hinüber und flüsterte kaum hörbar:" Sie sprechen die Worte der Taflá, ihrer heiligen Tafeln." Niamane nickte ohne den Blick von Golofin zu nehmen. Fasziniert lauschte sie den Worten Golofins die zusammen mit ihrem monoton gesungenen Echo die riesige Halle füllten und alsbald von überall her zu tönen schienen.

"Mit ihrem Atem bliesen die Titanen Feuer in die Dunkelheit

Und der Funke des Lebens sank in den Stein

Erhob die Irdenen

Die schufen die Hallen

_Med__anda__beirra,__Titans__blés__eldi__í__myrkeinin__  
><em>_Og__neisti__lífsins__sökk inn í__steininn__  
><em>_Vöktu__á__skropeligals__  
><em>_Hver__skapadi__Halls_

Hundert mal hundert Hallen gebaut aus Marmor, Silber und Gold

Hundert mal hundert Hallen gekrönt von Kuppeln aus reinstem Kristall

Zu Ehren die Titanen

Erbaut für die Ewigkeit

_A__hundrad__sinnum__hundrad__sölum__byggd úr__ silfur, __gull og marmaral__  
><em>_A__hundrad__sinnum__hundrad__sölum__toppad__af__innlendum__hreinnar__kristal__  
><em>_Til heidurs__Titans__  
><em>_Byggt fyrir__eilífídans_

Viele Zeiten herrschten dort die Titanen

Und schufen das Wasser, den Wind und die Sterne

Immerwährende Wunder

Für endlose Jahre

_Margir sinnum__Titans barna__ríkja__á__  
><em>_Og__skapadi__vatn,__vindur__og__stjörnuna__  
><em>_Avarandi__Mjanvdar__  
><em>_Fyrir__endalaus__ár_

Aber dort, wo Licht und Schönheit scheinen

Lockt es aus dem Dunkel die Schatten

Wie Motten das Feuer

So kam das Grauen

_En bar sem ljós og fegurd virdanum__  
><em>_Pad ladar frá myrkrinu í skugganum__  
><em>_Eins mölflugum til elting__  
><em>_Pannig kom skelfing_

Das Biest der tausend Mäuler, der Traum der niemals endet

Das alte Böse, erwacht durch die Erschaffung der Welt

Gott der Vergänglichkeit

Gott des Todes

_Dýrid__í__búsund__munni__, __ad draumurinn__endar__aldrei__  
><em>_Forn__illt__vakna__af__sköpun__heimsínei__  
><em>_Gud__orgjengeligans__  
><em>_Gud__daudans_

Yogg Saron, so ward er genannt, vergiftete steinerne Herzen

Sein Odem stinkend und faul brachte den Fluch des Fleisches

Das Ende der Wunder

Das Zeitalter des Todes

_Yogg__Saron__, __hann__hét__, __eitur__hjörtu__steini úr __  
><em>_Anda__hans__stank__og__færdu__bölvun__Rotten__kjúr__  
><em>_Endalok__Mjanvdar__  
><em>_Aldri__dauda_

Die Titaten stellten sich dem Gott entgegen und errangen den Sieg

Und doch konnten sie ihn nicht töten, den alten Gott

Verbunden für immer

Als ewiger Fluch

_Titans__stód__upp til__Guds__og__sigur__vann__  
><em>_Og enn beir__gátu ekki__gamla__gud drepa hann__  
><em>_Avarandi__tengdun__  
><em>_Sem__eilífa__bölvun_

So sperrten sie ihn gefangen von Stein tief unter die Hallen von Ulduar

Bewacht von Loken, Thorim Hodir, Tyr und Freya, den treuen Wächtern

Für immer verwahrt

Von allen vergessen

_Og beir__læst__hann__fastur__djúpt__fyrir nedan__steininn__sölum__Ulduar__  
><em>_Gættu__um__Loken__, __Thorim__Hodir__, __Freya__og__Tyr__, __hinum trúudu__forráduar__  
><em>_Vardveitt__ad eilífu__  
><em>_Gelymt__allradu"_

Mit einem erneuten, kehligen Räuspern warf Golofin einen zufriedenen Blick in die bedächtig lauschende Runde und nickte dann den anderen sechs Zwergen zu. Diese erwiderten sein Nicken würdevoll und setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. Mit einem breit unter dem buschigen Bart wachsenden Grinsen ließ sich Golofin neben Niamanee nieder.

"Eigentlich hat die Taflá 1036 Strophen. Aber das wäre dann vielleicht doch etwas lang geworden!"

Die bleiche Elfe sah ihn staunend an. "Und ihr kennt sie alle auswendig?"

Golofin nickte enthusiastisch. "Oh ja! Jeder Zwerg kennt die Taflá! Das ist so ziemlich das erste, was wir lernen, wenn wir sprechen können!" Sein Grinsen war noch eine Spur breiter geworden.

Kleine Grübelfältchen erschienen zwischen Niamanees spitz geschwungenen Brauen. "Was genau ist dieser Fluch des Fleisches?"

"Steingeboren waren unsere Vorfahren nahezu unverwundbar und unsterblich. Aber mit Yogg Sarons Fluch wurden wir sterblich, Stein wurde zu vergänglichem Fleisch. Überall quoll nun die Verderbnis hervor – aber Freya wandelte diese Verderbnis in Schönheit und schuf daraus Blumen und Bäume."

Niamanees Grübeln wich jetzt einem feinen Lächeln. "Möglicherweise hat der Fluch auch steinerne Herzen aufgeweicht."

Golofin runzelte etwas indigniert seine niedrige Stirn. Dann aber wirkte er nachdenklich. "So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet."

Mathis, der soeben eine Kostprobe des köchelnden Eintopfs genommen hatte schmunzelte. "Ein hübscher Gedanke, finde ich. Wusste gar nicht, dass Blutelfen so poetisch veranlagt sind."

Eine leichte Unsicherheit schwang jetzt in Niamanees Lächeln mit.

Der würzige Duft der aus dem großen, dampfenden Kessel über dem Feuer zog Niamanee jetzt direkt in die Nase und löste unwillkürlich ein dumpfes Knurren in ihre Magen aus. Schuldbewusst sah sie sich hastig um, aber niemand schien es bemerkt zu haben. Sie wandte sich wieder an Golofin.

"Und was ist nun mit diesem alten Gott? Er ist immer noch hier, hier hinter diesen Mauern?"

Golofin lachte leise auf. "Dann würden wir wohl kaum so unbekümmert hier lagern." Wieder etwas ernster fuhr er fort: "Nun, das was die ersten Strophen erzählen ist ja längst nicht alles. Die Titanen besiegten den alten Gott – aber zu was für einen Preis! Einer der ihren verfiel den dunklen Gedanken Yogg Sarons und trachtete so nun ebenfalls, die Herrschaft über seine Brüdern und Schwestern sowie über die junge Welt an sich zu reißen. Und so kam es zum Kampfe und Sargeras fiel. Aber sein Geist entschwand in die Schatten um dort zu neuer, ungeahnter Größe zu gelangen. Und er setzte sich an die Spitze derer, die danach strebten, das Licht aus dem Universum zu löschen. Sein Körper jedoch liegt irgendwo hier auf dieser Welt und seit dieser Zeit versucht Sargeras mit seiner Armee des Schreckens in diese Welt zu gelangen, sich seines Körpers wieder zu bemächtigen und diese Welt seinem grauenvollen Schattenreich einzuverleiben."

„Bis heute ein Gerücht," fiel Mathis ein. „Angeblich liegen die Überreste des Sargeras in einer versunkenen Elfenstadt tief auf dem Grund der großen See.

Kaum mehr als eine Legende."

„Seid euch da mal nicht so sicher, Mensch." Kommandant Dunkelschwinges leise Stimme ließ für einen Moment alle Geschäftigkeit in Stille verharren.

Seine weißleuchtenden Augen fixierten den graubärtigen Mann, der dem Blick des Nachtelfen auswich und unbehaglich mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wie auch immer, das war lange vor meiner Zeit."

„Genau." Ein leicht spöttisches, fast schon boshaftes Grinsen huschte über Dunkelschwinges tätowiertes Gesicht. Niamanee wurde dieser hoch gewachsene Elf immer unheimlicher und sie vermied es, in seine Richtung zu schauen.

Scheinbar unbeirrt von der kurzen Unterbrechung setze Golofin mit dem obligatorischen Räuspern seine Geschichte fort.

„Sargeras war es, der die Orks in diese Welt holte, ihren fürchterlichen Blutdurst weckte und sie als Werkzeug für die Eroberung dieser Welt nutze."

„Mithilfe eines Menschen." Das spöttische Lächeln in Dunkelschwinges Gesicht hatte jetzt fast schon etwas Lauerndes. Auf Mathis' Gesicht spiegelte sich nun deutlicher Unwillen. „Das ist wahr – aber Sargeras' Einflüsterungen hätten auch genauso gut einen von euch Spitzohren treffen können!"

Dunkelschwinges Grinsen wurde breiter. „Hat es aber nicht."

Jetzt verzog sich auch Mathis Mund zu einem provokanten Grinsen.

„Vielleicht waren die magischen Künste der Elfen für Sargeras nicht ausreichend?"

Nun richteten sich aller Augen gespannt auf den Kommandanten. Dunkelschwinge funkelte Mathis finster an – und lachte dann kurz auf.

„Der geht an dich, Mathis!"

Man konnte es förmlich spüren, wie die aufgebaute Spannung in der riesigen Halle sich schlagartig in Luft auflöste. Sardak Dunkelschwinge nickte Golofin zu. „Fahrt fort, Gnollhammer."

„Der Zwerg schüttelte leicht den Kopf und hob wieder an.

Sargeras rechte Hand, eine der furchterregendsten Kreaturen, die das Schattenreich je hervorgebracht hat ist der, der bei euch Menschen und Elfen auch als Erzdämon Kil'Jaeden bekannt ist. Seitdem er in die Dienste Sargeras getreten ist versucht er alles, um seinem Meister den Weg zu ebnen. Er war es, der den Lichkönig schuf und die Geißel entfesselte. Nicht ohne Grund hat der Lichkönig Nordend zu seinem Domizil erwählt. Hier unter dem Eis des Nordens hat die physische Manifestation des alten Gottes Einfluss auf die Erze und das Gestein genommen – Saronit! Das schwarze Blut des alten Gottes, wie es auch genannt wird. Ein Metall, härter als alles bisher Bekannte und doch um ein vielfaches Leichter. Ein Metall, das auf unheimliche Weise zu leben und zu atmen scheint. Es zeigt eine geradezu unglaubliche Resistenz gegen jegliche Art von Angriff, ob magisch oder physisch. Das perfekte Material für Waffen und Rüstungen! Und ganz offensichtlich hat das Treiben der Geißel hier in Nordend das Alte, Böse, längst Vergessene hier in Ulduar wieder geweckt."

"Vielleicht aber auch hätte Herr Bronzebart nicht einfach hier die Eingangspforten in die Luft jagen sollen," fiel jetzt ein schwarzbärtiger Zwerg mit langen, dicken Zöpfen Golofin ins Wort. Golofin winkte ab.

"Wie auch immer, jedenfalls begann der alte Gott sich zu regen. Und das, wo wir gerade diese fürchterliche Niederlage an der Pforte des Zorns erlitten hatten. Yogg-Saron hatte bereits sein tief unterhalb von Ulduar liegendes Gefängnis gesprengt und seine nun freien, dunklen Gedanken vergifteten langsam das Bewusstsein der treuen Titanenwächter. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sie auf seiner Seite gehabt. Ob wir ihn dann noch hätten stoppen können…" Golofin zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir haben so ziemlich alles an entbehrlichen Truppen nach Ulduar verlagert und glücklicherweise ist es uns gelungen, die Wächter wieder auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte die Manifestation des Alten Gottes aus dieser Welt gedrängt werden...und sollte er es wagen, zurückzukehren, dann werden wir ihm noch ein bisschen fester in den Allerwertesten treten!"

"Ihr wart dabei?" Niamanee hob interessiert die Brauen. Jetzt räusperte Golofin sich etwas verlegen.

"Nun, ein Cousin ersten Grades stand direkt in den vordersten Linien, ich weiß also alles quasi aus erster Hand!"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln erhellte die Züge der Elfe dann wurde ihr Blick wieder forschender.

"Aber in euren Versen hieß es doch, das die Titanen, weil sie ihn nicht töten konnten, den alten Gott hier einkerkerten. Warum haben sie nicht gleich die Manifestation des Gottes aus dieser Welt gebannt? Die Macht dazu mussten sie doch gehabt haben!"

Mathis streute eine Handvoll Gewürze in den Topf und nickte dabei zustimmend. „Da hat sie irgendwie Recht." Er sah Golofin an. „Warum haben die Titanen diese Sache damals nicht selbst erledigt? Hätte doch viel Ärger ersparen können."

Der Zwerg verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie werden ihre Gründe gehabt haben. Vielleicht hätte ihr Eingreifen mehr als nur die Manifestation vernichtet und damit die Welt zerstört"

Dann aber sah er sich etwas ungemütlich um.

"Dennoch – in diesen Gemäuern hallt immer noch das Echo seiner dunklen Gedanken. Hat schon manch einen auch nach dem Sieg über Yogg Saron in den Wahnsinn getrieben…"

Mathis verzog seinen Mund und sah Golofin provozierend an. "Hast du mit 'manch' schon persönlich gesprochen?"

Golofin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber man sagt…"

"Genau. _Man_ sagt." Mathis ironisches Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, dass so stämmige, kräftige Kerle wie ihr so abergläubisch sein können."

Golofin stieß wieder ein unartikuliertes Räuspern aus, und seine kleinen Augen wurden unter seinen buschigen Brauen noch schmaler. Mathis gab ihm lachend einen Klaps auf die Schulter. "Nichts für ungut, Freund! Kommt, der Eintopf ist fertig!"

Dankbar nahm Niamanee die hölzerne Schale mit dem aromatisch dampfenden Inhalt aus Mathis Händen entgegen. Mit geschlossenen Augen sog sie den köstlichen Duft in die Nase und genoss den ersten Löffel.

"Und ich glaube ja immer noch, dass es Herr Bronzebart war, der den alten Gott geweckt hat indem er hier unangemessen eingebrochen ist." Der Zwerg mit den dicken, dunklen Zöpfen wischte sich mit einem groben Tuch Eintopf aus seinem struppigen Bart und da er während des Sprechens kaute, war er recht schlecht zu verstehen. "Man sprengt nicht einfach die Türen der heiligen Hallen von Ulduar."

Ein anderer, fast kahlköpfiger Zwerg mit ebenso dunklem, struppigem Bart nickte ihm zu. "Da gebe ich Kulgin Recht. Diese Bronzebarts stecken ihre Nasen immer viel zu weit in Dinge, die man besser ruhen lassen sollte."

Niamanee setze ihren Löffel ab und sah neugierig auf.

"Wer sind die Bronzebarts? Ist der Name eures Königs nicht auch Bronzebart? Magni Bronzebart?"

Der kahlköpfige Zwerg nickte mit einem recht trockenen Lächeln. "Und wie sie etwas mit seiner Hoheit zu tun haben. Es sind seine jüngeren Brüder. Muradin und Bran Bronzebart. Und während König Magni alle Hände voll mit den Regierungsgeschäften zu tun hat, vertreiben seine Brüder ihre Zeit damit, legendären Artefakten nachzujagen. Haben die Forscherliga – die Vereinigung zur Kartografisierung, Katalogisierung und Sicherstellung historischer und vor allem zwergischer Artefakte – schon in manch prekäre Situation gebracht."

Recht abrupt setzte der Zwerg nun seine Essschale ab, beugte sich zu Niamanee und reichte ihr seine breite, haarige Hand. "Ich bin übrigens Dolmin Kohlenfaust, Sohn von Nurodin Kohlenfaust aus Thelsamar."

Und während Niamanee seine Hand ergriff und die Begrüßung ebenso herzlich erwiderte, legte Dolmin seinen anderen Arm um den dunkelbezopften Zwerg zu seiner Linken. "Und das ist mein mürrischer Bruder Kulgin!"

Kulgin stieß ein zwergentypisches Räuspern aus, setze dann aber etwas zögerlich seine Holzschale ab und reichte Niamanee ebenfalls seine Hand. Was er dabei murmelte konnte sie allerdings nicht verstehen, denn er kaute schon wieder.

Diese ehrliche Freundlichkeit, die ihr von den meisten Kundschaftern entgegengebracht wurde, hatte sie hier in Nordend nicht erwartet. Nicht nach all der schlechten Erfahrung, die sie in der Scherbenwelt mit der Allianz gesammelt hatte. Selbst als sie schon längst unter dem Schutz von Bolvar Fordragon stand, schlug ihr von den meisten Allianzangehörigen nur Ablehnung entgegen. Aber hier war es anders. Die einzigen, die ihr nach wie vor äußerst verhalten begegneten, waren die wenigen Nacht- und Hochelfen in der Gruppe, allen voran der finstere Kommandant Sardak Dunkelschwinge. Auch wenn Niamanee versuchte, es zu ignorieren, der unheimliche, leuchtende Blick des tätowierten Nachtelfen schien sie überall hin zu verfolgen.

Dolmin, der seine Suppe mittlerweile ausgelöffelt hatte, stellte seine Schale zu Seite, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf und lehnte sich bequem in die Felle hinter sich zurück.

"Jedenfalls, als die Kundschafter, die man nach Nordend ausgeschickt hatte, um den Lichkönig im Auge zu behalten zum ersten Mal von diesem gewaltigen Gebäudekomplex in den Sturmgipfeln berichteten, war Bran nicht mehr zu halten und ließ die Forscherliga sofort eine Expedition ausrüsten, obwohl es überhaupt noch nicht klar war, um was es sich handelte. Bran aber war von Anfang an überzeugt, dass es sich nur um das legendäre Ulduar handeln könne. Er hatte Recht – aber als es ihm und seiner Expedition nicht gelang, die Mechanismen der gewaltige Tore zu öffnen, wurde er ungeduldig und ließ alles aufsprengen weil er nicht warten konnte ins Innere zu gelangen. Er wollte unbedingt als Entdecker von Ulduar in die Geschichte eingehen.

Bis dato war in den Sturmgipfeln alles friedlich gewesen, die Bedrohung ging einzig und ausschließlich von Eiskrone aus. Aber kaum waren die Tore gewaltsam geöffnet, begann das Unheil! Ihr könnt mir sagen, was ihr wollt, ich glaube, dass diese verdammten Sprengungen den Gott geweckt und das ganze Schlamassel heraufbeschworen haben!" Dolmin biss ein Stück Kautabak ab sah mit herausforderndem Blick schmatzend in die Runde.

Golofin nickte leicht und stopfte dabei eine langstielige Pfeife. "Wäre ja nicht der erste Schlamassel, den die Bronzebart-Brüder heraufbeschworen haben. Hätte Muradin nicht so besessen nach diesem verfluchten Schwert gesucht, würden wir wohl alle nicht hier in der Kälte sitzen."

Mathis stimmte mit nachdenklicher Mine in das Nicken mit ein. "Möglich ist das. Wie konnte er den wahnsinnigen Prinzen nur zu der Waffe führen. Spätestens nachdem Arthas eigenhändig seine Söldner abgeschlachtet hat, muss ihm doch klar gewesen sein, dass der Prinz seinen Verstand verloren hat."

Kulgin zuckte mit der ihm eigenen, mürrischen Miene die Schultern. "Er hat Arthas viele Jahre unterrichtet. Muss wohl wie ein Sohn für ihn gewesen sein. Vielleicht wollte er nicht sehen, was mit Arthas geschehen war."

Niamanee spürte einen kalten Schauer ihren Rücken hinabrinnen. Allein der Klang dieses Namens rief aus den Nebeln der Vergangenheit wieder die entsetzlichen Schreie der sterbenden Bewohner Silbermonds hervor, das unaussprechliche Grauen, das an diesem Tage über sie hereingebrochen war, nahm langsam wieder Konturen an und der frostkalte, blauglühende Blick des Monstrums auf dem skelettierten Kriegsross bohrte sich als eisig schneidender Schmerz in ihre Erinnerung.

Deutlich zeichneten sich die Knöchel ab als ihre Hände die Holzschale umkrallten, um das Zittern zu verbergen, dass sich ihrer plötzlich bemächtigte. Mathis sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Alles in Ordnung, Mädchen?"

Niamanee nickte hastig. "Es ist nichts. Nur ein kühler Luftzug von draußen."

Mathis erhob sich, ging zu seinem Lager und kehrte mit einer fellgefütterten Wolldecke zurück, die er Niamanee über die Schultern legte. Dabei beugte er sich leicht zu ihr hinab, seine Stimme war kaum hörbar.

"Ich war in Lordaeron-Stadt, als Arthas aus Nordend zurückkehrte. Mein kleiner Sohn stand in der ersten Reihe als wir dem Prinzen zujubelten. Er stand auch noch dort, als der Prinz mit diesen Kreaturen aus dem Schloss zurückkehrte. Sie lassen einen nicht los, diese Bilder, nicht wahr?"

Das sanfte grüne Schimmern in ihren Augen verdunkelte sich, als Niamanee zu dem vernarbten Gesicht des Mannes aufsah. Dieser begegnete ihrem sprachlosen Blick mit einem schmerzlichen, dennoch tröstlichen Lächeln. "Der Schlächter wird fallen. Seine Zeit ist gekommen. Wir werden ihm all das, was er der Welt angetan hat heimzahlen. Dann werden auch unsere Träume gehen." Mathis nickte der Elfe nochmals kurz zu und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinem Platz am Feuer.

Für einen langen Moment schloss Niamanee ihre Augen. Dann aber sah sie wieder auf und versuchte, Interesse zu zeigen. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Muradin Bronzebart Arthas zum Schwert geführt hat."

Golofin nickte, nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Pfeife und stieß einen großen Rauchkringel aus.

"Ihm sind irgendwelche alten Schriften in die Hände gefallen. Und von da an hat er die Idee, das Schwert finden zu müssen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen. Diese Schriften führten ihn nach Nordend – wo er die verfluchte Klinge nach längerem Suchen auch entdeckte. Und während er fort war, fiel die Geißel in Lordaeron ein und verseuchte das Land. Nachdem dieser wahnsinnige Sohn von König Terenas II in der nordlordischen Stadt Stratholme die Bewohner abgeschlachtet und alles niedergebrannt hatte um eine Ausbreitung der Seuche zu verhindern, machte er sich mit der gesamten Kriegsflotte Lordaerons auf den Weg nach Nordend um dort den Dämon Mal'Ganis zu stellen, dem angeblichen Urheber dieser Seuche.

In Nordend angekommen traf Arthas alsbald auf Muradin, der nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was mittlerweile in den östlichen Königreichen geschehen war. Dementsprechend entsetzt war er auch, als er davon erfuhr – und daraufhin Arthas wohl von Frostgram berichtete. Wenig später aber erreichte ein Bote König Terenas' die eisige Küste mit der strikten Order, die Kriegsflotte wieder zurück in heimische Gefilde zu segeln. Arthas hatte sich nämlich, wie sich nun herausstellte ohne seines Vaters Wissen nach Nordend aufgemacht – und dachte auch nicht daran, wieder zurückzukehren. Er beauftragte eine Gruppe Söldner in der Nacht die Schiffe niederzubrennen – um dann genau diese Söldner des Verrats zu beschuldigen. Als die wütenden Soldaten über die vermeintlichen Verräter herfielen, war Arthas einer der ersten, der die Männer mit seinem Hammer blutig niederstreckte."

Mit einem leisen Seufzen nahm Golofin einen weiteren, tiefen Zug aus seiner Pfeife.

"Spätestens da hätte Muradin Bronzebart erkennen müssen, das Arthas in seinem Vergeltungswahn den Verstand verloren hatte. Und doch hat er ihn zu dem Schwert geführt. Was ihm beinahe auch das Leben gekostet hätte. Als Arthas das Schwert aus dem Stein zog explodierte der eisige Sockel und ein Splitter traf Muradin am Kopf.

Arthas jedoch hatte nur noch das Schwert im Kopf und es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Er ließ seinen einstigen Freund und Mentor vermeintlich tot in der Eishöhle liegen und kehrte zu seinen Männern an der Küste zurück. Aber er kam nicht allein."

Der Zwerg senkte den Blick. "Kein Soldat hat die Heimat je wieder gesehen."

Niamanee hob fragend ihre Brauen. "Aber woher weiß man dann das alles?"

Ein kurzer Augeblick der Irritation flog über Golofins knorrige Züge. Dann stieß er wieder ein Räuspern aus.

"Na ja, es gab ja Überlebende. Soldaten, die vor Arthas und seinen untoten Geißelkreaturen fliehen konnten und sich hier in der eisigen Einöde versteckten, bis die ersten Truppenverbände des Argentumskreuzzuges eintrafen. Genauso wie Bronzebart selbst. Der Splitter hatte ihn nicht tödlich getroffen – allerdings für eine ganze Weile sein Erinnerungsvermögen getrübt. Nachdem er wieder zu sich kam, irrte er einige Jahre völlig verwirrt hier umher – bis die ersten Truppen ihn halb verhungert und völlig verwahrlost aufgriffen. Schon erstaunlich, wie er in diesem Zustand der Umnachtung hier hat überleben können. Rhonin und seinen Magiern von den Kirin Tor ist es schließlich gelungen, sein Erinnerungsvermögen wieder herzustellen."

Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über das knollnasige Zwergengesicht. "Und von allen Überlebenden ist er der Einzige, der noch übrig ist. Alle anderen sind meinem Wissen nach letztendlich doch hier zu Tode gekommen."

Einer der Männer in hinteren Teil der Runde, die Haare noch unter einer dicken, pelzumsäumten Strickmütze verborgen beugte sich vor und erst als der Feuerschein auf die harten Gesichtszüge fiel erkannte Niamanee, dass es eine Frau war. "Mein Bruder war Marinesoldat. Nachdem die Geißel meine gesamte Familie ausgelöscht und mein Dorf niedergebrannt hatte, schloss ich mich dem Kreuzzug an, weil ich wissen wollte, was ihm widerfahren war. Und weil ich irgendwo immer noch die Hoffnung hatte, er könne noch leben.

Ich konnte es kaum fassen, als ich ihn hier ihn hier tatsächlich lebend fand."

Sie sah in die Runde. „Seine Version von dem, was passierte, klang aber ein bisschen anders, als das, was Herr Bronzebart erzählt."

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf die Frau und Golofin nickte ihr mit fragend hochgezogenen Brauen zu. „Du hast nie erzählt, dass du einen Bruder hattest, Jaelle."

Die Frau schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wen hätte es interessiert? Es haben so viele ihre Angehörigen verloren."

Sie sah auf. „Jenlen war erster Kanonier auf dem königlichen Schiff. Niemand bekam Arthas selbst während der gesamten Überfahrt nach Nordend zu Gesicht. Bald kamen Gerüchte auf. Die einen sagten, der Prinz sei bereits auf geheimen Wege in Nordend angekommen. Andere meinten, er sei bei dem, was in Stratholme passiert war so entstellt worden, dass er sich nicht mehr an die Öffentlichkeit traue.

In Nordend angekommen war bald klar, dass an den Gerüchten nichts dran war, denn Arthas ließ sich mit einigen Offizieren an Land bringen.

Als erster Kanonier musste Jenlen auf dem Schiff bleiben, beobachtete von dort aber den Küstenstreifen mit dem Fernglas. So sah er, wie Muradin Bronzebart mit seinen Zwergen in das Lager kam, sich mit Arthas unterhielt.

Einige Zeit später verließ ein größerer Trupp auf Pferden das Lager und Jenlen war sich sicher, den Prinzen und Muradin Bronzebart unter den Reitern gesehen zu haben, wie sie in Richtung der Berge geritten sind. Sie waren noch nicht lange fort, da landete ein Bote auf einem Greifen. Jenlen war ziemlich irritiert, als der Kapitän des königlichen Flaggschiffes den Befehl gab, die Flotte unverzüglich seeklar zu machen und das Lager wieder abzubrechen. Irgendwie sickerte durch, dass der Prinz die Flotte offensichtlich ohne das Wissen von König Terenas und Uther Lichtbringer nach Nordend geführt hatte und nun der König verlangte, dass die Flotte unverzüglich wieder umkehren solle."

Golofin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt so nicht, Muradin hat erzählt, dass Arthas dabei war, als der Bote ankam!"

Dunkelschwinge hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Lass' Jaelle weitererzählen, Golofin."

Grummelnd setze der Zwerg sich wieder zurück. Jaelle sah Dunkelschwinge für einen Moment fragend an und fuhr auf sein Nicken hin fort.

„Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis alle Vorbereitungen getroffen worden waren und Jenlen legte sich nach getaner Arbeit für eine Weile in seine Hängematte, wo er einschlief. Geweckt wurde er von dem lauten Knistern des Feuers, das bereits das halbe Schiff erfasst hatte. Er konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Flammen ins eiskalte Wasser entkommen und schwamm ans Ufer. Und musste mit Entsetzen sehen, das Prinz Arthas und die Soldaten dabei waren, eine kleinere Gruppe Söldner niederzumetzeln. Angeblich hätten die Söldner die Schiffe in Brand gesetzt. Jenlen erzählte mir, dass er dieses blaue, fanatische Glühen in den Augen des Prinzen niemals wieder würde vergessen können, wie er gleich einem Berserker mit diesem glühenden Runenschwert durch die Reihen der Söldner fuhr."

„Nein, nein, nein!" Golofin schüttelte jetzt noch vehementer den Kopf. „Als Arthas die Söldner tötete, hatte er Frostgram noch gar nicht! Muradin hat das ganz anders geschildert!"

Jaelle sah Golofin ruhig an. „Jenlen hat es mir so erzählt. Und seiner Erinnerung nach waren Muradin und seine Zwerge gar nicht mehr dabei. Jenlen hat den Prinzen angeschrien:‚Was tut ihr da? Warum tötet ihr die Söldner?' Und Arthas hat innegehalten, ihn angeschaut und gelächelt. ‚Du hast recht, Soldat. Warum töte ich eigentlich nur Söldner?' Mit diesen Worten durchbohrte er den Soldaten zu seiner Rechten. Für die meisten Soldaten kam das Begreifen zu spät, sie hatten keine Chance gegen Arthas – sein boshaftes Lachen hat Jenlen noch Jahre danach aus dem Schlaf geschreckt. Als die ersten Untoten aus dem Dunkel um das Lager traten, ist er nur noch gerannt. Und hat es geschafft, zu entkommen."

Golofin rümpfte die Nase. „Ein Deserteur kann wohl kaum in der Lage gewesen sein, die Lage richtig zu beurteilen. Muradin Bronzebarts Schilderung ist da wohl erheblich sachlicher und näher dran."

„Mein Bruder war kein Deserteur!" Sichtlich aufgebracht war Jaelle aufgesprungen. Was hättest du denn gemacht, Golofin? Hättest du die Hand gegen deinen eigenen König erhoben?"

Golofin runzelte die Stirn. „Offensichtlich haben die entsetzlichen Geschehnisse am Strand den Geist deines Bruders verwirrt und so die Abfolge durcheinander gebracht."

Jenlen war nicht geistig verwirrt!" Zornesröte stieg in Jaelles Gesicht.

Dunkelschwinge hob beschwichtigend die Hand. Seine Stimme klang überraschend sanft. „Lasst gut sein, ihr beiden. Keiner von uns war dabei und jede Version wird von ihrem subjektiven Standpunkt aus ihre Berechtigung haben. Tragisch genug, was dort geschah, wir sollten darüber im Nachhinein nicht in Streit verfallen." Sein Blick blieb auf Jaelle hängen.

„Ich würde Jenlen gerne einmal kennenlernen."

Jaelle sah traurig zu Boden. Im flackernden Licht des Feuers schien es, als würden sich die Furchen in ihrem Gesicht noch tiefer in ihre Wangen graben.

"Viel gemeinsame Zeit war uns nicht beschieden. Er fiel an der Pforte des Zorns."

Dunkelschwinge nickte leicht. Zum ersten Mal glaubte Niamanee auf seinem spöttisch- finsteren Gesicht eine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen.

„Das tut mir leid, Jaelle. Möge Elune seiner Seele gnädig gewesen sein."

Niamanee warf Golofin einen Blick zu und flüsterte: "Pforte des Zorns? Davon habt ihr vorhin schon erzählt, Herr Gnollhammer."

Der Zwerg verzog etwas verdrießlich den Mund. "Die erste große Militäroffensive des Kreuzzugsbündnisses gegen den Lichkönig. Lief nicht ganz so, wie sich beide Seiten das vorgestellt hatten. Weder für Arthas und schon gar nicht für uns." Mit einem erneuten, recht plakativen Räuspern erhob sich Golofin, putze ein par Brotkrümel von seiner Hose und sah Niamanee mit einem etwas zu unbekümmerten schrägen Grinsen wieder an.

"Aber darüber können wir uns ein anderes Mal weiter unterhalten. Jetzt sollten wir alle sehen, dass wir noch eine ordentliche Mütze Schlaf bekommen, der morgige Tag wird noch anstrengend genug."

Mit zustimmendem Gemurmel erhoben sich jetzt auch einige der anderen und gingen zu ihren Schlafplätzen an den beiden anderen bereits recht weit heruntergebrannten Feuern. Kommandant Dunkelschwinge blieb noch einen Moment stehen, warf Niamanee einen schweigenden, grußlosen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an die Brüder Kohlefaust.

„Kulgin! Dolmin! Ihr beiden habt die erste Wache!"

Dolmin nickte, winkte kurz in die verbliebene Runde, hängte sich seinen schweren, bodenlangen Umhang um und zog aus einem der Schlitten eine recht eindrucksvolle Axt. Auch Kulgin erhob sich, nickte weitaus mürrischer in die Runde, ging ebenfalls zu dem Schlitten, zog dort eine annähernd doppelt so große Axt wie die von Dolmin hervor und folgte seinem Bruder mit unverständlichem, recht ungnädigem Gemurmel auf den Lippen zum riesigen Eingang.

Niamanee reichte Mathis die gefütterte Wolldecke zurück. Dieser aber schüttelte den Kopf. "Gib's mir wieder, wenn wir da sind. Ich habe noch so ein Ding." Sie schenkte Mathis ein dankbares Nicken und legte sich gähnend auf die Felle.

Obwohl sie todmüde war, konnte sie zunächst nicht einschlafen, zuviel ging ihr durch den Kopf. Auch das leise Knistern des heruntergebrannten Feuers hielt sie wach. Das Geräusch ruhigem, regelmäßigen Atmens, gemischt mit dem einen oder anderen Schnarcher, drang von allen Seiten an ihr Ohr und sie beneidete die anderen um ihren schnellen Schlaf.

Eine kleine Funkenwolke stieg auf, als der Elf, der die erste Feuerwache hielt leise einen kleineren Holzscheit nachlegte. Mit lauter werdenden Knacken griffen die kleinen Flämmchen gierig nach der neuen Nahrung, wurden größer. Wie gebannt starrte Niamanee auf das unstete Flackern der wachsenden Flammen...


	5. Schatten der Scherbenwelt

_Das unstete Flackern der Flammen im Feuerkorb wurde von den grob behauenen Wänden des Verlieses zurückgeworfen. Immer wieder drangen spitze, gequälte Schreie durch die dicken Mauern. Es war heiß und stickig und dennoch zitterte Niamanee am ganzen Körper. Nur einmal in ihrem Leben, als die Geißel in Silbermond einfiel, hatte sie vergleichbare Angst verspürt. Jeden Moment konnten sie in die schmale Zelle kommen und dann würden auch ihr unerträgliche Schmerzen zugefügt werden, um verwertbare Informationen aus ihr herauszwingen._

_Die eisernen Fesseln, mit denen sie an die Wand gekettet worden war, hatten bereits ihre Haut blutig gescheuert, ihre linke Gesichtshälfte war durch die heftigen Schläge angeschwollen, verkrustetes Blut zwickte und spannte mit jedem Muskelzucken. Die beiden tiefen Schnitte, die ihr im Kampf an Arm und Hüfte zugefügt worden waren, pochten und fühlten sich entzündet an._

_Aber das alles war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie jetzt erwartete. _

_Wieder drangen diese entsetzlichen Schreie durch die Wand. Niamanee unterdrückte ein heiseres Aufschluchzen. Sie wollte schreien, weinen, aber was nütze es? Genauso wenig wie das Rütteln an den Fesseln, das nur dazu führte, dass Eisen auf wunder Haut scheuerte. _

_Trotz aller Widrigkeiten hatte sie den ganzen langen, entbehrungsreichen Weg bis in die Scherbenwelt geschafft. Es war ihr gelungen, sich in das Vertrauen einer Gruppe Zwielichtprietser einzuschleichen und fast wäre sie im schwarzen Tempel gewesen. Sie hatte so kurz davor gestanden, Illidan gegenüberzutreten!_

_Aber dann waren diese Allianz- Söldner gekommen._

_Und nun sollte es so enden? Mühsam unterdrückte sie ein erneutes, verzweifeltes Aufschluchzen. Es war vorbei. Sie hatte die Hoffnung, die dieses wunderbare Wesen in sie gesetzt hatte zunichte gemacht. Sie hatte ihren Vater so stolz machen wollen. Und nun hatte sie versagt._

Es ist nicht vorbei. Du hast nicht versagt. Du bist weiter gekommen, als wir je gehofft haben.

_Niamanee verharrte. Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme. Diese körperlose Stimme des Wesens, dass sich A'dal nannte. Es hatte schon einmal zu ihr gesprochen, aber sie hatte sich abgeschirmt aus Sorge, sich verraten zu können._

Wir verstehen, warum du dich uns nicht offenbart hast. Aber damit hast du es uns nicht einfach gemacht, dich zu finden. Nun aber wissen wir, wer du bist, Niamanee Nebeltänzer aus Silbermond.

_In diesem Moment wurde die eisenbeschlagene Holztüre aufgestoßen und zwei Menschen traten ein. Sie waren recht einfach gekleidet, den dunklen Haaren und ihrem olivfarbenem Teint nach mussten die beiden Männer aus dem südlichen Königreich stammen. Niamanees Herz pochte bis zum Hals, aber sie zwang sich mit aller Kraft nach außen ruhig zu wirken – solange sie es konnte, würde sie sich nicht die Blöße geben vor diesen Männern als winselndes Häufchen Elend zu erscheinen. Sie war ein Blutritter! Sie war die Tochter von Rasaziel Nebeltänzer, Kommandant der königlichen Garde von Anasterian Sonnenwanderer!_

_Wie ein aufglimmendes Feuer erfüllten diese Gedanken Niamanee wieder mit neuer Kraft. Was immer nun geschehen würde, ihren Stolz würde sie sich nicht nehmen lassen!_

_Den Männern war noch ein weiterer, recht muskulöser und kahlköpfiger Mann mit speckiger Lederschürze über einem ansonsten nackten, schwitzenden Oberkörper gefolgt, der jetzt mehrere Eisenstangen in die glühenden Kohlen des Feuerkorbes stieß. In seinem breiten, nietenbeschlagenem Gürtel steckten weitere Gerätschaften, deren Funktion zu erahnen es nicht viel Fantasie bedurfte._

_Niamanee spürte, wie die soeben gewonnene Kraft wieder zu schwinden begann._ Ich werde keine Schwäche zeigen!

_Einer der Männer trat nun direkt vor sie. Er war breiter, aber nicht viel größer als sie und sein schnauzbärtiges Gesicht trug eine überhebliche, beinahe schon gelangweilte Mine zur Schau. Dabei packte er mit seiner Rechten ihr Kinn, zwang sie so, ihn direkt anzuschauen. Seine Finger drückten schmerzvoll auf die Schwellungen in ihrem Gesicht, dennoch begegnete sie seinem Blick mit Trotz und offener Verachtung._

_Seine Worte, die er jetzt sprach konnte sie nicht verstehen, wohl aber seinen intensiven Atem riechen. _

„_Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr da sagt." Niamanee versuchte ein spöttisches Lächeln. Der erneute Schlag in ihr Gesicht brannte höllisch, sie schmeckte frisches Blut im Mund. Für einen Moment überkam sie ein Zittern, dann aber hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. _

_Wieder packte der Mann ihr Kinn, schmerzvoller als zuvor. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln gewahrte sie, wie der Glatzkopf mit der Lederschürze einen weissglühenden Eisenstab aus dem Feuerkorb zog und langsam auf sie zukam._

_Der Mann vor ihr sprach dieselben Worte wie zuvor, diesmal aber klangen sie ungeduldiger._

Niamanee Nebeltänzer, verlange nach Bolvar Fordragon!

_Die erneute Stimme in ihrem Kopf irritierte sie. Für einen Moment war sie unschlüssig. Aber da war etwas in der Stimme, dass tief in ihr Gewissheit geweckt hatte, dass sie dem Ursprung der Stimme unbedingt vertrauen konnte. Sie sah den Mann ruhig an. „Ich will Bolvar Fordragon sprechen!"_

_Sichtlich überrascht ließ der Mann ihr Kinn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen beiden um, sagte etwas und alle drei brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Niamanee vermeinte den Namen Fordragon verstanden zu haben, aber die Reaktion der Männer gab nicht viel Anlass zur Hoffnung, dass sie ihrer Forderung nachkommen würden._

_Der Sprecher, immer noch amüsiert grinsend, hatte sich ihr wieder zugewandt. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher, packte ihre verfilzten Haare und riss ihren Kopf schmerzhaft nach hinten. Sie spürte die Wärme seines Atems, das Kratzen seiner Barthaare auf ihrer Haut als er sein Gesicht unmittelbar neben ihres beugte und mit leiserer Stimme sprach. Wieder vermeinte Niamanee den Namen Fordragon zu verstehen. _

„_Ich will Bolvar Fordragon sprechen." Es gelang ihr kaum, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Mit einem Ruck stieß der Mann ihren Kopf an die Wand, der plötzliche, heftige Schmerz raubte ihr für einen Moment die Sinne._

_Erneut auflachend wandte sich der Schnauzbart zu den anderen und winkte dem Kahlköpfigen mit der glühenden Eisenstange._

Niamanee Nebeltänzer,verlange nach Bolvar Fordragon!

_Für einen Moment schloß Niamanee die flatternden Augenlider. Dann holte sie tief Luft und schrie mit aller verbliebenenen Kraft. „Bolvar Fordragon!"_

_Nun trat der schnauzbärtige Mann zurück, zögerte. Zum ersten Mal sprach der Andere, ein unscheinbarer, untersetzter Mann mittleren Alters mit schon auffällig gelichtetem Haaransatz, dem zerschlissenen Samtwams nach offensichtlich ein Schreiber. Einen Moment schien der Schnauzbart zu überlegen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und nickte._

_Der Schreiber drehte sich um und verließ zügigen Schrittes die Zelle._

_Funken stieben auf, als der Glatzkopf geradezu verärgert den Eisenstab wieder zurück in die Glut des Feuerkorbes stieß, derweil der Schnauzbärtige sich an die Wand gelehnt hatte und genüsslich begann, auf einem Stück Süßholz zu kauen. Dabei ließ er Niamanee nicht aus den Augen, betrachtete sie mit schamloser Unverfrorenheit._

Fasse Mut, Niamanee Nebeltänzer! Das Licht wird mit dir sein!

_Wie ein warmer Hauch breiteten sich die Worte der Stimme in ihrem Inneren aus, legten sich lindernd über ihre Schmerzen. Sie schloss die Augen und für einen Moment schienen die Zelle und die Männer in weite Ferne gerückt._

_Die Türe öffnete sich und dem Schreiber folgte eine weitere Person, hoch gewachsen und weitaus vornehmer gekleidet als die anderen beiden. Auf seinem feinen blauledernen Wams was golden das königliche Wappen von Sturmwind gestickt, sein Bart war akkurat ausrasiert und gestutzt, das kastanienbraune Haar sorgfältig auf Kinnlänge geschnitten und frisiert._

_Er mochte vielleicht um die vierzig sein, aber seine ganzen Bewegungen waren die eines jungen Mannes. Und er hatte eine Aura, die mit seinem Eintreten den ganzen Raum zu füllen schien. Niamanee hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Dies war der Mann, den A'dal sie gedrängt hatte, zu sprechen. Bolvar Fordragon._

_Der Schnauzbart und der Untersetzte wichen respektvoll zur Seite, als der Mann nun direkt vor sie hintrat und Niamanee kühlen Blickes musterte. Verachtung stand nur zu offensichtlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben._

„_Ihr habt nach mir verlangt, Elfe." Fordragons thalassisch war nahezu akzentfrei._

„_Und ich hoffe sehr für euch, dass ich mich nicht grundlos hierher bemüht habe."_

Das was du zu sagen hast, ist nur für seine Ohren bestimmt.

_Niamanee schluckte. Der Mann vor ihr verunsicherte sie. Eigentlich wirkte er nicht unsympathisch, hatte aber in seiner Verachtung etwas Beängstigendes. Innerlich Luft holend entgegnete sie mit aufgesetzter Gelassenheit: „Ich möchte euch unter vier Augen sprechen."_

_Seine rechte Braue hüpfte unwillig in die Höhe, dennoch wich der Ausdruck der Verachtung jetzt einer gewissen Neugier. Ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen winkte der den Männern mit einem knappen, leisen Befehl, den Raum zu verlassen. Was diese mitnichten taten sondern zeitgleich auf Fordragon einredeten. Sichtlich ungehalten wandte sich Fordragon um. Sein Befehl war kurz, scharf und in jeder Sprache unmissverständlich._

_Erschrocken verbeugten sich die beiden und hatten es jetzt sehr eilig, aus der Zelle zu kommen. Als das eiserne Schloss der schweren Holztüre mit einem metallischen Knacken einrastete, drehte sich Fordragon wieder zu Niamanee um. „Nun?"_

Erzähle ihm alles. Erzähle ihm, warum du hier bist.

_Wieder lief ein Zittern durch Niamanees geschwächten Körper, für einen Moment wollten ihre Knie ihren Dienst zu versagen. Aber sie riss sich zusammen, holte erneut tief Luft. Und dann sprudelte es nur so aus ihr hinaus, wie Wasser, das einen Damm durchbrach überschlugen sich die Worte in ihrer grenzenlosen Erleichterung, endlich darüber sprechen zu können._

„_Ich gehöre nicht zu diesen Zwielichtpriestern. Ich habe mich unter sie gemischt, weil ich einen Splitter des Sternenwesens M'uru, dass wir in Silbermond gefangen halten zu Illidan Sturmgrimm in den schwarzen Tempel bringen soll, damit er dort wie ein Leuchtfeuer die anderen Naaru ruft und sie gemeinsam Illidan vernichten können!"_

_Für einen Moment sah Fordragon sie völlig verblüfft an. Dann lachte er, schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu können. Das Lachen war für Niamanee schlimmer als alle Verachtung, die er ihr zuvor entgegengebracht hatte. Die zart aufgekeimte Hoffnung war mit einem Wisch davon gefegt worden. Sie sackte in den Eisenfesseln zusammen._

_Mit immer noch amüsiert zuckenden Mundwinkeln wischte Fordragon sich eine Träne aus den Augen. „Das war die beste Geschichte, die ich je gehört habe! Der Splitter, der Illidan vernichtet! Und wo ist er, dieser großartige Splitter? In deiner Hosentasche?"_

_Das Gefühl von Scham, Resignation und grenzenloser Verzweiflung hatte Niamanee jeglichen verbliebenen Mut geraubt. Ohne aufzusehen schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf. Ihre Worte waren nur noch ein leises Flüstern. „Ich habe ihn in meiner Hüfte eingenäht, damit ihn niemand findet."_

_Fordragon lachte wieder leise auf. „Nicht schlecht. So ist es schwer, es zu widerlegen. Und dummerweise kann es wohl auch keiner bezeugen, nicht wahr?"_

_Seine Stimme klang immer noch spöttisch, war aber deutlich sanfter geworden._

Niamanee Nebeltänzer, wir bezeugen es.

_Langsam sah Niamanee wieder auf und sah Fordragon ausdruckslos an. „Die Naaru können es bezeugen."_

_Fordragon lächelte trocken. „Natürlich. Ich werde sofort einen Boten zu A'dal nach Shattrath schicken." Auch wenn die Stimme freundlich klang, schwang doch unverhohlener Sarkasmus mit._

Das ist nicht von Nöten. Ich bin hier_._

„_Das braucht ihr nicht, Herr Fordragon. Er ist hier. Er spricht zu mir durch den Splitter."_

_Für einen Moment wirkte Fordragon unschlüssig, beinahe unsicher. Dann aber lächelte er wieder. „Oh, sicher. Dann kannst du mir auch bestimmt die Worte wiedergeben, die A'dal bei unserem ersten Treffen zu mir sprach."_

_Die Stimme des Naaru in ihrem Kopf war klar und deutlich. „ Der, der die Gefühle des reinen Herzens betrügt, trägt die Last der Konsequenzen. Nicht der Betrogene. Deswegen lasst nicht Schuldgefühle die Antriebsfeder eures Tuns sein, sondern gewährt dem Licht wieder die Führung."_

_Mit einem Anflug von Genugtuung hielt Niamanee kurz inne, als sie sah, das Bolvar Fordragon ganz offensichtlich um Fassung rang._

„_A'dal sagt auch, das nichts von dem, was hier gesprochen wurde, diese Wände verlassen darf."_

_Fordragon starrte sie völlig konsterniert an. Dann drehte er sich um und brüllte einen Befehl. Kaum einen Moment später wurde die Türe aufgestoßen, und der schnauzbärtige Mann stürzte mit einem klimpernden Schlüsselbund in die Zelle. Fordragon riss ihm die Schlüssel regelrecht aus der Hand. Und während er mit hastigen Bewegungen versuchte, die Eisenfesseln zu öffnen, lächelte Niamaee. Alle Anspannung, Angst, Resignation und Verzweiflung hatten sich in einem Gefühl unendlicher Erleichterung aufgelöst. Sie hörte noch das Scheppern der ersten Eisenfessel auf dem Boden, spürte, wie ihr Körper nach vorne sackte. Dann umnachtete sie die Erschöpfung._

_Staubiges, rötliches Licht war das erste, was Niamanee wahrnahm, als sie blinzelnd wieder ihre Augen öffnete. Das Licht fiel durch ein glasloses, quadratisches Fenster in einer kleinen, grob mit Weißlehm verputzten Kammer und eine eigenartig temperaturlose, leise Brise von außen spielte mit den vergilbten, hauchdünnen Vorhängen. Eine ganze lange Weile betrachtete Niamanee den flatternden Stoff. In ihrem Mund hatte sich ein trockener, metallischer Geschmack ausgebreitet. Von Außen drang das leise Geräusch statischer Entladungen an ihr Ohr. Scherbenwelt. Höllenfeuerhalbinsel._

_Langsam kehrten ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Ihre Augen wanderten weiter durch den Raum._

_Sie lag auf einer einfachen, mit feinem, sauberem Leinen bezogenen Bettstatt unter einer weichen Steppdecke. Neben ihr auf einem roh gezimmerten, niedrigen Tisch standen ein tönerner Wasserkrug nebst Becher sowie ein Bastkorb voll unbekannter Früchte und ein halber Laib weißes, weiches Brot. Auf einem schlichten Stuhl an der Wand schien Kleidung zu liegen._

_Sie setzte sich zögerlich auf und entdeckte irritiert, dass sie nur ein knielanges Nesselhemd trug. Dass ihre wundgescheuerten Handgelenke fast vollständig verheilt waren, verwunderte sie allerdings noch mehr. Tastend glitten ihre Fingerspitzen über ihr Gesicht. Keine Schmerzen, alles fühlte sich völlig normal an. Sie lupfte das Nesselhemd und sah an sich herab – um ihre Hüfte war ein sauberer Verband gelegt worden, ebenso wie um die tiefe Schnittverletzung am rechten Arm. Ihr Körper war so sauber wie das Leinen, auf dem sie saß. Ruckartig blickte sie auf und atmete tief durch. Tiefe Scham stieg in ihr auf._ Stelldich nicht so an!In dem Verlies wäre weitaus Schlimmeres passiert.

_Sie versuchte, ihre trockene Kehle mit Speichel zu benetzen und ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Wasserkrug. Durstig beugte sie sich vor, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne. Da konnte sonst etwas ins Wasser gemischt worden sein! Mit einem letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Früchte wandte sie sich trotzig ab._

_Sie schlug die Decke zurück, setze ihr nackten Füße auf den Steinboden und stand vorsichtig auf. Die Hüftverletzung zwickte etwas, aber nach den ersten wackeligen Schritten ließ der leise Schmerz nach. Sie ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. An dem rostroten, von schmutzigen Schlieren durchzogenen Himmel hingen die Sicheln dreier riesiger Monde, angestrahltt von einer tiefstehenden, organgefarbenen Sonne. Immer wieder zuckten grünliche Entladungen über die ganze Länge des Himmels, explodierende Lichtbänder, die bereits verglüht waren während das begleitende Knistern noch nachhallte. Blanker, windgeschliffener Fels ragte aus steinigen, vegetationslosen Steppen auf. Und über allem lag der feine, rötliche Staub, der bis in die kleinste Ritze kroch und diesen unangenehmen, rostigen Geschmack im Mund hinterließ. _

_Hinter der dunklen Bergkette ballten sich bleigraue, schweflige Wolken über einem bedrohlichen, grünen Leuchten. Dort lag das Schattenmondtal._

_Niamanees Miene verdüsterte sich. Sie war fast da gewesen. Der Tempel lag zum Greifen nah. Aber dann hatte ihnen dieser Partisanentrupp aufgelauert, Söldner der Allianz, die mit ihrer Guerillataktik Illidans Truppen im Schattenmondtal zermürben sollten._

_Man hatte sie und vier weitere elfische Zwielichtpriester den ganzen Weg zurück zur Höllenfeuerhalbinsel gebracht. Ein tagelanger, beschwerlicher Fußmarsch in Ketten, verletzt, ohne Essen, kaum ausreichend zum Trinken – einen Priester hatten die Strapazen auf halbem Wege dahingerafft. Mitten in der Nacht war es gewesen, als sie in der Ehrenfest ankamen. Und dort befand sie sich immer noch. Die Kammer lag in einem der beiden höheren Türme mit Blick auf den weitläufigen Innenhof. Dort, wo jetzt eine größere Gruppe Allianzsoldaten in den Farben von Sturmwind exerzierten erklangen dereinst orkische Trommeln. Vor vielen Jahrhunderten war diese Festung von den hier heimischen Orks errichtet worden. Später hatten die ersten Allianztruppen, die durch das schwarze Portal schritten, das verlassene, trutzige Gebäude besetzt und weiter ausgebaut. Der orkische Ursprung war aber vielerorts noch deutlich zu erkennen. _

_Niamanee wandte sich wieder vom Fenster ab. Mit unsicheren Schritten ging sie zur Holztür und drückte sachte die Klinke herunter. Abgeschlossen. Etwas anderes hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Auch wenn man ihr zunächst wohl kein Leid mehr zufügen würde, wirklich verbessert hatte sich ihre Situation nicht. _

_Ein kurzer Schwindel überkam sie und sie musste sich kurz an der Wand abstützen. Dann drehte sie sich um und schwankte wieder auf das Bett zu, blieb aber vor dem Stuhl stehen und hob neugierig die Kleidung hoch. Es war ein schlichtes, aber schön gearbeitetes, dunkelblaues Wollkleid mit einem Unterkleid aus ungebleichtem Leinen. Leicht die Nase rümpfend legte sie es sorgfältig wieder zurück auf dem Stuhl. In diesem Moment klickte es im Schloss. Hastig sprang sie zurück ins Bett, zog die Steppdecke bis zum Kinn hoch und schloss die Augen, so dass sie gerade noch durch einen schmalen Schlitz den Eingang beobachten konnte._

_Die Türe glitt mit einem leisen Knarren auf und sie erkannte Bolvar Fordragon. Leisen Schrittes trat er ein und Niamanee spürte seinen Blick auf ihr. Er wollte sich offensichtlich wieder zum Gehen abwenden, als seine Augen am Stuhl hängen blieben. _

_Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln schloss er die Türe hinter sich wieder ab, legte die Kleider auf das Bett, nahm den Stuhl und setzte sich Niamanee zugewandt hin._

„_Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es euch offensichtlich wieder besser geht." _

_Niamanee öffnete ihre Augen, machte aber keine Anstalten ihn anzusehen und starrte finster an die Wand._

_Fordragon nickte leicht. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ihr mich mit offenen Armen empfangen würdet, Fräulein Nebeltänzer."_

_Jetzt sah Niamanee ihn an, setzte sich langsam auf und zog dabei die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. „Woher kennt ihr meinen Namen?"_

_Die Lachfältchen um Fordragons grüne Augen verstärkten sich. „Ich war in Shattrath bei A'dal"_

_Etwas irritiert strich sich Niamanee einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht._

„_Wie...wie lange liege ich hier denn schon?"_

„_Ihr habt gut drei Tage fast nur geschlafen."_

_Niamanees Blick glitt kurz durch den Raum und blieb dann wieder auf Bolvar Fordragon hängen. Wie im Verlies umgab ihn auch jetzt diese raumfüllende Aura, aber diesmal hatte es nichts beängstigendes, im Gegenteil. Die freundliche, beinahe schon fürsorgliche Art mit der er sie ansah, hatte etwas ungemein Vertrauenserweckendes. Irritiert stellte Niamanee fest, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal seid langem wieder _sicher_ fühlte. Dann aber verdüsterte ein Schatten wieder ihre Gedanken. Er war ein Mensch! Seitdem Prinz Kael'thas den neuen Weg eingeschlagen hatte war zwischen beiden Völkern erbitterte Feindschaft ausgebrochen. Was hatte sie von ihm zu erwarten? Zweifelsohne war er ein hochrangiger Offizier und so lag es nahe, dass auch die Folterungen hier in seinem Verantwortungsbereich lagen._

_Er schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Das was geschehen ist, tut mit sehr leid. A'dal hat mir erzählt, was ihr auf euch genommen habt. Er hat mir von eurem Mut und eurer Tapferkeit erzählt. Und mich damit zutiefst beschämt. Auch wenn ich es nicht wissen konnte, entschuldigt es nicht was ich euch antun ließ." Sein Gesicht drückte ehrliches Bedauern aus als sein Blick sich zu Boden senkte._

_Wenn sie überhaupt je Zorn ihm gegenüber verspürt hatte, so war dieser jetzt vollständig verflogen. Sie hatte noch nicht allzu oft mit Menschen zu tun gehabt und verstand es noch nicht besonders, in ihnen zu lesen – aber Fordragons ehrliche Betroffenheit fühlte auch sie._

„_Ihr habt einen Heiler für mich kommen lassen, nicht wahr?" Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten erneut über ihre Wange. Bolvar Fordragon schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Nein. Ich habe mir erlaubt, es selbst zu tun."_

_Niamanee starrte ihn an und stärker als zuvor spürte sie wieder Scham in sich aufsteigen._

„_Ihr seid ein Heiler?" Fordragon nickte._

„_Auch. Angesichts dessen, was ihr in euch tragt hielt ich es für besser, selbst für eure Genesung zu sorgen. Jeder Heiler, und sei er auch noch so schlecht, hätte es gespürt."_

_Niamanees Augen waren noch größer geworden. „Dann seid ihr ein Paladin? Ein Krieger des Lichts?" Verwundert über Niamanees Staunen nickte Fordragon erneut mit einem leicht belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen._

„_Ja. Ein Ritter des Ordens der silbernen Hand."_

_Ein Lichtkrieger. Wie oft hatte ihr Vater davon gesprochen dass der Weg des Lichts das Wahre sei. Immer wieder hatte er versucht, ein Treffen zwischen König Anasterian Sonnenwanderer und dem auch in Quel Thalas hoch geschätzten Paladin Uther Lichtbringer anzuregen, in der Hoffnung, das der weise alte König erkennen würde, dass der Weg des Sonnenbrunnen der Falsche sei. Fast wäre es auch zu einem Treffen gekommen – aber dann passierte diese Geschichte mit Prinz Kael'thas und der Menschenmagierin._

„_Kanntet ihr Uther Lichtbringer?"_

_Bolvar Fordragon nickte freundlich. „Oh ja. Ich bin ihm oft begegnet. Ein großer Mann."_

_Dann sah er Niamanee ausgesprochen interessiert an. „Für eine Blutelfe habt ihr eine bemerkenswerte Affinität zum Licht."_

_Eine Blutelfe! Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich wieder. Das die durch Arthas' Zerstörung des Sonnenbrunnen freigesetzte Schattenmagie sie körperlich verändert hatte, dafür konnte sie doch nichts! Sie hasste das grüne Leuchten ihrer Augen. Und wie ihr Vater hatte sie es stets versucht, möglichst nicht den neuen Weg zu nutzen. Aber die anderen Völker schienen offensichtlich ganz vergessen zu haben, dass es in Quel Thalas auch ein Leben vor der Invasion gegeben hatte._

_Sie wandte sich ab und starrte schweigend aus dem Fenster, ärgerte sich über ihre kurz aufgeflammte Vertrauensseligkeit. _

„_Ich dachte immer, Krieger der Lichts seien gut. Ihr aber lasst Foltern. Warum tut ihr das?"_

_Fordragon setzte zum Sprechen an, hielt dann aber inne und sah Niamanee einen gestreckten Augenblick lang nachdenklich an,_

„_Um größeres Unheil abzuwehren müssen bisweilen Dinge getan werden, die sich nicht immer mit der landläufigen Meinung von ‚gut' vereinbaren lassen." _

_Dann wurde sein Gesicht beinahe ärgerlich. „Die, die ihre Seele den Schatten verkauft haben, erstarren doch bereits in der Kälte der Finsternis! Was ist dagegen der Schmerz, den wir ihnen zufügen? Vielleicht die letzte Hoffnung für sie, zum Licht zurückzukehren!"_

_Niamanee beobachtete Fordragon mit schmalen Augen. „Alles, was man tut, kommt zu einem zurück."_

_Der Paladin sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an und nickte leicht. „Ja, das mag vielleicht sein."_

_Ihr Blick wanderte zur Türe._

„_Ich bin noch eure Gefangene?"_

_Fordragon folgte ihrem Blick und lachte im Moment des Begreifens kurz auf._

„_Die Tür sperrt euch nicht ein, sondern unliebsame Besucher aus! Dies ist kein sicherer Ort hier. Jetzt, wo ihr wach seid, könnt ihr die Türe selbst von innen verriegeln. Leider könnt ihr euch in der Festung nicht so frei bewegen, wie ihr vielleicht gerne würdet. Auch wenn ihr unter meinem persönlichen Schutze steht, so sind Blutelfen hier nicht gerne gesehen. Darüber hinaus ist das Netz von Illidans Spionen beängstigend gut- ich könnte hier nicht für jeden meine Hand ins Feuer legen. Deswegen wird euch auf Schritt und Tritt hier einer meiner Getreuen begleiten. Ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen, nicht jetzt, wo uns endlich die Chance in die Hände gegeben wurde, Illidan für immer zu vernichten!"_

_Er sah sie ruhig an. „Natürlich steht es euch frei, die Festung zu verlassen und jederzeit zu gehen. Ich kann und werde euch zu nichts Zwingen." Die Intensität seines Blickes nahm zu._

„_Aber wenn ihr immer noch das Ziel habt, den Splitter in den schwarzen Tempel zu Illidan zu bringen, damit die Naaru handeln können, dann lasst mich euch mit meinen Truppen helfen!"_

_Niamanee sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich war fast da."_

_Fordragon nickte mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Und wäret beim Eintreten in den schwarzen Tempel sofort enttarnt worden. Ihr mögt die einfachen Zwielichtpriester getäuscht haben – Illidan hätte euch beim Durchschreiten der schattenmagischen Barriere des Tempels sofort gespürt. Es war sehr naiv von euch zu glauben, ihr hättet unbemerkt zu ihm vordringen können."_

_Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar Recht. Trotzdem fühlte Niamanee sich verletzt. Sollte sie jetzt etwa auch noch dankbar dafür sein, dass man sie hierher verschleppt hatte? _

„_An wen hätte ich mich denn wenden sollen? Ich bin eine_ Blutelfe _, wie ihr ja bereits treffend festgestellt habt! Leider ist mein eigenes Volk auf mich momentan auch nicht besonders gut zu sprechen."_

_Fordragons Blick war wieder milder geworden. „Ihr hättet euch an A'dal wenden können."_

„_Ich wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass man nicht auch hier schon überall nach mir sucht? Außerdem lag Shattrath nicht auf dem Weg und die Gelegenheit war günstig." Störrisch sah Niamanee wieder aus dem Fenster._

_Der Paladin schmunzelte kurz, wurde dann aber wieder ernst._

„_Ihr seid aber immer noch willens, den Splitter in den Tempel zu bringen?"_

_Niamanee Blick heftete immer noch abweisend auf den tanzenden Vorhängen. Fordragon runzelte seine Stirn, erhob sich und legte die Kleidung wieder auf den Stuhl. _

„_Nun denn. Wenn ihr eine Meinung dazu gefasst habt, lasst es mich wissen. Ihr könnt mich jederzeit aufsuchen." Er nickte ihr freundlich zu, ging zur Tür und entriegelte sie. Den Schlüssel legte er demonstrativ zu den Kleidern. Bevor der den Raum verließ, sah er sich nochmals um._

„_Ich kann euch zeigen, wie ihr zum Licht findet, wenn ihr das möchtet." Er hielt kurz inne, lächelte kurz. „Ach, übrigens – weder Essen noch Wasser sind vergiftet." Mit diesen Worten schloss er der die Türe hinter sich._

_Niamanee sah ihm eine Weile nach, dann drehte sie sich zu dem Wasserkrug um. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie noch, dann griff sie das tönerne Gefäß und stürzte das kühle Nass ihre ausgetrocknete Kehle hinunter. Als sie wieder absetzte, war der Krug leer. Zufrieden wischte sie sich über den Mund und machte sich dann gierig über das Brot und die Früchte her. Wie lange war es nun schon her, dass sie etwas Anständiges gegessen hatte._

_Satt und entspannt lehnte sie sich kurze Zeit später an die Wand zurück und dachte über Fordragon nach. Er hatte sich nicht als solcher vorgestellt, aber er war ganz offensichtlich der oberste Befehlshabe hier. Und er war ein Paladin._

Ich kann euch zeigen, wie ihr zum Licht findet_. Fordragons Worte gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Als sich der Naaru M'uru mit ihr in Verbindung gesetzt hatte, verstand sie sofort, was ihr Vater meinte, wenn er von der Erhabenheit des Lichts sprach. Und es hatte eine Sehnsucht in ihr geweckt, die nun wieder aufgeflammt war. _

_Ihre Füße rutschten ständig aus den zu großen Lederschuhen und auch das Wollkleid wollte nicht so recht auf ihren Schultern sitzen bleiben als sie den zügigen Schritten Fordragons Adjutanten die breite Wendeltreppe hinabfolgte. Immer wieder musste sie darauf achten, nicht auf den Saum zu treten und zu stolpern. Niamanee konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft sie in ihrem Leben schon ein Kleid getragen hatte. Und dieses hier war auch noch zu weit. _

_Sie hatten das Ende der Wendeltreppe erreicht und folgten jetzt einem breiten Gang mit hochgelegenen Fensterschlitzen in einer Wand aus roh behauenen roten Felsbrocken. Eine kleinere Gruppe Soldaten in den Wappenröcken von Sturmwind kam ihnen entgegen, grüsste den backenbärtigen Adjutanten respektvoll. Niamanee warfen sie feindselige Blicke zu. Sie begegnete dem mit stolz erhobenen Kopf, wünschte sich aber insgeheim, einfach nur unsichtbar werden zu können._

_Bald knickte der Flur in einem scharfen Winkel nach links, aber der Adjutant stoppte vor der Doppeltüre, die direkt vor ihnen lag und klopfte an. Kurz darauf ertönte eine Stimme von innen und der Mann hieß Niamanee einzutreten, während er vor der Türe blieb._

_Niamanee folgte der Aufforderung und ließ ihren Blick flüchtig durch den Raum gleiten. Es schien so etwas wie ein Besprechungszimmer zu sein, an den Wänden standen mehrere, mit ein paar spärlichen Folianten und Schriftrollen bestückte Holzregale, der einzige Schmuck an der unverputzten Wand war ein riesiges Banner mit dem goldenen Löwen von Sturmwind, dem Zeichen der Allianz. Auch hier fiel das rötliche Licht der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel nur durch schmale, hohe Fensterschlitze zur Linken. Von einem schweren, runden Holztisch sahen drei Männer auf, die sich zuvor über eine große Karte gebeugt hatten. Einer von ihnen war Bolvar Fordragon._

_Und während die Mienen der beiden Fremden eher ungehalten wirkten, machte Fordragon einen durchaus erfreuten Eindruck._

„_Fräulein Nebeltänzer! Schön, dass ihr euch nun doch aus dem Zimmer getraut habt!"_

_Niamanees Blick verfinsterte sich wieder._

_Fordragon ignorierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und hieß sie mit einem Wink, näherzutreten._

„_Ich möchte euch gerne den Kommandanten der Ehrenfeste, den ehrenwerten Danath Trollbann sowie seine rechte Hand, Leutnant Chadwick vorstellen."_

_Der als Danath Trollbann vorgestellte, recht betagte, aber erstaunlich rüstige Mann mit den silbernen Haaren und der aufwendig gearbeiteten Rüstung nickte ihr verbindlich zu. _

„_Wenn es ein Problem gibt und ich nicht zugegen sein sollte, könnt ihr auch jederzeit zu Kommandant Trollbann wie auch Leutnant Chadwick gehen," fuhr Fordragon fort. "Auch sie beherrschen, wenn auch vielleicht nicht ganz so fließend, eure Sprache."_

_Trollbann wandte sich wieder in der Gemeinsprache an Fordragon und dieser antwortete nickend. Woraufhin sich Trollbann und Chadwick kurz verbeugten und den Raum verließen, ohne Niamanee noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Und Niamanee war sich sehr sicher, dass sie diese beiden niemals um Hilfe bitten würde._

_Fordragon gab der Karte einen sachten Stoß, so dass sie sich von alleine zusammenrollte und wies auf einen der am Tisch stehenden Scherenstühle. „Setzte euch doch bitte."_

_Niamanee schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich stehe lieber."_

_Fordragon nickte. „Auch gut." Sein Lächeln wirkte jetzt fast entschuldigend._

„_Ihr müsst es Kommandant Trollbann und Leutnant Chadwick nachsehen, dass sie euch so distanziert behandeln. Sie gehörten zu den Truppen, die damals vor gut achtzehn Jahren hier auf der Scherbenwelt verlieben, um das schwarze Portal von dieser Seite aus für immer zu verschließen, damit weitere Orkinvasionen nicht mehr in Azeroth einfallen konnten. Sie gaben alles auf, ihre Familien, ihre Freunde, ihr ganzes Leben, um Azeroth zu schützen. Aber nicht nur ihr Einsatz ist umsonst gewesen, da es den Schatten wieder gelungen ist, das Tor zu öffnen – darüber hinaus mussten sie auch noch erfahren, dass ihre einstigen Verbündeten, die Hochelfen aus Quel Thalas zum Feind übergelaufen sind und nun Seite an Seite mit Orks die Allianz bekämpfen."_

_Niamanee sah betreten zu Boden. „Das wusste ich nicht." Ihre Stimme war leise._

„_Mein Vater hat dieses Bündnis auch nie gutgeheißen. Er lehnte den neuen Weg von Anfang an ab. Deswegen musste er sterben."_

_Anteilnahme stand in Fordragons Gesicht. „Euer Vater muss ein faszinierender Mann gewesen sein."_

_Niamanee schwieg, wandte sich ab und betrachtete eine Weile den in dem roten, einfallenden Lichtstrahlen tanzenden Staub. Dann schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Fordragon._

„_Ihr könnt mir wirklich den Weg zum Licht weisen?"_

_Jetzt lächelte Fordragon. „Das kann ich. Jeder, dessen Herz dazu bereit ist, kann den Weg zum Licht finden. Seid ihr bereit?"_

Vater, ich werde den Weg gehen, der dir verschlossen blieb!

_Noch nie war sich Niamanee einer Sache so sicher. „Zeigt mir das Licht!"_

_Fordragon wirkte ehrlich erfreut. „Nun, dann werden wir am besten damit anfangen, das ihr unsere Sprache lernt!"_

_Niamanees Augen wanderten über die wunderschönen, mit gold unterlegten Buchmalereien auf dem alten Pergament. Wo immer er es auch gefunden hatte, es war Vater Davidicus tatsächlich gelungen, ein altes, zerfleddertes thalassisches Wörterbuch aufzutreiben. Dann hatte er diesen kostbar eingebundenen Folianten aus einer abgeschlossenen Kammer in der kleinen Kapelle geholt und ihr gestattet, jederzeit innerhalb der Kapellmauern darin zu lesen. _

„_Dies ist eines unserer ältesten und grundlegensten Werke über die Geheimnisse des Lichts," hatte er es vorgestellt. „Und gerade dieses Buch hat eine besondere Geschichte. Es ist sehr, sehr wertvoll. Aber ich glaube, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr eure Leseübungen an diesem Werk fortsetzen solltet."_

_Sie war jetzt schon gut zwei Monate hier in der Ehrenfeste und Bolvar Fordragon hatte Wort gehalten. Wann immer er Zeit hatte, widmete er sich ihrer Ausbildung und lehrte sie die Gemeinsprache. In den ersten Wochen war sie dem Paladin noch sehr misstrauisch und distanziert begegnet. Wäre da nicht der Splitter, hätte er sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach töten lassen, wie die anderen auch. Das Bild des guten Lichtkriegers, das sie sich in ihrer Vorstellung zurechtgebastelt hatte, war ins Wanken geraten. War es reiner Eigennutz, dass er sich nun um sie bemühte? Ging es ihm vielleicht nur um den Splitter und nicht um sie?_

_Dann hatte sie durch Zufall erfahren, dass er jegliche weitere Folterungen der Gefangenen untersagt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte auch er über einiges nachgedacht und das ließ sie allmählich Vertrauen fassen. Je mehr sie vertraute, desto mehr spürte sie, dass es Fordragon nur um sie ging. Den Splitter erwähnte er kein einziges Mal._

_Wenn Bolvar nicht abkömmlich war, so war es Vater Malgor Davidicus, der versuchte, ihr die Gemeinsprache, aber vor allem die spirituelle Seite des Lichts näherzubringen. Der ältliche Priester war zunächst sehr verhalten gewesen, als Bolvar ihn anwies, Niamanee zu unterrichten. Als er aber Niamanees großes Interesse an seinen Worten bemerkte, taute er langsam auf und vollzog seinen Unterricht mit geradezu missionarischem Eifer._

_Selbst Kommandant Danath Trollbann begegnete ihr nach einer Weile mit höflichem Respekt._

_Das Verhalten der einfachen Soldaten ihr gegenüber veränderte sich jedoch kaum, nach wie vor schlug ihr allenthalben frostige Ablehnung und Feindschaft entgegen._

_Umso mehr suchte sie deswegen die Nähe von Bolvar Fordragon. Sie mochte seine ruhige, souveräne Art und genoss seine Wertschätzung sowie das Gefühl väterlicher Zuneigung. Ihr Vertrauensverhältnis war mittlerweile so innig geworden, das Niamanee sich bisweilen fragte, ob da nicht vielleicht noch mehr war. Aber nichts Verlangendes in seinem Verhalten bestätigte das, er begegnete ihr herzlich, dennoch stets höflich distanziert und nicht einmal ruhte sein Blick länger auf ihr als es schicklich gewesen wäre. Und manchmal ertappte sie sich, wie sie genau nach solchen Zeichen bei ihm suchte._

_Der Splitter und der schwarze Tempel waren in ganz weite Ferne gerückt._

_Sie wandte sich zu Bolvar, der neben ihr auf der ungemütlichen Kirchenbank saß und versuchte, eine etwas angenehmere Sitzposition zu finden._

„_Man hat den Eindruck, als wäre das Licht etwas Lebendiges. So, wie ich es hier in diesen Worten verstehe, scheint es wie ein eigenständiges, denkendes Wesen." Da ihre Kenntnisse der Gemeinsprache noch sehr holperig waren, unterhielten sie sich nach wie vor auf thalassisch. Bolvar nickte._

„_Es ist viel mehr als das. Licht ist der Atem des Lebens. Aber in erster Linie ist es eine gewaltige Kraft, die man nutzen kann. Genau wie die Kraft der Schatten. Auch Magier nutzen Licht und Schatten, um ihre mächtigen Zauber zu wirken. Licht findet sich überall auf unserer Welt, es scheint vom Himmel, es strahlt in den Farben der Blumen, und glüht im Feuer. Vor allem aber ist es in uns selbst._

_Wie auch die Schatten. Sich die Macht der Schatten zu Nutze zu machen, verwandelt einen auch noch nicht gleich in eine verdammte Kreatur – genauso wenig, wie das Beherrschen des Lichts einen automatisch zu einer guten Person macht."_

„_Aber die, die uns bedrohen setzen doch fast immer Schattenmagie ein!" warf Niamanee ein._

„_Das ist richtig. Denn die Kraft der Schatten ist verführerischer, zerstörerischer, leichter zu erlernen. Was in ihrer dunklen Natur liegt. Die Schatten geben einem schnell das Gefühl von großer Macht- und die wenigsten können damit umgehen._

_Das Licht hingegen ist regenerativer Natur, seine Kraft als Waffe zu nutzen ist deswegen weitaus schwieriger. Ist die Macht des Lichts erst einmal entfesselt ist sie der Kraft der Schatten ebenbürtig. Der Magier Medivh war einer der wenigen, die es verstanden, beides für ihre Zwecke einzusetzen._

_Aber erst durch den Glauben entfaltet sich die wahre Macht des Lichts. Es ist der Glaube, der die Macht des Lichts über die der Schatten erhebt. Denn es ist so viel mehr als nur eine Kraft. Es leitet uns, es schützt uns, es gibt uns Hoffnung in tiefster Finsternis. Unser Geist mag auf Erden nicht immer die Wege des Lichts verstehen, aber je mehr wir vertrauen, desto mehr erkennen wir die unendliche Weisheit, die ihm innewohnt. Und wenn sich dereinst unsere Seele von unserem Körper trennt, werden die, die voller Vertrauen waren diese unendliche Weisheit begreifen, wenn sie ins Licht zurückkehren."_

_Niamanee schwieg eine ganze Weile. Dann sah sie Bolvar nachdenklich, fast schon provozierend an. „Was gibt euch die Gewissheit, dass der Weg des Lichtes der Richtige ist?"_

_Bolvar lächelte. „Das Licht erschafft Leben, es nährt und wärmt uns. Aber vor allem anderen besitzt das Licht eine natürliche Balance. Wo Licht ist, ist immer auch Schatten. Wo aber nur Schatten ist, herrscht ewige Finsternis. In der grauenvollen Kälte der immerwährenden Dunkelheit erlischt alles Leben. Der Tod von allem, was ist."_

„_Also ist das Licht stärker als die Schatten?"_

„_Ja, ist es. Es gibt soviel mehr Schatten auf unserer Welt als Licht und doch findet alles immer wieder in die Balance zurück."_

„_Und wenn etwas von außen kommt?"_

_Bolvar bedachte Niamanee mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln._

„_Als Medivh das schwarze Portal öffneten und die Orks unsere Welt überrannten, befürchteten viele, dass die Balance kippen würde. Das ist glücklicherweise nicht passiert. Unsere Gelehrten vermuten, dass es daran lag, dass auch die Orks wie wir Schatten und Licht in sich tragen – und als dieser Fluch des Blutes wich die Schatten keine Kontrolle mehr hatten. Und so pendelte sich das Gleichgewicht wieder ein."_

_Dann wurde sein Gesicht sehr ernst._

„_Deswegen darf Illidan es nicht gelingen, unsere Welt zu betreten. Die Balance ist durch die Präsenz des Lichkönigs bereits gefährdet. Illidan ist mittlerweile ein so mächtiges Schattenwesen geworden, dass er die Balance dauerhaft kippen könnte. Was passiert, wenn eine Welt aus der Balance gerät, siehst du hier an der Scherbenwelt."_

_Niamanee betrachtete das rote Licht, das beim Einfallen durch das bunte Glasmotiv in dem Spitzbogenfenster in alle Farben des Regenbogens zerfiel und in kleineren Lichtflecken träge über die Wände wanderte. Ohne sie umzudrehen flüsterte sie: „Du hast mich nie wieder wegen des Splitters gefragt. Du hast mich nie wieder gefragt, ob ich immer noch bereit wäre, in den schwarzen Tempel zu gehen. Haben wir denn noch soviel Zeit?"_

„_Wir haben die Zeit, die du brauchst."_

_Irritiert wandte Niamanee sich wieder dem Paladin zu. „Brauche wofür?"_

„_Zu verstehen, warum du es wirklich tun willst. Denn es geht nicht darum, jemandem etwas zu beweisen. Ich weiß, dass du es von Anfang an schon tief in dir drinnen gespürt hast, aber getan hast du es in erster Linie deines verstorbenen Vaters willens."_

_Wie immer, wen sie nicht wollte, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck ihm in irgendeiner Weise zu erkennen geben könnte, dass er recht hatte wandte sie sich ab. _

„_Aber was ist mit deinen Männern? Werden die nicht langsam ungeduldig?"_

_Bolvar lehnte sich zurück und sein leises Lächeln hatte eine deutlich sarkastische Note._

„_Euer Prinz Kael'thas sorgt gerade dafür, dass ich gar nicht genug Männer habe. Du weisst, dass er sich von Illidan losgesagt hat und nun mit dem Dämon Kil'Jaeden kooperiert –ausgerechnet dem, der die Vernichtung eures Volkes zu verantworten hat."_

_Niamanee nickte mißmutig. „In Silbermond glauben sie wahrscheinlich immer noch, dass Prinz Kael'Thas Quel Thalas zu neuer Blüte führen wird."_

_Der Paladin wirkte jetzt sehr nachdenklich. „Die Parallelen sind schon erstaunlich. Auch Prinz Arthas von Lordaeron wollte mit allen Mitteln sein Volk retten. Und vernichtete es letztendlich. An dem Fall unserer beiden Völker siehst du, welch verführerische Macht die Schatten besitzen."_

„_Kael'thas hat uns auf jeden Fall jetzt in einen Zwei-Fronten-Krieg gezwungen." fuhr Bolvar fort. „Und A'dal sieht es als Notwendig an, zuerst Kael'thas zu stürtzen."_

_Niamanees spitze Brauen wanderten in die Höhe. „Warum bist du dann noch hier?"_

_Bolvar lächelte wieder. „Auf ausdrücklichem Wunsch von A'dal."_

„_Wegen mir." stellte Niamanee fest und verzog missmutig den Mund._

_Bolvar nickte. „Nur wir beide und die Naaru kennen die Bedeutung des Splitters."_

„_Ist es nicht frustrierend für einen Krieger, Hauslehrer für eine Blutelfe zu sein?" Niamanee sah ihn jetzt herausfordernd an._

_Bolvar schüttelte den Kopf, sein Gesicht war offen und ehrlich. „Nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Auch ich habe seitdem eine Menge gelernt."_

_Dann lächelte er wieder. „Es ist langsam an der Zeit, mit dem Waffentraining anzufangen."_

_Der Raum, in dem sie sich am darauf folgenden Tage trafen, war nicht viel mehr als vier grobe Wände, die ein größeres Areal aus gestampften Lehm umfassten, das von mehreren langen Stoffbahnen über ihnen beschattet wurde. Ein älterer Bereich der ehemaligen Orkfeste, der nie fertig ausgebaut worden war diente nun den Allianztruppen dazu, sich in kämpferischer Form zu halten. Entlang der Wände standen mehrere Gestelle mit hölzernen Übungswaffen, die zum Teil echten Waffen täuschend ähnlich nachempfunden waren, dazwischen hölzerne Schilde und vereinfachte Standfiguren, denen man diverse, teilweise schon recht verbeulte Rüstungen umgeschnallt hatte. _

_Bolvar ging zu einem massiven, mehrtürigen Schrank an der gegenüberliegenden Seite, holte zwei dick gesteppte Westen aus rauem Leder heraus und warf eine davon zu Niamanee._

_Diese betrachtete sie kurz, schlüpfte dann flink hinein und nahm den hölzernen Elfensäbel, den der Paladin ihr reichte. Für sich hatte er die Nachbildung eines einfachen Langschwertes gewählt. Er trat ihr gegenüber, ließ das Übungsschwert leicht in seiner Hand wippen und lächelte. „Dann lass mich doch mal sehen, wie es um deine Kampffertigkeiten bestellt ist."_

_Niamanees Holzsäbel raste so schnell auf ihn zu, dass er gerade eben noch parieren konnte. Bolvar entfuhr ein Ausruf der Überraschung, was aber seine Reaktion in keiner Weise beeinflusste. Er drehte sich aus der Parade in einen Angriff, doch sein seitlicher Hieb wurde geschickt gekontert, glitt ab und für einen ungewollten Moment zog es ihn nach vorne. Niamanee stetzte nach, aber Bolvar tauchte unter ihrem Streich weg, sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz fast hinter sie und hielt auf ihre Hüfte. Wieder war Niamanee schneller. Mit einer grazilen Pirouette hatte sie sich leichtfüßig aus seiner Attacke herausmanövriert, stieß sein Schwert mit einem Fußtritt zur Seite und griff dann in so einem steilen Winkel an, das Bolvar beim kontern Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht bekam. Niamanees nächster Angriff nutzte genau diesen Moment, der Paladin stolperte und wurde mit einem finalen Streich zu Boden geschickt._

_Fordragon starrte auf die stumpfe Spitze des Elfensäbels, der auf seine Brust gerichtet war und sah zu Niamanee auf. Diese lächelte triumphierend und schwenkte den Holzsäbel zur Seite. Bolvar sprang behände wieder auf die Füße._

„_Es hat ganz den Anschein, als ob du beim Kämpfen mir noch was beibringen kannst!" lachte er. „Das war gut! Wo hast du diesen eigenwilligen Kampfstil gelernt?"_

_Wehmut ließ den Triumph auf Niamanees Gesicht schwinden. „Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht. Es sind uralte Kampftechniken, die in unserem Volk schon seid Jahrhunderten gelehrt werden." Sie ging zu einem der beiden Stühle neben den Waffenständern, nahm den dort stehenden Krug, goss Wasser in ein Glas und trank es mit einem Zug leer. Dann kehrte sie zu Bolvar zurück. _

„_Wir Elfen sind körperlich nicht so kräftig wie andere Völker, die uns über die Jahrhunderte immer wieder bedroht haben – Trolle sind uns physisch um ein vielfaches überlegen. Deswegen entwickelten wir eine Technik, die die Kraft des Gegners zu unserem Vorteil nutzt. So hat es mir mein Vater damals erklärt."_

_Fordragon nickte und rückte sein Lederwams zurecht. „Beeindruckend. Aber nun kämpfen wir richtig." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Niamanee sah ihn irritiert an. „Was meinst du mit richtig?"_

_Fordragon tippte mit seinem Holzschwert auf Niamanees Säbel. „Fang an."_

_Ihr Angriff kam genauso schnell wie beim ersten Kampf. Bolvar parierte und Niamanee merkte sofort, dass der Paladin sich auf ihren Kampfstil eingestellt hatte. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Das würde die Sache spannender machen. Die beiden Holzwaffen prallten zusammen und glitten aneinander ab. Niamanee drehte sich, wirbelte um den älteren Mann herum, attackierte wieder steil von oben. Aber diesmal wurde der Dachschlag erwartet, pariert und wuchtig beantwortet. Der Schwung von Bolvars Angriff kam Niamanee gerade recht, sie ließ sich von dem Aufprall mitreißen, tauchte aber in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung unter dem Paladin ab und attackierte in seinem toten Winkel._

_Bolvar gelang es zu kontern, aber er hatte seine Deckung geöffnet. Niamanees Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem fletschenden Grinsen. Jetzt sie hatte ihn wieder da, wo sie wollte. Blitzschnell sauste ihre Klinge hinab – und prallte gegen eine leuchtende Wand. Sie konnte den Schwung nicht mehr bremsen, stolperte direkt in Bolvars erneuten, wuchtigen Schlag hinein, ihr Säbel wurde ihr aus der Hand gerissen und flog im hohen Bogen durch den Raum. Sie stürtze und fiel. Sogleich spürte sie die hölzerne Klingenspitze in ihrem Nacken. Das elfische Schimpfwort war schneller aus ihrem Mund als sie es verhindern konnte. Zerknirscht sah sie zu Bolvar auf, dessen leuchtende Aura langsam verblasste. Er nahm die Schwertspitze aus ihrem Nacken, lächelte sie gutmütig an und reichte ihr die Hand. Aber Niamanee schlug sie aus, sprang freihändig wieder auf die Füße und entgegnete vorwurfsvoll: „Das war unfair."_

_Bolvar lachte. „Mitnichten. Faire Kämpfe gibt es vielleicht in den Arenen, aber nicht im Krieg. So kämpft man mit der Macht des Lichts. Das ist es doch, was du lernen willst, oder?"_

_Niamanee nickte langsam. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" _

„_Das werde ich dir zeigen." Für den Wimpernschlag eines Augenblickes schien er sich zu konzentrieren, dann glühte auch schon wieder die leuchtende Aura um ihn herum auf. Der helle Schein verlieh seinem entspannten Gesicht ein fast schon überirdisches Leuchten und Niamanee konnte nicht verhehlen, dass sie einen Anflug von Ehrfurcht verspürte. „Das ist ein Lichtschild," erklärte der Paladin, während die schimmernde Corona um ihn langsam wieder verlöschte. „Das erste was ein jeder Paladin im Umgang mit dem Licht lernt. Es rettet Leben." Er schmunzelte. „Und man kann es ausgesprochen vielfältig einsetzen."_

_Dann wurde er wieder etwas ernster. „Und nun willst du wissen, wie um alles in der Welt man das Licht dazu bringt, so etwas zu tun."_

_Niamanee nickte schweigend._

„_Unbedingtes Vertrauen in die Macht des Lichts ist die Basis von allem. Konzentration, Vorstellungskraft und der unerschütterliche Wille des Geistes sind die Werkzeuge, die das Licht formen. Aber erst der Glaube gibt ihm die entsprechende Kraft."_

„_Je stärker mein Glauben, desto größer ist meine Macht?"_

„_Genauso ist es."_

_Niamanee sah ihn nachdenklich an. Bolvar setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, forderte Niamanee auf, seinem Beispiel zu folgen._

„_Ich weiß genau was du denkst. Viele haben sich diese Frage schon vor dir gestellt. Glauben fällt nicht über Nacht vom Himmel oder wird bei Geburt mitgeliefert. Wie alles unter dem Licht ist auch der Glaube etwas, das wachsen muss. Was zählt, sind die Hingabe und Bereitschaft des Einzelnen. Wohin es führen wird- dass kann keiner vorhersagen. Aber wer immer sich auch vom Licht leiten lässt, wird dort ankommen, wo er hingehört. Und nun schliesse deine Augen."_

_Niamanee folgte Bolvars Aufforderung._

„_Was siehst du?"_

„_Komische, flirrende Muster auf braunem Hintergrund."_

„_Erkennst du in den flirrenden Mustern einen helleren Fleck?"_

_Die Elfe nickte. „Ja, das Abbild der Sonne über uns."_

„_Das denken die meisten. Nun konzentriere dich auf diesen Fleck, rede nicht mehr und warte auf meine nächste Anweisung."_

_Niamanee versuchte, sich auf die helle Stelle zu konzentrieren, aber immer wieder entglitt sie ihr, rutschte seitlich aus dem Blickfeld ihrer geschlossenen Augen und ließ sich so gar nicht fixieren. Aber langsam beruhigte sich die helle Fläche, schien heller zu werden._

_Bolvar schwieg._

_Verbissen hielt Niamanee ihr inneres Auge auf den hellen Fleck gerichtet, wartete auf Bolvars nächste Worte. Bolvar schwieg._

_Immer wieder versuchte der Fleck unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern auszubrechen, schien sie regelrecht foppen zu wollen. Sie hörte, wie Bolvar sich erhob und seine Schritte sich entfernen. Mit leise aufflammender Ungeduld flackerten ihre Lider, sie war kurz davor aufzuspringen um sich bei ihm zu beschweren, warum er sie so sitzen ließ._

Warte auf meine nächste Anweisung_._

_Sie zwang den hellen Fleck wieder in ihren Fokus._

Bleib endlich da, wo ich dich haben will_._

_Sie stellte sich vor, wie entspannend es sein würde, wenn dieser widerspenstige Fleck einfach in der Mitte stehen blieb. Und tatsächlich, langsam beruhigte sich der Fleck, verharrte – und begann heller zu werden. Fasziniert beobachtete Niamanee, wie die helle Fläche vor ihrem inneren Auge immer größer wuchs – und in ihre Faszination schlich sich das Verstehen. Sie war völlig überrascht, als Bolvars Stimme sie von ihrer hellen Fläche fortriss. _

„_Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen."_

_Desorientiert flackerten ihre Augen auf. Bolvar saß wieder im Schneidersitz vor ihr und sah sie äußerst zufrieden an. Sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht wiederkommen hören. Und an den gewanderten Schatten konnte sie ablesen, dass sie so eine ganze Weile gesessen haben musste. _

„_Die meisten brauchen mindestens zwei oder drei Anläufe, bis sie ihren Fokus so auf ihr Innerstes gerichtet haben, dass Zeit keine Rolle mehr spielt. Ich bin ausgesprochen zuversichtlich, was deine Ausbildung angeht."_

_Es war kein wirkliches Lob aus Bolvars Mund und eigentlich hatte sie auch nichts Besonderes geleistet außer einem hellen Fleck nachzustarren- aber in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich sehr stolz. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und sah Bolvar schräg an._

„_Wieviele Anläufe hast du gebraucht?"_

_Das verschmitzte Grinsen war auf Bolvars Gesicht zurückgekehrt. „Vier. Ich war unglaublich ungeduldig."_

_Sie trafen sich fortan regelmäßig in dem Trainigsraum und Niamanee lernte schnell. Einen Lichtschild während des Kampfes hervorzurufen war für sie bald kein Problem mehr. Jedoch musste sie auch sehr bald feststellen, dass diese Kraft Grenzen hatte. Was sie an Kraft und Konzentration in den Lichtschild steckte, fehlte ihr im physischen Kampf._

_Bolvar war ihr in dieser Art Kampf immer noch haushoch überlegen. Aber bald bekam sie ein Gefühl dafür, wie sie ihre neue Fertigkeit einzusetzen hatte. Und sah mit einer gewissen Befriedigung, dass es Bolvar immer schwerer fiel, sie zu besiegen._

_Eines Tages hatte er drei Soldaten im Gefolge, als sie zur verabredeten Zeit in den Trainigsraum trat. Die beiden Männer und die Frau trugen bereits die ledernen Schutzwesten und hatten sich schon Schilde und Schwerter aus den Ständern mit den Übungswaffen gegriffen. Ein wenig überrascht erwiderte Niamanee das kurze Nicken der drei Soldaten. Bolvar wirkte reservierter als sonst._

„_Wir werden heute etwas praktischer an die Sache herangehen. Bisher hast du das, was du gelernt hast nur gegen mich eingesetzt. Das sind deine neuen Trainingspartner, Derell, Calven und Lormia." Er stellte die drei der Reihe nach vor, wandte sich zu Niamanee um und sah sie ungewohnt ernst an. „Sie mögen keine Blutelfen und haben den Befehl, äußerst rücksichtslos vorzugehen." Beruhigt entdeckte Niamanee den leisen Schalk, der in seinen Augen blitze._

_Derell, ein drahtiger Mitdreissiger trat als erster gegen sie an. Es wurde ein recht kurzer Kampf. Auch Calven hielt nicht viel länger stand. Die geschmeidige Lormia war erstaunlich gut und hätte um ein Haar den Sieg errungen, als Niamanee ihre Drehung überriss, aber sie nahm die Gelegenheit einen Moment zu spät wahr. Die äußerste Rücksichtslosigkeit hatte allen Dreien nicht viel genützt. Aber sie nahmen ihre Niederlagen recht gelassen hin und dafür, dass sie keine Blutelfen mochten, bedankten sie sich recht freundlich bei Niamanee für den Kampf. Bolvar trat zu ihnen und sah die drei Soldaten stirnrunzelnd an. „Ihr solltet um euer eigenes Leben willen dringend zusehen, dass ihr besser werdet. Kael'thas Leibgarde hat dieselbe Kampfausbildung wie diese junge Dame hier."_

„_Ja, vielleicht, aber sie hat einen Lichtschild benutzt," protestierte Derell._

„_Weil das meine Anweisung an sie war," entgegenete Bolvar trocken. „Niamanee braucht keinen Lichtschild, um dich zu besiegen, Derell."_

_Der Paladin sah wieder in die Runde. „Wir teilen uns jetzt in zwei Gruppen auf. Derell zu Niamanee, Lormia und Calven zu mir. Die Regeln sind einfach: Alles ist erlaubt. Aber sobald der erste besiegt ist, verliert die ganze Gruppe."_

_Niamanee äugte kurz zu Derell und spürte einen Anflug von Ungerechtigkeit. Sie waren nur zu zweit und dazu bekam sie auch noch den schlechtesten Kämpfer. Aber sie würde es Bolvar und seiner Gruppe nicht einfach machen. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie den Paladin, wie er Calven und Lormia etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Immerhin überließ er ihr das Startsignal._

_Lormia und Calven stürtzten sofort auf sie zu, während Bolvar Derell auf das ärgste bedrängte. Niamanee hatte kaum Gelegenheit, Derell im Auge zu behalten als Lormia und Calven sie nun von beiden Seiten attackierten. Aber sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie es Derell dennoch glückte, mit seinem Schild Bolvars Angriff abzuwehren. Das hohle Aufeinanderprallen der hölzernen Übungsschwerter hallte von den Wänden nieder. Während es Niamanee gelang, ihre beiden Opponenten mit einem gewagten Sprung so auszumanövrieren, dass die zwei sich beinahe gegenseitig in die Parade fuhren, war offensichtlich, dass Bolvar mit seinem nächsten Angriff Derell zu Boden schicken würde. Die Elfe verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr, streckte ihre Hand aus und eine schimmernde Lichtblase hüllte Derell ein. Bolvars Schwert prallte wirkungslos ab – aber Lormias Schwert traf und schleuderte Niamanee zu Boden._

_Etwas entäuscht rieb sie sich das Knie und sah auf. Bolvar trat auf sie zu und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Diesmal ließ sich Niamanee von ihm hochziehen. _

„_Warum hast du das gemacht?" forschte der Paladin._

„_Was gemacht?" Bolvars Frage verwirrte sie._

„_Den Lichtschild auf Derell beschworen."_

_Etwas missmutig verzog Niamanee ihr Gesicht. „War das Beste, was mir eingefallen ist um unsere Chancen zu erhöhen. Hat leider nicht geklappt."_

_Jetzt lächelte Bolvar und es war ein ausgesprochen zufriedenes Lächeln. „Ihr hattet kaum eine Chance. Es ging auch nicht um den Sieg." _

_Niamanee sah ihn argwöhnisch an._

„_Eigentlich war ich mir von Amfang an recht sicher." Seine Stimme hatte fast etwas Feierliches. „Aber seit heute weiß ich, dass du das Zeug hast, mal ein sehr guter Paladin zu werden."_

_Die Irritation war noch nicht ganz aus Niamanees Blick gewichen._

„_Du hast ohne zu Zögern deine eigene Sicherheit außer Acht gelassen, um einem anderen zu helfen,"erklärte Bolvar. „Darüber hinaus habe ich dir nie gezeigt, wie es geht und doch ist es dir gelungen nicht dich, sondern Derell mit einem Lichtschild zu schützen."_

_Er lachte. „Aber deine Technik ist miserabel. Da haben wir noch einiges an Arbeit vor uns!" Nachdem er die drei Soldaten verabschiedet hatte legte er seine Schutzweste wieder ab und wandte sich wieder an Niamanee. Diese war bereits in die knielange Samtjacke geschlüpft, die Fordragon nebst weiterer Garderobe eigens für sie hatte anfertigen lassen._

„_Für heute machen wir Schluss. Gaston wird es nicht begrüßen, wenn wir sein Essen wieder kalt werden lassen! Lass uns ‚rübergehen. Aber vorher möchte ich dir noch etwas zeigen."_

_Niamanee zog fragend ihre spitzen Brauen hoch, aber Bolvar schenkte ihr nur einen viel sagenden Blick und verließ den Trainingsraum. Mit wachsender Neugier folgte Niamanee._

_Sie eilte Bolvar über den Innenhof nach und bemerkte erstaunt, dass er den Weg zu Schmiede eingeschlagen hatte. Schon von weitem hörte man das metallische Schlagen des Schmiedehammers und aus dem schiefen Schornstein des kleineren Gebäudes stieg eine sich geradezu rhythmisch aufbauschende, graue Rauchfahne._

_Unter dem Vordach war ein stämmiger Kaltblüter angebunden und stand selenruhig kauend, während ein kräftiger Mann in langer Lederschürze seinen Vorderhuf beschlug. Der Gestank von verbranntem Horn wehte ihnen entgegen._

_Als er Fordragon erkannte, ließ er das Pferdebein kurz sinken und deutete ein respektvolles Nicken an. Fordragon grüsste freundlich zurück, wartete kurz bis Niamanee ihn eingeholt hatte und trat in die offene Schmiede. _

_Nur die hellglühenden Kohlen in der breiten Esse spendeten Licht in dem rußgeschwärzten, recht niedrigen Raum. Überall von den Balken und den Wänden hingen schmiedeeiserne Werkzeuge, Ketten und Gerätschaften, in der hinteren Ecke war ein riesiger Berg Kohlen aufgetürmt. Es war heiß, ein scharfer Geruch nach Ruß und Metall hing in der rauchgeschwängerten Luft. Ein kleiner, kohlenstaubverschmierter Gnom bediente eifrig einen riesigen Blasebalg, dessen scharfer Luftzug die heißen Kohlen mit einem Funkenwirbel weiß aufglühen ließ. Das Weiß in seinen großen, blauen Augen leuchtete aus dem schwarzen Gesicht mindestens ebenso hell als er Fordragon erkannte und mit einer fröhlichen Fistelstimme grüßte._

_Jetzt hielt auch der breitschultrige Zwerg hinter dem niedrigen Amboss inne und ließ den schweren Hammer sinken._

„_Kommandant Fordragon!" Das feurige Glühen der Kohlen ließ seinen schweißnassen, kahlrasierten Kopf glänzen, während er dem Paladin seine rußige Pranke reichte._

_Neben dicken Lederhandschuhen bedeckten nur noch die rauchgrauen Zöpfe seines langen Bartes die Blöße seines muskulösen Oberkörpers. Die bodenlange Lederschürze über seiner rußgeschwärzten Hose wischte den Staub auf dem Boden beiseite, als er vor den Paladin trat und aufsah. Seine kleinen Augen funkelten wie die Kohlestücke in der Esse._

„_Es ist noch nicht fertig." Er wies auf einen rohen Schwertkörper, der in der Nähe von einem Balken baumelte. „Es muss noch ein paar Mal gehärtet werden. Dieser Titanstahl ist eine echte Herausforderung!"_

_Bolvar nickte. „Ich bin sicher, dass du eine wunderbare Waffe daraus schaffen wirst, Humphry!" Er wandte sich zu Niamanee um._

„_Ich habe Humphry gebeten, dir ein Schwert zu schmieden. Ein Schwert, das leichter ist als normale Schwerter aber genauso hart, mit einem verlagerten Schwerpunkt und einer Flexibilität, die deinem Kampfstil entgegen kommt. Du hast wahrscheinlich gar nicht gemerkt, dass er des Öfteren bei unserem Kampftraining zugeschaut hat."_

_Niamanee sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr sprachloser Ausdruck schien Bolvar zu amüsieren. _

„_Wird es rechtzeitig fertig werden?" Fordragons Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf den Zwergenschmied. Dieser nickte vehement. „Aber sicher, Herr Bolvar! Auf den alten Humph könnt ihr euch verlassen!"_

_Fordragon lachte gutmütig auf. „Natürlich!" Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich wieder von dem Zwerg und schob Niamanee wieder nach draußen. Sie sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an. „Warum tust du das alles für mich, Bolvar?"_

_Während er auf die Holztreppe des Wehrgangs, der zum Hauptgebäude führte, zuhielt antwortete er fast beiläufig, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen: „Vielleicht, weil ich einiges wieder gutzumachen habe bei dir."_

_An der Treppe hatte sie ihn eingeholt und hielt ihn fest. „Warum?"_

_Er blieb stehen, wandte sich um und sah sie an, länger als er es je zuvor getan hatte. Dann senkte er den Blick und seine Stimme war ungewohnt leise. „Du hast mir die Hoffnung wiedergegeben, dass wir vielleicht doch einmal in einer besseren Welt leben werden. Wenn eine Blutelfe zum Licht finden kann, können andere das auch." Noch einmal sah er sie an, dann drehte er sich um und stieg schweigend die Stufen hoch. Niamanee folgte ihm nachdenklich und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es da noch eine dritte Wahrheit gab._

_Oben auf der Galerie des Wehrgangs war Bolvar stehen geblieben und sah zwischen den Schießscharten hindurch auf das bleigraue Wolkenkonglomerat, das sich oberhalb des grünen Leuchtens hinter der Bergkette ballte. Niamanee gesellte sich neben ihn und schaute ebenfalls in die Richtung des Schattenmondtals. Bolvar schwieg noch eine Weile, dann wandte er sich zu ihr um, wirkte grüblerisch._

„_Heute Morgen kam die Nachricht, das Kael'thas gefallen ist."_

_Die Information ließ sie eigenartig unberührt. Sie schwieg ebenfalls noch eine kleine Weile und entgegnete dann: „Er hat es wohl nicht besser verdient." Sie beobachtete wieder das unregelmäßig aufflammende Leuchten in der Ferne, die langsamen Bewegungen der schweren Wolkenformationen oberhalb des Unheil verkündenden Glühen übten eine fast hypnotische Sogwirkung aus. „Es ist jetzt bald soweit, nicht wahr?"_

_Bolvar nickte. „Die ersten Vorbereitungen laufen schon."_

_Niamanee sah ihn an. „Darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?"_

„_Natürlich." Der Paladin lächelte wieder. Niamanee mochte das Funkeln der kleinen goldenen Punkte in seinen grünen Augen. „Frag', was du willst."_

„_Was meinte A'dal als der damals zu dir sagte das der, der die Gefühle des reinen Herzens betrügt die Last der Konsequenzen trüge und nicht der Betrogene?"_

_Bolvars Gesicht war wieder ernst geworden und für einen Moment schwieg er. Dann seufzte er. „Es ist Jahre her, in der Zeit, als ich noch am Königshofe von Sturmwind weilte. Ich war im militärischen Beraterstab des jungen Königs Varian Wrynn und irgendwie kam es dazu, dass wir uns anfreundeten. Varian war noch sehr jung, als er den Thron von Sturmwind bestieg, kaum fünfzehn Jahre. Sein Vater, König Llane Wrynn, war während der Orkinvasion gefallen aber dem großen Anduin Lothar gelang es mit Varian nach Lordaeron zu entkommen. Als er ein Jahr später zurückkehrte war er König eines zerstörten Reiches auf einem einsamen Thron. So war ihm meine Freundschaft wohl nur allzu willkommen. Bald war er wie ein jüngerer Bruder für mich. Ich teilte seine Trauer, als seine junge Frau in dem Bürgerkrieg von Sturmwind ermordet wurde und war an seiner Seite, als Varian versuchte, sein Land wieder zu befrieden._

_Zu dem königlichen Beraterstab gehörte damals auch Dame Katrana Prestor aus dem Hause der einflussreichen Familie Prestor. Sie hatte ein ausgesprochen ansprechendes Äußeres, pechschwarze Haare, goldfarbene Augen und eine Haut wie weißer Samt."_

_Bolvar hatte sich wieder der Wolkenfront zugewandt- aber sein Blick sah weit darüber hinaus._

„_Und du hast dich in sie verliebt." stellte Niamanee leise flüsternd fest._

_Bolvar nickte. „Ich war ihr völlig verfallen. Ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht mehr vergessen, suchte immer wieder ihre Nähe. Was nicht besonders schwer war, wir gehörten ja schließlich beide dem königlichen Beraterstab an."_

_Ein sarakstisches, bitteres Lächeln glitt jetzt wieder über sein bärtiges Gesicht. „Es war für mich der Himmel auf Erden als ich bemerkte, dass auch sie mir Zuneigung entgegenbrachte._

_So begann unsere heimliche Affäre und die Leidenschaft vernebelte vollständig meine Sinne._

_Dann kam der Tag, an dem Varian entführt wurde – und ich nicht zur Stelle war, da ich just das Bett mit Katrana teilte. Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste. _

_Katrana selbst steckte mit ihrer Familie und einem ganzen Haufen weiterer Verbündeter hinter der Entführung. Sie wollte so gewaltsam die machtpolitischen Verhältnisse in Sturmwind zugunsten ihrer Familie ändern und hatte mich nur benutzt, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Ob es wirklich Informationen aus meinem Munde waren, die die Entführung letztendlich ermöglichten werde ich wohl nie erfahren. Es bleibt aber die Tatsache, dass meine Leidenschaft mich mit Blindheit geschlagen hatte und ich so die Entführung nicht verhindern konnte. Ich habe Varian verraten!"_

_Bolvar wirkte so niedergeschlagen, dass Niamanee den beinahe schon unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürte, ihn umarmen zu wollen. Aber sie rührte sich nicht, nur ihr Gesicht drückte Bedauern aus. _

„_Die Verschwörung wurde zerschlagen, aber Katrana und der Rest ihrer Sippe konnten entkommen. Bis heute wissen wir nicht, wo sie untergetaucht sind. Auch Varian blieb verschwunden. Nach Monaten der erfolglosen Suche fanden wir uns langsam damit ab, dass er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit tot war. So nahm ich mich also seines kleinen Sohnes Anduin an und zog ihn wie meinen eigenen Sohn groß."_

_Niamanee konnte seine Traurigkeit geradezu körperlich spüren._

„_Aber König Varian ist zurückgekehrt."_

_Bolvar nickte. „Ja. Vor gut einem Jahr tauchte er in der Hafenstadt Theramore ohne Erinnerung wieder auf. Erzamgierin Jaina Prachtmeer gelang es, sein Gedächtnis wieder herzustellen."_

_Jetzt war es Niamanee, deren Gesicht sich verdüsterte. „Jaina Prachtmeer? Die Jaina Prachtmeer, in die sich Prinz Kael'thas Hals über Kopf verliebte und deswegen beinahe ein Bürgerkrieg in Quel Thalas ausgebrochen wäre?"_

_Bolvar nickte erneut, diesmal mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Eben die._

_Und bevor sie sich mit Kael'thas einließ war sie die Geliebte von Prinz Arthas. Wusstest du das?" Niamanee schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Nein, das habe ich nicht gewusst."_

_Aber sie erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an die turbulente Zeit, als Prinz Kael'thas darauf bestand, Jaina Prachtmeer zur Frau zu nehmen und damit seine Verlobte, Sylvanas Windläufer brüskierte. Es war daraufhin zu einem offenen Bruch zwischen den Familien der Sonnenwanderer und Windläufer gekommen. Als Kommandant der Königsgarde hatte sich ihr Vater Rasaziel hinter König Anasterian gestellt und sich somit den Zorn der Familie Windläufer zugezogen. Glücklicherweise kam es nicht zum Bürgerkrieg. Die Familie Windläufer verließ Silbermond und zog fern der Hauptstadt in die träumenden Wälder. Niamanee wischte die Nebel der Vergangenheit beiseite und wandte sich wieder an Bolvar._

„_Aber wo war der König denn die ganze Zeit?"_

_Bolvar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er redet kaum darüber. Alles, was wir bisher in Erfahrung bringen haben können ist, dass er wohl als Gladiator in den Orkarenen auf Kalimdor gekämpft hat." Er wirkte wieder traurig. „Er ist nicht mehr der Mann, den ich einst kannte. Voller Bitterkeit und voller Hass ist er zurückgekehrt. Er macht mir keinen Vorwurf, im Gegenteil, mehr denn je sucht er meinen Rat. Dennoch fühle ich mich schuldig an der Entführung und vor allem an dem, was aus ihm geworden ist. Deswegen bat ich ihn, mir das Kommando für der Scherbenwelt- Invasionstruppen zu gegen – ich konnte ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen treten." Mit einem freudlosen Lächeln wandte er sich wieder an Niamanee._

„_Das hat A'dal gemeint. Und du bist die Erste, mit der ich je darüber gesprochen habe."_

_Noch nie hatte sich Niamanee Bolvar Fordragon so nahe gefühlt wie in genau diesem Moment. Der Paladin wandte seinen Blick wieder den dunklen Wolken zu und beobachtete das grüne, flackernde Leuchten. Niamanee tat es ihm gleich. Und je länger sie auf das gespenstische Licht starrte umso mehr verspürte sie, wie eine unsichtbare Kraft sie immer stärker in den Strudel aus dichten Wolken hineinzuziehen schien._

_Ihre Gedanken wurden von dem wirbelnden Wolkensturm mitgerissen, Bilder tauchten aus der Vergangenheit auf – Silbermond, die hohen Katakomben der Blutritterkaserne, M'uru, das wunderschöne, kristalline Sternenwesen, dessen zorniges Glühen sich in dem Augenblick, als es zu ihr sprach in ein funkelndes Leuchten von überirdischer Schönheit wandelte und diese unstillbare Sehnsucht in ihr geweckt hatte. Das gläserne Klirren, als ihr Schwert auf die schimmernde Oberfläche des Sternenwesens prallte, hallte wie ein fernes Glockenspiel in ihrem Kopf nach und ihre Augen folgten dem glitzernden Splitter. Eine leuchtende Sternschnuppe, die funkelnd dem grün leuchtenden Auge des Wolkensturms entgegenwirbelte._

_Zum ersten Mal seid langem spürte sie wieder den Kristall in ihrer Hüfte, eine pulsierende, angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Es war soweit._

_Sie sah Bolvar an. Der Paladin begegnete ihrem Blick schweigend. Kaum sichtbar, nickte er._

_Dann lächelte er wieder, ein warmes, beinahe zärtliches Lächeln. _

„_Dort draußen wird sich unser beider Schicksal entscheiden. Und wenn das Schicksal es will, dass wir beide zurückkehren, werde ich dich persönlich zum Paladin ausbilden. Ich werde dafür sorgen, das Tirion Fordring dich zum Ritter der silbernen Hand weihen wird."_

Irritiert schlug Niamanee ihre Augen auf. Das Rot ihrer Umgebung hatte sich in dunkles, frostiges Blau gewandelt und nur langsam begriff sie, dass sie soeben aus einem tiefen Traum aufgewacht war. Sie war nicht mehr auf der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel – inmitten der Mauern von Ulduar umgab sie die eisige Kälte Nordends. Noch ganz benommen setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Zwischen den verkohlten Scheiten des Lagerfeuers flackerte immer noch ein kleines Feuer. Im Dunkel hinter den Flammen konnte sie schemenhaft die Umrisse von Jaelle erkennen – offenbar hatte sie jetzt die Feuerwache übernommen. Um sie herum erklang aus allen Richtungen noch leises, regelmäßiges Atmen und der eine oder andere Schnarcher.

Leise erhob sie sich, hängte sich Mathis' gefütterte Decke um und schritt langsam zum riesigen Eingangstor. Sie spürte, dass Jaelle ihr nachsah.

Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, kaum ein Lüftchen regte sich mehr. Nur noch einige sturmzerfetzte Wolkenreste trieben träge am dunkelblauen Nachthimmel. Mondlicht fiel auf das tief verschneite Tal unterhalb der Höhle und flutete die raue Gegend mit unwirklichem, bläuliches Licht.  
>Niamanee stand unterhalb der riesigen, geborstenen Steintür und kam sich angesichts der gewaltigen Proportionen wie winziges Spielzeug vor. Sie zog Mathis' Decke noch enger um sich und sah hinaus. Etwas unterhalb, kaum sichtbar unter ihren eisgepuderten Umhängen sah sie die Nachtwachen sich hinter schneebeladenen Tannen ducken. Die letzten, mondbeleuchteten Wolken zogen sich hinter die Berge am Horizont zurück und gaben den Blick auf den funkelnden Sternenteppich am Firmament frei. Eine unheimliches Knistern lag in der Luft und wie von Geisterhand mit einem riesigen Pinsel an den Himmel gewischt glühten mit einem Mal türkisgrüne Schlieren über den Sternen auf, verdichteten sich zu wabernden Lichtbändern und zogen in glühenden Leuchtkaskaden über die gesamte Himmelkuppe. Staunend betrachtete Niamanee das Polarlichtschauspiel – selten zuvor hatte sie so etwas Wunderbares gesehen.<br>„Hier in Nordend sagt man, dass jetzt die Seelen der Toten diejenigen rufen, deren Erlösung durch den Lichkönig vereitelt wurde. Die Lichter sollen ihnen den Weg zeigen."  
>Eine große, stämmige Gestalt trat hinter Niamanee. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um.<br>Es war Kommandant Sardak Dunkelschwinge, in der Dunkelheit wirkte er mit seinen Tätowierungen noch bedrohlicher als bei Tage.  
>„Was hat eine Blutelfe"– er sprach das Wort mit hörbarer Verachtung aus – „mit einem Paladin wie Bolvar Fordragon zu schaffen?"<br>Niamanee sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich verdanke ihm mein Leben."  
>Das Gesicht des Nachtelfen blieb unbewegt.<br>„Er brachte mir seine Sprache bei – und er zeigte mir das Licht."  
>Leises Interesse blitzte jetzt in dem Gesicht des Elfen auf und seine hochgezogene, spitze Braue forderte sie unmissverständlich zu einer weiteren Erklärung auf.<br>Sie zog ihren rechten Handschuh aus und spreizte ihre schmalen weißen Finger. Langsam begann weißes, weiches Licht ihre Hand zu umhüllen. Dann verblasste der Lichtschein wieder und sie zog ihren Handschuh wieder an.  
>„Viel habe ich nicht von ihm lernen können, wir wurden getrennt."<br>Ehrliche Überraschung stand nun in Dunkelschwinges Gesicht. Er sah sie lange schweigend an. Dann lächelte er.  
>„Wenn eine Blutelfe den Weg zum Licht finden kann, so wird dereinst vielleicht doch noch der Tag kommen, an dem wir Seite an Seite stehen um diesen Bastard von seinem gefrorenen Thron zu stoßen." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich wieder und er sah eine Weile zu den wogenden Polarlichtern am Himmel hoch.<br>„Aber im Moment haben wir nichts Besseres zu tun als uns gegenseitig zu zerfleischen derweil sich dieser verfluchte Hund Arthas ins Fäustchen lacht."  
>Seine weiß leuchtenden Augen fixierten wieder die schmale Blutelfe.<br>„Ich werde euch im Auge behalten." Mit diesen Worten schlug er den Wolfspelzkragen seines Umhangs hoch, drehte sich um und ging langsam wieder in die Höhle zurück.

20


	6. Hinterhalt

Mein Lektorat ist krankheits- und arbeitsbedingt im Moment arg verhindert, daher kommen die nächsten beiden Kapitel jetzt erst einmal unlektoriert- Verbesserungen werden beizeiten nachgeschoben!

* * *

><p>Das sanfte Morgenrot wurde langsam wieder von bleigrauen Schneewolken erstickt, die im Osten die Gipfel schluckten und unaufhaltsam den Himmel verdüsterten.<p>

Niamanee, die nicht mehr schlafen konnte hatte Jaelle ins Bett geschickt und an ihrer Stelle die Feuerwache übernommen. Es war bald Zeit, das Lager zu wecken.

Leise beugte sie sich über die Kiste, aus der sie Mathis die Gewürze hatte holen sehen und lächelte, als sie dort wie erhofft gemahlene Malzbohnen und Zucker fand. In den Monaten, die sie auf der Ehrenfeste in der Scherbenwelt zugebracht hatte, hatte sie dieses Getränk der Menschen sehr zu schätzen gelernt. Und es weckte warme Erinnerungen an Bolvar.

Sie nahm den Topf, den Mathis nach dem gestrigen Abendessen noch gesäubert hatte, schlich leise zum Eingang und füllte ihn mit Schnee. Eine der Wachen unterhalb drehte sich hastig um. Als der Elf sie erkannte nickte er beruhigt und wandte sich wieder dem Tal zu.

Niamanee stellte das Dreibein wieder über das Feuer, legte zwei größere Scheite nach und fächelte die Glut hoch. Bald leckten die Flammen an dem Topfboden und es dauerte nicht lange und der Schnee hatte sich in köchelndes Wasser gewandelt. Sie ließ langsam die Malzbohnen einrieseln und inzwischen regte es sich auch unter den dicken Decken und Fellen der anderen Schlafplätze. Die intensive Note frisch gebrühter Malzbohnen verteilte sich langsam in der riesigen Halle.

Das erste, was unter den Fellen von Golofins Schlafplatz auftauchte war seine rote, schnuppernde Nase. Dann schlug er seine Decken zurück und blinzelte verschlafen, aber sehr zufrieden in Niamanees Richtung. „Rieche ich da etwa Bohnenbräu?"

Niamanee grinste. „Ich war so frei. Wir lagern hier ja nicht auf verborgenem Posten."

„Ah, was für eine brillante Idee!" Hände reibend kam jetzt Mathis vom Eingang aus auf das Lagerfeuer zu, offensichtlich hatte er mit dem Elfen zusammen die letzte Wache gehabt, den dieser folgte ihm dicht auf. Niamanee sah etwas schuldbewusst zu ihm auf.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, in euren Proviantkisten zu kramen."

Mathis lachte. „Oh, dafür immer!" Dann sah er sich mit gespielter Entrüstung im Lager um.

„Warum macht mir von euch nie einer einen Bohnenbräu, wenn ich von der Wache komme?"

Er fischte einen Holzbecher aus seinen Sachen und füllte ihn mit einer Kelle auf. Auch von anderen Seiten wurden jetzt allenthalben Becher gereicht und Mathis übernahm das Ausschenken. Die Stimmung in der großen Halle war mittlerweile deutlich besser als das Wetter draußen.

„Bohnenbräu kochende Elfen, wo gibt's denn so was." Golofin schüttete sich eine ordentliche Portion Zucker in seinen Becher. „Ich dachte immer, bei euch gibt's nur Quellwasser und Kräutertees."

„Blödsinn." Kommandant Dunkelschwinge schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ließ sich von Mathis bereits den zweiten Becher einschenken. Dann sah er hinaus zu den aufziehenden Schneewolken und kräuselte die Stirn. Nachdenklich wandte er sich wieder an Golofin.

„Mit der nächsten Schneefront hatte ich nicht so schnell gerechnet."

Der Zwerg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Wind hat heute Nacht gedreht. Es sieht zumindest nicht nach Sturm aus. Ich glaube, wir haben eine gute Chance, die Argentumsfeste heute Nachmittag noch zu erreichen. Vorausgesetzt, wir brechen jetzt sofort auf."

Mathis nickte, erhob sich und sah sich um. „Gut, Leute – Frühstück ist beendet, schwingt eure faulen Knochen und seht zu, dass alles abfahrbereit ist! Ich will heute Abend noch ein heißes Bad nehmen!"

Scherzhafte Proteste begleiteten die beginnende Unruhe, Schlafplätze wurden geräumt, Kisten auf Schlitten und den Haltegestellen der Mammuts vertäut, Hunde und Pferde angespannt. Mit Ausnahme von Golofin stiegen alle Zwerge in die Kettenfahrzeuge und kurz darauf blubberte das Geräusch der Motoren durch die Halle. Zweimal gab es einen entsetzlich lauten Knall, eine große, schwarze Rußwolke schwebte an die Decke, dann rollten die stählernen Fahrzeuge langsam in den Schnee hinaus. Die Schlittengespanne und die beiden größeren Versorgungsschlitten folgten während die drei riesigen Wollmammuts träge hinterdrein stapften.

Niamanee hatte neben Mathis auf dem Kutschbock eines der Versorgungsschlitten Platz genommen, da Golofin mit seinem schnellen Hundeschlittengespann als Kundschafter vorausgeschickt worden war.

Auf dem von den Kettenfahrzeugen platt gewalztem Schnee kam das Vierergespann gut voran. Schneeflocken schwebten vereinzelt wie Daunenfedern durch die kalte Luft, verfingen sich in dem zotteligen Fell der kräftigen Bergponys, deren Atem in dichten Wolken aus ihren Nüstern kondensierte. Am östlichen Horizont zog sich unter den bleigrauen Wolken ein breites, glühendes Band entlang, das intensiven Leuchten der Wintersonne goss flüssiges Gold über die eisige Landschaft derweil die langen Schatten der schräg einfallenden Strahlen mit dem Blau des westlichen Zwielichts verschmolzen.

Niamanee hob ihre Hand vor die Augen, blinzelte durch die Finger in das blendende Licht.

Die Fahrzeuge vor ihnen waren nur noch lichtumflutete, kontrastlose Schemen. Dann wandte sie sich um und sah zurück. Hinter dem Treck verschmolz der gewaltige Turm der Außenbefestigungsanlage Ulduars mit dem Blau seiner Umgebung. Aber jetzt sah Niamanee auch die gigantischen Mauern, die aus den Hängen der schroffen Berge emporzuwachsen schienen und den Turm von beiden Seiten einfassten. Kein sterbliches Wesen hätte je Steinquader von solchen Ausmaßen transportieren können. Golofins gesprochene Worte der Taflá hallten in ihrer Erinnerung nach und ein leises Gefühl von überirdischer Erhabenheit stieg in ihr auf. Als würde eine höhere Macht dieses Gefühl unvergesslich machen wollen schoben sich am Himmel die dunklen Schneewolken auseinander und rotgoldenes Sonnenlicht explodierte in einem blendenden Funkeln auf dem eisverkrusteten Mauerwerk.

Sie drehte sich wieder nach vorne, sah in das Gleißen des breiter werdenden Lichtbandes am Horizont und versank in Gedanken. Vielleicht gab es ja doch so etwas wie göttliche Führung. Vielleicht war ja alles, was man tat auf eine gewisse Wiese vorherbestimmt.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf die selbst in der wachsenden Ferne immer noch imposanten Mauern von Ulduar. Vielleicht waren sie ja alle nicht mehr als Spielfiguren auf dem riesigen Spielfeld unbekannter Götter. Ein trockenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Nun, wenn sie alle Spielfiguren waren- dann konnte auch ein König fallen!

Dann wurde sie gewahr, dass Mathis sie ansah. Der ältere Mann schmunzelte, als er ihre kurze Irritation bemerkte. „Wenn man einmal vor den Mauern von Ulduar gestanden hat, hält man sich für ein ganz kleines, unbedeutendes Würmchen, nicht wahr?"

Niamanee nickte abwesend. „Ich hätte gerne mehr von Ulduar gesehen- wenn das nur eine unbedeutende Außenbefestigung ist, wie muss es erst hinter den Mauern aussehen?"

Mathis Lächeln war breiter geworden. „Ich bin sicher, Golofin kann bei seinen Zwergenfreunden in den Greifenstaffeln ein gutes Wort einlegen. Aber wartet erst einmal, bis ihr Eiskrone seht. Man kann ja an diesen verfluchten untoten Rieseninsekten wirklich kein gutes Haar lassen- aber was die Biester da geschaffen haben, ist zugegebenermaßen fast ebenso beeindruckend wie Ulduar."

Niamanee zog interessiert die Brauen hoch. „Ihr meint diese Neruber, oder?"

Mathis bejahte. „Verdammte, tödliche Monster. Sind schon länger hier als irgendwer sonst. Wahrscheinlich auch schon länger als diese Vyrkul. Und wenn man bedenkt, das diese Kreaturen seid unzähligen Jahrhunderten schon unter diesem Land leben kann man wohl nur erahnen, was sich hier wohl noch alles unter unseren Füssen befinden mag." Ein breites Grinsen wanderte wieder über Mathis vernarbtes Gesicht. „Wahrscheinlich hat diese Titanenwächterin Freya als sie den Fluch des Fleisches wandelte die Neruber aus Versehen mit den Bienchen und Blümchen erschaffen."

Jetzt musste auch Niamanee kurz auflachen. „Als ich im Hafen der Vergeltung ankam habe ich zwei von den Kreaturen lebend gesehen, wie sie in riesigen Käfigen auf eines der Transportschiffe gehievt wurden. Insofern man untot als ‚lebend' bezeichnen kann."

Mathis runzelte die Stirn. „Verlassene verschiffen untote Neruber in die östlichen Königreiche?"

Niamanee zuckte abfällig mit den Schultern. „Ich vermute, die wollen die Biester dort studieren. Die nehmen doch alles auseinander."

Mathis' Miene verdüsterte sich. „ Ich traue diesem untoten Pack nicht. Was immer sie antreiben mag, Gutes steckt nicht dahinter. Kann nur hoffen, dass der ehrenwerte Tirion Fordring weiß, was er tut. Ich finde sie unheimlich."

„Mir geht es genauso," pflichtete Niamanee ihm bei. „Ich habe nachts auf der Überfahrt zwischen all diesen Untoten auf dem Versorgungsschiff kaum ein Auge zugetan. War für mich aber die einzige Möglichkeit, nach Nordend zu kommen."

Mathis nickte und grinste. „Dann schon lieber eine Rotte Orks."

Niamanee erwiederte das Grinsen amüsiert, zog dabei fragend die Brauen hoch.

„Diese Vyrkul, die hier leben – sind die wirklich doppelt so groß wie unsereins?"

Wieder nickte Mathis. „Wenn das mal hinkommt. Ich hab' mal vor einem gestanden und kam mir mächtig klein vor"

„Stimmt es, dass sie dem Lichkönig dienen?"

„Nicht alle. Aber viele Clans halten ihn für eine Art Totengott." bestätigte Mathis. „Es gibt da ein paar sehr schlaue Gelehrte, die behaupten, die Vyrkul seien die Urahnen allen humanoiden Lebens auf Azeroth. Wenn sie tatsächlich schon so lange hier sind, kann ich mir nur vorstellen, dass die negative Aura von Yogg Saron ihre Gehirne in dieser langen Zeit ganz schön durchweicht hat. Und der Lichkönig hat sich ihren Totenkult zu Nutze gemacht. Mit den Möglichkeiten die er hat, musste er bestimmt nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten.

Nur gegen ihre Runenleser, dagegen kommt selbst der Lichkönig nicht an."

„Runenleser?" Niamanee hob wieder interessiert ihre Brauen.

„Sie benutzen eine archaische Form der Magie, die sie die Kraft der Runen nennen – die Kirin Tor zerbrechen sich immer noch darüber die Köpfe. Ihre Runenleser werfen die Knochen, lesen die Zeichen- und sagen, wo's langgeht. Da kann der Lichkönig soviel befehlen wie er will, wenn die Runen etwas anderes sagen rühren die keinen Finger."

Ein schiefes Grinsen wuchs unter Mathis grauem Bart. „Aber ich schätze, das Arthas sich die meisten der Runenleser gekauft hat- irgendwie scheinen die Runen für ihn immer günstig zu fallen..."

Der Weg des Trecks führte jetzt über eine weitläufigere, etwas abfallende Fläche, deren gleichmäßige Schneedecke nur von der schnurgeraden Schlittenspur geteilt wurde, die Golofins Gefährt hinterlassen hatte. Und dort, wo die Spur am schneebedeckten Horizont endete, eröffnete sich zwischen verschneiten Felsen unter dem aufgeklarten Himmel ein atemberaubendes Panorama. In einer unendlich erscheinenden Weite erstreckte sich eine schneebedeckte, zerklüftete Landschaft, teilweise durchzogen von dichten, langengestreckten Waldzungen, deren kahle Bäume vom eisigen Winterhauch versilbert worden waren.

Zur rechten schob sich jetzt langsam ein Hochplateau ins Bild hinter dessen schroff aufragenden Felsen ein gigantischer Talkessel lag, wie eine offene, blauschimmernde Wunde tief in das dunkle Gestein des Plateaus gerissen. Und inmitten dieses ausgedehnten Areals erhob sich, bewehrt mit Zinnen die wie gierige Fänge zum Himmel griffen, eine gewaltige, dunkle Festung. Mehrere ringförmige Segmente umschlossen mit steinernen Zähnen einen steil aufragenden Kegel, um dessen lang gestreckte Doppelspitze ein bläuliches Leuchten waberte und sich auf den Rippenbögen der ausladenden Vorsprünge fortsetzte.

Die Symmetrie des Gebäudes an der Stirnseite durchbrechend, gähnte wie das weit aufgerissene, alles verschlingende Maul einer Dämonenfratze ein gewaltiges Tor und spuckte eine tief hinabreichende, breite Freitreppe aus, die in einem von hohen, dolchzinnengekrönten Mauern umgebenen Hof endete.

Zur rechten führte eine zweite Freitreppe zu einem weiteren, ähnlich bizarr aussehendem Gebäude hinauf. Wenn sich dieses Gebäude auch klein neben der gewaltigen Festung ausnahm, so hatte es doch immer noch imposante Ausmaße, wirkte aber weitaus fragiler in seinem Aufbau. Wie die Spitze einer schwarzen Rosenknospe wuchs es dornenbewehrt aus dem schwarzen Felsen.

Im Hintergrund der mächtigen Zitadelle ragte das Skelett eines weiteren, offenbar noch unfertigen Bauwerks in die Höhe. Mehrere schwarze, dichte Rauchfahnen stiegen durch das dunkle Gerüst, das sich wie die knöchernen Krallen eines Greifvogels in den Fels grub.

Und wie ein kurioser Fremdkörper ragte inmitten des Tales ein steiler Hügel auf, an dessen felsigen Hängen ein ganzes Vyrkuldorf klebte, die archaische Architektur stand im krassen Widerspruch zu den mächtigen Wehrmauern, die den ganzen Talkessel durchzogen. Auch die schroff ansteigen Felsen des Hochplateaus waren an einer Stelle durchbrochen und ein gewaltiges Tor zwischen massiven Mauern eingesetzt worden.

„Na, habe ich zuviel versprochen?" Mathis leise Stimme durchbrach Niamanees Staunen.

Die Elfe nickte, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Es ist beängstigend."

Mathis stimmte ihr zu. „Ich weis ziemlich genau wie man sich fühlt, wenn man Eiskrone zum ersten Mal sieht."

Der Anblick der gewaltigen Befestigungsanlage schlug Niamanee immer noch in ihren Bann.

Mehr zu sich selbst denn zu jemanden anderen flüsterte sie: „Da sitzt er also."

Mathis wies mit dem Finger auf die Spitze der gewaltigen Zitadelle, wo das bläuliche Leuchten pulsierte. „Dort, in der Spitze der Eiskronenzitadelle soll sich der Frostthron verbergen." Sein Finger wanderte weiter und blieb auf dem kleineren Gebäude hängen.

„Wir nennen sie die schwarze Kathedrale. Angeblich auf einem Bereich uralter, schwarzer Magie errichtet, so schwarz, dass es alles Licht schluckt. Es heißt, dort hält der Lichkönig seine bestialischen dunklen Messen ab, mit Menschenopfern und allem, was dazugehört."

Schaudernd hob Niamanee ihre Brauen. „Wirklich?"

Mathis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. So wird halt geredet. Aber soviel ich weiß war noch nie jemand tatsächlich vor Ort, der davon hätte erzählen können."

Sein Finger hielt jetzt auf das unvollendete Bauwerk hinter der Zitadelle. „Und das ist Malykriss. Dort baut sich der Lichkönig eine Festung aus purem Saronit. Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, Arthas vor Vollendung dieses Bauwerks zu schlagen wird es nahezu unmöglich sein, ihn zu besiegen. Eine Festung aus purem Saronit ist nicht zu knacken. Und noch einmal wird er uns den Gefallen , vor seine Tür zu treten wohl kaum tun. Nicht nachdem das an der Pforte des Zorns passiert ist."

Niamanee sah Mathis forschend an. „Schon wieder die Pforte des Zorns. Aber irgendwie will niemand darüber so richtig sprechen."

Mathis verzog verdrießlich seinen Mund. „Kein Wunder, nachdem was da passiert ist." Er zeigte auf das gewaltige Tor zwischen den aufragenden Felsen des Hochplateaus.

„Das ist Angra'thar- die Pforte des Zorns, wie wir sie nun nennen. Dort fand die erste große Offensive des Argentumbündnisses statt. Riesige Truppenverbände der Allianz und der Horde forderten gemeinsam den Lichkönig zum Kampf. Und tatsächlich- Arthas selbst trat aus dem Tor und erhob die Toten." Mathis wischte sich schniefend mit dem Ärmelrücken über seine frostrote Nase.

„Die Armeen standen sich gegenüber – aber dann geschah das gänzlich Unerwartete. Es gab mehere große Explosionen und unzählige Fässer, randvoll gefüllt mit Seuchenbrühe ergossen sich über das Schlachtfeld, töteten die Lebenden und vernichteten die Toten. Arthas selbst konnte in seine Festung zurück entkommen, aber es raffte unzählige Kämpfer dahin, ob Allianz oder Horde oder Untote, das Gift machte keinen Unterschied."

Niamanee sah den älteren Mann fassungslos an. „Was war denn passiert?"

Mathis' Mund verzog sich zu einem freudlosen Grinsen. „Die Verlassenen."

„Fürstin Sylvanas?" Niamanees grünleuchtende Augen waren noch eine Spur größer geworden.

„Das dachten alle zunächst," entgegnete Mathis bejahend. „Aber nicht Sylvanas steckte dahinter. Es war der Dämon, mit dem sie diese unheilige Allianz geschlossen hatte, der in Unterstadt eine Gruppe von Verlassenen aufgewiegelt und diese dazu gebracht hatte sich gegen das Argentumsbündnis zu wenden und mit diesem Überraschungsangriff zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen- ihren verhassten Todfeind Arthas und seine Geißel zu vernichten und gleichzeitig die Armeen des Argentumbündnisses auszuradieren. Denn eigentlich hassen sie die Lebenden fast genauso wie die Geißel.

König Varian von Sturmwind selbst griff mit seinen Truppen die Ruinen von Lordaeron an und besiegte die Verräter. Auch Kriegshäuptling Thrall fiel mit Truppen der Horde in Unterstadt ein und sie waren es, die den Dämon zur Strecke brachten und zurück in die Schatten schickten. Dennoch steht König Varian der Horde jetzt mit unverhohlener Feindschaft gegenüber, da er die Horde für diese Katastrophe verantwortlich macht. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum er seitdem persönlich hier in Nordend anwesend ist um seine Truppen zu befehligen – es ist kein Geheimnis mehr, das er der Führung von Tirion Fordring misstraut. Er scheint nur darauf zu warten, dass Hochlord Fordring einen entscheidenden Fehler macht, der klar beweist, dass ein Bündnis mit der Horde unmöglich ist und er das Kommando dann an sich reißen kann."

Niamanee brannte die Frage nach Bolvar Fordragon auf der Zunge. Aber etwas in ihr ließ diese Frage keine Worte finden. Das nagende Gefühl tief in ihrem Bauch hatte sich immer mehr verstärkt, aber alles in ihr weigerte sich die entscheidende Frage auszusprechen. Für einen langen Moment schlug der Anblick von Eiskrone sie wieder in ihren Bann. Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Mathis.

„Und was haltet ihr von Hochlord Fordring?"

Mathis Gesicht war jetzt ungewöhnlich ernst. „Ich halte ihn für einen integeren, ausgesprochen ehrenwerten Mann. Er war es, der uns in der Stunde tiefster Verzweiflung wieder Hoffnung gegeben hat, er hat das Licht wieder in die Dunkelheit geholt. Seinetwegen habe ich damals das zerstörte Lordaeron nicht verlassen sondern meinen Hammer mit einer Klinge getauscht und mich ihm und seinen Widerstandskämpfern angeschlossen."

„Ich habe gehört, er habe vor Jahren einem Ork das Leben gerettet und sei dafür in Ungnade gefallen?"

„Diese alte Geschichte aus seiner Vergangenheit scheint sich immer mehr zu einer Legende zu verweben," lächelte Mathis. „Nach allem, was ich weiß, hat er vor vielen Jahren irgendwo im Norden Lordaerons einen Orkschamanen getroffen und diesen zum Kampf gestellt. Wie immer die Umstände auch gewesen sein mögen – Fordring unterlag. Aber der Ork tötete ihn nicht sondern verband seine Wunden und brachte ihn ungesehen zu den Pforten eines der nördlichen Klöster. Nachdem er genesen war begab er sich erneut auf die Suche nach diesem Ork. Aber nicht, um ihn erneut zu stellen sondern um zu verstehen, warum dieser ihn verschonte und rettete. Und er fand ihn. Nach langen Gesprächen erkannte Fordring, dass die Orks den Menschen gar nicht so unähnlich waren und es entwickelte sich wohl so etwas wie eine enge Freundschaft zwischen beiden. Aber man hatte die beiden gesehen und

Soldaten von König Terenas II nahmen den Ork gefangen. Fordring wurde ebenfalls als Volksverräter unter Arrest gestellt. Aber es gelang ihm dennoch den Ork zu befreien, bevor man diesen hinrichten konnte. Dafür wurde er des Hochverrats angeklagt und wahrscheinlich war es nur seine hohe Stellung, die ihn davor bewahrte, den Kopf zu verlieren. So enthob man ihn aller Titel und Ländereien und schickte ihn in die Verbannung.

Lange Zeit hörte man nichts mehr von ihm. Aber als Arthas Uther Lichtbringer tötete und das Land im Schatten versank, war er plötzlich wieder da und rief zum Widerstand auf. Und überall erhoben sich die Menschen, es schien, als hätten alle nur auf dieses Zeichen gewartet. Nachdem Fordring siegreich aus Schlacht an der Kapelle des Lichts mit dem gereinigten Aschenbringer zurückkehrte war er eine strahlende Lichtgestalt geworden, der die Menschen scharenweise zurannten. Und nicht nur die Menschen. Auch unter den Orks geniest er höchsten Respekt und nur ihm konnte es gelingen, Allianz und Horde unter einem Banner im Kampf gegen den Lichkönig zu vereinigen."

Mathis Gesicht verdunkelte sich wieder. „Aber seitdem König Varian hier ist, ist das Bündnis wieder sehr brüchig geworden- der König aus Sturmwind macht nicht den geringsten Hehl aus seinem Hass gegenüber den Orks. Wenn man mich fragt- der Mann praktiziert die reinste Kriegstreiberei. Wäre er bloß in Sturmwind geblieben."

„Und wie steht ihr zu den Orks?" hakte Niamanee nach.

Ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort. „So richtig warm werde ich mit den Grünhäuten ja auch nicht. Sie sind nun mal unzivilisierte, unberechenbare Barbaren. Aber ihr Kriegshäuptling, dieser Thrall, scheint ein recht vernünftiger Bursche zu sein. Ein Glück, dass auch er nach Nordend gekommen ist, und das Kommando über diesen Haufen Wilden übernommen hat.

Der bisherige Kommandant der Hordentruppen hier stand König Varian in Sachen Kriegstreiberei nämlich um nichts nach. Ein unglaublich aggressiver und streitsüchtiger Ork namens Garrosch Höllschrei. Sein Vater muss wohl so etwas wie ein Nationalheld bei den Orks gewesen sein, weswegen man ihm hier das Kommando gegeben hat.

Alles in allem glaube ich aber, dass Hochlord Fordring recht hat. Arthas ist unser aller Feind. Nur zusammen bringen wir den Schlächter auf den Frostthron zu Fall."

Während sich über ihnen noch dunkle Schneewolken ballten, zogen am klaren Himmel des Panoramas vor ihnen, nur noch kleinere, vereinzelte Wolken ihrer Wege. Ihre Schatten wanderten als große, dunkle Flächen gemächlich über das gebirgige Land. Mathis wies auf die Spitze eines höheren Bergkammes genau in dem Augenblick, als ein Wolkenschatten vorbeiglitt und das Sonnenlicht nun umso heller auf dem Schnee des Bergkammes funkelte.

Jetzt erst erkannte Niamanee, das sich auf der Höhe des Bergkamms ebenfalls ein großer Gebäudekomplex befand, umgeben von unzähligen kleineren Gebäuden, die sich innerhalb dreier großer Befestigungsringe den Bergkamm hinab an die Hänge schmiegten. Hauchfeine Rauchfahnen, die von vielen der Gebäude aufstiegen hatten einen leicht gräulichen Dunst über diese Stadt auf dem Berg gebildet. Auffällig waren die beiden schlanken, weißen Türme, die sich mit goldfunkelnder Spitze wie zwei weiße Finger gen Himmel streckten. Ein eigenartiges, kaum wahrnehmbares Flirren schien über dem gesamten Komplex zu liegen.

Auch wenn diese Befestigungsanlag doch beachtliche Ausmaße zu haben schien, so wirkte sie nach einem raschen Blick auf die Mauern von Eiskrone geradezu lächerlich winzig.

„Das ist die Argentumsfeste. Wenn das Wetter weiter so mitspielt, sind wir spätestens heute Abend dort."

Dann wandte sich der graubärtige Mann wieder Niamanee zu. „Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass Hochlord Fordragon euch unterrichtet hat?"

Niamanee sah Mathis überrascht an. Dieser schmunzelte wieder amüsiert. „Ich hielt Wache, als ihr euch mit Dunkelschwinge unterhalten habt. Und ich bin ein neugieriger Mensch."

Jetzt verzog auch Niamanee ihre blassen Lippen zu einem schrägen Grinsen. „Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie bestimmt irgendwann einmal."

Mathis Schmunzeln war zu einem breiten Grinsen gewachsen. „Schon verstanden." Dann wurde er wieder ernster. „Ich habe mir früher nicht viel aus diesem ganzen Lichtglauben gemacht. Dahin, wo ich herkomme verirrt sich das Licht nur recht selten." Mit einem trockenen Lächeln im Mundwinkel sah er eine ganze Weile in das blendend helle Sonnenlicht. „Eigentlich bin ich Steinmetz von Beruf. Und als Steinmetz ist es ein ewiges auf- und ab. Mal hast du gut zu tun, bist monatelang in Lohn und Brot, dann wieder kommen Zeiten, wo du nicht weist, wie du deinen Kindern etwas zu Essen kaufen sollst. In einem solchen Monat kam dieser kauzige, alte Priester auf mich zu und bot mir und meiner Familie eine warme Mahlzeit am Tag, wenn ich ihm hälfe, diese Schule in seinem Viertel zu bauen. War besser als nichts – die hungrigen Augen meines Sohnes waren sehr überzeugend."

Eine zeitlang starrte Mathis wieder in die Sonne und Niamanee beobachtete ihn schweigend, wohl wissend, wohin seine Gedanken in diesem Moment abgeschweift waren.

_Wenn es ein Spiel der Götter ist, dann können Götter kein Herz haben, denn es ist ein grausames Spiel._

„Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich dieser Arbeit nicht die nötige Sorgfalt habe zukommen lassen, weil sie kein Geld brachte," fuhr Mathis fort. „So etwas rächt sich. Ich habe eine Mauer schlampig berechnet und sie ist eingestürzt. Hat mich ziemlich übel erwischt."

Er rieb sich den Hals und Niamanee sah eine breite, weiße Narbe aufblitzen. Mathis nickte.

„Dieses verdammte Holzstück hatte sich quer durch meinen Hals gebohrt. Ich war so gut wie tot. Aber der junge Novize des Priesters hat mich ohne Rücksicht auf seine eigene Sicherheit unter dem einstürzenden Gerüst hervorgezogen, den Splitter entfernt und die Blutung gestoppt. Das Gefühl, wie das Licht durch meinen Körper strahlte, werde ich nie wieder vergessen." Jetzt schmunzelte er wieder leicht.

„Ich bin danach tatsächlich sogar fast regelmäßig zur Kirche gegangen. Zumindest, solange sie noch stand." Mathis Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Er sah Niamanee an und seine Züge entspannten sich wieder zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

„Ihr seid die Erste die ich hier im Norden treffe, die anscheinend nicht der Vergeltung wegen hierher gekommen ist."

Die Elfe wandte nachdenklich ihren Blick von Mathis ab und beobachtete eine lange Weile, wie das Himmelsblau am Horizont die Schneewolken immer weiter vor sich hertrieb. Tatsächlich hatte einzig der Gedanke an Bolvar sie hierher gebracht. Der Überfall der Geißel auf Silbermond war nach all dem, was sich mittlerweile ereignet hatte bereits in so weite Ferne gerückt. Natürlich war ihr klar, warum Bolvar Fordragon hier war. Aber erst in den letzten beiden Tagen, seitdem sie sich dem Erkundungstrupp angeschlossen hatte, waren der Lichkönig und seine grauenvolle Armee wieder schmerzvoll in ihr Bewusstsein gerückt.

Ein diffuses Gefühl der Angst stieg in ihr auf. Das undefinierbare Gefühl, dass etwas so gar nicht stimmte.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall bohrte sich der schwarze Pfeil in das Holz des Kutschbockes und blieb dort mit einem schnarrenden Vibrieren stecken.

„Überfall!" Von überall her erklangen jetzt aufgeregte, teils panische Stimmen, der Treck war in kürzester Zeit zum Halt gekommen und die Fahrzeuge formierten sich ohne Zeitverzug wie ein präzise einstudierter Reigen zu einem geschlossenen Kreis.

Auch Mathis hatte sofort reagiert, die angesichts des ausbrechenden Tumultes immer noch erstaunlich ruhigen Ponys gewendet und den Versorgungsschlitten in den Kreis eingegliedert. Hastig griff Niamanee nach hinten und zog ihr Schwert heraus, sprang hinter Mathis her vom Kutschbock und suchte wie die anderen hinter ihrem Fahrzeug Deckung. Mit einem Ruck löste Mathis einen Bolzen am Deichselkreuz des Schlittens und führte die Zugtiere hastig ins Innere der Wagenburg. Wieder sausten mehrere schwarze Pfeile auf sie hinab, bohrten sich in das Holz und in die Ladung.

Die vier Elfen hatten bereits ihre Bögen gespannt und schossen zurück, bevor Niamanee überhaupt erkennen konnte, worauf sie zielten. Aber dann sah sie es.

Von beiden Seiten wie auch von hinten schälten sich immer mehr schwarze Gestalten aus dem Schnee, wie aus dem Nichts erhoben sie sich unter der weißen Eisdecke und eilten ausgesprochen behände auf sie zu. Viel flinker, als Niamanee es bisher bei Untoten erlebt hatte. Ihre Hände umschlossen den Griff ihres Schwertes noch fester und die Angst pochte wild in ihrer Kehle. Es waren so viele!

Eine erneute Phalanx dunkler Pfeile raste in das provisorische Bollwerk, überall um sie herum erklang das Stakkato dumpfer Einschlaggeräusche, als sich die schwarzen Pfeilspitzen in die Fahrzeuge und die Ladung bohrten und mit metallischen Schaben von der stählernen Panzerung der Kettenfahrzeuge abprallten. Eines der Mammuts brüllte laut trompetend auf.

Die Elfen schossen zwischen den Fahrzeugen hindurch zurück und einige der untoten Kreaturen sackten leblos in den Schnee, was aber bei der erdrückenden Überzahl ihrer Angreifer überhaupt keinen Unterschied machte.

Mit knarrendem Quietschen hatten sich endlich auch die Geschütztürme auf den zwergischen Kettenfahrzeugen ausgerichtet und mit einem lauten Bellen schoss jetzt zu beiden Seiten ein gewaltiger Feuerstrahl auf die nahenden Untoten zu. Lichterloh brennend marschierten diese zunächst völlig unbeeindruckt weiter bis dann doch einer nach dem anderen im Schnee zusammenbrach. Hinter ihnen kam die nächste Welle Angreifer. Wieder jagte glühendes Feuer aus den Geschützrohren, aber die vordersten Widergänger waren schon zu nah, um noch von den Flammen ergriffen werden zu können. Sie setzten mit einer geradezu grotesken Gelenkigkeit über die Fahrzeuge hinweg, zückten ihre Waffen und griffen noch aus dem Sprung heraus an.

In einer einzigen Drehung tauchte Niamanee unter dem anfliegenden Widergänger weg und parierte seinen Schlag, wobei ihr Angreifer nach hinten taumelte, seinen Nachbarn anstieß und dieser so frontal in die scharfe Klinge von Mathis Langschwert kippte. Der graubärtige Mann riss die Klinge hoch, zerteilte verwesendes Fleisch und Knochen und stieß die toten Überreste angewidert von sich. Kampflärm erscholl nun von allen Seiten, mittlerweile waren die Untoten an mehreren Stellen durchgebrochen.

Eine Gruppe von sieben, vielleicht acht Untoten hatte zum Sturm auf den Versorgungsschlitten angesetzt, doch kamen zwei von ihnen gar nicht erst dort an, da die mächtige Axt von Kulgin, der vom Kettenfahrzeug auf den Versorgungsschlitten gesprungen war, die wandelnden Kadaver in der Mitte zerteilt hatte. Die Restlichen stürzten sich mit ihren schartigen Waffen auf Niamanee und Mathis, kreisten sie ein und attackierten sie mit wuchtigen Schlägen. Mathis konterte, rutschte dabei aber aus und fiel. Fast instinktiv reagierte Niamane, wie sie es bei Bolvar gelernt hatte. Der hellgleißende Schutzschild, den sie auf Mathis hinabeschwor, lenkte im letzten Moment einen vermutlich tödlichen Streich ab.

Und in diesem einen Moment achtete sie nicht auf ihre rechte Flanke. Der stumpfe Schlag, der sie am Kopf traf, schleuderte sie zu Boden und raubte ihr für mehrere Augenblicke die Sinne. Mit einem verschwimmenden Blick aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm sie noch wahr, wie Kulgin ihren Angreifer mit seiner Riesenaxt niederstreckte. Dann wurde es kurzfristig schwarz und sie kam erst wieder zu sich, als Mathis kräftige Hände sie vom Boden hochrissen und zur Seite drückten. Hastig beugte sie sich zu ihrem Schwert hinab – und starrte auf ihre Hand, die immer stärker begann, zu zittern. _Nein! Nicht jetzt!_

Aber das Zittern hatte auch schon in ihren Beinen begonnen, bald würden ihr die Knie versagen und sie sich in Krämpfen auf dem Boden winden. Panik würgte in ihrer Kehle, während um sie herum Stahl durch die Luft zischte und tote Körper in den Schnee sanken.

_Ich habe schon seid Tagen nicht mehr daran gedacht, ein Fläschchen zu trinken!_

Sie spürte, wie die Luft in ihren Lungen knapp wurde, ihr Atem begann zu rasseln. Mit aller Willenskraft stemmte sie sich gegen den beginnenden Anfall, aber Willenskraft alleine würde hier wenig ausrichten, ihre zitternden Hände kaum mehr unter Kontrolle fingerte sie verzweifelt in ihren Taschen nach den winzigen Tongefäß. Endlich fühlte ihre Finger das ersehnte Fläschchen, zogen es aus der Tasche, aber erneut stießen sie raue Hände zur Seite, das Gefäß glitt ihr aus der Hand und fiel in den Schnee. Mühsam unterdrückte Niamanee einen hysterischen Aufschrei, sank wieder zu Boden und versuchte, das Fläschchen mit dem letzten Rest an Bewegungskontrolle zu erhaschen. In diesem Moment sprang ein weiterer dunkler Schatten mitten in ihre Gruppe und blanker Stahl glühte in der hellen Sonne auf.

Die Füße der Kämpfenden zogen sich von ihr zurück und sie nutze diese Gelegenheit, griff mit dem letzten Quäntchen Willenskraft das Fläschchen und kippte den Inhalt mit einem einzigen Schluck die Kehle hinab. Es dauerte nicht lange und ihr Körper begann sich zu beruhigen. Wieder griffen Hände nach ihr, zogen sie dicht an die Ladung des inzwischen umgekippten Versorgungsschlittens. Es war Kulgin, der sie für seine Verhältnisse recht besorgt ansah.

„Geht's wieder?"

Nickend versuchte Niamanee, sich wieder aufzurappeln und erkannte jetzt den dunklen Schatten, der mitten zwischen die Untoten gesprungen war, die sie bedrängt hatten.

Mit wehenden, blauen Haaren schwang Sardak Dunkelschwinge seine zwei schlanken Elfensäbel durch die Meute der immer noch nachdrängenden Untoten mit einer derart tödlichen Präzision das Niamanee vor lauter Faszination einen Augenblick vergaß, dass sie sich noch immer inmitten eines wilden Kampfes befanden. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie jemanden sich so bewegen sehen. Der Nachtelf kämpfte nicht- _er tanzte!_

Aber obwohl Dunkelschwinge die Widergänger reihenweise ummähte, so brachen weitere doch immer wieder an anderen Stellen durch den Kreis, der Strom der nachdrängenden Kreaturen riss einfach nicht ab- lange würde sich der Trupp hier nicht mehr halten können. Mittlerweile war auch das letzte Öl in den Kettenfahrzeugen verfeuert worden und Niamanee konnte in den meisten Gesichtern der Kämpfenden nur zu deutlich ablesen, dass es allein noch darum ging, sich so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen. Mit Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass sie hingegen jetzt völlig ruhig war. Und dies war nicht allein dem Fläschchen geschuldet. Mit dem sichereren Gefühl, dass dies noch nicht das Ende war, packte sie ihr Schwert und griff ungeachtet der Schwäche, die sie immer noch in ihren Gliedern verspürte wieder in den Kampf ein. Ihre Bewegungen kamen jetzt automatisch, als würde die Zeit langsamer laufen reagierte sie akkurat auf jeden Angriff. Der in der Sonne gleißende Stahl ihres Schwertes trennte verweste Gliedmaßen von knochigen Körpern und trieb die untoten Angreifer immer weiter aus dem Kreis zurück.

Durch den Kampftumult drang jetzt der lang gezogene, dunkle Ton eines Signalhorns. Kurz darauf antwortete ein weiteres Signal von der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Irritiert hielt ein Großteil der Untoten inne – was vielen auch gleich zum Verhängnis wurde, denn nicht einer des Erkundungstrupps ließ sich von den Hornsignalen ablenken.

Am Horizont tauchte jetzt eine über die ganze Weite der Ebene reichende Reihe schwarzer Reiter auf, die zwischen aufgewirbelten Wolken glitzernden Schnees rasch näher kamen.

Verunsichert starrten leere Augenhöhlen und verschrumpelte Augäpfel auf die heranpreschenden Reiter. Während eine größere Gruppe untoter Bogenschützen sich vor der Wagenburg positionierte und dem anstürmenden Gegner noch einen Pfeilhagel entgegen schickte, ließen andere bereits unwillig knurrend ihre Waffen sinken und rannten davon. Angesichts nahender Rettung brandete der Kampf nochmals in einem furiosen Finale auf, keinem der Fliehenden gelang es aus dem Inneren der Wagenburg zu entkommen. Auch die Bogenschützen verließen jetzt einer nach dem anderen ihren Platz und stolperten durch den hohen Schnee davon während die ersten schwergepanzerten Reiter durch ihre aufbrechenden Reihen pflügten und mit stählernen Streitkolben und leuchtenden Runenschwertern ihre Reihen lichteten. Die wiederbelebten Kadaver fielen wie Korn vor der Sense.

Niamanee hatte ihr Schwert sinken lassen und starrte atemlos auf die schwarzen Reiter, die genauso tot waren wie die, die sie angegriffen hatten- aber aus den Visieren ihrer dunklen Helme brannte blaues Feuer, genau wie in den Augen ihrer skelettierten Schlachtrösser.

Todesritter! Das konnten nur Todesritter sein, die berüchtigten Elitekämpfer des Lichkönigs!

Sie hatte gehört, dass einige von ihnen zum Argentumsbüdniss übergelaufen waren – aber diese unheimlichen Krieger in unmittelbarer Nähe zu sehen ließ einen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen. Und tatsächlich schien es mit der Ankunft der Todesritter merklich kälter geworden zu sein.

Während ein größerer Teil der schwarzen Ritter noch den versprengten Untoten nachsetzte, war ihr Anführer bereits von seinem Pferd gestiegen und kletterte über zwei umgekippte Hundeschlitten in die Wagenburg. Kommandant Dunkelschwinge steckte mit einer überaus eleganten Bewegung seine beiden Säbel in die Futterale auf seinem Rücken zurück und wandte sich dem Ankömmling mit leicht spöttischem Grinsen zu.

„Mograine! Kommt ja nicht allzu oft vor, dass ich mich freue, euch zu sehen!"

Der so Angesprochene nahm seinen Helm ab und erwiderte Dunkelschwinges Grinsen mit einem für einen Untoten geradezu charmanten Lächeln. Im Leben musste er mit seinen honigblonden Haaren und dem gepflegten Bart ein ausgesprochen ansehnlicher Mann gewesen sein, selbst auf seinen fahlgrauen, kalten Zügen lag noch eine gewisse Attraktivität, die nun allerdings durch das kalte, blaue Leuchten seiner Augen etwas dämonisches bekam.

„Dunkelschwinge! Kommt ja glücklicherweise nicht allzu oft vor, dass ihr dieser hirnlosen Brut auf den Leim geht!"

Der Spott auf dem tätowierten Gesicht des Nachtelfen wurde noch eine Spur schärfer. „Wie gut, dass ihr gerade zufällig in der Gegend wart."

Auch das Lächeln des Todesritters wurde breiter. „Nicht wahr? Stets zur Stelle, wenn man uns braucht!" Aber dann verfinsterten sich seine Züge.

„Als uns eure Nachricht erreichte, dass ihr das Lager aufgeben würdet, dachten wir uns schon so etwas. Ihr seid nämlich nicht die Einzigen, denen so etwas passiert ist. Vor zwei Tagen hat es Wolkenfängers Trupp erwischt. Haben ihr Lager aufgrund der anhaltenden Überfälle am Hurfjälletpass aufgegeben. Von denen ist keiner mehr zurückgekehrt. Wir kamen zu spät."

Jetzt war auch der Spott aus Sardaks Gesicht gewichen. „Verdammt! Nicht Taneleron."

Darion Mograine nickte mit unbewegter Miene. „Bedauerlicherweise doch. War ein guter Mann."

Sardak Dunkelschwinge beobachtete eine Weile nachdenklich die von der Untotenhatz zurückkehrenden Todesritter. „Die haben sich hier eingegraben und einschneien lassen. Als ob sie gewusst haben, welchen Weg wir nehmen würden."

„Und? Konnten sie es wissen?"

Der Nachtelf verneinte. „Mein Späher und ich haben erst am Morgen unserer Abfahrt unseren Weg festgelegt. Da hatte es aber bereits aufgehört, zu schneien."

„Dieser neue Seuchenpirschertypus ist weitaus intelligenter, als wir bisher angenommen haben." Der Kommandant der Todesritterschwadron lies seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen wobei sich seine Züge wieder entspannten.

„Aber ihr scheint nicht einen einzigen Mann verloren zu haben."

Dunkelschwinge nickte. „Ist ja auch mein Trupp."

Mograines glühenden Augen blieben für einen längeren Moment auf Niamanee hängen bevor er sich wieder dem Nachtelfen zuwendete und seine Lippen zu einem feinen Lächeln verzog.

„Das ausgerechnet ihr auf Völkerverständigung setzt, ist mir neu."

„Ich bin voller Überraschungen." Das lauernde Grinsen war auf Sardaks Gesicht zurückgekehrt und jetzt wandte sich auch der Nachtelf zu seinen Leuten um.

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass niemand bei der Übermacht an Gegnern ernsthaft verletzt worden war. Es gab ein paar Schnittwunden und Prellungen, aber das war auch schon das Schlimmste, was passiert war. Die Pfeile, die die Mammuts getroffen hatten, waren im dichten Fell stecken geblieben und hatten keine ernsten Wunden verursacht.

Noch ganz im Bann der Ereignisse realisierte Niamanee, dass Jaelle neben sie getreten war. „Lasst mich mal sehen, was ihr euch da am Kopf eingefangen habt."

Irritiert wandte sich Niamanee um und spürte erst jetzt, dass ihr etwas Warmes die Schläfe hinabrann. Fast automatisch fuhren ihre Finger zum Kopf, aber Jaelle schüttelte den Kopf und drückte ihre Hände wieder nach unten.

„Da klebt ja noch untotes Fleisch an euren Händen! Ganz dumme Idee." Vorsichtig strich die hagere Frau ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und betrachtete die Verletzung eingehend. „Kaum mehr als eine Schramme." Mit einem feuchten Stoffballen tupfte sie das Blut ab und schmierte dann aus einem hölzernen Tiegel eine grünliche Paste auf die Wunde. Das warme Gefühl von Dankbarkeit kribbelte in Niamanees Nacken und sie nickte Jaelle verhaltend lächelnd zu. Mit einem gutmütigen Zwinkern wandte sich die Ältere wieder ab und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt Mathis, den es am Arm erwischt hatte.

Nun erst spürte Niamanee langsam die Erschöpfung in ihren Beinen und sie ließ sich nicht unweit von Mathis auf einer umgekippten Holzkiste nieder. Mathis sah sie an.

„Scheint, als ob jetzt nicht nur Golofin in eurer Schuld steht," stellte er fest. „Schätze, ihr habt mir wohl das Leben gerettet." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Aber was war das da vorhin mit euch? Seid ihr drogensüchtig? Ich habe gehört, dass viele Blutelfen drogensüchtig sind. Ziemlich unpassender Moment, Entzugserscheinungen zu bekommen."

„Felwahnsinn, Mathis." Überrascht und verständnislos sah Mathis zu Dunkelschwinge auf, der plötzlich vor ihnen stand. Niamanee schien, als stünde da wieder diese leise Verachtung in dem Blick des Nachtelfen, mit der er ihr von Anfang an begegnet war. Sie setzte dem demonstrative Gleichgültigkeit entgegen.

„Felwahnsinn?" Ratlos drehte Mathis sich zu Niamanee um. Diese nickte jetzt etwas zerknirscht.

„Es ist eine Krankheit. Krämpfe, die einem die Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper nehmen. Ein ewiges Andenken der Geißel. Genau wie dieses grüne Leuchten in unseren Augen." Sie seufzte. „Als Arthas mit seinen Heerscharen unser Land vernichtete und den Sonnenbrunnen zerstörte ist soviel Schattenmacht freigesetzt worden, dass es unsere Körper verändert hat – so haben es uns unsere Gelehrten erklärt. Eine Überdosis Felmagie sozusagen."

Ein bösartiges Lächeln umspielte jetzt Dunkelschwinges Lippen. „Nicht nur eure Körper."

Niamanee sah wütend auf- schluckte aber dann die Antwort, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, wieder hinunter. _Er hat ja recht._

Sie stand auf, nahm ihr Schwert, das sie an den Schlitten gelehnt hatte und wollte es zurück in die Schwertscheide stecken als Dunkelschwinge auf sie zutrat und seine Hand ausstreckte.

„Darf ich es mal sehen?"

Überrascht sah Niamanee auf Dunkelschwinge, dann auf ihr Schwert. Nach kurzem Zögern nickte sie und reichte ihm das Heft. Der Nachtelf nahm das Schwert, wog es in der Hand und ließ es ein paar Mal schwungvoll durch die Luft sausen. Dann reichte er es ihr mit einem leisen Lächeln zurück. „Federleichter Titanstahl. Perfekt auf eure Proportionen abgestimmt und ausbalanciert. Eine wunderschöne Zwergenarbeit. So eine Waffe sieht man nicht sehr häufig. Woher habt ihr sie?"

Die unvermittelte Freundlichkeit des Nachtelfen irritierte Niamanee. „Bolvar Fordragon hat sie für mich in der Scherbenwelt bei einem Zwergenschmied anfertigen lassen."

„Bolvar Fordragon hat euch nicht viel lehren können, sagtet ihr." Dunkelschwinge stand jetzt direkt hinter ihr und seine Stimme flüsterte so leise in ihr Ohr, das nur sie es hören konnte.

Der Klang seiner Stimme hatte jetzt wieder etwas so bedrohliches, das Niamanee unwillkürlich zurückzuckte.

„Es missfällt mir, wenn man mich belügt. Ich habe euch kämpfen sehen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und ging wieder zu Darion Mograine hinüber. Niamanee starrte ihm völlig perplex hinterher.

„Fräulein Niamanee!" Die gutbekannte Stimme, die ihren Namen rief, ließ sie herumfahren.

Golofin Gnollhammer kam mit freudig ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zugeeilt.

„Bin ich froh zu sehen, dass auch euch nichts geschehen ist! Korrigiere, fast nichts geschehen ist!"

Er grinste etwas schief, ergriff dann ihre Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig. Golofins Enthusiasmus war ihr fast schon etwas unangenehm und sie begegnete seinem herzlichen Empfang mit einem reichlich erzwungenem Lächeln. Mathis, der gerade eben die Bergponys vor den wieder aufgerichteten Versorgungsschlitten gespannt hatte, sah mit einer übertrieben verächtlichen Miene auf.

„Ah, der Herr Gnollhammer! Du bist mir ja ein feiner Fährtenleser! Hast uns hier mit dem untoten Gezücht sitzen lassen!"

Golofin verzog verdrießlich seinen Mund und nickte missmutig. „Ich sollte wohl besser wieder in die Minen gehen. Steine klopfen ist wohl eher etwas für so einen tumben Kerl wie mich. Jetzt hab' ich's schon zum zweiten Mal verrissen."

Mathis feixte. „Selbst Adlerauge Dunkelschwinge hat nichts gemerkt – und der riecht Gefahr doch für gewöhnlich schon zwanzig Meilen gegen den Wind. Mach' dir keine Vorwürfe, Golofin- in die Falle wäre jeder getappt. Dem Licht sei Dank sind Fürst Mograine und seine schwarzen Reiter gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

Dann zog ein Schatten über sein narbiges Gesicht.

„Wie ich gehört habe, ist Taneleron Wolkenfängers Erkundungstrupp dasselbe passiert. Die hatten wohl weniger Glück als wir. Sind alle tot."

Golofins stieß einen wütenden Zwergenfluch aus und seine dunklen Augen wanderten zornesschmal zusammengekniffen über das weitläufige Panorama der Eiskronenzitadelle und ihrer Befestigungsanlagen.

„Er gewinnt immer mehr an Boden," zischte der Zwerg. „Er treibt uns wie verängstigte Hasen aus ihren Löchern."

Mathis nickte nachdenklich, während er nochmals die Schnallen der Pferdegeschirre überprüfte. „Wird Zeit, dass endlich was passiert." murmelte er und drehte sich zu der Blutelfe um. „ Fräulein Niamanee, hoch auf den Kutschbock, es geht weiter!"

Langsam setzte sich der Tross wieder in Bewegung, zu beiden Seiten flankiert von Mograines Todesrittern. Zurück inmitten einer großen Fläche schmutzigen, zerwühlten Schnees blieb ein lichterloh brennender Scheiterhaufen aus aufgetürmten, verrotteten Körpern. Wie ein drohendes Fanal beugte sich die dichte, schwarze Säule aus Qualm gen Eiskrone. Diese Toten hatten sich zum letzten Mal erhoben.

Eine Weile saßen die bleiche Blutelfe und der ältere Mann schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Kutschbock, ein jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Dunkelschwinges Worte gingen Niamanee nicht aus dem Kopf. _Ich habe euch kämpfen gesehen_. Natürlich hatte sie gekämpft. Wie alle anderen auch. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mit diesem verfluchten Anfall die anderen sogar noch behindert. Sie schielte unauffällig zu dem Nachtelfen hinüber, der mit einer geradezu nonchalanten Lässigkeit neben einem der Elfen auf dem anderen Pferdeschlitten saß. Dunkelschwinge war arrogant, er war überheblich – und er war gefährlich. Auf ihr Bauchgefühl hatte sie sich bisher immer recht gut verlassen können. Kommandant Sardak Dunkelschwinge war definitiv jemand, dem man besser aus dem Weg ging.

Sie lenkte ihren Blick wieder nach vorn und blieb auf Darion Mograine hängen, der mit wehendem, dunkelrotem Umhang auf seinem schwergepanzerten Schlachtross an der Spitze seiner Todesritter ritt. Seine tragische Geschichte war bis nach Silbermond getragen worden. Der letzte aus der Blutlinie der alten Könige, der den Aschenbringer in den Händen gehalten hatte. Und sich dann in die scharfe Klinge der legendären Waffe stürzte um den Schatten nicht lebend in die Hände zu fallen. Er hatte das größte aller Opfer gebracht um zu verhindern, dass die Schatten die volle Macht des Schwertes für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen konnten. Mit den Erinnerungen an seine Geschichte spürte Niamanee eine leise Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Wie es sich wohl anfühlte, eine seelenlose Kreatur zu sein? Was war von dem selbstlosen Streiter des Lichts geblieben, der er einst war? Es musste schlimm sein, sich an sein altes Leben erinnern, aber es nicht mehr spüren zu können.

„Ich muss euch um Entschuldigung bitten." Mathis' Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Etwas verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Entschuldigen wofür?"

„Das ich euch Drogensucht unterstellt habe. Blutelfen haben bei uns halt nicht den besten Ruf und da ist mir das eben so in den Kopf gerutscht, als ich euch da so gesehen habe."

„Unsinn." Niamanee winkte ab. „Schon vergessen. Konntet ihr ja nicht wissen. Und ganz unschuldig bin ich daran auch nicht. Ich vergesse gerne mal, rechtzeitig die Medizin zu nehmen, die diese lästigen Anfälle verhindert."

„Man kann es nicht heilen?"

Die Elfe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Unsere Gelehrten zerbrechen sich schon seid Jahren den Kopf darüber – aber mehr als diese Rezeptur für einen Trank, der diese Krämpfe verhindert haben sie noch nicht herausgefunden."

Mathis grinste. „Wenn wir in der Feste angekommen sind, solltet ihr mal nach Seyfried fragen." Niamanee sah ihn etwas verständnislos an.

„Seyfried stammt aus derselben kleinen Stadt in Lordaeron wie ich und gehört mittlerweile Tirion Fordrings Paladinen an. Der Junge ist der verdammt beste Heiler, den ich je erlebt habe- der stellt jeden Priester in den Schatten."

Ein mildes Lächeln glitt über Niamanees bleiche Züge. „Bolvar Fordragon hat es bereits versucht. Aber auch ihm ist es nicht gelungen, den Felwahnsinn zu kurieren." Sie zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. „Es ist halt so, wie es ist. Sein Schicksal kann man sich nicht aussuchen." Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Darion Mograines Richtung.

„Er hätte mit Sicherheit auch ein anderes Schicksal gewählt, wenn er es gekonnt hätte."

„So eine traurige Geschichte," pflichtete Mathis ihr bei. „Erst der Verrat seines Bruders und dann sein tragisches Ende. Und nicht genug damit, im Tode verhöhnen ihn die Schatten noch, indem sie seinen wiederbelebten Körper den verderbten Aschenbringer führen lassen. Möge Darion irgendwann endlich seinen Frieden finden." Dann huschte ein trockenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Und wenn ich euch einen guten Rat geben darf- kommt niemals auf die dumme Idee, ihn auf den Aschenbringer anzusprechen. Fürst Mograine kann sehr merkwürdig werden."

Die Elfe schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Licht bewahre, würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen. Verlassene oder Todesritter – diese Gesellschaft ziehe ich vor zu vermeiden."

Niamanees Blick schwenkte für einen kurzen Moment wieder zu Sardak Dunkelschwinge. „Was ist eigentlich mit Kommandant Dunkelschwinge? Wo kommt er eigentlich her? Ich habe noch niemals jemanden so kämpfen sehen."

Mathis grinste. „Unglaublich, nicht wahr? Tja, über Sardak kursieren die wildesten Geschichten und niemand weiß, ob irgendetwas davon wahr ist, denn von ihm selbst wirst du nichts erfahren. Das einzige, was ich mit Bestimmtheit weiß ist, dass er ein alter Freund von Muradin Bronzebart ist. Dann hört es aber schon auf. Angeblich ist er ein legendärer Kampfmeister aus Darnassus und soll sogar zu den Uralten gehören. Es gibt Gerüchte, die besagen, dass er sein Volk verraten habe und auf der Flucht sei, andere wiederum erzählen davon, dass er lange Zeit den Schatten gedient habe, bis die Liebe einer Frau ihn errettet habe.

Ein Geheimagent, der im Auftrage des darnassischen Herrscherpaares inkognito hier ist... Such dir aus, was dir gefällt! Wahrscheinlich ist die Wirklichkeit viel profaner, aber er geniest seinen Nimbus des mysteriösen Fremden. Aber bis jetzt hat er sich immer loyal zu Tirion Fordring verhalten. Und ganz ehrlich – er hat uns allen heute den verdammten Arsch gerettet, ohne ihn hätten wir nicht solange durchgehalten! Da werde ich mich hüten auf diese ganzen komischen Gerüchte auch nur ein Kupfer zu geben."

Niamanee seufzte innerlich. Mathis hatte nur zu recht. Ohne Sardak Dunkelschwinge hätten Mograine und seine Todesritter wohl nur noch Tote vorgefunden. Sie warf dem Nachtelfen einen erneuten, verstohlenen Blick zu. Vielleicht versteckte Sardak ja irgendwo auch ein paar nette Seiten. Gesehen hatte sie davon allerdings noch nicht sehr viel.

13


	7. Jede reise endet

Als sich der Erkundungstrupp langsam den lang gestreckten Bergrücken hinaufbewegte, vergoldete die in ihrem Rücken untergehende Abendsonne mit ihren letzten Strahlen das Mauernwerk der hoch vor ihnen aufragenden Wehrtürme. So winzig, wie diese Festung von der Ferne aus gewirkt hatte, war Niamanee nun doch überrascht zu sehen, wie weitläufig diese imposante Wehranlage war. An der höchsten Stelle des sanft ansteigenden, nach hinten aber steil abfallenden Bergkammes thronte eine ganze Stadt, an deren höchster Stelle eine mächtige Burg emporragte, die an Trutzigkeit ihresgleichen suchte. Auf den beiden höchsten Türmen wehten schon aus der Ferne erkennbar die Banner der Argentumsdämmerung, goldene Sonnen auf weißem Grund.

Auch wenn die Burg sich in ihrer Architektur grober und kantiger präsentierte als Niamanee es von den Burgen der Menschen bisher kannte, bot sie dennoch in ihrer Größe und Wehrhaftigkeit ein äußerst beeindruckendes Bild.

„Seit wann ist das Argentumsbündnis hier in Nordend?"

Mathis schien kurz nachzurechnen. „Knapp drei Jahre, würde ich schätzen."

Niamanees Blick wanderte wieder zu der Burg. „Diese Burg ist nicht in drei Jahren gebaut worden."

Kopfschüttelnd lachte Mathis auf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Die Vyrkul haben sie errichtet, vor vielen hunderten von Jahren. War wohl eine ehemalige Königsfeste, so genau weiß das keiner, dazu ist die Burg einfach zu alt. Als ich hier mit den ersten Truppen ankam, haben wir das verlassene Gemäuer einfach annektiert und für uns passend gemacht. Dieses Klima konserviert einfach alles, die Mauern waren noch bestens in Schuss."

„Und Arthas hat euch einfach gewähren lassen? Ich meine, ihr setzt ihm hier einen militärischen Angriffsstützpunkt direkt vor die Nase und er hat nicht darauf reagiert?"

„Nicht ein einziger Übergriff seinerseits in der ganzen Zeit." Mathis zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und gute Gelegenheiten hätte es für ihn in der ersten Zeit, als alles noch im Um- und Aufbau war, genug gegeben." Ein trockenes Grinsen huschte über das narbige Gesicht.

„Aber vielleicht wollte er auch nur warten, bis hier so viele Truppen angekommen sind, dass sich ein Angriff auch richtig lohnt."

Mittlerweile konnte man auch weitere Banner auf den Gebäuden unterhalb der Burg flattern sehen, Niamanee erkannte die langen, spitzen Elfenbanner einiger darnassischen Familien neben den kantigen Wimpeln verschiedener Zwergenclans und eine stattliche Anzahl Banner und Fahnen aus Sturmwind. Am häufigsten aber flatterte das Wappen Lordaerons in der leichten Abendbrise.

„Ich sehe ausschließlich Banner der Allianz," stellte die Elfe fest. „Ich dachte immer, das Argentumbündis sei ein völkerübergreifendes Bündnis gegen den Lichkönig."

Mathis kräuselte etwas unbequem die Lippen. „Na ja, ist es ja auch- irgendwie. Diese Burg hier war anfangs als gemeinsamer Stützpunkt gedacht gewesen. Aber die kulturellen Eigenheiten haben das Zusammenleben auf engem Raum doch etwas schwierig gestaltet, ganz zu schweigen davon, das jahrelang gewachsener Hass und Vorurteile sich nicht über Nacht hinwegfegen lassen. Dass schafft auch kein gemeinsamer Feind und mag er auch noch so grausam sein. Und da es auf beiden Seiten genügend Hitzköpfe gibt, die ständig Öl in die schwelende Feindschaft gießen, beschlossen Fordring und der alte Ork Saurfang, der Kriegsherr der Horde, der anfangs hier das Kommando hatte, dass die Horde sich ihren eigenen Stützpunkt errichten würde."

Er wies mit dem Finger auf ein nicht erkennbares Ziel. „Irgendwo in dieser Richtung, ungefähr ein Tagesritt von hier entfernt haben die Neruber vor Ewigkeiten ein riesiges, oberirdisches Ziggurat gebaut, wahrscheinlich als Antwort auf die Königsfeste der Vyrkul. Nach allem, was man so weiß, haben sich beide Völker weit vor unserer Zeit hier mächtig beharkt. Das Ding fanden wir genauso verlassen vor wie die Königsfeste, als unsere ersten Truppen hier ankamen. Es liegt in einem fast uneinnehmbarem Talkessel und war ursprünglich unsere erste Wahl als Standort gewesen. Aber Angesichts der noch zu erwartenden Truppen erschein es den Strategen vom Bündnis dann doch zu klein und man wich zur Königsfeste aus. Jetzt hat sich Thrall mit seinen Orks und den Trollen dort häuslich niedergelassen."

„Was ist mit Fürstin Sylvanas und ihren Verlassenen?"

„Die haben etwas weiter zur Küste hin ein altes Vyrkuldorf besetzt und bleiben lieber unter sich. Aber der Gestank ihrer teuflischen Hexenküchen, in denen sie ihre obskuren Seuchenexperimente machen, zieht manchmal bis zur Königsfeste hinauf."

„Wieso lässt Hochlord Fordring das zu?"

„Weil sie angeblich versuchen, ein Mittel zu entwickeln, dass die Seuche neutralisiert."

Wieder schlich sich Sarkasmus in das Grinsen vom Mathis.

„Wer sollte sich sonst damit abgeben als die, die bereits tot sind und somit resistent gegen die Seuche?"

Niamanee antwortete mit einem freudlosen Lächeln und sah wieder zur Feste.

Der breite Weg aus gestampften Schnee, der zur Spitze hinaufführte, lenkte die Karawane jetzt durch ein Meer unzähliger angespitzter Pfähle, die schräg in den vereisten Boden gerammt aus dem Schnee ragten und einen riesigen Halbkreis um die Festung beschrieben.

Auf dem hinter dem Pfahlwall breiter werdenden Weg kam der Tross zum Stehen. Darion Mograine, der sie bislang angeführt hatte, wendete sein Pferd und ritt auf Kommandant Dunkelschwinge zu. Die beiden wechselten ein paar Worte, dann sah der Anführer der untoten Ritter auf und winkte seinen Reitern, die daraufhin mit ihren skelettierten Rössern gemächlich in lockerer Formation den Hang wieder hinab trabten. Mograine setzte ihnen im leichten Galopp nach.

Niamanee sah den fort reitenden Todesrittern nach und schenkte Mathis einen fragenden Blick. „Warum gehen sie?"

Mathis grinste. „Weil sie tot sind."

Da Niamanee die Erklärung ganz offensichtlich nicht ausreichte, setze er nach. „Das komische Flimmern über der Festung ist euch bestimmt schon aufgefallen, oder?"

Die Elfe nickte.

„Ein Schutzschild gegen magische Angriffe- und vor allem gegen Untote. Schon beeindruckend, was die Zauberkünstler der Kirin Tor so alles können. Ungünstigerweise trennt dieser Schild nicht zwischen Verbündeten und Feind. Was bedeutet, dass, wenn immer Fürst Darion Mograine oder die dunkle Dame Sylvanas ihren Besuch ankündigen, der ganze Schild heruntergefahren werden muss. Und das wiederum bedeutet, dass während dieser Zeit die ganze Feste in Alarmbereitschaft ist, sämtliche Wachmannschaften verdreifacht und alle Geschütze bemannt werden."

Auch Mathis schaute jetzt kurz den bereits zu schwarzen Punkten geschrumpften Reitern nach. „Scheint, als ob Mograine keine Umstände verursachen wollte."

Von der Feste her erscholl jetzt der lang gezogene Ton eines Signalhorns.

Der Erkundungstross hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und Mathis schnalzte mit den Zügeln. Jetzt, wo sie merkten, dass es wieder nach Hause ging, legten sich die kompakten Bergponys noch einmal richtig ins Zeug und zogen stramm weiter in die Richtung der äußeren, weißen Wallanlage. Vorspringende, massive Winkel reihten sich wie ein Strahlenkranz um die hohe Mauer und gaben zusätzlichen Halt. Umso überraschter war Niamanee, als sie erkannte, dass diese mächtige Mauer komplett aus Eisblöcken hochgezogen worden war.

Verblüfft wandte sie sich an Mathis. „Die Mauer ist ja aus Eis!"

Der graubärtige Mann nickte vergnügt. „Oh ja! Ist das billigste Baumaterial hier. Und versuch' da mal ‚rüberzukommen." Dann schlich sich unübersehbarer Stolz in sein Lächeln.

„War meine Idee. Hab' die Pläne dafür entworfen. Nachdem der innere Festungsbereich die ganzen Truppen nicht mehr fassen konnte, mussten wir erweitern."

„Aber schmilzt das Eis im Sommer nicht?"

Mathis schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier auf der Höhe haben wir das ganze Jahr über Permafrostboden und die Temperaturen im Sommer gehen wenig über den Gefrierpunkt. Das taut die Blöcke vielleicht ein bisschen an, mehr aber auch nicht. Außerdem ist inmitten der Mauer noch eine stabile Holzkonstruktion." Er schmunzelte. „Und das Ausbessern der Eismauern im Winter hält die Leute in Bewegung!"

„Was macht ihr als Baumeister aber dann bei einem Erkundungstrupp in dem Sturmgipfeln?" Ein provokantes Lächeln glitt über Niamanees Gesicht.

Mathis feixte. „Mir ist da drinnen die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen."

Tatsächlich war dieser erste Schutzwall nicht komplett aus Eis. Immer wieder durchbrachen schmale, von Kanzeln gekrönte Steinabschnitte das Bauwerk, was aber erst in unmittelbarer Nähe sichtbar wurde, da der vereiste Stein sich geradezu organisch in das Eis einfügte. Über die Kanzelbrüstungen hinaus ragten die dunklen Spitzen wuchtiger Katapultpfeile.

Zwei steinerne Wachtürme rahmten das schwere Holztor, dessen Flügel sich langsam öffneten. Ein knappes dutzend gut gerüsteter Soldaten trat hinaus und postierte sich zu beiden Seiten des Weges, während der Tross langsam durch die steinerne Pforte einkehrte.

Niamanee warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf die bizarre, dunkle Silhouette der Eiskronenzitadelle, die ihren lauernden, spitzen Schatten der Argentumsfeste entgegenstreckte. Die letzten, roten Sonnenstrahlen leckten über die steinernen Zähne und tauchten den Granit in glänzendes Blut.

Mit einem dumpfen Poltern schlossen sich die schweren Tore des Eiswalls hinter dem letzten Lastmammut. Interessiert sah Niamanee sich um – zu beiden Seiten des gewalzten und trassierten Weges ragten hunderte und aberhunderte der Zelte in den unterschiedlichsten Größen aus dem frisch gefallenen Neuschnee. Viele Zelte ähnelten den braungrauen Filzkuppeln, die auch der Erkundungstrupp benutzt hatte, nur waren diese hier weitaus größer und die meisten von ihnen hatten sogar Holztüren. Rauch zog durch steingefasste Rohre ab, während er bei den steil aufragenden, hellen Zelten, die immer wieder in kleineren Gruppen aus dem Meer der Filzkuppeln ragten, direkt aus einer Öffnung in der Zeltspitze stieg. Einige dieser Zelte waren mit wunderschönen Ranken und floralen Mustern in bräunlichen Tönen bemalt worden, zweifelsohne solides, elfisches Handwerk. So unterschiedlich die Zelte in ihrem Formen und Farben auch waren, eins hatten sie fast alle gemein: die aus den meisten Zelten träge aufsteigenden Rauchfahnen erfüllten die Luft mit einem allgegenwärtigen, beißenden Geruch nach brennendem Holz und schmauchenden Kohlen.

Die unübersichtliche Ansammlung unzähliger Zelte wurde hier und da von größeren Gebäuden aus Holz, seltener aus Stein durchbrochen, die teilweise wohl als Ställe, Versorgungsmagazine und ganz offensichtlich auch als Schankstuben fungierten. Hinter der riesigen Zeltstadt erhob sich eindrucksvoll die aus roh behauenen, großen Steinen errichtete ursprüngliche Festungsmauer. Diese war um einiges höher als der Wall aus Eis und auch hier blitzten zwischen Schießscharten auf steinernen Kanzeln schwere Geschütze hervor.

Sich gegenüberliegend waren in westlicher und östlicher Richtung zwei schlanke, weiß verputzte Türme nachträglich zwischen das Mauerwerk gesetzt worden, die in ihrer graziösen Fragilität in geradezu dramatischen Widerspruch zu der ansonsten sehr rauen Architektur standen. Ein schmaler Balkon umlief die jeweils mit einer knospenden Spitze aus schimmerndem Metall geschmückten Türme. An den Spitzen der Kuppeln schien das allgegenwärtige Flimmern regelrecht Funken zu schlagen und Niamanee begriff, dass der magische Schild von diesen beiden Türmen aus gespeist wurde.

Mittlerweile hatte der Tross auf dem breiten Mittelweg angehalten. Mathis bedeutete Niamanee mit einer Handbewegung sitzen zu bleiben, sprang vom Kutschbock und ging auf Kommandant Dunkelschwinge und Golofin Gnollhammer zu. Da Golfins und Mathis Blick jeweils einmal kurz zu ihr hinüberschauten war klar, dass man über sie redete und wieder begann dieses ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend zu nagen. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal sehr fehl am Platze. Hoffentlich würde man sie jetzt schnell zu Bolvar bringen. Dann würde alles wieder gut werden.

Sie wandte sich ab und ließ ihren Blick über das rege Treiben zwischen den Zelten schweifen. Überall erhellten Fackeln und Feuerkörbe das Zwielicht des voranschreitenden Abends, Waffen wurden poliert und geputzt, an einigen offenen Lagerfeuern wurde gekocht und gegessen. Etwas weiter hinten auf einem größeren, freien Platz wurde Schwert- und Stabkampf geübt, während direkt daneben in einem dreckig zerwühlten Schneeloch an einem der Holzhäuser sich ein paar pelzige Schweine suhlten. Zwischen den Zelten kam jetzt eine Meute kläffender Schlittenhunde über den Mittelweg geschossen, die einer handvoll panisch gackernder Hühner hinterherjagte, gefolgt von einem wütend fluchenden Zwerg mit hochrotem Gesicht.

Interessierte Blicke von allen Seiten beobachteten neugierig den zurückgekehrten Expeditionstrupp, einige der Kämpfer kamen auf sie zu und begrüßten die Heimkehrer, in der Hoffnung, aus erster Hand Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Viele der Männer und Frauen trugen die goldene Sonne auf dem weißen Wappenrock der Argentumsdämmerung. Es gab ein, zwei irritierte Blicke, aber ansonsten wurde Niamanee kaum beachtet, offensichtlich war der Anblick einer Blutelfe hier nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Mathis und Golofin kamen jetzt gemeinsam mit Jaelle zum Versorgungsschlitten zurück. Golofin räusperte sich in zwergentypischer Weise, rieb dann etwas nachdenklich seinen Bart und sah zu Niamanee auf.

"Wir haben gerade überlegt, wo wir dich für's erste unterbringen. Und Jaelle hat angeboten, dass du bei ihr unterschlüpfen kannst. Sie hat ihr Zelt hier mit Saana geteilt." Der Zwerg sah für einen kurzen Moment betreten zu Boden. "Saana braucht kein Bett mehr."

Die ältere Frau erkannte offensichtlich sehr gut, was in diesem Moment in Niamanees Kopf vorging und ein freundliches Lächeln wärmte ihre harten Züge. "Es war nicht ihr Bett. Sie hat es ebenfalls übernommen. Es steht jetzt halt leer. Und ein leeres Bett weckt immer unschöne Erinnerungen."

Niamanees Blick wechselte ertwas verhalten zwischen den beiden Männern und Jaelle. Irgendwie liefen die Dinge hier gerade anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dann aber besann sie sich und nickte Jaelle mit einem dankbaren Lächeln zu.

Golofin rieb sich mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung die Hände, grinste sie eine Spur zu breit an und erklärte:" Ich begleite Kommandant Dunkelschwinge jetzt zum Rapport auf die Burg."

Er sah sich kurz um. "Bin vor dem Wachwechselsignal wohl kaum zurück, kann also ein Weilchen dauern – aber danach treffen wir uns am Tor zur Festung und sehen weiter."

Niamanee neigte forschend ihren Kopf. "Kannst du mich nicht gleich zu Herrn Fordragon bringen?"

Golofin verzog etwas ungemütlich das Gesicht. "Das ist alles nicht so einfach hier. Die Führungsspitze lässt einen nicht so ohne weiteres vor. Ich muss da erst einiges klären. Jaelle kümmert sich erst einmal um dich." Dann räusperte er sich erneut, drehte sich um und eilte auf seinen kurzen Beinen Dunkelschwinge nach.

Jaelle nickte zustimmend. „Lasst uns erste einmal deine Sachen ins Zelt bringen, damit du weißt, wo du heute Nacht schläfst."

Mathis, der derweil begonnen hatte, den Schlitten abzuladen grinste herausfordernd. „Ich kann euch ja beim Tragen helfen." Jaelle winkte leicht verächtlich ab.

„Ach, du alter Schwerenöter, als ob wir das nicht selbst könnten! Sie du mal zu, das die Pferde in den Stall kommen, haben eine extra Portion Hafer nach diesem Tag redlich verdient!" Sie griff sich einen Rucksack, eine mit Tragegurten versehene Kiste sowie einen zusammengerollten Stapel Decken vom Versorgungsschlitten, wartete bis Niamanee sich ebenfalls ihr Gepäck übergeworfen hatte und winkte ihr dann zu folgen. Nachdenklich kratze Mathis sich am Kopf und sah den beiden Frauen nach, wie sie zwischen den Zelten verschwanden.

Vor einem der graubraunen Kuppelzelte blieb Jaelle stehen, stieß die mit lustigen bunten Mustern bemalte Holztüre auf und wuchtete ihr Gepäck in den dunklen Innenraum. Dann fischte sie einen langen, dünnen Kienspan aus einem Holzkorb direkt am Eingang, entzündete ihn an den Flammen eines nahen Feuerkorbes, kehrte mit dem Licht ins Zelt zurück und steckte den Span in einen eisernen Halter.

„Keine Luxusherberge – aber immerhin funktioniert der Ofen." Sie forderte Niamaee auf, ihre Sachen auf die grobe Bettstatt zur Rechten zu legen und begann, Holzscheite von einem größeren Stapel in die Öffnung eines niedrigen, schwarzen Metallzylinders zu stecken.

Die schlichte Konstruktion stand vor einer nicht allzu großen, in einen Holzrahmen gefassten, Mauer aus aufgeschichteten Steinen, durch die das Ofenrohr nach außen führte.

Mit dem Kienspan entzündete Jaelle die trockenen Scheite und bald flackerte in dem einfachen Ofen ein munteres Feuer. Niamanee hatte sich neben ihren Sachen auf das Bett gesetzt und Jaelle eine ganze Weile beobachtet.

„Ihr müsst ja einen unglaublichen Holzverbrauch hier haben."

Jaelle begann, ihren Rucksack auszupacken und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Holzfäller ziehen hier eigentlich täglich mit ihren Schlitten in die tiefer gelegenen Täler. Die Holzzuteilung pro Kopf ist trotzdem ganz schön knapp bemessen. Reicht im Prinzip für einmal pro Tag aufwärmen und Tee kochen." Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte jetzt über ihr Gesicht. „Aber ich war ja jetzt einen Monat nicht da, da haben sich Reserven angesammelt."

Die Elfe betrachtete jetzt eine Weile die knisternden Flammen hinter der geöffneten Ofenklappe und spürte auch schon die erste Wärme auf ihren Wangen.

Jaelle stellte eine gusseiserne Kanne auf die Abschlussplatte des Ofens, holte aus einer Truhe zwei Steingutbecher und stellte sie auf den wackeligen Holzblock, der in der Mitte des Zeltes als Tisch diente. Dann fischte sie noch einen kleinen Lederbeutel hervor und schüttelte ihn demonstrativ. „Fermentierter Rotsterntee- wärmt hervorragend in der Kälte!"

Niamanee lächelte schwach und sah Jaelle interessiert an.

„Bevor du nach Nordend kamst. Ich meine, vor der Geißel, was hast du da gemacht?"

Jaelle seufzte und ihre schmalen Lippen umwehte ein Hauch von Bitternis. „Das, was nicht mehr marktfeile Töchter von kleinen Adeligen im Allgemeinen so machen. Sie gehen ins Kloster." Dann entspannten sich ihre Züge wieder. „Im Nachhinein das Beste, was ich tun konnte. All das, was ich dort lernte, kann ich hier jetzt bestens brauchen. Ob Kräuterkunde, Toxikologie, Astronomie oder trockene Buchhaltung – Langeweile ist ein guter Lehrmeister."

„Habt ihr das Gelübde abgelegt?"

Jaelle lachte leise auf. „Das Licht möge nachsichtig sein- aber ich hatte bestimmt nicht vor, Nonne zu werden!" Dann sah sie Niamanee forschend an.

„Was ist mit dir? Wie sah dein Leben vorher aus?"

„Seid ich mich erinnern kann, wollte ich immer ein Sonnenritter werden, genau wie mein Vater. Aber sie haben mich nicht gelassen, ich war ihnen zu klein und schwächlich."

Etwas Sehnsüchtiges lag jetzt auf dem bleichen Elfengesicht. „Daraufhin habe ich meinen Vater solange angebettelt und bedrängt, bis er mir schließlich Privatunterricht gegeben hat."

„Erinnert mich an meine Jugend," fiel Jaelle lachend ein und wirkte im Dämmerlicht für einen kurzen Moment wie das junge Mädchen, das sie dereinst gewesen war. „Ich wollte auch unbedingt Schwertkampf lernen und habe ständig den Mägden die großen Waschlöffel geklaut, um damit herum zu fuchteln! Mein kleiner Bruder hat mir dann später tatsächlich die eine oder andere Kampfstunde erteilt. Er war der Meinung, dass sich seine große Schwester auch selbst verteidigen können sollte, würde er vielleicht einmal abberufen. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie recht er damit behalten hat!"

Niamanee nickte leicht. „Ich glaube, er weiß es."

Dann wurde ihre Miene wieder nachdenklicher.

„Tatsächlich wäre ich beinahe noch ein Sonnenritter geworden. Oder besser gesagt, Blutritter, da der Orden sich zu Ehren unserer Gefallenen umbenannt hat. Nachdem Arthas fast unser ganzes Volk ausgelöscht hatte, suchten sie händeringend nach Nachwuchs.

Aber das waren nicht mehr die Sonnenritter, die ich früher so bewundert hatte. Umstände zwangen mich dazu, die Ausbildung kurz vor Ende abzubrechen. Mein Vater hat das alles nicht mehr erlebt. Aber hätte er mich damals nicht unterrichtet, ich wäre nicht hier."

Jaelle war aufgestanden, hatte ein paar Krümel aus dem Lederbeutel in das mittlerweile kochende Wasser der Kanne geworfen, schüttete jetzt rötlichen, stark duftenden Tee in beide Becher und ermutigte Niamanee mit einem Kopfnicken, zuzugreifen.

„Und nun sitzen wir beide hier im Eis am Ende der Welt und versuchen unser Leben neu zu ordnen, nicht wahr?" Sie trank einen Schluck Tee und nickte Niamanee aufmunternd zu.

Eine Weile saßen sich die beiden Frauen im Dämmerlicht des Ofenfeuers schweigend gegenüber, vertieft in die eigenen Gedanken und tranken bedächtig den dampfenden Tee.

Die innere Unruhe, die Niamanee schon verspürt hatte, als sie sich der Feste genähert hatten wurde von Mal zu Mal drängender, doch brachte sie die entscheidende Frage einfach nicht über die Lippen. Irgendetwas in ihr klammerte sich immer verbissener an den sehnsüchtigen Wunsch, dass jetzt alles wieder gut werden würde.

Jaelle setzte ihren leeren Becher ab und erhob sich schwungvoll. „Weißt du was? Es wird noch ein Weilchen bis zum Wachwechsel dauern, wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Führung?"

Leidenschaftslos zuckte Niamanee mit den Schultern, versuchte aber ein freundliches Lächeln. „Sehr gerne."

Die kurzhaarige Frau stocherte noch ein wenig in dem bereits schon wieder heruntergebrannten Feuer, schloss die Ofenluke und erhob sich dann, um Niamanee den Filzvorhang vor dem Ausgang aufzuhalten. Als beide draußen auf dem niedergetretenen Schnee standen, schloss Jaelle sorgfältig die Türe und bedeutete der Elfe, ihr zu folgen.

Jetzt, wo nur noch ein intensives, von violetten Schlieren durchzogenes Blau an Himmel an die kürzlich untergegangene Abendsonne erinnerte, war es merklich kälter geworden. Niamanee schob ihre Fellkapuze über ihr widerborstiges, silbriges Haar, zog sie fest zu und folgte Jaelle zwischen den Zelten hindurch. Das rege Treiben von vorhin war stiller geworden.

An einigen Lagerfeuern wurde noch gegessen, gesprochen und gescherzt, gelegentlich grüßte der eine oder andere in Jaelles Richtung.

Als sie den mit brennenden Stabfackeln flankierten Mittelweg überquerten, konnte man durch das geöffnete, aber bewachte Tor des inneren Festungswalls bis zur Burg hinaufsehen. In einigen Fenstern brannte Licht. Sehnsüchtig verharrte Niamanees Blick. Irgendwo dort hinter den Mauern war Bolvar. Dann riss sie sich wieder los und eilte Jaelle hinterher, die schon ein ganzes Stück weiter vorausgegangen war. Jaelle sah sie amüsiert an.

„Ganz wie im richtigen Leben- in den anständigen Häusern hinter den hohen Mauern wohnen die, die was zu sagen haben."

Niamanee zog die Brauen hoch. „Aber du bist doch ebenfalls eine Adlige."

Jaelle schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf. „Das bedeutet hier nicht viel. Viele alte Strukturen haben sich zwar erhalten, aber der Großteil der militärischen Führungsspitze besteht hier aus Veteranen der Kämpfe in Lordaeron sowie wichtigen Führern der jeweiligen Völker.

Allen voran natürlich Tirion Fordring und König Varain Wrynn. Herrn Fordring steht Muradin Bronzebart zur Seite, der die Dampfpanzereinheiten und Greifenstaffeln der Zwerge koordiniert. Dann wären da noch Erzmagier Rhonin, der Führer der Kirin Tor und Mondpriesterin Daidanis Silberschatten, die Hüterin des hiesigen Mondbrunnens, die Abgesandte aus Darnassus.

Wenn's hier mal Probleme geben sollte, wende dich am besten an Golofin, der kann gut mit Muradin Bronzebart, auch wenn er ständig über ihn schimpft. Oder aber du gehst direkt zu Herrn Balinar von Breenan, das ist Fordrings rechte Hand und ein feiner Kerl. Setzt sich immer sehr für seine Leute ein."

Niamanee lächelte. „Ich denke, das wird Herr Fordragon schon alles für mich regeln."

Jaelle nickte flüchtig. „Bestimmt!"

Die ältere Frau wies jetzt auf mehrere lang gestreckte, auffällig hohe Holzgebäude, die sich direkt unterhalb an die Festungsmauern schmiegten.

„Das sind die Stallungen der Greifenstaffeln. Dahinter beginnen die Pferdeställe. Die Kriegsrösser der berittenen Kampfeinheiten sind oben in der Festung untergebracht, hier unten in den Ställen die Last- und Zugtiere. Auf denen man aber durchaus auch reiten kann. Wenn du also mal ein Pferd brauchst, wende dich an Mathis, Stallmeister Hagstrodt ist ein guter Freund von ihm."

Sie waren jetzt an einem flachen, steinernen Gebäude angekommen, dem sich ein lang gezogener Holzanbau angliederte. Kästen und Fässer waren draußen an der Wand entlang gestapelt worden, einige steifgefrorene Säcke lagen obenauf. Durch die geschlossenen Holzläden des steinernen Vorbaus drang Licht. Jaelle nickte zufrieden.

„Ah, der Herr Mikeli scheint noch geöffnet zu haben!"

Sie öffnete die Eingangstüre und schob Niamanee durch den schweren Vorhang ins Innere.

Staunend sah die Elfe sich um. Überall um sie herum waren einfache Holzregale bis unter die Decke gebaut worden, voll gestopft mit Schachteln, Kisten, Säcken, und Gläsern. Abgebrochene Mammutzähne ragten zwischen Stapeln aus gerollten Schafsfellen heraus, direkt daneben schimmerten einige Ballen feinsten Stoffes, auf denen merkwürdige, grob geschnitzte Holzfiguren lagen. Ordentlich aufgereiht standen dutzende, umflochtene Glasballons auf dem Boden, gefüllt mit schimmerndem Öl, dahinter lehnte an der Wand ein ganzer Stapel Schneeschuhe neben Äxten und Schaufeln. Zwischen einer Unzahl getrockneter Kräutersträuße baumelten gedörrte Fische und gepökelte Schinkenflanken von der Decke.

Durch den halbgeöffneten Vorhang hindurch, der in den rückliegenden Holzanbau führte, konnte man stapelweise Bierfässer und Weinschläuche erkennen.

Hinter der aus Kisten zusammen gezimmerten, sehr provisorischen Theke stand auf einer weiteren Kiste in einem pelzbesetzten Mantel aus feinem Tuch ein sehr kleiner, knolliger Mann mit struppigen, mausgrauen Haaren und einem auffälligen Backenbart, der heftig gestikulierend auf eine weitere Person vor der Theke einredete. Der auffällig dürre Mann, mit geöffnetem Journal in der einen und tintenbenetzter Feder in der anderen Hand offensichtlich Ursache für die Erregung des Gnomes, ließ der Wortschwall völlig unbeeindruckt. Der knielange, schwarze Mantel, dessen hoher Stehkragen dass knochige, hakennasige Profil noch unterstrich, ließ ihn wie einen lauernden Geier wirken.

„Ihr ruiniert mich, Herr Lemmele!" jammerte die fistelige Stimme des Gnomes. „Wie soll ich denn meine enormen Kosten hier decken können, wenn ihr derartige Preise von mir verlangt!"

Der hagere Mann lächelte dünn wobei sich sein schmaler, schwarzer Schnurrbart sich zu einer schmalen Linie verzog.

„Werter Herr Mikeli, ich würde es nicht wagen, euch zu übervorteilen. Dem Herrn Baron entstehen durch die gefährlichen Passagen nach Nordend sogar noch erhebliche Unkosten. Erst kürzlich ist ein Schiff seiner Flotte im Sturm verschollen. Aber da der Herr Baron es als Herzensaufgabe sieht, den Kreuzzug nach besten Kräften mit allem zu unterstützen, was ihm zur Verfügung steht, nimmt er all dies auf seine eigene Kappe und berechnet nur den Preis, den er selbst für die Waren auf dem Kontinent hat zahlen müssen. Und für diese Preise sind wir leider nicht verantwortlich." Er warf einen interessierten Blick auf die beiden eingetretenen Frauen und wandte sich wieder dem Gnom zu.

„Ihr wisst doch, Herr Mikeli, wir leben in einer Welt voller Gier. Jeder scheint doch irgendwie vom Krieg profitieren zu wollen, nicht wahr?"

Der Gnom nickte und seufzte theatralisch: „Ja, ja, es ist eine schlechte Welt. Wie Recht ihr habt, werter Lemmele." Dann funkelte ein verschlagenes Grinsen in seinen kleinen Augen.

„Ein Drittel jetzt, den Rest in vierzehn Tagen?"

„Die Hälfte jetzt, den Rest in zehn Tagen."

„Einverstanden!" Der Gnom streckte dem Mann fröhlich seine knubbelige Kinderhand entgegen und der Mensch schlug ein. Während Lemmele zufrieden etwas in sein Journal kritzelte wandte sich der Gnom zuvorkommend an Jaelle.

„Fräulein von Keldorf! Ich habe eure Bestellung noch nicht auspacken können, wie ihr seht, ist die Lieferung erst kürzlich gekommen! Aber morgen, da werde ich alles für euch zusammengestellt haben!"

Jaelle winkte lachend ab. „Das hat keine Eile, Mikeli, es war ja gar nicht geplant, dass wir so früh zurückkehren würden! Ich wollte unserer Freundin hier nur den Laden zeigen, in dem man fast alles kaufen kann!" Niamanee sah Jaelle etwas überrascht und gleichwohl verunsichert an. Freundin hatte schon lange niemand mehr zu ihr gesagt.

Der Gnom verbeugte sich in Niamanees Richtung, was aufgrund seiner gedrungenen Statur unfreiwillig komisch wirkte.

„Besuch aus Silbermond haben wir tatsächlich nicht allzu oft hier. Mein Laden steht ihnen zur Verfügung, Fräulein...?" Er sah die Elfe mit fragend hochgezogenen Brauen an.

Niamanee fühlte sich von der beflissenen Freundlichkeit des Gnomes etwas überrollt, nannte aber höflich ihren Namen. Lemmele nickte ihr schmallippig lächelnd zu.

„Der Baron hat recht gute Handelsbeziehungen nach Silbermond. Ihr kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor – stammt ihr aus einer der größeren Familien?"

Mit ruhigem Blick schüttelte Niamanee ihren Kopf. „Nein. Unwahrscheinlich, dass wir uns begegnet sind."

Lemmeles feiner Schnurrbart zuckte nicht einmal, als er ihr erneut zunickte und sich dann an Jaelle wandte. „Ich hörte von dem Überfall heute, Fräulein von Keldorf! Es grenzt ja geradezu an ein Wunder, dass niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen ist! Vor allem, nachdem das mit Wolkenfänger und seiner Truppe passiert ist. Das Licht hatte ein wohlwollendes Auge auf euch!"

„Nun, Kommandant Dunkelschwinge und das rechtzeitige Eingreifen von Fürst Mograine haben sicherlich einen großen Anteil an unserer glücklichen Rettung," entgegnete Jaelle mit verbindlicher Freundlichkeit. „Aber es war sicher der Wille des Lichts, dass all dies so geschah." Sie schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gnom.

„Ich komme die Tage wieder, Mikeli, mach' dir also keine Umstände!"

Der Gnom nickte eifrig. „Ich werde alles für euch bereitgestellt haben. Und ihr, Fräulein Niamanee seid natürlich auch immer herzlich gerne hier gesehen – sagt mir, was ihr braucht und ich werde es beschaffen. Für einen kleinen Aufpreis geht fast alles." Er grinste breit.

Jaelle winkte ab, schob Niamanee zur Türe und warf noch einen Blick mit hochgezogerenr Braue zurück. „Ihr würdet das Holzbein eurer Großmutter verkaufen, wenn's für's Geschäft einträglich wäre, Mikeli! Gute Geschäfte noch und einen schönen Abend!"

Vor dem Magazin wandte sich Jaelle amüsiert wieder an die Elfe. „Mikeli ist ein hinterlistiger, kleiner Halsabschneider – aber er hat ein gutes Herz. Er haut nur diejenigen übers Ohr, die sich's leisten können oder aber ihm dumm kommen. Ansonsten nimmt er recht faire Preise. Und man kann bei ihm anschreiben."

„Wer war dieser andere Mann bei ihm? Dieser Herr Lemmele?"

Jaelle verzog etwas herablassend ihren Mund. „Wir nennen ihn nur den Geier. Lemmele ist Baron Varmonts Buchalter. Staubtrocken und rechtwinklig. Und hundertprozentig korrekt.

Ich glaube der Mann hat die Zahlen seiner Journale von den letzten zehn Jahren auswendig im Kopf."

„Und wer ist dieser Baron Varmont?"

„Ihr kennt Baron Varmont nicht?" Jaelle wirkte etwas verwundert, besann sich aber dann und nickte. „Ich vergesse immer, dass du ja längere Zeit in der Scherbenwelt warst und erst vor kurzem hier angekommen bist. Nun, Baron Adelphis Varmont von Strahband ist quasi so etwas wie ein Nationalheld hier. Es ist ihm gelungen, den Staatschatz von Lordaeron vor der Geißel in Sicherheit zu bringen. Beide Söhne wie auch seinen Bruder hat er auf der Flucht verloren. Der Staatschatz von Lordaeron finanziert all dies hier. Ohne das Gold wäre es Tirion Fordring nicht möglich gewesen, die Streitmacht hier gegen den Lichkönig zu führen.

Varmont legt aber selber noch ordentlich drauf. Seine Handelsflotte war just in Stormwind eingelaufen, als Arthas mit seiner Armee Lordaeron-Stadt zerstörte. Und entging damit der Vernichtung. Und jetzt nutzt er seine Schiffe, um die Versorgung hier aufrecht zu erhalten.

Kostet ihn wohl ein Vermögen."

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. „Mein Vater wollte mich damals unbedingt mit Caerdlon Varmont verheiraten, dem jüngsten Sohn von Baron Varmont. Er hatte schon alles eingefädelt und in die Wege geleitet – eine Vermählung mit Caerdlon hätte das gesellschaftliche Ansehen unserer Familie enorm gesteigert, ganz zu schweigen von den finanziellen Vorteilen. Aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, einem wirklich netten, älteren Herrn, war Caerdlon ein Widerling. Arrogant, überheblich und rücksichtlos. Gehörte zu der Sorte Mann, die als Jungs schon Frösche aufgeblasen und zum Platzen gebracht haben. Ich habe mich geweigert. Aber all mein Zetern half nichts. Also bin ich einfach am Tage der Hochzeit weggelaufen und habe meine Familie in die peinlichste Situation ihres Lebens gebracht. Das haben sie mir nie verziehen und eigentlich ist Caerdlon der Grund, warum ich ins Kloster abgeschoben wurde." Genugtuung strich über ihr Gesicht. „Ist auf der Flucht von Arthas selbst aufgeschlitzt worden. Eines seiner Opfer, das ich wahrlich nicht bedauere."

Sie näherten sich nun einem größeren, steinernen Gebäude mit hoher, weißer Schneemütze auf dem schrägen Holzdach, an dessen rückwärtiger Wand ein riesiger Stapel Holzscheite aufgeschichtet worden war. Aus dem breiten Schornstein zog dichter, funkendurchsetzter Rauch und warmer Feuerschein fiel durch hornverglaste Fenster. Schon von weitem schallte den beiden Frauen Musik, Lachen und fröhliches Stimmengewirr entgegen und beantwortete die Frage, wohin das rege Treiben vor den Zelten entschwunden war.

Am Eingang der schweren Holztüre schaukelte neben dicken Knoblauchzöpfen an einem schmiedeeisernen Haken eine am Hals aufgehängte, grob gestopfte Stoffpuppe mit zerrissenem blauem Umhang und verbeulter Blechkrone in der seichten Abendbrise.

Jaelle schrie gegen den Lärm an. „Hier im hängenden Prinzen abends noch ein Platz zu bekommen, ist nahezu unmöglich – es sei denn, man kennt den Besitzer und..."

Der Rest ihrer Worte ging in lautem Gejohle, quäkenden Jaulen schräg gespielter Dudelsäcke und dem treibenden Rhythmus wild geschlagener Trommeln unter, als Jaelle die schwere Türe aufstieß. Ein Schwall warmer, braten- und bierduftgeschwängerter Luft wallte ihnen entgegen und ließ Niamanee unwillkürlich zurückweichen, aber Jaelle zog sie bereits am Ärmel ins Innere.

Das Wirtshaus war brechend voll. An einigen Tischen wurde noch gegessen und getrunken aber die meisten der Tische fungierten mittlerweile als Steh- und Tanzfläche. Menschen und Zwerge, wie auch vereinzelte Elfen schunkelten und tanzten zum Rhythmus der Musik und schickten enthusiastische Anfeuerungsrufe in die Richtung der Theke, um die sich ein größerer Pulk Besucher gescharrt hatte und immer wieder frenetisch applaudierte. Obwohl die Schänke völlig überfüllt war, rückten die Besucher dennoch gut gelaunt zur Seite und bemühten sich, Jaelle und Niamanee irgendwie noch hineinzulassen. Von vielen Seiten wurde ihnen ausgelassen zugeprostet, niemand schien sich an grünleuchtenden Augen zu stören.

Von vorne kam jetzt Bewegung in die Menge, die feiernden Gäste rückten noch ein Stück beiseite. Mit vergnügtem, hochrotem Gesicht schob Dolmin seinen gedrungenen Körper durch die Massen und winkte Jaelle und Niamanee begeistert zu.

„Jaelle! Fräulein Niamanee! Kommt her, das Bier geht auf's Haus!"

Jaelle winkte ihm zu und versuchte, gegen Musik und Stimmen anzuschreien. „Der ‚hängende Prinz' wird von dem Onkel der Kohlenfaust-Brüder bewirtschaftet! Die feiern hier wohl grad' ihre wohlbehaltene Rückkehr!" Sie schob die Elfe zwischen den eng stehenden Besuchern hindurch vor zum Tresen. Niamanee, der solcherart Veranstaltungen bisher völlig fremd waren, fiel es zunächst schwer, den drängenden Fluchtreflex zu unterdrücken, wollte aber nicht unhöflich sein und hielt sich dicht an Jaelle. Die Nähe der ganzen Personen um sie herum war ihr ausgesprochen unangenehm. Dem mitreißenden Rhythmus der Musik konnte sie sich allerdings immer weniger entziehen. Und als sie merkte, das ihr Fuß schon längst begonnen hatte im Takt der Trommeln zu zucken, entschied sie, dass es ihr hier doch ganz gut gefiel. So viele fröhliche Personen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr auf einem Haufen gesehen. Und nun erkannte sie auch den Grund der jubelnden Masse vor der Theke.

Auf der biernassen und bereits sehr abgenutzten Thekenplatte hockte Kulgin mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und schleuderte seine Beine im Rhythmus der Musik von sich, wobei er sich unter wilden Anfeuerungsrufen und Applaus mit abruptern Hocksprüngen in immer neue, gewagtere Positionen manövrierte und die Wildheit seines merkwürdigen Tanzes mit dem Anschwellen der Musik immer mehr zunahm. Dabei flogen seine schwarzen Zöpfe nur so um ihn herum, Schweiß ran ihn in Strömen über das erhitzte Gesicht, aber er schien nicht im Geringsten aus der Puste zu kommen.

Die Spielgruppe, der man eine kleine Bühne aus zusammengestellten Tischen improvisiert hatte, bestand aus zwei dudelsackspielenden Männern, drei trommelnden Zwergen, von denen einer eine Frau zu sein schien und zwei Elfen mit Flöte und Harfe. Niamanee hätte allerdings niemals vermutet, das man diesen Instrumenten solche Töne entlocken konnte!

Mit zwei randvollen Humpen schaumigen Bieres kehrte Dolmin zurück und drückte sie Niamanee und Jaelle in die Hand. Jaelle kippte sogleich einen ordentlichen Zug die Kehle hinunter während Niamanee höflich nippte. Sie mochte kein Bier. Vorsichtig stellte sie den Humpen zwischen den Gästen hindurch auf einen der Tische in der sicheren Gewissheit, dass er schon einen neuen Besitzer finden würde.

In der Menge war mittlerweile ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht aufgetaucht. Mathis stand mit zwei der Nachtelfen des Expeditionstrupps am anderen Ende der Theke und als er Jaelle und Niamanee erkannte, prostete er ihnen zu und begann sich mit dem beiden Elfen im Schlepptau einen Weg zu den beiden Frauen zu bahnen.

„Schon eingelebt?" Niamanee konnte seine Worte kaum verstehen, sehr wohl aber riechen, dass er bereits mehr als ein Bier getrunken haben musste, ebenso wie die ihn begleitenden Nachtelfen, zwei jüngere, schlaksige Burschen mit rot leuchtenden Wangen in ihren untätowierten Gesichtern. Jaelle beugte sich zu Mathis vor. „Wolltest du nicht ein heißes Bad nehmen?"

„Aber sicher! Muß nur noch die passende Begleitung finden!" Mathis grinste die kurzhaarige Frau keck an. Diese gab ihm mit gespielter Entrüstung einen Klaps gegen den Kopf. „Das hättest du wohl gern!"

Die Musik steigerte sich mittlerweile zum Finale und von der Bar her erklang jetzt ein lautes Scheppern und aufbrandendes Gelächter – zweifelsohne hatte Kulgin soeben für einen würdigen Abgang gesorgt.

Einer der Elfen drehte sich jetzt zur Spielgruppe um und brüllte:" Einen Tanz! Los, einen Tanz!" Beipflichtende Rufe erhoben sich und immer mehr Stimmen fielen in den Chor mit ein. Der Flötenspielende Elf lachte, hob sein Instrument und nickte seinen Mitmusikanten zu.

Mit den ersten Flötentönen wurden allenthalben Tische und Stühle gerückt, mit dem Einsetzen der schwungvollen Trommeln sprangen auch schon die Ersten auf die frei gewordenen Fläche, stampften, hüpften und drehten sich im Rhythmus der wirbelnden Musik ohne ersichtliche Tanzchoreografie aber unbändigem Spaß an der Sache während ein großer Teil der Besucher einen Kreis gebildet hatte und vergnügt dazu klatschte.

Mathis hatte Jaelle aufgefordert, die ihm auch ohne zu Zögern auf die Tanzfläche folgte. Niamanee sah den beiden amüsiert nach und war völlig perplex, als sich gänzlich unerwartet einer der beiden Elfen vor sie stellte, sich höflich verneigte und ihr galant den Arm bot. „Ich..ich kann nicht tanzen," stammelte sie und sah hilfesuchend zu Dolmin. Dieser aber grinste nur und knuffte sie freundschaftlich. „Ach was, tanzen kann jeder! Lass deine Beine nur machen!"

Mit einem letzten, entgeisterten Blick auf Dolmin lies Niamanee sich zaudernd auf die Tanzfläche ziehen, gestatte es, das der Nachtelf sich mit einem belustigten Zwinkern in den Augen bei ihr unterhakte und versuchte irgendwie seinen Schritten zu folgen. Der Elf bugsierte sie geschickt über die volle Tanzfläche, passte sich immer wieder ihren stolpernden Schritten an, schien trotz ihrer Unbeholfenheit großen Spaß dabei zu haben. Und was zunächst hölzern und ungelenk begann wurde immer fließender je mehr sie sich von der Musik mitreißen lies. Begleitet vom rhythmischen Klatschen vieler Hände und Jubel in unterschiedlichen Sprachen zog die Musik sie in einen bunten Strudel aus Leichtigkeit und Frohsinn, ließ sie für einen Moment alles Gewesene vergessen. Hier und jetzt waren alle gleich und sie fühlte sich als eine von ihnen. Am eisigen Ende der Welt, im Schatten der größten Gefahr tanzte sie mit denen, die eigentlich ihre Feinde sein sollten, fröhlich und unbekümmert Arm in Arm, dicht an dicht als ob es keinen Morgen mehr gäbe. Es war ein Gefühl von Ausgelassenheit und Unbekümmertheit wie sie es noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte.

Erst, als die Tanzmusik langsam zu ihrem Ende fand, realisierte Niamanee atemlos, das ihre Mundwinkel immer noch in einem breiten Lachen gefangen waren.

Der Nachtelf brachte sie zu ihrem Platz, an dem bereits Mathis und Jaelle standen, zurück. „Niamanee, ihr seht bezaubernd aus, wenn ihr lacht. Hat euch das eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt?"

Ganz verlegen wandte die Elfe sich ab und sah nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie das Lächeln des Nachtelfen noch breiter wurde. „Und wenn ihr errötet, ebenso!" Mit einer erneuten Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich höflich.

In dem Moment wurde die Türe der Schänke aufgestoßen und ein dumpfes Horn geblasen.

Augenblicklich wurde es bis auf leises Raunen von allen Seiten ruhig.

„Wachwechsel!" Eine polternde Stimme donnerte laut hörbar durch den Raum. „Und wehe, ich erwische einen von euch Bagaluten mit einer Fahne auf den Mauern! Dann werde ich diesen Laden irgendwann doch noch mal niederbrennen lassen!" Die Türe schlug laut vernehmlich wieder zu. Vereinzelte, scherzende Protestrufe wurden laut, jetzt setzen langsam auch wieder die Gespräche ein. Aber es war eine deutliche Unruhe eingekehrt, Stühle wurden gerückt und eine nicht unbeträchtliche Anzahl von Besuchern verließ einer nach dem anderen das Wirtshaus. Die Musiker indes begannen wieder zu spielen.

Immer noch peinlich berührt von den Komplimenten des Nachtelfen wandte sich Niamanee an Jaelle. „Wer war das denn gerade? Ist jetzt hier Schluss?"

Jaelle schüttelte entspannt den Kopf. „Iwo. Eher Schichtwechsel. Das war der wachhabende Offizier Brunslog und der wird sich hüten, den hängenden Prinzen schließen zu lassen, wo er doch einer seiner besten Kunden ist." Dann wurde sie etwas ernster.

„Aber wir sollten auch gehen, Golofin wartet bestimmt bereits am Tor."

Natürlich, Golofin! Für den Moment hatte sie sogar Bolvar vergessen – und verspürte nun Schuldgefühle für diesen kurzen Augenblick des Frohsinns. Zögerlich schlüpfte sie wieder in ihre Jacke und folgte Jaelle aus dem Gasthaus, Mathis schlug seinen Kragen hoch und eilte hintendrein.

Niamanee war den beiden wie auch all den anderen hier so unendlich dankbar, dass sie hier so herzliche Aufnahme gefunden hatte, dennoch erstickte das erneut aufgeflammte, nagende Gefühl in im Magen jeglichen fröhlichen Gedanken wie auch die Vorfreude, Bolvar wieder zu sehen. Sie mochte die Gemeinsprache vielleicht noch nicht perfekt beherrschen – dass ihr aber ständig ausgewichen wurde, wenn die Sprache auf Bolvar Fordragon kam, war auch ihr nicht entgangen. Irgendetwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte und die schattigen Schleier einer dunklen Vorahnung trübten immer mehr ihre Umgebung.

Golofin wartete bereits auf sie am gewaltigen Tor des inneren Festungswalls. Und während Mathis in immer noch heiterer Stimmung von der Feier im ‚hängenden Prinzen' erzählte, fiel der Blick des Zwerges auf Niamanees Gesicht. Mit einer Handbewegung brachte er Mathis zum Schweigen und nickte der Elfe nachdenklich zu.

„Kommt, Fräulein Niamanee. Ich bringe euch zu Herrn Balinar von Breenan, Hochlord Fordrings rechte Hand."

Das Licht zweier heller, mehrflammiger Öllampen ließ die rauen Wände des schlicht eingerichteten Raumes in einem warmen Gelb erstrahlen.

Balinar von Breenan hatte sich auf einem hochlehnigen, ledergepolsterten Stuhl niedergelassen und sah Niamanee und Golofin, die auf fellbedeckten Scherenstühlen ihm gegenüber an dem schmalen Tisch Platz genommen hatten, mit ruhiger, ernster Miene an, während hinter ihm leise das kleine Kaminfeuer knisterte.

Er war ein kräftig gebauter Mann Ende Dreißig, dessen kurz geschnittenes, fast blauschwarzes Haar sich schon recht weit vom Stirnansatz zurückgezogen hatte.

Ein drahtiger schwarzer Bart rahmte seinen Mund, während seine Wangen sorgfältig glattrasiert waren. Er trug ein einfaches, aber gut gearbeitetes rauledernes Wams unter einem nachtblauen Wollumhang und das einzig Augenfällige war die schwere Kette mit der geballten Faust aus funkelndem Silber, die um seinen Hals hing. Freundliche, braune Augen wechselten zwischen der Elfe und dem Zwerg.

Dieses Zimmer im linken Flügel der gewaltigen Burg war offensichtlich sein Privatraum. Im hinteren Bereich stand ein einfaches, mit einer dunklen Pelzdecke überzogenes Bett, gegenüber ein hölzernes Gestell, bekleidet mit einer blankpolierten, in ihrer Schlichtheit sehr elegant wirkenden Plattenrüstung. Daneben hingen an zwei Haken in der Wand zwei aufwendige Schwertgehänge unter einem Reiterschild, den die goldene Sonne des Argentumbündnisses zierte. Der einzige Luxus in diesem Raum war ein großer, dunkel gemusterter Teppich auf dem steinernen Boden und schwere, dunkle Wollvorhänge vor dem schmalen Fenster.

Balinar hatte Niamanee und Golofin ein Glas Wein angeboten, aber beide hatten dankend abgelehnt. Der Paladin nickte leicht und seine Augen blieben auf Niamanee hängen.

„Ihr seid also der Besuch aus Silbermond, dem unser guter Golofin hier sein Leben verdankt."

Während Golofin etwas unbequem seinen Mund verzog blieb Niamanees Blick starr, Balinars Worte drangen nur wie durch dichten Nebel gedämpft zu ihr.

„Da ihr euch ja schon mit einigen hier recht gut angefreundet habt, sehe ich keine großen Schwierigkeiten. Wenn ihr also bei uns bleiben wollt, seid ihr herzlich willkommen."

Sein Lächeln verebbte langsam. „Außerdem berichtete man mir, dass ihr sehr eng mit Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon befreundet gewesen und seinetwegen hier zur Argentumsfeste gereist seid." Die Worte standen bereits in seinem Gesicht, bevor er sie aussprach. Tief in ihrem Innersten hatte sie es bereits die ganze Zeit gespürt. Dennoch trafen sie die Worte mit unerwarteter Wucht.

„Ich bedauere sehr, euch diese Nachricht überbringen zu müssen. Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon fiel an der Pforte des Zorns. Er starb als Held."

12


	8. Silberne Hände

_Das furchterregende Fauchen des Lindwurms, dass schon aus der Ferne zu ihm ans Ohr drang, wies ihm ganz klar die Richtung. Die Höhle konnte nicht mehr ferne sein! Celestian gab seinem treuen Ross Sternenmähne die Sporen. „Los mein guter Freund, leg' dich ein letztes Mal ins Zeug, die Höhle des Scheusals ist nahe!"_

_Wieder erklang das entsetzliche Gebrüll des Untieres. Nun drang auch ein spitzer, angsterfüllten Schrei an Celstians Ohr. Er sah auf. „Beim Licht, es ist Prinzessin Amalfis! Sternenmähne, flieg' wie der Wind, wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen!"_

_Sternenmähne antwortete mit einem lauten Wiehern und seine Hufe trommelten noch schneller über den steinigen Boden._

_Bald hatten sie die steilen Felsen erreicht, hinter der sich die Höhle des Lindwurms verbarg. Schwungvoll sprang Celestian aus dem Sattel, zog sein Schwert Glamrid, Flammenwächter des heiligen Haines, aus der Scheide und rüstete sich mit seinem magischen Schild Orbas, dem Auge der Wächter. Entschlossen sah er die steinerne Wand hinauf und wandte sich ein letztes Mal an Sternenmähne. „Mein treuer Freund- ab hier muss ich den Weg alleine gehen. Warte hier bis zum Sonnenuntergang und wenn ich bis dahin nicht zurückgekehrt bin, kehre heim zu König Sigmeron und er wird wissen, was zu tun ist! Aber mit Glamrid an meiner Seite werde ich diese Prüfung bestehen!" Celestian riss das Schwert in die Höhe und grüne Flammen umzüngelten den Stahl. „Wohlan, es gilt eine Prinzessin zu retten!"_

_Der wackere Krieger warf einen Blick auf den Ring der neun Mächte. Das Leuchten des magischen Steines hatte sich verstärkt und Celestian wusste, wohin er zu gehen hatte. Als er die oberen Felsen erklommen hatte, erblickte er im Tal die dunkel gähnende Drachenhöhle._

_Und direkt davor, gekettet an einen hölzernen Pfahl, stand seine geliebte Amalfis! Sie lebte noch! Sein Herz juchzte für einen Freudenmoment auf. Aber das arme Ding sah arg mitgenommen aus, ihre Kleidung hing zerrissen, ihr goldenes Haar zersaust – das Untier würde bezahlen für alles, was er ihr angetan hatte! Celestian sprag hinab in den steinernen Vorhof der Höhle. „Prinzessin! Ich bin gekommen, um euch zu retten!"_

_Amalfis sah auf, erfreut und angsterfüllt zugleich. „Geliebter! Kommt nicht näher, es ist eine Falle!" In diesem Moment erscholl wieder das markerschütternde Fauchen aus dem Dunkel der großen Höhle. Ewas begann sich dort zu regen und kam näher. Und es war sehr groß. Celestian riss seinen Schild hoch und hielt Glamrid angriffsbereit._

_Da schoss auch schon der mächtige Lindwurm aus der Höhle, noch entsetzlicher und grausamer anzusehen, als Celestian es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte den gehörnten Kopf und den Hals einer riesigen Schlange, den geschuppten Körper einer Raubkatze und den dornenbewehrten Schwanz eines Krokodils. Gewaltige Flügel wie die einer Fledermaus entfalteten sich auf seinem Rücken und von seinen Spitzen Fängen triefte der Geifer. Sein Gebrüll hallte von den Wänden wieder. Aber Celestian blieb standhaft. „Kreatur der Finsternis, nun hat dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Nie wieder wirst du die Bewohner von Felonien in Angst und Schrecken versetzten!" _

_Wieder brüllte die Kreatur auf und es klang wie ein höhnisches Lachen. Der Lindwurm richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, reckte seinen Kopf nach hinten und holte tief Luft._

_Dann rast sein dreieckiger Schädel wieder nach unten und spie einen gewaltigen Strahl Feuer- genau in Prinzessin Amalfis Richtung! Celestian schrie auf und sprang..."_

„Seyfried!"

Indigniert sah der junge Paladin auf und schnellte dann von dem gepolsterten Holzschemel hoch, als er seinen Vorgesetzten erkannte. Kallian hatte sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen vor ihn gestellt und sah ihn tadelnd an. „Was lest ihr denn da schon wieder für einen Schund?" Er streckte ihm mit einer auffordernden Geste die Hand entgegen.

Äußerst widerstrebend klappte Seyfried den Deckel des kleinen, recht abgenutzten Buches zu und reichte es dem älteren Paladin. Dieser warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf die abgeriebenen Goldbuchstaben des Titels und sah wieder zu dem rotlockigen, jungen Mann. „Die unglaublichen Abenteuer des Celestian von Rabenhausen" Kallians Mund verzog sich zu einem herablassenden Lächeln. „Junger Paladin, ihr solltet euren Geist wahrlich mehr mit erhabeneren Worten schulen als sie hier in dieser niederen Literatur zu finden sind.

‚Die zehn Wege der Erleuchtung' von Ottofreyd Maroso oder ‚das Licht im Fokus' von Anselmus von Karbungen sind Werke, mit denen sich ein junger Krieger der Lichts befassen sollte- aber doch nicht mit so etwas!" Kallian reichte ihm das Buch zurück.

„Die sind aber nicht so spannend," murmelte Seyfried leise und fing sich sogleich einen zweiten, tadelnden Blick ein. Seufzend legte der junge Mann das Buch zur Seite. Der heilige Kallian konnte einem aber auch jeden Spaß verderben.

Kallian von Seebrück, ein durchtrainierter Mann Anfang Dreißig mit asketischem Gesicht und sehr gepflegtem, langen, braunem Haar, stammte ursprünglich aus dem Rotkammgebirge, war aber schon früh seiner Berufung als Krieger des Lichts gefolgt. Er war nach Lordaeron gegangen, um dort unter der Anleitung der damals angesehensten Paladine Uther Lichtbringer und Tirion Fordring zu einem strahlenden Ritter des Lichts ausgebildet zu werden. In der Gruppe der Aspiranten, die in der Kathedrale zu Stratholme zusammen mit ihm die Weihe zum Ritter der silbernen Hand empfangen hatten, war auch Prinz Arthas gewesen. Für gewöhnlich war die Weihe einer der erhabensten Momente im Leben eins jeden Paladins und die meisten wurden nicht müde, es bei passender Gelegentheit einzuflechten, wie sie vom Licht berufen wurden. Nicht so Kallian. Er sprach niemals darüber.

Gemeinhin wurde spekuliert, dass er sich schämte, mit Arthas zusammen die Weihe empfangen zu haben, aber manchmal blitze durch, dass mehr dahinter steckten musste. Kallian war nach seiner Initiation in das südliche Königreich zurückgekehrt und so von dem Grauen, das wenige Jahre später über den Norden mit der Geißel hereinbrach verschont geblieben- dennoch war er einer der Ersten, die kamen, um den Widerstandskämpfern in Lordaeron beizustehen. Viele Paladine der silbernen Hand hatten im Kampf gegen Arthas Armee des Schreckens ihr Leben verloren und Kallian stand nun Tirion Fordring zur Seite, den dringend benötigten Nachwuchs auszubilden. Nachwuchs wie Seyfried.

Als Seyfried zu Fordring und seinen Widerstandskämpfern kam, war er ein verbitterter, junger Mann gewesen, voller Hass auf Arthas, der ihm seine ganze Familie genommen hatte, erfüllt von glühenden Rachegelüsten – und eigentlich schon viel zu alt, um die Ausbildung zum Paladin zu beginnen. Fordring aber hatte darauf bestanden.

Seyfried Rotpfad entstammte einer ärmlichen Familie von Seifensiedern und Korbflechtern aus Darrowheim und hätte unter normalen Umständen kaum eine Chance gehabt, ein Paladin zu werden, die Kosten für Rüstung, Waffe und Kriegsross wären für seine Familie unbezahlbar gewesen. Es war zwar durchaus üblich, dass ein ganzes Dorf zusammenlegte, wenn ein Heranwachsender sich berufen fühlte oder gewisse Befähigungen zeigte. Seyfried fühlte sich aber zu keinem Zeitpunkt berufen und die einzige Befähigung, die er bis dato gezeigt hatte, war sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken, wenn er mal wieder ein Buch nicht aus der Hand legen konnte. Er wollte immer in die weite Welt hinausziehen und ein großer Abenteurer werden- so wie der Zwerg Muradin Bronzebart, von dem man immer wieder die tollsten Geschichten hörte. Aber dann war die Geißel über Lordaeron hinweggefegt und hatte sein Leben in rauchende Trümmer und Verzweiflung gestürzt. Wie fast alle Überlebenden hatte er sich dem Widerstand angeschlossen. Der einstmals des Hochverrats für schuldig befundene und geächtete Paladin Tirion Fordring hatte den von Arthas aufgelösten Paladin-Orden der silbernen Hand wieder ins Leben gerufen und mit seinen Paladinen das völkerübergreiffende Bündnis der Argentumdämmerung geründet, das nur ein Ziel kannte – den Lichkönig zu vernichten und die Geißel für alles Zeiten aus dieser Welt zu eliminieren. Angehörige aller Völker, waren ihnen in Scharen zugerannt, allen voran die Vetriebenen und Verzweifelten aus Lordaeron. Verzweifelte wie Seyfried.

Tirion Fordring war ihm in dieser Zeit wie ein leuchtendes Signal der Hoffung in dunkler Trostlosigkeit erschienen, er verehrte den alten Krieger des Lichts zutiefst- vom ersten Augenblick an. Und als Fordring geradezu darauf bestand, ihn zum Paladin auszubilden, konnte Seyfried es zunächst überhaupt nicht fassen. Genauso wenig wie Kallian.

Für ihn war der Junge ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Bis er erkennen musste, warum Fordring darauf bestanden hatte. Würde er auch niemals ein herausragender Kämpfer werden, seine Fähigkeiten, das Licht zu kanalisieren, waren einzigartig. Was Kallian sich hart hatte erarbeiten müssen, schien dem Jungen einfach nur so zuzufallen. Bis er begann, immer mehr Fehler zu machen. Zunächst hatte Kallian sich gewundert. Aber dann verstanden. Seyfried machte die Fehler seinetwegen. Erst hatte es ihn beinahe gerührt. Dann hatte es das Gefühl von Wut und Ungerechtigkeit in ihm geweckt. Lange war er in sich gegangen und hatte darüber meditiert. Nach ausgiebigen Gesprächen mit Tirion Fordring konnte er langsam akzeptieren, dass es immer jene gab, die das Licht ganz besonders liebte. Und es gab solche, die auserkoren waren, jene auf ihrem Wege zu leiten. Er, Kallian, sowie auch Tirion Fordring selbst gehörten zu solchen, die leiteten – und denen somit große Verantwortung auf die Schultern gelegt worden war. Und von da an sah Kallian es als seine Berufung, Seyfried nach besten Vermögen auf den Pfad des Lichts zu führen. Was ihn bisweilen hart an seine Grenzen brachte, vor allem, wenn es darum ging, dem jungen Mann den Sinn und die Notwendigkeit geistiger Meditation und innerer Einkehr nahe zu bringen.

Vor einem guten halben Jahr erst, kurz bevor sie nach Nordend abberufen wurden, hatte Seyfried mit den anderen Aspiranten in der kleinen Kirche zu Süderstade in dem Vorggebirge von Hillsbrand, dass bisher mit Hilfe massiver Truppenunterstützung aus Sturmwind erfolgreich gegen die Geißel verteidigt werden konnte, die Weihe empfangen. Es war eine schöne, erhabene Feierlichkeit gewesen. Natürlich kein Vergleich zu den Initiationen in der prachtvollen Kathedrale zu Stratholme, aber dem Anlass durchaus angemessen. Nur das Strahlen, als Seyfried der Hammer überreicht wurde, hatte wieder unliebsame Erinnerungen bei Kallian geweckt, die er aber schnell beiseite gewischt hatte.

Auch wenn er nun ein geweihter Paladin war- zu Seyfrieds großem Leidwesen sah Kallian seine Ausbildung mitnichten als abgeschlossen an. Glücklicherweise gab es in der riesigen Festungsanlage genügend Möglichkeiten, den erhabenen Worten und erleuchteten Lehren des heiligen Kallian immer mal wieder zu entkommen. Das Kallian ihn aber ausgerechnet jetzt in der beheizten Gesindestube der Stallknechte entdecken würde, war ausgesprochen ärgerlich.

Sehnsüchtig warf er einen letzten Blick auf das Buch und folgte dann seinem älteren Vorgesetzten nach draußen.

Es war noch recht früh am Tage, die ersten Strahlen der morgendlichen Wintersonne blinzelten soeben über den hohen Mauerkamm des inneren Festungswalls. Ein frostblauer, wolkenloser Himmel wölbte sich über der Leere des weitläufigen, mit riesigen Steinplatten gepflasterten Platzes vor der Burg. Der eine oder andere Stallknecht oder Soldat, der über die riesige Freifläche eilte verlor sich in der Weite des Platzes.

Seyfreid ärgerte sich, dass er seinen gefütterten Mantel in der Gesindestube hatte liegen lassen. Die Morgenluft war bitterkalt. Fröstelnd schlang er seine Arme um sich und versuchte, ein nicht ganz so jämmerliches Bild vor seinem Vorgesetzten abzugeben.

Kallian sah ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln an.

„Das Kommandant Sardak Dunkelschwinge gestern mit seinem Erkundungtrupp vorzeitig zurückgekehrt ist und dabei in einen Hinterhalt der Geißel geriet, davon habt ihr sicherlich gehört."

Der junge Paladin nickte. „Allerdings. Freunde von mir waren dabei. Mograine hat sie glücklicherweise rechtzeitig herausgehauen!"

In Kallians Stirnrunzeln mischte sich jetzt wieder leiser Tadel.

„_Fürst__._ Mograine. Auch wenn Fürst Mograine nicht mehr unbedingt unseren Vorstellungen eines Verbündetem entspricht, so ist er dennoch ein verdienter und angesehener Ritter der silbernen Hand gewesen und der Letzte, der das Blut der alten Könige in sich trug. Wir sollten dem, was er war und dem großen Opfer, was er für uns gebracht hat Respekt erweisen, ganz ungeachtet dessen, was er nun ist."

Seyfrieds Blick wanderte betreten zu Boden, entdeckte dort einen abgebrochenen Eiszapfen und trat ihn von sich. Kallians leises Seufzen hörte er nicht.

Der ältere Paladin fuhr fort. „Da dieser Vorfall der Letzte einer bereits länger andauernden Reihe von Überfällen seitens der Geißel auf unsere Außenposten war – und nicht nur auf unsere Posten, auch Späherposten der Horde sind Hinterhalten von Seuchenpirschern zum Opfer gefallen – hat Hochlord Fordring die Führungsspitze des Bündnisses heute Nachmittag zu einer Besprechung einbestellt um die Möglichkeiten einer zeitnahen Offensive gegen den Lichkönig zu aspektuieren."

„Wow! Endlich gehen wir wieder gegen Arthas vor!" Aber so leicht, wie Seyfried die Worte über die Lippen gekommen waren, fühlte sich dieses aufgekeimte Gefühl in seiner Magengrube nicht an. Noch zu lebendig waren die schrecklichen Bilder von der Pforte des Zorns. Viele gute Kämpfer hatten dort ihr Leben verloren. Er hatte nur überlebt, weil er als Heiler in die hinteren Reihen abkommandiert worden war und so den tödlichen Giftwolken noch rechtzeitig entkommen konnte. Andere aus den Reihen der silbernen Hand waren nicht so glücklich gewesen. Ganz besonders schmerzlich war der Verlust von Hochlord Fordragon gewesen, der die Offensive an der Pforte des Zorns zusammen mit dem Sohn des orkischen Kriegsherrn Saurfang geführt hatte. Er hatte den ruhigen, dennoch humorvollen Paladin sehr gemocht.

Kallian nickte nachdenklich. „Ja. Es sieht ganz so aus." Er schwieg einen langen Moment, dann wandte er sich wieder an den rotlockigen, jungen Mann.

„Hochlord Fordring wünscht, dass ihr bei der Besprechung zugegen seid."

Erstaunt wies Seyfried auf sich und vergaß für einen Moment die Kälte. „Ich? Aber ich bin doch nur ein kleiner Heiler."

„Nun stellt mal euer Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel, Seyfried. Genau darum will der Hochlord euch wahrscheinlich diesmal dabeihaben. Die Besprechung wird aller Voraussicht am frühen Nachmittag stattfinden – kommt noch einmal zu mir, wenn sie hier draußen beginnen, die Vorbereitungen für das Herunterfahren des Schildes zu beginnen. Ich werde euch noch einige Details und Verhaltensregeln mitgeben. Das Waffentraining fällt für euch heute aus." Es war nicht ganz offensichtlich, ob es Gleichgültigkeit oder Resignation war, die sich nun auf Kallians Züge legte. „Und von mir aus könnt ihr euch vorerst wieder in eure heldenhaften Abenteuer vertiefen."

Seyfried grinste, verbeugte sich dankend und eilte schnurstracks wieder zum Gesindehaus zurück, allein schon um zu vermeiden, das Kallian doch noch sein Zähneklappern bemerkte.

_Celestian schrie auf und sprang mitten in die Feuerlohe. Dabei riss er seinen Schild Orbas hoch, so dass das gleißende Licht des Feuers von dem glänzenden Metall reflektiert wurde und so den Lindwurm blendete! Das Untier brüllte zornig auf und hieb mit seiner gewaltigen, krallenbewehrten Pranke auf den wackeren Recken ein. Celestian aber zog grünflammend sein Zauberschwert Glamrid hervor und hieb der Kreatur mit einem gewaltigen Schlag die Pranke ab. Dunkles Blut spritze in alle Richtungen während der Lindwurm vor Schmerz rasend sich aufbäumte und mit seinem dornenbespickten Schwanz ausholte. Drachenblut hatte für einen Moment Celestians Blick vernebelt und so sah er die tödliche Gefahr nicht mehr rechtzeitig kommen- der wuchtige Aufprall des Schwanzes schleuderte ihn zu Boden und ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr sein linkes Bein. Ein Dorn hatte sich tief in das Fleisch seins Oberschenkels gebohrt. Das Untier erhob sich jetzt zu seiner vollen Größe, immer noch spritzte Blut aus dem Stumpf der abgetrennten Pranke und ein dunkelroter Regen ging auf die Felsen ringsumher hernieder. Mit einem Brüllen, das selbst die Säulen der Welt erschüttern ließ, raste der massige Leib Celestian wieder entgegen. Aber der Gedanke an seine geliebte Amalfis hatte ihm nochmals neue Kraft gegeben. Mit einem wütenden Schrei riss er Glamrid im letzten Moment hoch und trieb die flammende Klinge tief in den schuppenbewehrten Leib des herabstürzenden Lindwurms. Die Kreatur brach mit einem finalen, ungläubigen Fauchen tot zusammen. Im letzten Moment konnte sich Celestian zur Seite rollen. _

_Aber er wusste, das die Dornen des Untiers mit tödlichem Gift benetzt waren und spürte das Gift bereits heiß in seinem Körper brennen. Wenn er es nur noch schaffen würde, die Fesseln der Prinzessin zu lösen..."_

„Seyfried!"

„Was!" Wütend klappte der junge Paladin das Buch zu und blickte hoch, jetzt war er wirklich verärgert. Mathis der Steinmetz stand in der Türe zum Gesinderaum und sah ihn fragend an. Er kannte Mathis noch von früher, der blatternarbige Mann hatte eine ganze zeitlang in Darrowheim gewohnt und die örtliche Kapelle gebaut, war aber dann mit seiner Familie mangels Arbeit nach Lordaeron-Stadt gezogen.

„Was gibt es, Mathis?" Der Klang in Seyfrieds Stimme unterstrich recht deutlich, dass der junge Paladin im Moment nicht gestört werden wollte, was Mathis aber schlichtweg ignorierte.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Seyfried."

Seyfried seufzte, stand schwerfällig auf, schlüpfte in seinen Mantel und ließ das Buch in eine der tiefen Manteltaschen gleiten. Mißmutig kam er Mathis entgegen.

„Wenn es wieder einer deiner Zwergenfreunde ist, den ihr nicht aus seinem Rausch geweckt bekommt- Mathis, du weißt, bei so etwas kann ich nicht helfen."

Mathis schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, nein, wegen so einer Lappalie bin ich nicht hier. Es ist etwas komplizierter." Er begann etwas herumzudrucksen. „Lass' uns doch einfach erst einmal gehen."

„Wohin?"

„Wirst du schon sehen, komm einfach."

Jetzt war Seyfrieds Neugier doch geweckt worden und er eilte Mathis über den riesigen Freiplatz in die Richtung des inneren Festungstores nach.

„Erzähl' mir doch schon einmal was!"

„Ich habe dir doch gestern von dem Besuch berichtet, den wir aus den Sturmgipfeln mitgebracht haben."

Seyfried nickte. „Du meinst diese Blutelfe, die Golofin aus der Schlucht gefischt hat?"

„Die meine ich," bejahte Mathis. „Was ich dir nicht erzählt habe, ist warum sie alleine auf dem Weg hierhin war."

„Mach's nicht so spannend."

„Nach allem, was ich so mitbekommen habe, war sie mit Hochlord Fordragon liiert, ist in der Scherbenwelt von ihm getrennt worden und hat nun gehofft, ihn hier zu finden."

Der junge Paladin schwieg einen Moment, während er Mathis jetzt zwischen den Zelten hindurch folgte. Der ältere Mann hielt zielstrebig auf den Aufgang zu einer der Geschützkanzeln im Eiswall zu.

„Da ist nicht gut. Habt ihr es ihr denn gesagt?"

„Balinar hat ihr gestern die traurige Nachricht überbracht."

„Ihr habt sie die ganze Zeit mit euch reisen lassen und kein Wort darüber verloren?" Seyfried krauste etwas unwillig die Stirn.

Mathis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Golofin war der Meinung, es wäre besser, dass sie es erst hier erführe. Er fürchtete wohl, sie hätte uns ansonsten nicht begleitet und er wollte sie nicht alleine in den Sturmwipfeln mit den Seuchenpirschern zurücklassen."

„Womit er natürlich nicht ganz unrecht hat," entgegnete Seyfried nachdenklich. „Ich wusste gar nicht, das Hochlord Fordragon eine Liaison mit einer Blutelfe hatte. Hat er nie von erzählt."

„Eine Liaison im herkömmlichen Sinne ist das wohl auch nicht gewesen. Er scheint ihr mehr ein Mentor gewesen zu sein. Hat ihr wohl auch einige eurer Lichttricks beigebracht." Mathis grinste.

Seyfried runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Zum ersten, Mathis, sind das keine ‚Lichttricks' und zum zweiten können Blutelfen so etwas nicht."

Mathis Grinsen wurde breiter. „Zum ersten entschuldige ich mich für die Lichttricks und zum zweiten, doch, können sie. Ich hab's selbst erlebt, wie sie mir im Kampf mit einem Lichtschild den Hals gerettet hat." Er stieg die hölzerne Treppe zur Geschützkanzel hoch, Seyfried folgte ihm. „Das ist erstaunlich. Aber warum auch nicht? Hochlord Fordring sagt ja auch, dass jeder den Weg zum Licht finden kann."

Er hatte hinter Mathis die mit Holzplanken ausgelegte Plattform erklommen, auf der ein größeres Speerkatapult stand. Die beiden dort postierten Wachsoldaten grüßten sie freundlich und störten sich nicht weiter an ihrer Anwesenheit. Wie Mathis lehnte sich der junge Paladin über die Brüstung einer Schießscharte und sein Blick fiel auf den langen Mauerabschnitt aus Eis, der zur nächsten Geschützkanzel führte. Eine Handvoll Krähen hatte sich auf dem gefrorenen Mauerkamm niedergelassen, pickten hier und da ins Eis und beobachteten neugierig das mittlerweile überall im äußeren Festungsring erwachte Leben.

Seyfried wandte sich wieder an Mathis. „Und weswegen sind wir jetzt hier?"

Mathis wies über die Brüstung hinaus an den Rand des Bergkammes, der in direkter Sichtlinie zur Eiskronenzitadelle lag. Auf einem der Felsen, die dort aus dem Schnee ragten, hockte etwas. Zunächst hielt Seyfried es für eine weitere Krähe, erkannte aber dann, dass dort jemand saß.

„Sie sitzt dort schon seit dem frühen Morgenrot." Mathis hielt seinen Blick unverwandt auf die kleine Gestalt gerichtet. „Golofin und mich will sie nicht sehen."

„Würde ich auch nicht wollen, wenn man mir eine solche Information den ganzen Rückweg über vorenthalten hätte." Seyfrieds Augen wanderten nach rechts zu den Palisaden. „Ist das nicht Golofins Hundeschlitten da drüben?"

Mathis nickte. „Yepp. Er passt auf, dass da nicht nachher noch ein Seuchenpirscher oder ein ähnlich unliebsamer Besucher auftaucht. Wenn wir sie schon nicht überzeugen können, wieder hereinzukommen..."

Seyfried zog seine hellen Brauen hoch. „Ihr scheint euch ja wirklich um sie zu sorgen."

„Wir fühlen uns irgendwie verantwortlich. Ich meine, an der traurigen Nachricht hätten wir nichts ändern können, aber vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, ihr direkt die Wahrheit zu sagen," entgegnete Mathis reichlich zerknirscht.

„Und was wollt ihr jetzt von mir?"

„Du bist doch ein Paladin. Wir haben uns überlegt, wo sie doch schon diese Neigung zum Licht hat, vielleicht könnte es ein wenig helfen, wenn sich jemand um sie kümmert, der sich damit auskennt- ihr vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr von dem zeigt, was Hochlord Fordragon offensichtlich begonnen hat..." druckste Mathis herum.

Seyfried sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck der Befremdlichkeit an. „Ihr wollt, dass ich sie _ausbilde_? " Er verzog unwillig seinen Mund. „Wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Ich kann doch nicht einfach irgendeiner Blutelfe den Pfad des Lichts weisen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich überhaupt nicht dazu befugt bin – und auch gar nicht wüsste, wie!"

Mathis machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung. „So habe ich das ja auch gar nicht direkt gemeint, ich dachte nur, vielleicht kommt jemand, der Hochlord Fordragon gut kannte und auch dieses silberne Dingsda um den Hals trägt, im Moment besser an sie heran. Sie kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit da draußen sitzen bleiben."

Seyfried wirkte alles andere als begeistert. „Ganz ehrlich, Mathis- mir reicht eine Blutelfe in der Burg, da muss ich nicht noch eine in meiner Nähe haben."

„Diese arrogante Buhlschaft von König Varian kannst du nun wirklich nicht mit dem Mädchen vergleichen. Du wirst sie mögen, vertrau mir. Hochlord Fordragon war ihr ja auch zugetan..." Mathis krauste die Stirn.

Ein kurzes, sarkastisches Grinsen zuckte in Seyfrieds Mundwinkeln.

„Die Führungsriege von Sturmwind scheint ganz offensichtlich einen Hang zum Exotischen zu haben." Er sah wieder hinaus und versuchte, Details in dem kleinen schwarzen Umriss auf dem Felsen zu erkennen. Der Gedanke an Bolvar Fordragon hatte einen Hauch von Traurigkeit über sein Gemüt geweht. Und auf eine gewisse Weise dauerte ihn das unbekannte Mädchen da draußen. Sie war den ganzen, langen Weg von der Scherbenwelt hierher gekommen, um dann zu erfahren, dass er tot war. Mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln nickte er Mathis zu. „Ich lass' mir etwas einfallen."

_Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon fiel an der Pforte des Zorns. Er starb als Held._

Wie ein Echo in einen nicht endenen Gang waren die Worte durch ihr Innerstes gehallt und hatten einen Vorhang aus Dunkelheit und Leere mit sich gerissen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie es geahnt, aber nicht wahrhaben wollen. Hatte verzweifelt diesen winzigen Funken Hoffnung in ihrem Innersten bewahrt, das das Licht doch immer mit den seinen war und man nur genug Vertrauen haben musste. Aber Herrn Balinars Worte hatten den Funken in die Finsterniss davongefegt. Wie auch alles andere. Kein Hass, keine Zorm, keine Trauer. Selbst Tränen waren in der Leere versickert.

_Sein Tod wird gerächt werden_, hatte Herr Balinar gesagt. _Schließt euch uns an, denn wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sein Tod nicht umsonst gewesen sein wird. Wenn der Schlächter auf dem Frostthron gefallen ist, wird wieder Frieden einkehren- Frieden in das Land und in unsere Seelen._

Er hatte ihr die Hand gereicht, aber sie war nur aufgestanden und wortlos gegangen. Wie in einem Traum, in dem sie über sich schwebte war sie Golofin zurück zum äusseren Ring gefolgt. Er hatte sie zu Jaelle ins Zelt gebracht und dort hatte sie sich, so wie sie war, einfach nur auf die Bettstatt gelegt und den Filzhimmel angestarrt. Jaelle Bemühungen, mit tröstenden Worten und einem heissen Kräutertee sie aus dieser Stasis der Leere zu holen hatte sie völlig ignoriert. Am frühen Morgen starrte sie immer noch in den Filzhimmel. Aber langsam schälten sich aus dem gefühllosen Nichts wieder Bilder, Erinnerungen. Und mit den Bildern kam die Traurigkeit. Waren ihr die grauen Filzwände des Zeltes zunächst wie der Kokon erschienen, der sich um ihre Leere schloß, so wurden sie jetzt zu einer erdrückenden Mauer, innerhalb derer sie an der wachsenden Traurigkeit zu ersticken drohte. Sie musste hinaus.

Jaelle hatte noch tief und fest geschlafen und so war sie fast geräuschlos durch die Türe geschlüpft und hatte am grossen Tor im Eiswall Auslass verlangt. Was ihr die Wachen zunächst verwehrten. Schließlich aber hatten sie ihrem Insistieren nachgegeben und sie auf eigene Verantwortung gehen lassen.

Als sie in der eisigen Kälte vor das Tor trat, war der Morgen noch nicht mehr als eine rötliche Ahnung am Horizont, der zwischen der knochigen Architektur der finster aufragenden Eiskronenzitadelle hindurch schimmerte. Wie hyptnotisiert war sie durch den hohen Schnee dem Anblick entgegengestapft, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem die sanft abfallende Fläche des Bergkammes abrupt in eine steile, felsige Schlucht abfiel.

Sie hatte sich auf einen der aus dem Schnee ragenden Felsen gesetzt und den Sonnenaufgang hinter dem steingewordenen Abbild des Grauen beobachtet. Das Grauen, das sie zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie war und das sie ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

Dennoch – da waren kein Hass, keine Rachegelüste, nur dieses überwältigende Gefühl der Traurigkeit, dass sie erfüllte und alles um sie herum so sinnlos erscheinen lies. Allmählich machte sich der Frost bemerkbar, der unter ihre Kleidung gekrochen war. Beinahe dankbar hieß sie den leise beissenden Schmerz willkommen, die alles vereinnamende Kälte die langsam von ihren Körper Besitz ergriff, der frostigen Atem, in dem auch ihre Traurigkeit erstarren würde. Es war so einfach, so verlockend, einfach nur hier zu sitzen und zu auf den eisigen, entgültigen Trost zu warten.

Dann waren Golofin und Mathis neben ihr aufgetaucht und wollten sie zur Rückkehr in die Festung bewegen. Sie war nicht sehr freundlich gewesen und hatte sie fortgejagt. Für einen Moment war sie so wütend geworden, wütend darüber, dass sie sie aus ihrer Starre gerissen hatten, wütend darüber, dass sie es die ganze Fahrt über gewusst und kein Wort darüber verloren hatten. Aber mittlerweile bereute sie ihren Ausbruch auch schon wieder.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, der anfänglich in ihrem Leid so willkommende Schmerz der schneidenden Kälte äusserte sich mittlerweile in einem ausgesprochen unangenehmen Kältezittern. Zurück konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Nicht, ohne ihr Gesicht zu verlieren. Sie starrte in das blendende Licht der aufgehenden Morgensonne. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach loslaufen, laufen und laufen, bis es nicht mehr ging, bis...ja, bis was?

_Das Licht gibt immer eine Antwort_. Bolvars leise Stimme hallte fern in ihrem Kopf wieder. _Nur manchmal sind wir noch nicht soweit, es zu verstehen._ Niamanee schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Nein, ich verstehe es nicht. Es führt mich hierher und dann verlässt es mich.

„Wenn ich früher traurig gewesen bin, hat meine Mutter das immer für mich gemacht." Die unbekannte Stimme riss sie aus der nächsten, hereinbrechenden Woge trostlosen Selbstmitleids. Niamanee sah auf und blickte erst unwillig, dann überrascht in das etwas verlegen lächlende, sommersprossige Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit feuerrotem, lockigen Haarschopf, der ihr einen dickbauchigen, dampfenden Tonbecher reichte, aus dem es süßwürzig duftete. Zögerlich griff sie zu und starrte ihr Gegenüber immer noch an.

Das Lächeln des jungen Mannes war eine Spur breiter geworden. „Heisse Mandelmilch mit Gewürzen viel Honig und gerösteten Nüssen." Irgendetwas an seiner Aura kam ihr vertraut vor. Und dann wusste sie es. Ihr verbissener Zug um den Mund entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Ihr seid Seyfried, nicht wahr? Da steckt doch bestimmt Mathis dahinter."

Der Rotlockige wirkte für einen kurzen Moment wie ein erwischter Fuchs im Gänsestall. „Ich bin durchschaut. Mathis traut sich nicht mehr hier her, ist aber der Meinung, das es schade wäre, wenn hier draussen festfrieren würdet." Er grinste wieder. „Und weil wir, wie's aussieht, ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten haben, dachte er sich wohl, dass ihr vielleicht auf mich hören würdet."

Seine unbekümmerte Art war Niamanee auf Anhieb sympatisch. Und die langsam erwachende Erkenntnis, dass es hier Menschen gab, die kaum kannten, sich aber dennoch um sie sorgten, ließ einen dicken Kloß der Rührung in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen, den sie hastig mit einigen Schlucken süßer Milch wieder hinabzwang. Nicht nur dass die Wärme ihrem durchgefrorenen Körper guttat- der süßwürzige Geschmack weckte längst verschüttete Erinnerungen von Behaglichkeit und Schutz, ließ langsam ihre innere Starre schmelzen. Zum ersten Male seid der Nachricht von Bolvars Tod spürte sie Tränen in ihren Augen brennen, ließ aber nicht zu, dass sie ihren Weg nach draussen fanden.

Seyfried hatte sich neben sie an den Fels gelehnt und blinzelte nun ebenfalls nachdenklich in die entgegenfallenden Strahlen der hellen Morgensonne, in deren leuchtendem Dunst die Eiskronenzitadelle sich nur noch als bizarrer, kontrastloser Schatten erhob.

„Als wir nach dieser schlimmen Sache an der Pforte des Zorns wieder hierher zurückgekehrt waren, habe ich auch lange oben auf dem Eiswall gestanden und im Anblick der Zitadelle mit der Weisheit des Lichts gehadert. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich auch noch keine zufriedenstellende Antwort gefunden." Er wandte sich zu ihr um und ein jungenhaftes Grinsen erhellte wieder sein Gesicht. „Aber ich kenne einen Ort, wo man auf die Zitadelle starren kann ohne so frieren zu müssen. Das erleichtert das Nachdenken ungemein!"

Niamanee sah ihn an und zog fragend ihre spitzen Brauen hoch. Seyfried nickte mit dem Kopf zur Feste. „Allerdings müssten wir zurückgehen."

Mit verschlossener, emotionsloser Miene wandte Niamanees ihren Blich wieder dem Panorama der Eiskronenzitadelle zu. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund mehr, dorthin zurückzukehren. Sie gehörte dort nicht hin. Auch wenn Allianzler wie Golofin und Mathis ihr ganz offensichtlich zugetan waren, die vielen skeptischen Blicke, die ihr bisher begegnet zeugten von Mißtrauen und Argwohn. Selbst Balniar von Breenan hatte recht verhalten ihr gegenüber reagiert-auch wenn seine Worte anderes bezeugten, so sprach seine Ausstrahlung eine eineutig Sprache. Was also wollte sie hier noch?

„Wollen wir?" Seyfried deutete eine leise Verbeugung Richtung Feste an. _Manchmal sind wir noch nicht soweit, es zu verstehen_. Niamanee nickte kaum merklich und kletterte dann ungelenk mit steifgefrorenen Gliedern vom Felsen. Sie warf noch einen letzten, langen Blick auf die Zitadelle und folgte dem Paladin schweigend durch den Schnee. Einige Felsen weiter unterhalb erhob sich eine kleinere Gruppe Krähen und stieg in den frostblauen Himmel auf.

Zunächst aber kehrten sie in den ‚hängenden Prinzen' ein. Seyfried wollte den Tonbecher zurückbringen und es war ihm nicht schwergefallen, Niamanee davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich erst einmal wieder richtig aufwärmen sollte.

Um die frühe Mittagsstunde war es – vor allem, wenn man an den gestrigen Abend dachte- noch recht leer in dem Wirtshaus. Eventuelle Spuren gestriger Sauf- und Tanzgelage waren bereits restlos beseitigt worden. Ein hübsches Mädchen mit goldbraunem, hochgesteckten Haar und gut proportionierter Figur stand hinter dem langen Schanktisch, begrüßte die beiden mit einem frischen Lachen und fuhr fort, Tonkrüge abzutrocken. Niamanee war nicht im geringsten überrascht, Mathis und Golofin hier zu finden, die mit Dolmin vor dem großen Freikamin saßen und ihr mit einer beinahe schon komisch wirkenden Mischung aus Erwartung und Verdrießlichkeit entgegensahen. Weitaus überraschter war die Elfe, Herrn Lemmele, dem sie gestern in Mikelis Magazin begegnet war, hier anzutreffen. Der hagere Mann hockte wie eine Krähe an einenem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke gegenüber dem Kamin vor einem Teller Eintopf, warf den Neuankömmlingen einen interessierten Blick zu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Tresen zu.

Und ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht entdeckte sie an einem der großen Rundtische. Der Nachtelf, der sie gestern zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte saß dort inmitten einer kleineren bunt durchmischten Gruppe Menschen und Zwergen und vergnügte sich offensichtlich beim Würfelspiel. Als er aufblickte und sie erkannte, nickte er ihr freundlich zu. Für einen Moment blitzte unter seinem Umhang die violette Magisterrobe der Kirin Tor hervor. Was Niamanee noch mehr erstaunte als der Anblick des Herrn Lemmele. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, das ein Magister der Kirin Tor die Sturmgipfel- Expedition begleitet hatte!

Seyfried hatte bereits seinen schweren, fellgefütterten Ledermantel abgelegt und sich zu Mathis und den beiden Zwergen ans Feuer gesetzt. Etwas verhalten folgte Niamanee seinem Beispiel, schlüpfte aus ihrer Jacke und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, den Seyfried herangerückt hatte. Zunächst warf sie einen verstohlenen Blick auf die funkelnde silberne Hand an der Kette um Seyfrieds Hals, dann sah sie zu Mathis und Golofin.

„Ich habe vorhin sehr unangemessen reagiert und das tut mir leid."

„Vergeben und vergessen." Golofin winkte ab. „Wir hätten es dir sagen sollen. Dachten aber, du würdest dann nicht mit uns mitkommen und ich wollte dich da nicht im Eis stehen lassen."

„Ich wäre mit Sicherheit nicht mitgekommen."

„Bereust du's?" Mathis zug fragend die Brauen hoch.

Einen Moment dachte Niamanee nach. Für einen unauffälligen Moment wanderten ihre Augen zu Seyfried und blieben dann wieder auf Mathis hängen. „Nein. Es war gut, dass ihr mir gezeigt habt, dass nicht alle von euch so sind wie die, die ich in der Scherbenwelt kennengelernt habe."

Mathis narbiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schrägen Grinsen. „Wie doch ein gemeinsamer Feind plötzlich alte Animositäten bedeutungslos erscheinen lässt..."

„...wenn da nicht so einige wären, die nicht müde werden uns ständig daran zu erinnern."

Golofin lehnte sich dem Armstuhl zurück und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Pfeife.

„Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an," knurrte Dolmin und warf Golofin einen mürrischen Blick zu. Golofin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mein' ja nur."

Jetzt war es Seyfried, der sich an Niamanee wendte. „Warum habt ihr euch damals eigentlich gegen uns gestellt? Menschen und Elfen waren doch über Jahrhunderte Verbündete. Warum habt ihr das Bündnis verraten?"

„Wir euch verraten?" Niamanee lachte auf. „Nein, da verkennt ihr aber gewaltig die Tatsachen. Mein Vater hat selbst Truppenkontingente nach Lordearon entsandt, um euch im Kampf gegen die Geißel beizustehen. Wir haben versucht, euch zu helfen, aber euer feiner Marschall Garithos hat die Truppen ins offene Messer rennen lassen, um seine Truppen zu retten! Das Prinz Kaelthas sich mit den falschen Verbündeten eingelassen hat, um seine Kämpfer in einer völlig auswegslosen Situtuation zu retten entschuldigt ihn nicht, aber es war die Konsequenz aus dem Verrat, den ihr begonnen hattet!" Ein paar mal musste Niamanee nach Worten suchen und je aufgeregter sie wurde, desto mehr rollte ihr Akzent. Aber jetzt wurde ihre Stimme wieder leiser. „Als Arthas fast mein ganzes Volk auslöschte, kam niemand zur Hilfe. Und nachdem die ausströmende, verdorbene Energie des zerstörten Sonnenbrunnen uns zu dem gemacht hat, was wir heute sind, waren wir plötzlich Verfehmte, Ausgestossene für euch! Thrall und seine Verbündeten der Horde haben uns damals die Hand gereicht und uns vor dem Untergang bewahrt."

Seyfried hatte mit einem solchen Ausbruch offensichtlich nicht gerechnet und wirkte jetzt etwas zerknirscht. „Das wusste ich nicht. Man hat uns das immer ganz anders erzählt."

Mathis verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Ach Seyfried, die da oben belügen uns doch schon seid Anbeginn der Zeit, ganz so, wie es in ihren Kram passt."

Der junge Paladin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht alle da oben sind so. Fordring zum Beispiel ist anders. Der ist ehrlich!"

„Und ist dafür in den Knast gewandert und in die Verbannung geschickt worden. Aber ja, es gibt Ausnahmen. Sonst hätte der Lichkönig wohl schon längst gewonnen."

„Aber wie kommen denn dann eine Blutelfe und ein Paladin wie Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon zusammen.?" Unverhohlene Neugier stand jetzt in Seyfrieds Augen.

Niamanees Gesicht verdüsterte sich.„Darüber kann ich nicht sprechen. Noch nicht."

Da war diese Provokation in Mathis' Blick.

„Nein, es ist nicht das, was ihr jetzt denkt!"

„Ihr habt doch bestimmt Hunger, nachdem ihr das draussen so lange in der Kälte gesessn habt!" Mit einem schrägen Seitenblick zu Mathis wandte sich Seyfried wieder Niamanee und winkte dann dem Mädchen hinter dem Tresen. „Meira, gibt es schon etwas Warmes?"

Das junge Mädchen nickte eifrig. „Wir haben noch warmen Gerstenbrei vom Frühstück!"

„Hört sich gut an," lachte der junge Paladin ihr zu. „Bring uns doch bitte zwei Portionen!"

Niamanee war der Anflug von Röte, der Meira über die Wangen gehuscht war, nicht entgangen. Ebensowenig wie starre Blick von Lemmles wässrig-grauen Augen, die ihr nachfolgten.

Am Nachbartisch wurde es jetzt lauter. Niamanee drehte sich neugierig um. Dort war ein lebhafter Disput entflammt und es war nicht zu überhören, dass der Nachtelf sich vehemment über gezinkte Würfel beklagte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass uns ein Magister begleitet hat." Die Elfe wandte sich wieder an ihre Runde. Golofin zog gemütlich an seiner langen Pfeife.

„Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Riviel ist Portalmagier. Grössere Expeditionen haben immer einen Portalmagier dabei. Für die Nachrichtenübermittlung- und für Notfälle, falls man mal schnell verschwinden muss. Als uns die verdammten Widergänger überfallen haben, war's dafür leider schon zu spät." Er stieß einen fetten Rauchkringel aus. „Aber man soll ja sowieso nicht allzu oft ein Portal durchschreiten."

Die abenteuerlichen Geschichten, was alles beim Durchschreiten eines magischen Portals schieflaufen konnte, hatte sie schon früh in Silbermond gehört. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an die unglaubichen Schilderungen, was schon alles passiert war, wenn ein Portalmagier den Zielort falsch anvisiert und den Reisenden genau in ein Hindernis geschickt hatte. Gesehen hatte sie ein solches Opfer allerdings noch nie. Aber jeder wusste, das das Reisen durch Zeit und Raum krank machte. Es liess den Körper viel schneller altern und böse Zungen behaupteten, es verwirre auf Dauer auch den Geist. Dennoch gab es in jeder grösseren Stadt sogenannte Portalräume, peinlichst sauber und staubfrei gehaltene Umgebungen, die Magier als Zielorte kollisionsfrei anvisieren konnten. Und Niamanee war sich sicher, dass es einen solchen Raum auch hier in der Feste gab.

Während Niamanee nochmals zu Riviel hinüberschielte, stellte Seyfried seine bereits geleerte Breischüssel zur Seite. „Das wir heute nachmittag noch hohen Besuch bekommen, hat sich bestimmt herumgesprochen."

Dolmin nickte griesgrämig. „Allerdings. Kulgin und ich müssen Sonderschicht auf der Mauer schieben."

Seyfried beugte sich vor und flüsterte kaum hörbar: "Wir werden angreifen. Arthas ist fällig!"

Mathis pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Dann doch noch. Hoffentlich wissen die, was sie tun."

Auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht des jungen Paladin breitete sich eine verschwörerische Miene aus. „Hochlord Fordring möchte mich bei der Besprechung dabei haben. Ich werd's aus erster Hand erfahren."

„Ich wusste doch, dass aus dir nochmal eine große Nummer wird." Mathis grinste schräg.

Beinahe verlegen winkte Seyfried ab. „Aber deswegen müssen wir jetzt auch schon wieder weiter. Die machen oben bald die Burg dicht."

Golofin kräuselte fragend die Stirn. „Was wollt ihr denn da oben?"

Seyfried grinste zu Niamanee hinüber. „Überraschung." Während er seinen Ledermantel überzog, tauchte wieder dieser verschwörerische Zug um seinen Mund auf. „Heute abend wieder hier?"

„Ganz bestimmt," murmelte Mathis. „Wir wollen doch wissen, worauf wir uns da einlassen!"

Als Seyfried von dem bevorstehenden Angriff sprach, hatte sich eine eigenartige Spannung iun Niamanees Körper ausgebreitet. Und wie ein fernes Echo stiegen Mathis Worte aus ihrer Erinnerung auf. _Wir werden ihm all das, was er der Welt angetan hat heimzahlen. Dann werden auch unsere Träume gehen._

Das gigantische Metalltor in dem mächtigen Steinwall, das den Eingang zum inneren Ring verschloss, war ihr in der gestrigen Nacht, als sie zum ersten Male den Weg zur Burg hochgeschritten war, nicht aufgefallen. Jetzt aber, wo sich das helle Licht der Mittagssonne in dem blanken Metall der unzähligen, teilweise mannshohen Zahnräder und Gegegngewichten spiegelte konnte Niamanee gar nicht anders, als dieses Meisterwerk zwergischer Schließmechanik zu bestaunen. Jeder Rammbock würde an dieser beeindruckenden Massivität aus Stahl und Technik zerschellen.

Als Seyfrieds Niamanees Staunen über das Tor bemerkte, hielt er inne.

„Sie haben die Einzelteile mit dreißig Schiffsladungen aus Eisenschmiede hierhergebracht und bestimmt ein halbes Jahr daran gebaut. Das Stahltor als solches war bereits vorhanden gewesen. Aber da es verschlossen war, als die ersten Truppen hier ankamen, hat man es aufsprengen müssen- und auch dass muss sich wohl ganz schön hingezogen haben. Und dabei wurde es nicht unerheblich beschädigt. Aber die Meisterschmiede der Zwerge haben's hinbekommen. Und es nebenbei noch auf diese beeindruckende Weise verbessert."

Er warf der Elfe einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Man fühlt sich ganz schön sicher hier drinnen, nicht wahr?"

Niamanee nickte kurz und sah sich weiter um, während sie über den weiten, schneefrei gehaltenen Freiplatz auf die Burg zugingen. Eine grössere Gruppe von hochgerüsteten Soldaten in den Wappenröcken Sturmwind exerzierte nach lautstark gebellten Kommandos eines kleineren, untersetzten Mannes in goldumbördelter Rüstung auf den riesigen Steinplatten. Ein leiser Wind hauchte feine Schneekristalle von den zusammengekehrten Schneehaufen wieder auf die offene Fläche.

Rund um die trutzige Burg standen den steinernen Wall entlang Gesindehäuser, Stallungen und Depots unterschiedlichster Baustile. Der Argentumskreuzug hatte einen Großteil der alten Vyrkul-Bauten zu Kasernen umfunktioniert, die über die Jahrhunderte teilweise eingefallenen Mauerabschnitte provisorisch wieder flicken lassen und einige neue Gebäude, größtenteils in schlichter Holzbausweise, dazwischengesetzt. Immer wieder standen größere Zelte zwischen den Häusern. Alles schien sehr zweckgebunden, wirkte aber in seiner optischen Inkohärenz wie ein riesiges Flüchtlingslager, in dessen Mitte die gewaltige Burg mit ihren fünf hohen Türmen herausragte, vom Zahn der Zeit gänzlich unberührt.

Einzig die verspielte Architektur eines großen, weißgetünchten Kuppelbaus, der wie ein Halbmond an der Mauer direkt neben einem der beiden weissen Türme klebte, hob sich mit dem violett schimmernden, metallischen Dachkuppelkonstrukt und den schmalen, hohen Fensterschlitzen von der nüchternen Funktionalität der übrigen Gebäude ab.

Auch ohne Seyfrieds Erläuterung war Niamanee sofort klar gewesen, dass dies das Refugium der Kirin Tor sein musste. Und erneut wunderte sie sich, wie all dies ohne nennenswerte Intervention unter den Augen des Lichkönigs hatte erbaut werden können.

_Es kümmert ihn nicht. Er wähnt sich sicher hinter den Mauern seiner Zitadelle und lässt die Lebenden kommen, ist doch jeder Gefallene ein Soldat mehr für seine Armee. Gefallene wie Bolvar..._

Ein ohnmächtiges Gefühl der Verzweiflung streckte seine eiskalten Klauen nach ihrer Kehle aus. Was, wenn sie Bolvar in der bevorstehenden Offensive entgegenübertreten mussten? Sie war stehengeblieben und versuchte, das jäh aufgeflammte Entetzen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Seyfried sah sie besorgt an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Mit emotionsloser Miene wehrte die Elfe ab. „Es geht schon. Böse Gedanken."

„Wir müssen nicht weitergehen." Seyfried versuchte ein aufmunterndes Gesicht. „Wenn ihr euch zurückziehen möchtet, ist das völlig in Ordnung."

Die dunklen Geister in ihrem Kopf schienen sich vor Seyfrieds positiver Ausstrahlung zurückzuziehen. Niamanee schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt möchte ich die Überraschung auch sehen!"

Die beiden Wachen vor dem hohen Burgportal salutierten vor Seyfried und würdigten Niamanee keines Blickes. Was ihr vertraut vorkam, diese ganze Freundlichkeit ihr gegenüber hier in der Bastion der Allianz hatte schon beinahe etwas Surreales.

„Ihr scheint ja einen ziemlich hohen Rang zu bekleiden."

Der junge Mann grinste vergnügt. „Ich bin ein Paladin. Die stehen ganz oben in der Hackliste. Ihr wisst schon – Verteidiger gegen die Schatten, Nemesis der Untoten, Hüter der erleuchteten Balance und so weiter... Wir sind hier ziemlich gefragt. Was gewisse Privilegien mit sich bringt. Wie zum Beispiel salutierende Wachsoldaten." Seyfrieds Grinsen war noch eine Spur breiter geworden, als er die kleine Pforte in dem schweren, eisenbeschlagenen Burgtor aufdrückte.

Die Pforte führte in eine schlichte, aber durch ihre Höhe ausgesprochen beeindruckende Eingangshalle- die Höhe der Decke, von schweren, schmucklosen Holzbögen gehalten, entsprach mindestens der Höhe des höchsten Gebäudes ausserhalb. Wenn man von dem Kuppelbau der Kirin Tor einmal absah. Vom mittleren Holzbogen hin an einer langen, dunklen Kette eine massive, zwanzigflammige Öllampe herab. Dennoch verlor sich das Licht der brennnenden Dochte in dem gewaltigen Foyer. Und es schien hier in der steinernen Halle noch kälter als draußen zu sein.

Staunend sah Niamanee sich um- dafür hatte sie gestern keine Augen gehabt.

An den schmucklosen Flur mit den teilweise recht verbeulten und blutbespritzen Schilden an der Wand, der dem Foyer folgte, konnte sie sich jedoch sehr gut erinnern. Gestern war sie Golofin in einen der Türme zur Rechten gefolgt, Seyfried jedoch führte sie geradeaus auf eine mit Messingrosetten beschlagene, hohe Flügeltüre zu. Zur linken den Flur hinab gewahrte Niamanee aus den Augenwinkeln vier Wachen in den Farben Sturmwinds. Dort, in dem linken Flügel der Burg residierte König Varian Wrynn mit seinem Gefolge und für einen kurzen Moment schlüpfte ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, das dort auch Bolvar gelebt haben musste. Sie scheuchte den Gedanken beiseite, bevor die Traurigkeit wieder übermächtig wurde.

Der rotlockige Paladin hatte mittlerweile die großen Flügeltüren einen guten Spaltbreit aufgestoßen und lud sie ein, ihm zu folgen. Vor ihnen lag ein riesiger Saal dessen Decke von mächtigen, mit kantigen Schnitzereien verzierten Holzbögen gestützt wurde. Helles Tageslicht fiel durch hohe Bogenfenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und im Dunst der Sonnenstrahlen drehten sich unzählige, winzige Staubpartikel in einem trägen Reigen.

In der Mitte des Saales hing ein wahrhaft gigantischer Kerzenleuchter, bestehend aus drei ineinander hängenden Bronzeringen auf denen in verschnörkelten Haltern hunderte von weißen Kerzen standen. Für einen Moment fragte sich Niamanee, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, diese unzähligen Kerzen alle zu entzünden.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den riesigen, darunter stehenden runden Tisch und mit ungläubigem Staunen vergaß sie zunächst, ihren Mund wieder zu schließen. Im Gegenlicht des hellen Sonnenscheins stand dort eine exakte Nachbildung des gesamten Areals von Eiskrone, so echt gearbeitet, dass es schien als hätte man das Original geschrumpft.  
>Geradezu ehrfürchtig trat sie an den schweren Tisch, betrachtete das ungemein detaillierte Kunstwerk. Jede einzelne Zinne, jedes Gebäude und jede Mauern schien im exakten Maßstab nachgebildet, ja sogar die Felsformationen entsprachen offenbar weitestgehend dem Original.<br>Die offenen Bereiche hatte man mit einer bläulich glitzernden Farbe überzogen, die den Eindruck von Schnee und Eis nur allzu lebendig wiedergab.  
>Überall verteilt auf dem Modell befanden sich kleine im Vergleich zu dem Modell weniger präzise gearbeitete Figürchen einzeln und in Gruppen, versehen mit winzigen Bannern und Markierungen. Fasziniert strich Niamanee um den Tisch, erforschte mit ihren Augen jedes noch so kleine Detail. Jetzt erst merkte sie, dass es hier im Saal merklich wärmer war als in den Fluren. Ihr Blick fiel für einen Augenblick auf den imposanten Freikamin an der rechten Wand, unter dessen elaboriert gearbeiteten Eisenrost noch ein heruntergebranntes Feuer glomm. Dann wandte sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem kunstvollen Panorama zu. Wer immer dies gebaut hatte, dies war das Werk wahrer Künstler!<p>

Ein Bereich fiel ihr besoners ins Auge. Von links aus den Bergen kommend, schob sich eine schmale, unscheinbar wirkende Mauer den Felsen entlang und endete in einer der dolchzinnenbewehrten Wehrmauern, die zur Zitadelle führten. Direkt oberhalb lag eine große Freifläche, auf der wie kleine Altare in unregelmässigen Abständen größere Steinblöcke standen. Im hinteren Bereich schien ein größerer Eingang in ein Gewölbe zu sein.

Niamanee drehte sich zu Seyfried um, der sie amüsiert beobachtete und wies auf die unscheinbare Mauer. "Was ist dass denn hier? Dass passt irgendwie nicht zu dem Rest." Der Paladin beugte sich vor.

"Ein Wasseraqädukt. In den Bergen dahinter gibt es einige heisse Quellen und wir vermuten, dass diess Aquädukt Wasser von dort in die Zitadelle leitet."

Der Blick der Elfe wanderte zu der größeren Freifläche. "Und warum ist da der Boden so schmierig braun angemalt? Hat das eine besondere Bewandtnis?"

Das bis jetzt recht unbekümmerte Gesicht des jungen Mannes verfinsterte sich.

"Das hat es, in der Tat. Wir haben diesen Bereich 'die Fleischwerke' genannt. Ein ganz übler Ort. Dort sammeln sie die Körper derer, die für eine direkte Wiederbelebung nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sind, trennen die noch brauchbaren Körperteile ab und setzen sie zu grotesken Flickwerken neu zusammen. Da möchte man nicht sein, glaubt mir."

Niamanee sah Seyfried angewidert an. „Das ist ja entsetzlich."

Seyfried verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen, freudlosen Grinsen. „Die lassen nichts umkommen. Man riecht diesen Ort auch schon von Weitem."

Dann zeigte er auf zwei Bereiche, an denen jeweils eine auffällige Ballung von kleinen Figürchen stand. „An diesen beiden Stellen haben wir einen Durchbruch erwzingen können. Der Linke wird von der Horde gehalten, den Rechten halten wir. Wenn es jetzt tatsächlich zu einer Offensive kommen wird, werden dort vermutlich unsere Truppen zur Zitadelle vordringen."

Niamanee wies auf die Modelle der gedrungenen Türme mit den eigenartigen Dornenkränzen auf pyramidenförmigen Sockeln, die in der Nähe des Allianz-Durchbruches auf einem höher gelegenen Plateau standen. „Was sind das für Türme?"

„Nerubische Ziggurats. Scheinen schon vor dem Bau der Zitadelle dort gestanden zu haben. In dieser Ecke lungert immmer gerne mal ein Schwung mumifizierter Gruftspinnen herum. Die können mit ihren Beissern ganz schön unangenehm werden. Und sind verdammt groß. Aber glücklicherweise untot. Das macht die Sache einfacher."

Von der großen Flügeltüre her erklangen jetzt Schritte. Fast gleichzeitig sahen Niamanee und Seyfried auf. Es war Balinar von Breenan, der mit zwei Bediensteten in den großen Saal trat und zunächst überrascht wirkte, als er die beiden am Panoramatisch stehen sah. Dann aber glitt ein verbindliches Lächeln über seine Züge. Er nickte Niamanee höflich zu und wandte sich an Seyfried.

„Eine gute Idee von euch, Seyfried, unserem Besuch die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Eiskrone zu erklären. Dennoch muß ich euch bitten, den Saal jetzt wieder zu verlassen, da sich hier jetzt um die Vorbereitungen für das Treffen heute Nachmittag gekümmert werden muss."

Seyfried nickte verständig. „Natürlich, Herr Balinar!" Und fügte dann mit einem beinahe stolzem Lächeln hinzu: „Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag wieder hier."

Mit einer höflichen Verbeugung schritt Niamanee ein paar Schritte rüchwärts vom Tisch weg. Trotz Balinars verbindlichen Freundlichkeit beschlich sie das ungute Gefühl, das sie eigentlich gar nicht hätte hier sein dürfen und war froh, als sie wieder neben Seyfried im Flur stand nachdem sich die großen Flügeltüren wieder geschlossen hatten. Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„Werdet ihr jetzt Ärger bekommen, weil ihr mir das Panorama gezeigt habt?"

Seyfried feixte. „Warum sollte ich? Das ist kein Geheimnis. Wir haben ja keine Militärspionage betrieben. Thrall und Sylvanas haben das Panorama schon oft genug zu sehen bekommen, also was soll's?"

Etwas beruhigter wandte sich Niamanee nochmals zu den Flügeltüren um, als genau in diesem Moment eine gertenschlanke, dennoch wohlgeformte Blutelfe mit einer wallenden, goldenen Haarmähne um die Ecke des linken Flures bog, innehielt, und sie mit großen, leuchtenden Augen anstarrte. Dann glitt ihre offensichtliche Überraschung in ein süßliches Lächeln über und mit einer ungemein fließenden Eleganz in der Bewegung, noch unterstrichen von der wallenden Seide ihres karmesinroten Kleides, kam sie auf Niamanee und Seyfried zu.

„ Anu belore dela'na – was für eine Überraschung!" Nach der thalassischen Begrüßung war die Elfe wieder in die Gemeinsprache gewechselt. „Wenn das nicht die Tochter von Kommandant Nebeltänzer ist!" Ihr liebreizendes Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur strahlender.

„Euer Vater hat sich ja in Silbermond durchaus einen Namen gemacht! "

Mit einem graziösen Schwung reichte die Blutelfe Niamanee die Hand. „Valeera Sanguinar."

Niamanees Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, Valeeras Hand zu ergreifen. _Sie will, dass Seyfried sie versteht._

Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf den jungen Paladin, der Valeera mit einem recht abfälligen Ausdruck beobachtete und keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, dass er verstand, worum es ging. Ein trockenes Lächeln blitzte auf Niamanees bleichen Lippen. „Wohingegen ich mich nicht entsinnen kann, euren Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben."

„Es hat durchaus Vorteile, wenn einem der Name nicht vorweg eilt. Vor allem, wenn man eine gewisse Popularität hat, nicht wahr, Ar'dika Neydanfalla'niel?"

Ein heißer Adrenalinstoß ließ Niamanees Herz deutlich schneller schlagen.

Nachdem sie mit dem Splitter des gefangenen Naaru aus Silbermond entkommen war, hatte man sie in ganz Quel Thalas steckbrieflich suchen lassen. Da es nicht im allgemeinen Interesse lag, die Welt außerhalb wissen zu lassen, dass die Blutritter einen gefangenen Naaru in ihrem Keller anzapften, hatte man eine dubiose Mordgeschichte erfunden, die jenseits der Grenzen niemanden mehr interessierte – mit Ausnahme potentieller Kopfgeldjäger. Auf ihrer Flucht in die Scherbenwelt war sie einigen mit knapper Not entkommen, aber auf der monatelangen Reise nach Nordend hatte es keine Zwischenfälle mehr gegeben, die auf die Geschehnisse in Silbermond zurückgeführt hätten können. Und sie hatte sich in der Annahme, dass mit dem Dahinscheiden der Naarus sich in Silbermond einiges geändert hatte, in trügerischer Sicherheit gewähnt. _Weiß Valeera etwas davon?_

Sie versuchte, sich ihre wachsende Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Vorteile besonders dann, wenn man es vorzieht, im Schatten zu bleiben, a' mandiya." Immer noch das kühle Lächeln wahrend, taxierte Niamanee ihre Landsmännin unauffällig. Wahrscheinlich war Valeera sogar noch einige Jahre jünger als sie, das akkurate Make-up ließ sie älter erscheinen. Der lasziven Eleganz ihrer Bewegungen und dem geschulten Timbre ihrer Stimme nach konnte sie nur eine _Shimba'yla, _eine Begleiterin sein. Zumindest war sie entsprechend ausgebildet worden. Aber was machte so eine Person _hier_?

Auch Valeeras charmantes Lächeln hatte bis jetzt nichts von seiner Süße verloren.

„Nicht jeder konnte in den Strahlen der Sonne gedeien." Jetzt schlich sich ein lauernder Zug in ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich bin sicher, dass Vereesa Windläufer entzückt sein wird, von eurer Anwesenheit hier zu erfahren."

Wieder ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Die dunklen Gespenster der Vergangenheit bewiesen soeben, wie lebendig sie noch waren. Die jüngere Schwester von Sylvanas war so ziemlich die Letzte, der sie je wieder begegnen wollte. Aber immerhin verstärkte sich bei Niamanee der Eindruck, das Valeera nichts von ihrer Flucht aus Silbermond wusste. Oder ihr Wissen zumindest für einen passenderen Moment zurückbehielt.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie begonnen daran zu glauben, dass das Licht sie hierher geführt hätte, die bis dato herzlichen Kontakte hatten sie darin immer mehr bestärkt. Aber nun belehrte sie die Realität eines Besseren – mit Bolvars Tod war ihr Leben zu einer ziellosen Reise geworden. Ihr war klar, dass sie hier in der Feste nicht mehr lange bleiben konnte.

Kein Muskel in ihrem Gesicht verriet ihre aufgewühlten Gedankengänge. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Seyfried, der ihre Unterhaltung mit offensichtlicher Ungeduld verfolgte.

„Die Welt, auf die unsere Sonne scheint ist klein."

„Und die Zeit, die sie am Tage leuchtet, begrenzt," mischte sich nun mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken der rotlockige Paladin ein. „Mein Terminplan ist aus euch sicherlich bereits bekannten Gründen heute etwas straffer als sonst, von daher bedauere ich, das sonnige Wiedersehen jetzt unterbrechen zu müssen. Ihr entschuldigt uns bitte, werte Valeera. Möge das Licht mit euch sein."

„Selbstverständlich, edler Herr Rotpfad," Valeera deutete einen unterwürfigen Knicks an, ihr provokantes Lächeln aber strafte diese devote Geste Lügen. „Es liegt mir ferne, mich in eure Angelegenheiten zu mischen. Re'turcye mhi."

Die letzten Worte mit einem anmutigen Kopfnicken Niamanee gerichtet, wandte sie sich ab, schlug die weite Kapuze ihres Umhanges hoch und schritt leichtfüßig zum Foyer hinaus.

Seyfried machte sich nicht die geringste Mühe, seine Geringschätzigkeit zu verbergen. Aber Niamanee spürte, dass er auch ihr gegenüber nun reservierter reagierte.

„Ich kann dieses intrigante Miststück nicht leiden." Der junge Mann verzog verächtlich seinen Mund und sah Niamanee dann fragend an.

„Woher kannte sie euch?"

Die Elfe zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. „Als Prinz Kael'thas sich damals weigerte, Sylvanas Windläufer zur Frau zu nehmen, wie es schon vor langer Zeit festgelegt worden war, kam es zu einem Putschversuch seitens der Windläufer- Dynastie. Mein Vater war damals Kommandant der Königsgarde und somit Anasterian Sonnenwanderer zur Treue verpflichtet – und war deswegen maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass der Putschversuch bei einem Versuch blieb. Und das hat die Familie Windläufer anscheinend bis heute nicht vergessen."

„Damit trifft euch doch keine Schuld." Seyfried schienen ihre Worte als Erklärung offensichtlich zu reichen, er wirkte fast etwas erleichtert.

„Aber mein Familienname weckt offenbar noch unliebsame Erinnerungen."

Bedächtigen Schrittes näherten sich die Elfe und der Paladin dem mächtigen Burgportal.

Niamanee sah Seyfried fragend an. „Was macht diese Valeera Sanguinar eigentlich hier?"

Ein spöttisches Grinsen erhellte sein sommersprossiges Gesicht.

„Wärmt das Bett von König Varian. Er hat sie wohl während seiner Abwesenheit von Sturmwind aufgegabelt und nun schwirrt sie ständig um ihn herum."

_Der König von Sturmwind nimmt sich eine thalassische Prostituierte?_ Niamanee konnte ihre Irritation kaum verbergen. Zumal König Varian Wrynn alles andere als ein Freund der Horde war. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. Und konnte sich die nächste Frage nicht verbeißen.

„Und wessen Bett wärmt Vereesa Windläufer?"

Seyfrieds Grinsen wurde deutlich breiter. „Das von Rhonin, Erzmagus der Kirin Tor. Allerdings ist sie mit ihm verheiratet. Männer aus Sturmwind scheinen ganz offensichtlich ein Faible für euresgleichen zu haben."

Niamanee ignorierte den kleinen Seitenhieb. Irgendwann würde sie dem offenherzigen, jungen Mann von den Naaru erzählen. Aber eine unbestimmte Ahnung in ihrem Innersten hielt sie noch davon ab.

Seyfrieds Züge hatten sich wieder etwas verdüstert.

„Wenn hier einige mehr in die Zukunft blicken würden als ständig in der Vergangenheit zu wühlen, wäre vielleicht auch schon der Lichkönig Geschichte," murmelte Seyfried mehr zu sich selbst denn zu seiner Begleitung. Dann wandte er sich mit einem humorlosen Grinsen wieder der Elfe zu.

„Valeera, Vereesa Windläufer und Daidanis Silberschatten, die Mondpriesterin, glucken ständig zusammen – wir nennen sie nur ‚das Triumvirat.' Alle drei eint ein unverhohlener Hass auf Orks und Trolle, was Hochlord Fordrings Arbeit hier bisweilen ganz schön schwermacht. Als ob es nicht reichen würde, das König Varian sich ständig querstellt."

„Und wie seht ihr das Bündnis mit der Horde?"

„Da stehe ich voll hinter Hochlord Fordring. Wir brauchen die Kampfkraft der Horde. Nur zusammen werden wir Arthas die Stirn bieten können. Vor Jahren hat Hochlord Fordring mir ein paar Worte gesagt, die ich bis heute nicht vergessen habe: _Unser Wert wird nicht zuletzt daran gemessen, wie wir unsere Feinde behandeln._ Man muss Feinden auch vergeben können. Nur so können wir letztendlich alle in Frieden leben."

Niamanee sah ihn forschend an. „Könntet ihr Arthas vergeben?"

Für einen Moment sah Seyfried sie an, als hätte sie etwas Ungeheuerliches gesagt. Dann wurde er nachdenklich und über sein Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten. Er sah sie nicht an, als er leise sprach.

„Wir waren völlig unvorbereitet, als er an der Spitze seiner Truppen auf Darrowheim marschierte und alles Leben niedermähte, das auf seinem Weg lag. Er hat meine Eltern umgebracht. Ich stand dabei, als er sie mit diesem verfluchten Schwert durchbohrte. Sie hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Dann drehte er sich zu mir und meiner Schwester um. Er hat sie mit diesen fürchterlichen, blauglühenden Augen nur angesehen. Er hat Pamela einfach nur angesehen, während das Blut unserer Mutter von seiner Klinge tropfte. Dann hat er sich wortlos umgedreht und ist gegangen."

Seyfried schüttlte leicht den Kopf. "Nein. Vergebung mag einer der Grundpfeiler unseres Glaubens sein, aber Arthas werde ich niemals vergeben können."

Er sah sie wieder an, aber das Unbekümmerte war fort. "Was ist mit Euch, Niamanee? Auch ihr müsst Schreckliches erlebt haben."

Niamanee nickte und für einen Augenblick erhoben sich um sie herum wieder die entsetzlichen Bilder aus Silbermond. "Ich war nicht dabei, als Geißeltruppen meine Mutter und meine Schwestern töteten. Ich bin meinem Vater und seinen Männern hinterhergerannt, als sie versuchten, den Sonnenbrunnen zu schützen. Dort habe ich mich versteckt und mitangesehen, wie Arthas unseren König tötete. Mein Vater hat es nicht verhindern können, Arthas hat ihn mit einem Streich niedergestreckt. Ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt überlebt hat. Ich habe auch gesehen, wie Arthas diese Abscheulichkeit in unserem Sonnenbrunnen beschworen hat. Als die Kreatur dem Brunnen entstieg, war es vorbei. Das war alles, was er gewollt hatte. Unser Volk abzuschlachten war reine Nebensache gewesen. Er tat es, weil er es konnte."

Die albtraumhaften Bilder wurden wieder von der blendenden Wintersonne überstrahlt und verblassten im Funkeln der vom Winde aufgewirbelkten Eiskristalle. Sie sah Seyfried ruhig an. "Unsere Sprache kennt kein Wort für Vergebung."

17


	9. Unter Freunden

Vom Burginnenhof hallten scharf gebellte Kommandos hoch. Seyfried spähte aus dem hohen Fenster hinab und beobachtete leidlich interessiert den Aufmarsch der Königsgarde aus Sturmwind, die im Zuge des nahenden Treffens in Bereitschaft versetzt worden war. So ganz hatte er den immensen Aufwand, der betrieben wurde wenn der magische Schild gesenkt wurde, nie verstanden. Arthas hatte auch in der ganzen Zeit vor der Errichtung der Türme nicht ein einziges Mal die Feste angegriffen.  
>Vielleicht trauen sie ihren Gästen nicht. Er schmunzelte leise in sich hinein und warf noch einen letzten Blick hinaus. Auf dem schmalen Dachfirst des vorspringenden Erkers über dem inneren Burgportal balancierten zwei Krähen und schienen sich über die ganze Hektik genauso zu wundern wie Seyfried.<br>Der junge Paladin zog seinen Kopf zurück und schloß den pergamentbespannten Fensterrahmen, was den Gemeinschaftraum wieder in vergilbtes Zwielicht tauchte. Nur bei ganz wenigen Räumen der Burg hatte man sich die Mühe gemacht, die Fenster nachträglich zu verglasen. Bei den übrigen hielten nur dünn geschabte Häute den eisigen Wind aus dem Gemäuer fern und sorgten so auch während des Tages für konstantes Dämmerlicht im Inneren. Des Nachts war sowieso alles dunkel, aber tagsüber entfloh Seyfried gerne dem allgegenwärtigen Zwielicht.  
>Er hatte Niamanee zurück in den ‚hängenden Prinzen' begleiten wollen, aber beim Verlassen der Burg waren sie auf Mathis gestoßen. Kleinere Risse waren jüngst in den Wänden der Kellergewölben aufgetaucht, deretwegen man den Steinmetz hatte kommen lassen, um eventuelle Reparaturen zu koordinieren. Nun war Mathis auf dem Weg zurück in den äußeren Ring und Niamanee nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn zu begleiten.<br>So blieb Seyfried zurück und brachte einige Zeit damit zu, seine Rüstung entsprechend dem Anlaß auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Dabei war ihm die Elfe nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Mathis hatte recht gehabt- sie war anders als alle Elfen, die er bisher getroffen hatte. Da war nichts von der distinguierten Zurückhaltung und verdeckten Arroganz, die den Elfen zueigen war mit denen er es bisher zu tun hatte, was ihm stets das Gefühl vermittelte, klein und unwürdig zu sein. Vielleicht war es ihr fremdartiges Aussehen, daß ihm die Illusion vorgaukelte nicht von dieser Welt zu sein und so das Bedürfnis geweckt hatte, ihr alles zeigen und erklären zu wollen. Aber das alleine war es nicht. Trotz ihrer Fremdartigkeit umgab sie eine ihm unerklärliche Aura der Vertrautheit. Da lag etwas Reines, geradezu Unschuldiges in ihrer Ausstrahlung, das er zuvor in dieser Form noch nie gespürt und unwillkürlich seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt hatte. Irritierenderweise war es aber nicht die Elfe selbst, von der diese Aura ausging. Es war ein Gefühl, das am ehesten vergleichbar war mit jemand, der eine hell brennende Kerze versteckt unter seinem Mantel trug. Seyfried konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären und nahm sich vor, mit Hochlord Fordring bei einer passenden Gelegenheit darüber zu reden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das der alte Paladin ihn noch am ehesten verstehen würde.  
>Aber fürs erste fror er hier in seiner glänzenden Rüstung in der Kälte der großen, ehemaligen Waffenkammer und wartete mit wachsender Ungeduld auf Kallian. Die Waffenkammer war zu einem Gemeinschaftsraum für die Paladine der silbernen Hand unfunktioniert worden und besaß aufgrund seiner vorherigen Funktion auch keinen Kamin. Hochlord Fordring hatte es abgelehnt, diesen Raum mit einem Kamin oder Ofen nachrüsten zu lassen.<br>In einer privilegierten Umgebung vergißt der Geist schnell, daß wir hier sind, um zu dienen, waren des Hochlords Worte dazu gewesen und Seyfried war nur allzu froh, daß er diesen asketischen Ansatz nicht auch noch auf ihre Schlafsäle ausgedehnt hatte.  
>Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich endlich die Türe. Kallian trat ein und grüßte ihn mit einem anerkennenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, den man fast als ein Lächeln hätte bezeichnen können.<br>„Ich sehe, ihr habt euch um ein angemessenes Auftreten bemüht, Seyfried."  
>Kallian trug immer noch seinen schlichten, wattierten Unterrock und Seyfried sah ihn fragend an. „Werdet ihr nicht mit dabei sein, Herr Kallian?"<br>Kallian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Von der silbernen Hand werden neben Hochlord Fordring nur Herr Balinar und ihr zugegen sein. Wir wollen unsere Bündnispartner nicht mit personeller Dominanz in die Defensive drücken." Er bemerkte die Unsicherheit auf dem Gesicht des jungen Paladins und seine Miene wurde versöhnlicher.  
>„Das muß euch nicht beunruhigen. Die Gespräche werden in der Hauptsache von Hochlord Fordring und König Varian geführt werden. Möglicherweise stellt man euch die eine oder andere Frage, aber zu mehr wird es nicht kommen. Ihr haltet euch diskret im Hintergrund und werdet nur sprechen, wenn Hochlord Fordring euch dazu auffordert. Das sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein, oder?"<br>Seyfried schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer wird denn noch alles von unseren Leuten dabei sein?"  
>„Muradin Bronzebart und Erzmagister Rhonin. Vermutlich wird auch Dame Jaina Prachtmeer anwesend sein. Die darnassischen Elfen schicken Waffenführer Lorieth Luchsklaue, da Hochlord Fordring nach der letzten Eskalation die Mondpriesterin Silberschatten nicht mehr bei einer Bündniszusammenkunft dabei haben will."<br>„Eskalation?" Seyfried zog mit amüsierter Neugier seine Brauen hoch. Kallian hingegen machte einen weit weniger amüsierten Eindruck.  
>„Beim letzten Treffen hat Mondpriesterin Silberschatten Kriegshäuptling Thrall auf eine Art und Weise beleidigt, die eigentlich nicht mehr entschuldbar ist. Woraufhin dieser ungehobelte Garrosh Höllschrei, der damals als Kriegshäuptling Thralls rechte Hand zugegen war, die Zunge der Priesterin verlangte und keinen Zweifel daran ließ, daß er dies auch sofort in die Tat umzusetzen gedachte. Das wiederum rief König Varian auf den Plan und es wäre beinahe zu einem mörderischen Kampf zwischen den beiden gekommen. Kriegshäuptling Thrall und Hochlord Fordring konnten das Schlimmste gerade noch verhindern. Und ich muß sagen, daß Kriegshäuptling Thralls souveräne Art, dem Affront zu begegnen mir durchaus Respekt abnötigte."<br>Seyfried grinste. „Da wäre ich gerne dabei gewesen."  
>„Das glaube ich euch aufs Wort," entgegnete Kallian mit einem trockenen Zug um seinen Mund. „Aber macht euch keine Hoffnungen- dazu wird es heute nicht kommen. Auch Höllschrei ist diesmal nicht mit von der Partie. Neben Krieghäuptling Thrall und seiner Eskorte erwarten wir noch Fürst Mograine sowie die dunkle Dame Sylvanas Windläufer mit entsprechender Begleitung. Es steht zu erwarten, daß es diesmal etwas zivilisierter ablaufen wird."<br>Nun hatte Kallian wieder diesen belehrenden Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.  
>„Da ich davon ausgehe, das ihr bisher noch nicht viele Gelegenheiten hattet mit Orks zu kommunizieren ein paar Kleinigkeiten noch. Im Gegensatz zu uns Menschen empfinden es Orks als ausgesprochen unhöflich, das der Gesprächspartner konstant Augenkontakt hält. Es ist also geboten den Blick zu senken während ein Ork spricht. Was bei uns eher als Unsicherheit und Schwäche ausgelegt wird, gilt bei ihnen als Respektsbezeugung gegenüber dem gesprochenen Wort. Denkt daran, solltet ihr in die Verlegenheit geraten, auf die Frage eines Orks antworten zu müssen. Auch wenn wir den barbarischen Lebensstil der Orks bisweilen recht herablassend beurteilen und uns ihnen deswegen überlegen fühlen, macht niemals den Fehler, einen Ork zu unterschätzen, auch nicht im Gespräch.<br>Kriegshäuptling Thrall ist das Oberhaupt aller Clans – selbst die Trolle haben sich ihm untergeordnet. Somit steht er vom Rang her eigentlich noch über Hochlord Fordring und König Varian und ihr solltet ihm den gebührenden Respekt entgegenbringen."  
>„Keine Sorge, Herr Kallian, ich werde die silberne Hand nicht blamieren," lächelte Seyfried.<br>„Gibt es etwas, was ich bezüglich der Dame Sylvanas und Fürst Mograine beachten muß?"  
>„Bei allem, was sie sagen bedenkt, daß Emotionen den Untoten fremd sind. Auch wenn unser natürlicher Instinkt Abscheu gegenüber dem Untod erweckt, so bringt falsch empfundenes Mitleid die Lebenden immer wieder dazu, das zu verdrängen. Gerade Dame Sylvanas nutzt diese eigentlich sehr ehrenhafte Eigenschaft der Lebenden gerne für ihre Zwecke aus.<br>Die Toten und die Lebenden eint nur eine einzige Sache: Die Vernichtung des Lichkönigs. Vergeßt dies niemals."  
>Seyfried sah den Älteren Paladin nachdenklich an. „Sollte es uns wirklich gelingen, den Lichkönig zu besiegen – was passiert denn danach?"<br>„Wir werden sehen," wich Kallian Seyfrieds Frage aus. „Noch ist es nicht soweit."

Seyfried hatte den schnelleren Weg über den offenen Wehrgang vom hinteren Turm zu dem vorderen Burggebäude gewählt. Der Himmel über ihm schien strahlend blau, so blau wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war bereits eine ganze Weile her, seid der magische Schild das letzte Mal heruntergefahren worden war und das Fehlen der flimmernden Schlieren in der Höhe löste bei Seyfried unwillkürlich eine gewisse innere Unruhe aus. Vom Wehrgang aus hatte man einen recht beeindruckenden Blick über die Festungsanlage und er hielt einem Moment inne, um diese Aussicht in der klaren Luft des wolkenlosen Nachmittages auf sich wirken zu lassen.  
>Wie aufgereiht zu einer Kette regungsloser Statuen harrten auf dem äußeren Eiswall und der inneren Festungsmauer in geringen Abstand zueinander Bogen- und Armbrustschützeneinheiten der potentiellen Gefahr, die wie all die vergangene Male auch diesmal wohl keine sein würde. Ein beachtlicher Schwarm Krähen kreiste über der Argentumsfeste und fast schien es, als spotte ihr Krächzen über den immensen Aufwand, der für das Treffen betrieben worden war. Zwei der schwarz gefiederten Rabenvögel hatten sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe auf den Zinnen des Wehrgangs niedergelassen und beobachteten ihn neugierig mit hektisch blinzelnden Augen. Nachdenklich betrachtete Seyfried die Tiere und setzte mit etwas zügigeren Schritten seinen Weg zum Hauptgebäude fort. Gemeinhin bedeuteten Krähen nie etwas Gutes. Und so viele wie heute waren schon lange nicht mehr hier.<p>

Vor dem Eingang zum Kartenraum stand bereits eine Ehrenwache in den Farben der Argentumsdämmerung Spalier. Die schweren, messingbeschlagenen Flügeltüren standen weit offen, wie auch die hohen Türen zum Foyer und das gewaltige Burgtor, so daß die einfallende Sonne dem allgegenwärtigen Dämmerlicht im Inneren der Burg eine freundlichere Note verlieh. Erzmagier Rhonin war bereits anwesend und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Hochlord Fordring, der neben Balinar von Breenan zur rechten Seite des Ehrenspaliers stand und Seyfried nun mit einem freundlichen Kopfnicken aufforderte, sich dazu zu gesellen.  
>„Ah, der junge Herr Rotpfad!" Fordring deutete eine Verbeugung an, die Seyfried um so tiefer beantwortete. Der alte Paladin wandte sich an den fuchsbärtigen Erzmagier. „Seyfried Rotpfad ist einer unserer besten Heiler, ein ausgesprochenes Naturtalent mit einer viel versprechenden Zukunft." Die respektvolle Verbeugung des Erzmagiers war Seyfried eher unangenehm und er begann jetzt schon das Ende dieses Treffens herbeizusehnen.<br>Fordring lächelte ihn an. „Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich ausgerechnet euch heute dabeihaben will, nicht wahr, Junge?"  
>Seyfried nickte etwas unsicher. „Die Frage habe ich mir in der Tat gestellt, mein Herr."<br>Wieder lächelte Fordring. „Ich weiß, daß ihr ein ausgesprochen gutes Gespür für andere habt. Heute seid ihr nur ein Beobachter. Ihr sollt jeden einzelnen im Saal im Auge behalten und mir später erzählen, was ihr empfunden habt. Euer Gesicht ist unverbraucht, keiner unserer Gäste kennt euch und das wird zumindest bei dem einen oder anderen eine mögliche Unsicherheit im Verhalten hervorrufen, was euch bei euren Beobachtungen nutzen kann."  
>„Wenn ihr da mal nicht zuviel von mir erwartet."<br>Fordring schüttelte gutwillig den Kopf. „Darüber braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken zu machen, mein Junge."  
>Dann wandte sich der silberhaarige Paladin mit ernster Miene wieder an Rhonin. „Unbestätigten Informationen zufolge haben Orkrotten aus dem Alteractal kürzlich Siedler im Süden angegriffen und getötet. Das wird die Gespräche heute nicht einfach machen."<br>„Ja, ich hörte davon. Varian wird es mit Sicherheit zur Sprache bringen." Der Erzmagier nickte nachdenklich, rückte seine purpurfarbene, goldbestickte Prunkrobe zurecht und Seyfried bemerkte amüsiert, das Rhonin gegenüber dem Hochlord in seiner schlichten, schmucklosen Rüstung geradezu aufgetakelt wirkte.  
>Vom Burgportal her erklangen jetzt Geräusche, das metallische Scheppern energischer Schritte kam näher. Fordring sah Rhonin mit einem trockenen Lächeln an. „Wenn man schon davon spricht..."<br>Im Gegenlicht der einfallenden Nachmittagssonne hob sich die massige Rüstung mit dem adlerkopfgekrönten, ausladenden Schulterstücken deutlich von den beiden anderen Personen ab, die jetzt auf die kleine Gruppe um Fordring zueilten. Mit einem flüchtigen Kopfnicken in die Richtung Rhonins blieb König Varain Wrynn von Sturmwind direkt vor Tirion Fordring stehen, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn mit seinen stahlblauen Augen wütend an.  
>„Ich sehe überhaupt keinen Sinn in der heutigen Zusammenkunft! Einmal mehr haben diese grünhäutigen Affen bewiesen, was ihr wahres Naturell ist!"<br>Wie eine ungezähmte Brandungswelle sprudelte seine Wut über sie hinweg und ließ Seyfried unwillkürlich zurückzucken. Waffenmeister Renfurt und Hauptmann Faltam, Wrynns persönliche Adjutanten tauschten einen schnellen Blick und bemühten sich wieder um eine unbeteiligte Miene.  
>„Während unsere Leute hier tagtäglich ihr Leben für die Zerschlagung der Geißel und die Rückgewinnung der verderbten Lande riskieren regeln diese barbarischen Wilden die Landgewinnung auf ihre eigene, heimtückische Art! Wie könnt ihr glauben, daß ich nach diesem erneuten Akt unzivilisierter Barbarei noch willens bin, mit diesen Monstern zu paktieren!" König Varians Stimme war nicht laut, drang aber in ihrer Schärfe bis in den hintersten Winkel des Flures. Seyfried beobachtete ihn unauffällig. Mit seiner wilden, mühsam zu einem Zopf gefaßten Haarmähne wirkte der König beinahe selbst wie einer der von ihm so verfemten Barbaren.<br>Fordring gab sich völlig unbeeindruckt. „Hoheit, diese Nachricht ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr als ein Gerücht" beschwichtigte er. „Dies nun zum Anlaß zu nehmen, das Bündnis aufzukündigen ist unserer Sache nun wirklich nicht dienlich!"  
>„Leider entspricht dieses Gerücht der Wahrheit." Die dunkle, kehlige Stimme, die jetzt vom Foyer her erklang konnte nur zu einem Ork gehören. Ohne dabei unhöflich zu wirken, versuchte Seyfried sich in eine günstigere Position zu manövrieren um an König Varian vorbei zum Burgportal sehen zu können. Die drei bulligen Orks, die nun das Ehrenspalier hinauf schritten, waren allesamt imposante Erscheinungen. Zwei von ihnen trugen archaische, bronzebeschlagene Lederrüstungen, der Dritte die für einen hochrangigen Schamanen typische, mit allerlei Amuletten behängten Lederrobe. Der Größte von ihnen ließ mit seiner muskulösen, breitschultrigen Statur selbst König Varian mit seinen voluminösen Schulterstücken geradezu schmal wirken. Die Aura des Respekts, die diesem Ork mit den mächtigen Kieferhauern und den langen, schwarzen Zöpfen vorauseilte, beeindruckte Seyfried. Nie zuvor war er dem Kriegshäuptling der Horde so nahe gewesen. Er hat blaue Augen, stellte er überrascht fest. Mir ist noch nie ein Ork mit blauen Augen begegnet.<br>Den älteren Ork mit dem weißen Haupthaar und dem zu Zöpfen geflochtenen Bart kannte Seyfried. Es war Hochfürst Saurfang, der Vater des jungen Saurfang, der an der Pforte des Zorns gefallen war. Den jüngeren Schamanen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Alle drei Orks verbeugten sich nun vor Fordring wie auch vor König Varian. Im Gegensatz zu den Paladinen und dem Erzamagier, die die Begrüßung entsprechend höflich erwiderten um dann ihren Blick wieder zu senken, fixierte König Varian den Kriegshäuptling mit offener Verachtung.  
>„Diese Überfälle haben stattgefunden." Thrall sah in die Runde und kein Gesichtsmuskel verriet, ob ihn Varians provokantes Verhalten verärgerte. Seyfried beobachtete ihn genau.<br>Er hat seine Gefühle im Griff und fühlt sich dem König deswegen überlegen. Sein Blick huschte verstohlen zu König Varian. Und der König weiß das- was ihn noch wütender macht.  
>„Ausgeführt von Höllenorks." Der Kriegshäuptling ließ seine Worte kurz wirken und fuhr dann fort. „Jäger des Frostwolfclans haben einen von ihnen gefangen nehmen können. Aber er zog die Schande des Selbstmords vor, bevor ihm irgendwelche Hinweise auf ihre Auftraggeber entlockt werden konnten."<br>„Natürlich nicht. Weil es keine Hinweise gibt!" König Varian spuckte aus. „Höllenorks. Ihr kommt doch alle aus der Hölle."  
>„Hoheit! Ich muß euch ersuchen, eine angemessenere Wortwahl gegenüber unseren Gästen anzuschlagen." Hochlord Fordring schien äußerlich völlig ruhig, aber das Blitzen seiner grauen Augen sprach Bände.<br>„Welches die angemessene Ansprache ist, bestimme immer noch ich, ehrenwerter Hochlord Fordring." Mit zornigem Blick wandte der König sich wieder an den Kriegshäuptling.  
>„Die Tatsache, daß im Alteractal überhaupt noch Orks siedeln, ist ein inakzeptabler Zustand. Das ist unser Land, Thrall!" Die Art und Weise, wie Varian den Namen des Kriegshäuptlings betonte, war schon eine Beleidigung an sich. Denn Thrall bedeutete in einem älteren, lordischen Dialekt nichts anderes als Sklave. Baron Aedelas Schwarzmoor hatte ihn damals so benannt, als er ihn als verwaistes Kleinkind fand, um ihn dann im Internierungslager Durnholde aufzuziehen und als Gladiator auszubilden. Warum er diesen Namen allerdings behalten hatte, konnte Seyfried nicht so recht verstehen. Es hieß, der Kriegshäuptling habe einmal gesagt: Unter diesem Namen kennt man mich und unter diesem Namen wird man mich fürchten. Nun, furchterregend war im Moment eher König Varian. Unser Land! Das Alteractal gehörte schon seid Generationen der Krone von Lordaeron. Aber mittlerweile marschierten immer mehr Truppen aus Sturmwind ein – zum Schutz gegen die Geißel, wie es hieß. Seyfried war sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt plante der Lichkönig immer noch den Untergang der bekannten Zivilisation und es wurden jetzt bereits die Karten neu gemischt. Seyfried konnte sich ein leises Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen. Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Krieghäuptling, der immer noch eine erstaunliche Ruhe ausstrahlte und jetzt leicht lächelte.<br>„ Nach der erfolgreiche Offensive gegen den Lichkönig sollten wir reichlich Gelegenheit haben, die strategische Neuordnung des Alteractals wieder aufzunehmen, seht ihr das nicht auch so, Majestät?" Sein Lächeln wurde feiner.  
>„Ich kann diese Gelegenheit kaum erwarten," knurrte Wrynn und dachte nicht einen Moment daran, seinen geringschätzigen Blick von Thrall abzuwenden.<br>„Und auch wir werden da wohl noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben," mischte sich nun die unverkennbar knorrige Stimme von Muradin Bronzebart ein, der sich von den anderen beinahe unbemerkt zwischen dem König von Sturmwind und Kriegshäuptling Thrall postiert hatte und beide herausfordernd ansah. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatte er keine Rüstung angelegt sondern trug nur ein elegantes Lederwams unter seinem schweren, blauen Umhang.  
>Er nimmt das Ganze bei Weitem nicht so ernst wie König Varian, erkannte Seyfried als er sah, daß der Zwerg den Orks durchaus höflich zunickte.<br>„Nun, da wir das Thema Alteractal fürs Erste beendet haben, wollen wir nicht langsam hineingehen?" Mit freundlich insistierendem Blick wies Hochlord Fordring in Richtung des Kartenraumes, als vom Foyer her sich der Klang schneller Schritte auf leichten Sohlen näherte. Es war Dame Jaina Prachtmeer, die etwas atemlos auf sie zueilte, vor Thrall und König Varian stehen blieb und zu einem flüchtigen Hofknicks niedersank. Ihre langen, weizenblonden Haare machten einen etwas derangierten Eindruck, den sie hastig zu korrigieren suchte, als sie sich an Rhonin wandte. Sie läßt sich ihre Roben prinzipiell auf Maß anpassen, hörte Seyfried Jaelles spöttische Stimme im Kopf.  
>„Bitte verzeiht meine Verspätung, Magister Rhonin, aber die Sache, um deren Aufklärung ihr mich gebeten hattet, nahm doch mehr Zeit in Anspruch als erwartet."<br>König Varian schenkte ihr ein überraschend charmantes Lächeln. „Meine Liebe, ihr seid genau richtig. Wir wollten soeben hineingehen, auch wenn unsere untoten Mitstreiter noch nicht eingetroffen sind." Er reichte der Magierin galant den Arm, den diese auch mit einem willkommenen Lächeln ergriff. Schau, schau, Frau Prachtmeers nächste, königliche Jagdtrophäe. Wie Valeera das wohl gefallen wird? Seyfried konnte das hämische Grinsen gerade eben noch unterdrücken und folgte Hochlord Fordring und Balinar in den Kartenraum.  
>Muradin Bronzebart sah sich nochmals mit einem zwergentypischen Räuspern zum Burgtor um. „ Die Toten haben mal wieder alle Zeit der Welt."<p>

Hohe Lehnstühle waren um den großen, runden Tisch mit dem Panorama der Eiskronenzitadelle aufgestellt worden. Auf einem länglichen Tisch nahe dem brennenden Freikamin standen Wein- und Wasserkaraffen nebst Gläsern, dazu frisches Brot und kalter Braten. Und obwohl die intensive Nachmittagssonne noch ausreichend Helligkeit durch die Fenster schickte, hatte man alle Lichter auf dem mächtigen Kerzenleuchter entzündet.  
>Überrascht sah Seyfried, daß mit ihnen auch Waffenführer Luchsklaue eingetreten war. Er hatte den kräftigen Nachtelfen überhaupt nicht kommen sehen. Luchsklaue hatte ebenfalls seine kupferbeschlagene Lederrüstung angelegt, trug aber seine eigenen Familienfarben.<br>Das er bei einem solchen Treffen nicht die offiziellen Farben von Darnassus trug, ließ tief blicken.  
>Sie hatten den Saal kaum betreten, da fuhr ein eisiger Windhauch über ihre Köpfe und ließ die unzähligen Flammen des Kronleuchters zittern. Der Kälte folgte das Geräusch schwerer, metallischer Schritte. Seyfried blieb wie alle anderen stehen und sah sich um.<br>Hochlord Fordring ging bereits dem vorderen der drei Todesritter, die nun das Spalier hoch schritten entgegen und verbeugte sich.  
>„Fürst Mograine! Es beruhigt mich, euch wohlbehalten hier zu sehen. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, daß etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert sein könnte."<br>Ein Lächeln, das genauso kalt war wie das blaue Leuchten seiner Augen glitt über Darion Mograines fahles Gesicht, als er Fordrings Verbeugung erwiderte.  
>„Wir wurden aufgehalten. Eine Gruppe Seuchenpirscher hat recht ambitioniert versucht, unser Erscheinen hier zu verhindern."<br>Die Präsenz der Toten bereitete Seyfried geradezu körperliches Unwohlsein. Die deutlichen Verwesungsspuren in den Gesichtern von Fürst Mograines Gefolge riefen unwillkürlich Ekel in ihm hoch. Eines der beiden Gesichter war schon derart zerfallen, daß nur noch die Statur die Frau in der Rüstung verriet. Seyfried gab sich alle Mühe, seinen Abscheu zu verbergen und studierte den untoten Führer der Todesritter. So nahe würde er ihm so schnell nicht mehr kommen.  
>Sein Blick glitt über das schwarz glänzende Saronit der überaus kunstvoll mit dunklen Symbolen und Totenköpfen verzierten Rüstung. Er wußte, daß dieses schwarze Metall die Todesritter nahezu unverwundbar machte, aber um nichts in der Welt würde er freiwillig eine derartige Panzerung tragen wollen. Die dunkle Macht, die dieses Metall geformt hatte schien die Untoten wie ein düsterer Schleier einzuhüllen und einmal mehr fragte sich Seyfried, wieso sich ein Paladin wie Hochlord Fordring mit derartigen Kreaturen einließ.<br>Die feinen, orange-bräunlichen Spritzer, die sich überall auf allen drei Panzerungen fanden, waren Seyfried beim ersten Hinschauen gar nicht aufgefallen. Argwöhnisch blieb sein Blick wieder auf Fürst Mograine hängen, dessen Lächeln mittlerweile wieder verblaßt war und Hochlord Fordring nun mit seiner Eskorte in den Saal folgte.  
>Er hat gelogen. Es hat einen Kampf gegeben, aber nicht mit Seuchenpirschern. Schweigend, mit deutlich gewachsenem Mißtrauen nahm Seyfried seinen Platz hinter Fordring wieder ein.<p>

Noch niemand hatte sich auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen, allerdings hatte Muradin Bronzebart sich bereits ein Glas Wein vom Tisch geholt. Nur für die Gesprächsführer waren Stühle vorgesehen, er und Balinar würden wie auch das Gefolge der anderen hinter Hochlord Fordring stehen. Und er als Rangniedrigster war auch dafür zuständig, Hochlord Fordring auf Wunsch Speisen und Getränke vom Tisch zu holen, da Bedienstete bei einem Kriegsrat nicht zugegen sein durften.  
>Seyfried ließ seinen Blick über die schweigende Runde gleiten, beobachtete, wie sich die Anwesenden bemüht unauffällig taxierten. Der Argwohn der einzelnen Parteien untereinander war förmlich greifbar. Nicht gerade die beste Voraussetzung, um gemeinsame Angriffspläne zu schmieden. Bei dem Schamanen blieben seine neugierigen Augen einen Moment länger hängen, was dieser offensichtlich bemerkte. Für einen Augenblick kreuzten sich ihre Blicke und ein kurzes, animalisches Grinsen glitt über die groben Züge des Orks. Seyfried schenkte ihm ein kurzes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel als Antwort. Ich bin nicht nur als Beobachter hier. So wie dieser Schamane für Thrall bin ich Fordrings Lebensversicherung.<br>Fordrings kräftige Stimme durchbrach die angespannte Stille.  
>„Da uns die Dame Sylvanas offensichtlich nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren möchte, schlage ich vor, daß wir ohne sie beginnen."<br>Zustimmendes Kopfnicken antwortete ihm von mehreren Seiten. Der alte Paladin winkte den beiden vordersten Soldaten des Ehrenspaliers zu und diese schlossen die schweren Flügeltüren. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, ließ Fordring seinen Blick kurz über die Anwesenden gleiten und fuhr fort.  
>„Die Überfälle auf unsere Außenposten haben deutlich zugenommen. Die Seuchenpirscher und Nachtschatten werden immer mehr. Mittlerweile tauchen sie auch an den entlegensten Standorten auf und verbreiten Angst und Schrecken. Wir verlieren langsam nach und nach unsere Augen im Umland. Und wir wissen alle, daß Luftaufklärung alleine nicht ausreicht, um die Bewegungen der Geißel zu beobachten."<br>Der letzte Satz war direkt an Kriegshäuptling Thrall gerichtet. Dieser nickte bedächtig.  
>„Auch wir haben in den letzten Tagen mehrere Spähergruppen verloren. Der Lichkönig versucht ganz offensichtlich, uns zu zermürben – und uns zum Handeln zu zwingen."<br>Fordring griff das Wort des Kriegshäuptlings auf. „Was wir auch müssen. Denn während Arthas uns auf der einen Seite mit dieser Nadelstichtaktik in Atem hält, geht der Bau seiner neuen Festungsanlage Malykriss erschreckend schnell voran. In seinen Saronitminen wird unter Hochdampf gearbeitet, Tag und Nacht schaffen sie dort Unmengen von Saronit hinaus um die Vollendung der Feste voranzutreiben. Diese Mauern werden für uns uneinnehmbar sein. Was das bedeuted dürfte jedem hier wohl klar sein. Wir müssen angreifen."  
>In diesem Moment stieg dunkelvioletter Rauch im Saal vor den geschlossenen Türen auf, ein beissender Geruch stieg in Seyfrieds Nase. Automatisch glitt seine Hand zu dem Schwert an seiner Seite. Die Erkenntnis, das die anderen eher indigniert als alamiert wirkten, entspannte ihn wieder etwas, dennoch starrte er unverwandt in den immer dichter werdenen Rauch.<br>Vom Boden aus schoß jetzt eine hellglühende, gezackte Linie in die Höhe und mit einem eleganten Schritt stieg das wohl atemberaubenste, weibliche Wesen, das Seyfried je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, aus dem Licht der flimmendern Linie und sah sich lächelnd um.  
>Im selben Moment fiel der glühende Riss wieder in sich zusammen und der Rauch verflüchtigte sich in violetten Wirbeln, als das Wesen stolzen Schrittes auf sie zukam. Dabei gitt ihr langer Umhang aus schillernden schwarzen Federn wie eine lebendig wirkende Schleppe hinter ihr her. Der überaus schlanke, feingliedrige Körper wirkte wie in schwarzes Leder eingenäht, allenthalben gehalten von zahlosen kleinen Schnallen und Schnüren, die überlangen Beine steckten in ebenso schwarzen, weit über den Oberschenkel reichenden Stiefeln. Eine platinblonde Haarflut, halb bedeckt von einer schweren, dunklen Samtkapuze rahmte ein geradezu unwirklich schönes Gesicht, das das eines Engels hätte sein können – wäre da nicht das verstörend rote Glühen in ihren Augen gewesen.<br>Der durchaus schmerzhafte Stoß von Balinars Ellenbogen in seine linke Seite riss Seyfried wieder in die Realität zurück. "Ihr solltet euren Mund wieder schließen, Seyfried," zischte Balinars leise Stimme. "Und vergesst alles, was ihr bis jetzt gedacht habt – sie ist tot."  
>Sowohl Tirion Fordring als auch König Varian hatten sich wieder erhoben. Die Spannung im Saal war spürbar dichter und das Lächeln auf dem bleichen Engelsgesicht noch eine Spur breiter geworden.<br>„Ah, da haben wir ja alle beisammen! Was für ein nettes, beschauliches Familientreffen."  
>Die rauchige Stimme jagte Seyfried einen Schauer über den Rücken.<br>König Varian Wrynn begegnete dem Lächeln mit einem ausgesprochen sarkastischen Grinsen.  
>„Fürstin Sylvanas! Wie schön, daß ihr uns dann doch noch mit eurer Anwesenheit beehrt."<br>„Mein König! Ich konnte es mir doch nicht nehmen lassen, an eurer Seite stehen zu dürfen," gurrte die dunkle Stimme zurück. „Allein die Vorstellung läßt doch jedes Frauenherz höher schlagen."  
>„Vorausgesetzt, sie hätte denn ein schlagendes Herz!" zischte Dame Jaina Prachtmeer leise, dennoch deutlich hörbar. Neben Sylvanas Windläufer verblaßte die Schönheit der jungen Magierin zu der Attraktivität einer lordischen Bauernjungfer. Seyfried entging nicht, daß auch andere wie gebannt auf die untote Elfe starrten.<br>Hochlord Fordring seufzte leise. „Wenn wir jetzt mit den Begrüßungsmodalitäten durch sind, schlage ich vor, daß wir fortfahren." Kriegshäuptling Thrall nickte zustimmend. Mit einem eleganten Schwung ließ sich Sylvanas auf dem Stuhl zwischen Darion Mograine und Waffenführer Luchsklaue nieder. Ihr glühender Blick schweifte noch einmal leise lächelnd durch die Runde – und blieb dann auf Seyfried hängen. Seyfried spürte, wie er rot wurde. Verlegen wandte er sich ab und sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sylvanas sich jetzt Fordring zuwandte. Dennoch vermeinte er das leise, spöttische Lachen ihrer rauchigen Stimme im Kopf zu hören.  
>Der alte Paladin wandte sich an Muradin Bronzebart. „Muradin, wann wird euren Beobachtungen zu Folge der Bau von Malykriss abgeschlossen sein?"<br>Der Zwerg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lange dauert das nicht mehr. Wenn die mit dem Tempo so weitermachen ¬– fünf, sechs Monate vielleicht, dann steht das Ding."  
>Darion Mograine lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Angriffe aus der Luft würden für einen erheblichen Ausfall bei den Arbeitern sorgen und uns ein größeres Zeitfenster verschaffen."<br>„Zeitgewinn, der viele unschuldige Leben kosten wird unter den Gefangenen, die Arthas dort zur Arbeit zwingt." Hochlord Fordring schüttelte den Kopf.  
>Sylvanas zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Kollateralschaden. Aber Zeitgewinn alleine bringt uns nicht weiter. Ihr habt recht, Fordring, ein Angriff ist unausweichlich."<br>„Und wer, verehrte Fürstin, garantiert mir, daß es nicht so endet wie das letzte Mal?" Der Zorn hinter Varain Wrynns Worten war nur allzu deutlich spürbar.  
>„Niemand." Etwas Lauerndes lag nun in dem feinen Lächeln der Untoten, als sie sich zum König vorbeugte. „Könnt ihr, großer König, mir eine Garantie geben, daß ein Verrat nicht möglicherweise diesmal aus euren Reihen kommt?"<br>„Im Gegensatz zu euch haben wir keinen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen!"  
>Sylvanas Lächeln wurde kälter. „Vielleicht wißt ihr es nur noch nicht."<br>„Was wollt ihr damit andeuten, Untote?" Varian Wrynn wirkte jetzt sichtlich ungehalten.  
>Für einen gedehnten Moment blieben die rotglühenden Augen auf Hochlord Fordring hängen, dann wandte sich Sylvanas wieder dem König zu.<br>„Nichts weiter als die Tatsache, daß ihr nirgendwo Verrat ausschließen könnt."  
>„Vielleicht sitzt Verrat ja bereits hier am Tisch," zischte Jaina Prachtmeer leise und funkelte die Fürstin der Verlassenen böse an. Sylvanas nickte, ihr kühles Lächeln wirkte wie gemeißelt.<br>„Möglich ist alles." Eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Geringschätzung und Provokation lag ihn ihrem Blick, als sie sich Darion Mograine zuwandte. „Ich würde auch keinem Untoten trauen."  
>Ein unwilliges Knurren grollte aus Thralls Kehle. „Laßt eure Spielchen, Sylvanas!"<br>„Ich habe schon lange mit dem Spielen aufgehört, Kriegshäuptling." Eine beunruhigende Ernsthaftigkeit lag in der dunklen Stimme. Was Seyfried allerdings noch viel beunruhigender empfand war die Tatsache, daß er bei der Untoten Emotionen verspürte, ganz im Gegegnsatz zu Darion Mograine, der nichts als Kälte ausstrahlte. Bei allem, was sie sagen bedenkt, daß Emotionen den Untoten fremd sind. Kallians Worte gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte ihn vor Sylvanas gewarnt. Sollten ihre Erscheinung und ihr Auftreten ihn tatsächlich derartig manipulieren?  
>Die anfänglich berauschende Faszination ihres Anblickes war mittlerweile von dem wieder erwachten Abscheu gegen alles Untote getrübt worden. Sie wußte, daß er sie studierte und so bemühte er sich auch nicht um Unauffälligkeit. Sein Blick glitt über die schillernden Federn ihres Umhanges und er spürte einen leichten Anflug von Heiterkeit. Natürlich. Die ganzen Krähen draußen waren ihretwegen hier. Sie folgen dem Aas.<br>Die Verunsicherung aber blieb. Sylvanas gegenüber traute er seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht mehr.  
>„Das Argentumsbündnis wurde geschlossen, weil uns alle ein Ziel eint – die Vernichtung des Lichkönigs!" Hochlord Fordrings kräftige Stimme schnitt durch den Saal. Der Paladin hatte sich erhoben und seine stahlgrauen Augen schweiften über die Runde. „Nur mit vereinten Kräften sind wir stark genug, der Gefahr zu begegnen, die unsere Welt bedroht! Nur zusammen können wir der Gerechtigkeit genüge tun!<br>Dennoch haben wir in den letzten beiden Monaten wahrscheinlich mehr Leute durch Gefechte untereinander denn durch Angriffe der Geißel verloren! Uns allen hier muß klar sein, daß der Lichkönig genau das forciert! Wenn wir weiterhin zulassen, daß der Keil des Hasses immer tiefer zwischen uns geschlagen wird, hat der Lichkönig bereits gesiegt!  
>Wir können das Ganze hier und jetzt abbrechen, uns wieder gegenseitig bekriegen, um dann zuzusehen, wie der Lichkönig das, was von uns übriggeblieben ist, in den Staub tritt. Dazu muß er nicht mehr tun als sich in seiner neuen Festung zu verbarrikadieren und zu warten!<br>Ist es daß, was ihr wollt? Den Ausgeburten der Schatten unsere Welt zu überlassen? Zuzusehen, wie sie unter ihrem zerstörerischen Einfluß zerbricht?"  
>Nun erhob sich auch Kriegshäuptling Thrall. „Unsere Welt wurde bereits von den Schatten zerstört. Und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann die letzten Fragmente auseinanderfallen werden und unsere Heimat für immer verloren ist. Dies darf sich nicht wiederholen! Wir werden für diese Welt kämpfen!"<br>„Um diese Welt dann für euch zu beanspruchen?" Mit grimmigem Blick stand König Varian auf. „Ihr kamt in unsere Welt um sie zu erobern! Warum sollte ich glauben, daß sich daran etwas geändert hat?"  
>„Mein Volk trägt große Schuld an dem was geschah – wir ließen den Hass in unsere Herzen und verfielen so den Schatten." Thrall wandte seinen Blick nicht von König Varian ab.<br>„Aber es war einer der euren, der uns in eure Welt rief, um sie für die Schatten zu erobern! Unsere Schicksale sind miteinander verbunden, Mensch – wir sollten aus den Fehlern unserer Vergangenheit lernen, solange wir noch die Gelegenheit dazu haben."  
>„Ich wüßte zwar nicht, was ich zu lernen hätte, Ork – aber sei's drum." Varian nickte bedächtig. „Ich habe mich dem Bündnis angeschlossen und ich werde auch weiterhin meiner Verpflichtung nachkommen und sei es auch nur, weil der Tod einiger Orks möglicherweise weniger Verlust in meinen eigenen Reihen bedeutet. Waffenstillstand – bis wir Arthas Schreckensherrschaft beendet haben und sein Kopf als Trophäe über meinem Thron baumelt!" Seine finsteren Augen wechselten zwischen Thrall und Sylvanas.<br>„Eines solltet ihr beiden aber wissen- ich bin noch nicht durch mit der Horde!"  
>Mit einem ausgesprochen liebenswürdigen Lächeln beugte Sylvanas sich vor.<br>„Das wir uns nicht mißverstehen, mein König." Ihr Lächeln verschwand in einer Grimasse blanken Hasses. „Sollte uns dieser verdammte Hund lebend in die Hände fallen, gehört er mir! Ich schicke euch seinen Kopf für euren Thron, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin!" Sylvanas leise, aber um so bedrohlichere Stimme ließ Seyfried frösteln.  
>Hochlord Fordring sah die untote Elfe ausgesprochen mißbilligend an.<br>„Wir sollten nicht das Fell des Löwen verwürfeln, bevor er erlegt ist. Deswegen sollten wir jetzt endlich zum taktischen Teil unseres Treffens heute kommen."  
>Muradin Bronzebart nickte zustimmend. „Endlich fängt es an, interessant zu werden – wann soll's losgehen?" Erwartungsvoll begann der Zwerg demonstrativ seine Hände zu reiben.<br>„Es scheint sich eine stabile Wetterlage anzubahnen. Das sollten wir nutzen. Ein Angriff sollte innerhalb der nächsten Tage erfolgen." Fordring schritt auf das Panorama zu.  
>„Wir werden uns in einer Zangenbewegung dem Portal der Zitadelle nähern." Er wies auf die große Freifläche vor der langen Freitreppe, die zum Eingangsportal hochführte. „Haben wir den Knochenhof erst einmal erreicht, spielen uns die architektonischen Gegebenheiten in die Hände. Der Knochenhof ist wie ein Kessel, der sich zu allen Seiten mit wenig Aufwand absichern läßt. Ziel ist, eine gesicherte Ausgangsposition zu erreichen, von der aus wir die Tore der Zitadelle sprengen können. Dies wird Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und solange muß diese Position gehalten werden." Der Paladin drehte sich zu Bronzebart um und der Zwerg stand ebenfalls auf. Was, optische gesehen, keinen großen Unterschied machte.<br>„Mit der Sprengung des Stahltores der Königsfeste haben wir ja bereits brauchbare Erfahrungswerte sammeln können. Allerdings gehen wir davon aus, daß die Tore der Zitadelle noch um einiges stärker sein werden. Wir werden uns auf die Stellen der Mauer konzentrieren, an denen sich unseren Berechnungen nach die Aufhängungen des Tores befinden müssen. Das kann zwei, drei Tage dauern – und wird ziemlich laut werden."  
>König Varian rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Den Bereich einige Tage zu halten ist das kleinere Problem. Der Weg dahin wird nicht einfach. Hier, im linken Bereich tummeln sich unübersichtlich viele Untote und Monstrositäten. Wir können immer nur kleinere Einheiten durch die Bresche bringen. Und auf dem offenen Feld unterhalb der Ziggurats wurden immer wieder erschreckend große Ansammlungen untoter Neruber gesichtet – und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie viele von denen noch in ihren unterirdischen Gängen lauern."<br>„Neruber kommunizieren mit ihren Gedanken. Auf diesem Wege erhalten auch diese untoten Geschöpfe ihre Befehle. Unsere Schamanen können diesen Gedankenfluß stören und uns so einen Vorteil verschaffen, während meine Krieger sich in Stellung bringen." Der Kriegshäuptling der Horde wies mit seiner kräftigen Pranke auf den schmalen Durchbruch bei den Ziggurats, der momentan von Truppen der Allianz gehalten wurde.  
>Fordring nickte. „Die Greifenstaffeln der Zwerge werden euch von der Luft aus mit Brandbomben unterstützen. Hier auf dem offenen Feld ist die Gefahr gering, daß die Brandbomben unseren eigenen Truppen gefährlich werden können. Im Bereich unterhalb der Fleischwerke ist zuwenig Platz für Luftunterstützung. Dort werden wir die Hilfe eurer Magier brauchen, Rhonin. Zusammen mit meinen Paladinen sollten wir das untote Gezücht soweit unter Kontrolle bringen, daß die Fußtruppen den Rest erledigen können. Ihr, Mograine, werdet mit euren Todesrittern in einem Bogen um unsere Truppen reiten und von links kommend einen Keil in die Kampfverbände unseres Gegners treiben und ihnen so den Rückweg hinter geschützte Mauern abschneiden. Euer primäres Ziel werden die Totenbeschwörer sein." Fordring zeichnete den vorgedachten Weg mit einer Handbewegung über dem Panorama nach. „Von dort aus reitet ihr weiter, sichert das Durchgangstor zur anderen Seite und werdet, wenn erforderlich, den Hordentruppen zur Seite stehen, vor allem, wenn Vyrkulverbände von Ymirheim aus in den Kampf eingreifen sollten." Fordrings Hand wies auf den breiten, dolchzinnenbewehrten Wall, der direkt auf die Freifläche vor dem riesigen Eingangsportal der Zitadelle zulief und beide Kampfgebiete von einander trennte. „Die darnassischen Bogenschützen sowie die Schützeneinheiten der Verlassenen werden hier oben Stellung beziehen und beide Seiten unter Beschuß nehmen, nachdem Greifenstaffeln die dort patrouillierenden Frostriesen ausgeschaltet haben."<br>Muradin Bronzebart grinste selbstgefällig. „Kein Problem. Die bomben wir doch locker von den Zinnen."  
>Der alte Paladin sah auf. „Von diesen drei Positionen aus werden wir dann langsam auf das Portal zu vorrücken. Haben wir erst einmal Stellung vor dem Portal bezogen, dürfte der schwierigere Teil des Unternehmens bereits hinter uns liegen.<br>Arthas wird wissen, daß wir angreifen, unsere Truppenbewegungen werden nicht unbemerkt bleiben und er wird vorbereitet sein. Gerade an den beiden zerstörten Mauerabschnitten erwarte ich die heftigste Gegenwehr." Fordring beugte sich wieder vor und wies auf die beiden Breschen. „Hier wird sich der Erfolg unserer Operation entscheiden."  
>Waffenführer Luchsklaue verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme. „Was, wenn er die Seuche zum Einsatz bringt?" Sein leuchtender Blick blieb abfällig auf Sylvanas hängen.<br>„Euer abtrünniger Dämon hat die Effizienz eines solchen Angriffes ja nun eindrucksvoll demonstriert."  
>Sylvanas schüttelte mit einem schrägen Lächeln den Kopf. „Wird er nicht. Die Seuchenschwaden sind unkontrollierbar und würden auch den lebenden Truppen seiner eigenen Armee zusetzten, ebenso wie ihm selbst."<br>„Ihm selbst?" Muradin runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Der Herr der Seuche Opfer seiner eigenen, diabolischen Erfindung?"  
>„Amüsante Ironie des Schicksals, nicht wahr?" Sylvanas Lächeln wurde breiter. „Der Lichkönig entwickelte die Seuche als er noch ein Geist, gefangen in einem Helm war. Aber nun hat er einen menschlichen Körper, der genau wie alle anderen anfällig für die Seuche ist. Zumindest das hat Varimathras' Verrat bewiesen. Die Seuche hat Arthas ganz schön zugesetzt."<br>„Was bedeutet, daß wir den menschlichen Teil des Lichkönigs töten können." König Varian wandte sich direkt an Hochlord Fordring. „Aber wie verhält es sich mit seinem Geist?"  
>Ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Schatten huschte über das markante Gesicht des Paladins.<br>„Wenn es der Wille des Lichts ist, wird die Kraft des Aschenbringers ausreichen, den Geist des Lichkönigs zu vernichten."  
>Ein fast schon höhnischer Zug legte sich auf Darion Mograines fahle Lippen. „Eure Bemühungen, noch einen Abkömmling der alten, königlichen Blutlinie zu finden, sind demnach noch nicht erfolgreich gewesen."<br>Fordring schüttelte den Kopf. „So wie es aussieht, haben die Schatten ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
>Mit eurem Onkel Uther Lichtbringer ist der letzte eurer Blutlinie gefallen."<br>Der König von Sturmwind wirkte jetzt ausgesprochen skeptisch. "Was bedeutet, daß wir den Lichkönig möglicherweise gar nicht besiegen können?"  
>„Die Wege des Lichts sind unergründlich, Majestät." Fordring sah in ruhig an. „Der Aschenbringer kehrte zu uns zurück. Das Licht wird uns beistehen, wenn wir den Lichkönig konfrontieren."<br>Wrynn zog unwillig eine Braue hoch. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte eure spirituelle Zuversicht, Hochlord. Fakten wären mir lieber als Eventualitäten, die dem reinen Glauben entspringen."  
>Er drehte sich zu Erzmagier Rhonin um. „Ihr seid ein Mann des Wissens. Was sagt ihr dazu?"<br>Der fuchshaarige Magier zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Aschenbringer ist die einzige Waffe, die Frostgram zerstören könnte. Sollte dies geschehen, wird ein unglaubliches Potential an reiner Seelenenergie freigesetzt. Ich halte es nicht für unwahrscheinlich, daß dies die Macht des Aschenbringers entfalten kann. In der Geschichte der Magie gibt es solche Beispiele."  
>Der König schien nicht überzeugt. „Offensichtlich können wir es wohl nur darauf ankommen lassen, oder?"<br>„Aber vielleicht müssen wir seinen Geist auch gar nicht vernichten," fuhr Rhonin fort. „Nachdem der Erzdämon Archimonde durch das Scheitern des Rituals am Berg Hyial vernichtet wurde, jagt ihn auch sein einstiger Schöpfer Kil'Jaeden, der nun auf Archimondes Stelle vorgerückt zu sein scheint. Wenn es uns gelingt, den Lichkönig hier zu besiegen und seinen sterblichen Körper zu vernichten, wird sein Geist genug damit zu tun haben, Kil'Jaedens Schergen zu entkommen. Falls es Kil'Jaeden nicht sogar gelingt, ihn zu eliminieren."  
>Sylvanas verschränkte mit einer grazilen Bewegung ihre Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich mit einem süffisanten Schmunzeln in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ist es nicht ungemein beruhigend, daß sich unsere Gegner untereinander genauso schätzen wie wir?"<br>Sie wartete, bis sie sich aller Aufmerksamkeit gewiß war und fuhr dann etwas ernster fort.  
>„Rhonin hat recht – Kil'jaeden wartet nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit. Nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, welcher von den beiden das kleinere Übel ist. Wenn erst einmal ein Erzdämon seinen Fuß auf diese Welt gesetzt hat, werdet ihr euch den Lichkönig noch zurück wünschen."<br>„Wollt ihr etwa damit andeuten, daß wir den Lichkönig überhaupt nicht bekämpfen sollen?" brauste König Varian auf.  
>„Keine Sorge, König." Die untote Elfe schien sich über Varians Ausbruch zu amüsieren.<br>„Ich will, daß Arthas für das, was er mir und meinem Volk angetan hat, bezahlt." Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Aber es ist unsere Rache!"  
>Seyfried hatte keine Ahnung, woher er plötzlich die Unverfrorenheit nahm, ohne Aufforderung zu sprechen. „Sie hat recht – wir würden alles verraten für das wir bisher gekämpft haben, wenn wir zulassen, daß ein Dämon der Schatten uns unsereVergeltung nimmt!"<br>Kaum, daß die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, spürte er, wie sich alle Blicke auf ihn richteten und er senkte schuldbewußt seinen Kopf. Erstaunlicherweise schien niemand seinen Einwurf als Affront zu sehen, im Gegenteil. König Varian sah ihn interessiert an. Dann nickte er zustimmend.  
>„Euer beherzter Begleiter hat recht, Fordring. Bringen wir es jetzt zu Ende!" Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte seinen Worten. Der Hochlord drehte sich zu Seyfried um und seine grauen Augen blieben einen nachdenklichen Augenblick auf dem jungen Mann hängen. Dann lächelte er. Balinar reichte Hochlord Fordring jetzt einen Stapel versiegelter Pergamente und der alte Paladin sah langsam in die Runde.<br>„Dann kann ich also davon ausgehen, daß alle Anwesenden einem Angriff zustimmen?"  
>Ein kollektives, schweigendes Nicken antwortete ihm. Wieder schweifte Fordrings Blick über die Anwesenden. „Gibt es zu der von mir aufgerissenen Angriffstrategie noch Einwände?"<br>Er wartete, aber niemand erhob das Wort. Mit einem Wink wies Fordring Balinar an, die Pergamente zu verteilen.  
>„In den Papieren finden sich alle Einzelheiten der Offensive einschließlich aller verschlüsselten Kommandos detailliert aufgelistet." Er schwieg einen kurzen, bedeutungsschweren Moment. „Die Operation Nordlicht beginnt in drei Tagen bei Morgengrauen. Möge die Macht des Lichtes mit uns sein."<p>

Seyfried sah den Todesrittern nach, die als letzte Gruppe den Saal verlassen hatten und stellte fest, daß es wieder merklich wärmer geworden war. Ganz entgegen seiner Erwartungen hatte auch die dunkle Dame Sylvanas diesmal wie alle anderen die Türen benutzt und verließ nun an der Seite von Darion Mograine die Burg. Auch wenn er es bedauerte, daß er der faszinierenden Fürstin der Verlassenen in nächster Zeit so nah nicht mehr kommen würde, fühlte er sich doch deutlich entspannter. Das Wissen um den bevorstehenden Angriff allerdings hatte in seinen Bauch ein Kribbeln aus Aufregung und Angst geweckt, das nicht mehr einschlafen würde. Jetzt war es also beschlossene Sache.  
>Erzmagier Rhonin, der mit Dame Jaina noch bei ihnen im Saal geblieben war, wandte sich an Fordring.<br>„Ich wollte das nicht vor allen zur Sprache gebracht haben. Aber wir haben eine beunruhigende Entdeckung gemacht. Seid gestern haben wir Probleme mit dem Schild. Eine uns noch unbekannte Kraft beeinflußt die Leiter."  
>Fordring sah den Erzmagier stirnrunzelnd an. „Aber ihr wisst noch nicht, was es ist. Ist es schlimm? Wird der Schild halten?"<br>Rhonin nickte. "Der Schild wird halten. Aber eine Fluktuation in den Leitern, deren Ursprung unklar ist, beunruhigt mich. Zumindest können wir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es nicht von Eiskrone ausgeht. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Jaina?"  
>Die junge Magierin trat einen Schritt vor. "Rhonin beauftragte mich, diesen Fluktuationen auf den Grund zu gehen. Diesbezüglich bin ich nicht erfolgreich gewesen, habe aber im Rahmen meiner Untersuchungen noch etwas anderes entdeckt. Es hat diverse ungemeldete Portalgänge gegeben, jemand hat sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, dass zu verschleiern."<br>Besorgnis schlich sich auf Fordrings Gesicht. „Damit würde sich bestätigen, was Sylvanas bereits angedeutet hat – wir haben Verräter hier! Nicht, daß es mich wirklich überrascht, aber es beunruhigt mich außerordentlich, daß Sylvanas darüber mehr zu wissen scheint, als wir selbst. Ich gehe davon aus, daß ihr all eure Magier überprüft habt."  
>Rhonin nickte. „Wir sind noch dabei. Wahrscheinlich können wir ihn nur überführen, wenn wir ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen. Aber vielleicht brauchen wir das auch nicht mehr. Seid heute morgen wird einer unserer Portalmagier vermißt."<br>Obwohl Hochlord Fordring äußerlich ruhig wirkte, spürte Seyfried, wie aufgewühlt er innerlich war. „Wer hat noch Kenntnis davon?"  
>Rhonin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Augenblick nur die Anwesenden." Ein trockenes Grinsen blitze unter seinem Bart. „Und natürlich die Verursacher."<br>„Kann es sein, das jemand versucht, den Schutzschild zu manipulieren?"  
>„Absolut. Aber er müßte die Kraft noch viel mehr fokussieren und das wird ihm nicht gelingen, ohne daß wir es merken. Damit wären Ausgangsort und Verursacher sofort lokalisiert. Im Moment sind die Störungen viel zu diffus, als daß wir sie orten könnten. Ich sehe keine aktuelle Gefahr für den Schild. Aber wir sind an der Sache dran!"<br>Der Paladin wirkte etwas beruhigter.  
>„Morgen wird das Schiff mit Baron Varmont eintreffen."<br>Jetzt war es Rhonin, der überrascht seine Brauen hochzog. „Varmont kommt persönlich hierher?"  
>Fordring nickte bestätigend. „Was in der jetzigen Situation der schlechtmöglichste Moment ist. Baron Varmont hat viele Feinde auf Seiten der Schatten. Bis morgen müssen wir mehr über diesen verschwundenen Magier und die Fluktuationen wissen."<br>Auch Jaina schien irritiert. „Was will der Baron hier in der Kälte?"  
>„Er drängt schon seid längerem auf einen Angriff." Fordring verzog leicht den Mund. „Uns gehen langsam die Mittel aus."<br>„Weiß er von dem, was heute besprochen wurde?" forschte Rhonin.  
>Fordring verneinte. „Ich wollte ihm zuvorkommen um zu vermeiden, daß er hier versucht, Tatsachen zu schaffen. Denn ich schätze, daß er genau deswegen hierhin unterwegs ist."<br>Sein Gesicht wurde merkwürdig ausdruckslos, als sein Blick von Jaina über Rhonin zu Balinar und Seyfried wanderte. „Es gibt leider noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten. Wir haben aus recht zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren, das Bolvar Fordragon wahrscheinlich noch lebt. Als Gefangener des Lichkönigs."  
>Seyfried starrte den alten Mann entgeistert an. „Aber das sind doch gute Nachrichten!"<br>Balinar schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sind es nicht, Junge. Der Lichkönig hält Bolvar nur aus einem einzigen Grund am Leben. Um ihn im Falle einer Bedrohung gegen uns zu benutzen." Er seufzte leise. „Hätte ihn das Licht an der Pforte des Zorns doch nur zu sich geholt."

Schweigend ging Niamanee neben Mathis her, den Blick grüblerisch auf den Boden gesenkt. Nach einer Weile wandte sie sich an Mathis, der ebenfalls seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzusinnen schien. „Jeder hat doch so seine eigene Geschichte, weshalb er hier ist. Kennst du Seyfrieds Geschichte? Er sieht manchmal so traurig aus."  
>Mathis nickte ging aber noch eine Weile Schweigend neben Niamanee her.<br>„Er spricht eigentlich nie darüber. Einmal hat er es mir erzählt. Als Arthas, mit seinen untoten Horden aus deiner zerstörten Heimat kommend auf dem Weg zurück nach Dalaran war, kamen sie auch durch Darrowheim, dass bis dahin relativ verschont geblieben war. Sie töteten alles, was unter ihre verfluchten Klingen kam. Arthas selbst tötete mit Frostgram Seyfrieds Eltern. Als er mit blutender Klinge vor Seyfrieds kleiner, sechsjähriger Schwester stand, starrte er die Kleine mit seinen glühenden Augen eine ganze Weile an – und ging fort, ohne ihr ein Haar gekrümmt zu haben. Ob das eine perfide Laune von ihm war? Wer weiß. Aber es rettete Seyfried, denn er stand dabei und hat alles mit angesehen."  
>Niamanee spürte, wie die Traurigkeit wieder in ihr hochstieg. „Was ist aus Seyfrieds kleiner Schwester geworden?"<br>„Der kleinen Pamela? Ganz traurige Sache, das. Nachdem Arthas mit seiner untoten Horde durch Darrowheim gezogen war, erhoben sich dort alle Toten. So auch Seyfrieds Eltern. Und die riefen ihre Tochter zu sich. Die Kleine hatte ja keine Ahnung. Seyfried macht sich bis heute die größten Vorwürfe, daß er diesen einen Moment nicht aufgepaßt hat."  
>Mathis sah sie an. Und Niamanee konnte in ihm lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Auch er war nicht da gewesen, als sein Sohn in vorderster Reihe gestanden hatte, um dem zurückgekehrten Prinzen zuzujubeln. Der ältere Mann nickte leise. „Ich habe nur noch seinen toten Körper bergen können. Aber zumindest habe ich es geschafft, ihn vor dem Schicksal zu bewahren, daß so viele andere Tote ereilt hat."<br>Still durchschritten sie das gewaltige Stahltor, vorbei an den verdoppelten Wachposten und gingen den breiten Mittelweg des äußeren Ringes hinab.  
>„Was ist aus dem Rest deiner Familie geworden?" Für einen Moment hatte Niamanee mit sich gehadert, ob sie die Antwort darauf überhaupt hören wollte. Tatsächlich lächelte Mathis jetzt.<br>„Meine Frau und meine beiden jüngeren Söhne sind in Sturmwind in Sicherheit. Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut, es ist schon eine ganze Weile keine Post mehr gekommen.  
>Arthas beständig wachsende Armee der Toten wütete zunächst in den besseren Vierteln von Lordaeron-Stadt. Von den feinen Herrschaften aus der Oberstadt ist kaum einer entkommen.<br>Uns Gassenbewohnern in der Unterstadt blieb noch Zeit zum Fliehen. Aber letztendlich war es Vater Nethaniel, dem wir unsere Flucht zu verdanken haben."  
>Niamanees Brauen wanderten interessiert in die Höhe.<br>„Der Priester, der euch das Leben gerettet hat?"  
>„Nein, das war sein Neffe gewesen, ein junger Novize, der ihm gut eineinhalb Jahre lang zur Seite gestanden hat. Ein stets freundlicher, junger Bursche, war sich für nichts zu schade. Bedauerlicherweise wurde er von seinem Orden abberufen und an einen anderen Ort versetzt. Vater Nethaniel war sogar mal Bischof unter Erzbischof Faol gewesen. Aber es schien den Kirchenoberhäuptern wohl nicht gepaßt zu haben, wie er sich um die Ärmsten der Armen bemüht hat. Also haben sie ihn kurzerhand seiner Ämter enthoben und hätten ihn beinahe noch exkommuniziert. So ist er nach Lordearon- Stadt gekommen und hat einfach weiter gemacht.<br>Und weil er der wahrscheinlich beste Heiler unter der Sonne ist, haben auch die Reichen und Mächtigen nach ihm verlangt, wenn sie ein Zipperlein plagte. Was ihm wiederum Mittel und Einfluß verschaffte. Er hat sehr viel Gutes bewegt. Ein großer Mann. Und als Arthas die Geißel in der Stadt entfesselte, war er derjenige, der die panischen Menschen geführt hat, ihnen Hoffnung und Mut zusprach- und sich trotz seines damals schon hohen Alters gegen die ersten in die Gassen einbrechenden untoten Horden gestellt hat, um den Menschen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Kaum ein Gassenbewohner ist durch die Geißel ums Leben gekommen. Viele von ihnen, so wie ich, haben ihre Familien in Sturmwind in Sicherheit gebracht und sind hierhergekommen, um Arthas entgegenzutreten."  
>„Was ist aus Vater Nethaniel geworden?"<br>„Soweit ich weiß, lebt er immer noch in Sturmwind und kümmert sich nun dort um die Ärmsten der Armen. Ja, auch das stolze Sturmwind von König Varian hat seine Schattenseiten. Und mit dem Zuzug der Flüchtlinge aus Lordaeron ist es um so schlimmer geworden."  
>Niamanee sah nachdenklich den breiten Weg hinab. „Solche Helden kennt unser Volk nicht. Selbstlosigkeit wird bei uns eher als Schwäche ausgelegt, heutzutage mehr denn je. Mein Volk hat sich sehr verändert. Und das nicht zum Guten. Silbermond ist kein Ort mehr, an dem man gerne verweilt. Nichts zieht mich mehr dahin zurück"<br>„Dann schließ dich unserem Kampf gegen den Lichkönig an!"  
>Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Elfe wirkte reichlich gequält. „Ja, das sollte ich wohl. Aber hier kann ich nicht bleiben."<br>Mathis sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum nicht? Balinar von Breenan hat euch doch offiziell willkommen geheißen."  
>„Für Herr von Breenan mag das stimmen, für andere wohl kaum. Selbst hier im Norden ist Silbermond allgegenwärtig."<br>Skepsis breitete sich auf Mathis Gesicht aus. „Gibt es etwas, daß ich über dich wissen sollte?"  
>„Familienstreitigkeiten aus einem Leben vor der Geißel. Nichts, was euch hier beunruhigen sollte."<br>„Dann bleibt hier! Kämpft an unserer Seite! Zusammen werden wir das Monster von Frostthron stoßen, dann holen wir uns Lordaeron von den Untoten und den Verlassenen wieder! Wir werden Land und Städte wieder aufbauen! Es wird keine Armenviertel mehr geben, alles wird neu und wunderschön! Tirion Fordring wird unser König werden und dafür sorgen, daß es allen Menschen gut geht, er wird die Steuern gerecht verteilen und Schulen und Krankenhäuser errichten lassen! Und mitten in Lordaeron-Stadt werde ich ein großes Wirtshaus bauen mit einem riesigen Kamin. Dann hänge ich meinen Steinhammer an den Nagel, werde Wirt und schenke nur noch Jaelles köstlichen Kräuterschnaps aus! Und wenn es euch nicht in eure Heimat zurückzieht, seid ihr jederzeit willkommen, attraktive Schankmädchen können wir immer gebrauchen!" Mathis lachte breit.  
>Niamanees Antwort war ein Zucken ihrer rechten Braue in einem ansonsten emotionslosen Gesicht. Mathis Grinsen verblaßte zu einem leisen Schmunzeln. „Macht nichts – wir finden auch was anderes für dich!"<br>Der Blick der Elfe war wieder nachdenklicher geworden. „Scheint, als wäre eure prächtige Hauptstadt gar nicht so prächtig gewesen."  
>„Es kam ganz darauf an, auf welcher Seite der Stadt du gelebt hast." Mathis zuckte mit den Schultern.<br>„Armut hat es bei uns nie gegeben. Wir hätten uns dafür geschämt."  
>„Gut für euch. Da ist die Schamgrenze bei uns Menschen wohl nicht so ausgeprägt – wahrscheinlich sinkt sie proportional zu der Anzahl der Goldbeutel. Dabei war Terenas der Zweite gar kein schlechter König, er war großherzig und weise. Er hat viele Gesetze erlassen, die allen Menschen in seinem Königreich ein gutes Leben ermöglichen sollten. Aber nachdem seine Frau im Kindbett gestorben war, hat er sich mehr und mehr zurückgezogen und seine Berater machen lassen. Die hatten dann ihre eigene Auslegung der Gesetze. Wenige Jahre vor dem Einfall der Geißel scheint sich Terenas wieder mehr in die Staatsführung eingemischt zu haben, denn die Zustände in den Gassen wurden merklich besser, auf einmal waren wieder Gelder da. Schade auch, daß sein Sohn es so verrissen hat."<br>„Seit ihr Arthas schon mal begegnet?"  
>Mathis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nie. Die hohen Herrschaften haben sich in der Unterstadt niemals blicken lassen. Aber nach allem, was man so hört muß er damals schon ein krankhaft ehrgeiziger, egoistischer Kerl gewesen sein. Vielleicht hat er wirklich geglaubt, er könne Lordaeron retten. Aber was er in Stratholme getan hat, ist unmenschlich! Das muß man sich mal vorstellen, er ist da mit seinen Leuten rein und hat die Bewohner reihenweise abgeschlachtet. Mit den eigenen Händen! Er konnte doch gar nicht wissen, wer denn nun wirklich von dem verseuchten Korn gegessen hatte! Nein, er hat vorsorglich einfach alle umgebracht, Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Niemand mit einem Herz im Leibe hätte so etwas tun können!"<br>Niamanee nickte leicht. „Ich kenne die Geschichte."  
>Jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf den schweren Rucksack, den Mathis bei sich trug. „Was tragt ihr da eigentlich bei euch? Steine?"<br>Mathis lachte. „Da sind tatsächlich Steine drin! Ich hab' da was in den Kellergewölben gefunden, was ich den anderen unbedingt zeigen wollte! Vielleicht interessiert's euch ja auch."  
>Ein Hornsignal vom Tor hallte laut und dunkel durch die kalte Luft. Kurz darauf folgte ein zweites Signal. Auf ihrem Weg zur Taverne blieben Niamanee und Mathis überrascht stehen und sahen zum großen Tor im Eiswall, daß jetzt langsam geöffnet wurde. Eine größere berittene Gruppe schritt im Gegenlicht langsam in ihre Richtung, die Banner der Horde wehten an den erhobenen Lanzen der vorderen beiden Reiter.<br>„Es ist Thrall," flüsterte Mathis ohne die Augen von den beängstigend großen Fernwölfen zu nehmen, auf denen der Kriegshäuptling der Orks an der Spitze seiner sechzehnköpfigen Eskorte einritt. Soldaten in den Wappenröcken der Argentumsdämmerung begleiteten die Formation zu beiden Seiten. Neben Niamanee und Mathis hatten auch andere Festungsbewohner in ihrem Tun innegehalten, kamen jetzt neugierig näher und begafften die schwergerüsteten Krieger, die sich von den neugierigen Blicken nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken ließen. Als sich die Orks in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe befanden, wandte Thrall langsam seinen Kopf, schweifte über die Köpfe derer, die vor ihr standen und für einen Moment blieb der intensive Blick seiner blauen Augen auf Niamanee hängen. Dann waren die Orks auch schon an ihr und Mathis vorbeigeritten. Niamanee sah ihnen etwas beunruhigt nach. Wahrscheinlich reiner Zufall, daß der Blick des Kriegshäuptlings auf sie gefallen war – inmitten der Menschen, Zwerge und vereinzelten Nachtelfen mußte sie ja wie ein Fremdkörper wirken.  
>Die neugierige Menge hatte sich wieder zerstreut und Mathis marschierte zielstrebig auf den ‚hängenden Prinzen' zu. Niamanee, die noch eine Weile länger den Orks hinterhergeschaut hatte, bemühte sich, ihn wieder einzuholen.<br>Zu Mathis großer Enttäuschung war das Wirtshaus zu dieser Stunde am Nachmittag recht leer. Meira, die Schankmaid polierte emsig die Tresenplanken, während einige wenige Gäste verstreut an den Tischen saßen. Ein älterer, graubärtiger Zwerg mit recht beindruckender Leibesfülle war am Freikamin zugange schichtete dort neue Holzscheite auf.  
>Als der Zwerg Mathis erkannte, richtete er sich kurz auf und wischte die rußigen Hände an seiner Schürze ab. „Dolmin und Kulgin sind auf dem Wall. Und Golofin mit den anderen Spähern draußen. Du weißt schon – das Treffen heute." Dann grinste er breit. „Aber heute abend gibt's feinen Elch-Eintopf!"<br>Mathis grinste. „Na, das werde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, Balgin!" Er wandte sich kurz zu Nimanee um. „Das ist Balgin Kohlenfaust, ihm gehört der Laden hier! Ich glaube, ihr kennt euch noch nicht, oder?"  
>Niamanee verneinte und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Balgin reichte ihr lachend seine haarige Hand. „Wir sind uns zwar noch nicht vorgestellt worden, aber meine Neffen haben schon so viel von euch erzählt, daß wir die Förmlichkeiten mal getrost ignorieren können! Ich bin Balgin!" Die Elfe schlug etwas verhalten ein. „Niamanee. Aber soviel gibt es doch gar nicht über mich zu erzählen."<br>Balgin Kohlenfaust wandte sich zur Schankmaid um. „Meira, sei so lieb und bring uns mal vom frischgezapften Most!" Er wandte sich mit verschmitzt-verschwörerischer Miene zu Mathis. „Es herrscht zwar im Moment absolutes Alkoholverbot – strikte Order von ganz oben – aber wer wird schon nach ein paar Gärungsbläschen im Most schauen."  
>Dann drehte sich der Zwerg wieder zu Niamanee um. „Ihr wißt wohl gar nicht, daß ihr hier unten bereits Tagesgespräch seid, oder?" Die Elfe sah ihn irritiert an und spürte eine unangenehme Beklommenheit in sich aufsteigen.<br>„Na, was Dolmin und Kulgin da von dem Überfall berichtet haben – es hat sie ganz schön beeindruckt, wie ihr da mit diesem leuchtenden Schwert gekämpft habt. Und die beiden sind nicht einfach zu beeindrucken."  
>Niamanees Beklommenheit wuchs. Sie konnte sich an den eigentlichen Kampfablauf kaum kaum erinnern. Sie war wie in Trance gewesen, hatte es aber zunächst nicht in Frage gestellt und es als Kampfrausch abgehakt. Sie hatten überlebt, das war das einzige, was gezählt hatte. Aber auch Sardak Dunkelschwinge hatte bereits diese merkwürdigen Andeutungen gemacht. Das sie alle in Gefahr gebracht hatte, weil sie vergessen hatte, ein Fläschchen zu nehmen und diesen verdammten Anfall bekommen hatte, daran erinnerte sie sich nur zu gut. Sie warf Mathis einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ist das so?"<br>Mathis zuckte mit einem schrägen Grinsen die Schultern. „Na ja, ich habe schon so einige Paladine kämpfen sehen – aber was du da gemacht hast, das war schon ziemlich spektakulär. Diese verdammten wandelnden Leichen konnten gar nicht schnell genug von euch wegkommen. Du kannst dich daran nicht erinnern?" Skepsis schlich in seine Augen.  
>Der Splitter. Das konnte nur mit dem Splitter zusammenhängen. Irgend etwas passierte mit ihr. Langsam schlich sich Angst in ihre Beklommenheit. Sie sah Mathis unsicher an. „Hört sich unglaubwürdig an, oder?" Mathis nickte langsam.<br>„Allerdings. Aber ich habe für mich beschlossen, dir erst einmal zu glauben. Auch wenn ich weiß, das du uns einen Teil deiner Geschichte vorenthältst. " Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Dann entspannte sich Mathis Gesicht wieder. „Vielleicht will ich deine Geschichte auch gar nicht kennen. Ist vielleicht besser so."  
>Erleichterung breitete sich in Niamane aus.<p> 


	10. Der eisige Abgrund

„Was soll das heißen: Sie ist weg?"  
>Auf dem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht des alten Paladins zeigte sich kaum eine Regung als sein Blick zwischen Muradin Bronzebart und Golofin Gnollhammer wechselte.<br>„Na, weg. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. " Golofin stemmte seine Fäuste in die Taschen seines Mantels und begegnete Fordrings Blick mit einem Anflug von Trotz. Muradin räusperte sich.  
>Mit einem unwirschen Knurren zuckte der rothaarige Zwerg seine gedrungenen Schultern.<br>"Na schön. Sie ist fortgeritten. Nach dem Auftritt, den sich Frau Windläufer geleistet hat auch kein Wunder."  
>Fordring runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Wohin ist sie geritten?"<br>Wieder zuckte der Kundschafter mit den Schultern und wollte gerade etwas erwiedern, als Balinar von Breenans energische Stimme von der Flügeltüre her erklang.  
>"Das wird uns dieser junge Herr hier genauer erklären können!"<br>Die Männer wandten sich zu Tirion Fordrings Adjutanten um, der Seyfried am Arm gepackt hielt und recht unsanft in den Saal stieß. Hinter ihnen schlossen die Wachen wieder die Türen.  
>"Nun, Herr Rotpfad, sagt dem ehrenwerten Tirion Fordring, wohin die Blutelfe geritten ist."<br>Fordring sah dem zögerlich näherkommenden sommersprossigen Paladin mit fragend hochgezogener Braue an. Seyfried verzog verdrießlich das Gesicht.  
>"Sie reitet zur Eiskronenzitadelle."<br>Kein Muskel in Fordrings Gesicht verriet seine Gefühlsregung, immer noch lauerte die hochgezogene Braue auf eine weitere Erklärung. Mit gesenktem Kopf fuhr Seyfried fort.  
>"Ich habe ihr von Bolvar erzählt."<br>Jetzt nickte der alte Paladin leicht. "Ihr wusstet, dass diese Information unter keinen Umständen diesen Raum verlassen durfte. Und dennoch habt ihr einer Person davon erzählt, die ihr kaum einen Tag kennt. Stimmt das?"  
>Es war mehr ein Ausdruck der Neugier denn des Vorwurfs, der auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes lag. Seyfried nickte verhalten, hob dann aber seinen Kopf und sah Fordring offen an.<br>"Wenn das Licht in euren Herzen wohnt, dann lasst euer Herz entscheiden wenn der Verstand keine Antwort weiss. Dass sind eure eigenen Worte, Herr. Und nichts anderes habe ich heute getan. Es erschien mir richtig, es ihr zu sagen."  
>Für einem Moment schien die Andeutung eines Lächelns über Tirion Fordrings Gesicht zu huschen. Dann aber wurde sein Geischt wieder ernst. "Ja, das sind unbestritten meine Worte. Sie aber in diesem Kontext zu gebrauchen ist recht verwegen von euch, junger Paladin- doch zweifele ich nicht an euren hehren Absichten. Dennoch ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr eine militärische Anordnung mißachtet habt. Das wird noch ein Nachspiel für euch haben, Seyfried."<br>Wieder nickte Seyfried. "Dessen bin ich mir voll und ganz bewusst."  
>Balinar trat einen Schritt vor. "Ich werde Verfolgungseinheiten organisieren und unverzüglich auf dem Weg schicken."<br>Fordring schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Balinar. Das sorgt für viel zu viel Aufsehen. Holt mir Sardak Dunkelschwinge."  
>Jetzt umspielte ein sarkastisches Grinsen Balinars Lippen. "Ich habe erwartet, dass ihr genau das sagen würdet und bereits nach ihm suchen lassen. Sardak Dunkelschwinge ist ebenfalls verschwunden."<br>Die beiden Zwerge tauschten Blicke, dann wandte Muradin Bronzebart sich ausgesprochen zufriedenen an Fordring. "Dann sollte sich das Problem bald gelöst haben. Wenn einer das Mädchen aufspüren kann, dann Dunkelschwinge." Dann wurde der Zwerg wieder ernster.  
>"Aber was bei den Schöpfern macht dieses Mädchen so wichtig für euch? Woher kennt ihr sie?"<br>Alle Augenpaare richteten sich nun auf den alten Paladin. Dieser ließ seinen Blick über die fragenden Gesichter gleiten und verharrte einen Moment bei Seyfried.  
>"Ich möchte beim jetzigen Stand der Dinge gerne vermeiden, dass noch einmal Informationen unberechtiterweiseweise diesen Raum verlassen. Belassen wir es also zunächst dabei, dass ich sie kenne und zu gegebener Zeit darüber sprechen werde."<br>Dann wandte sich Fordring an Balinar. "Bringt Seyfried in die Arrestzelle. Ich werde morgen entscheiden, was mit ihm geschieht."

Niamanee war geritten bis es so dunkel war, dass das zottelige Packpferd mit dem dicken Winterpelz keinen Schritt mehr vor den anderen setzen wollte. Zeitweilig hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie verfolgt wurde – aber seit ihrer Flucht aus Silbermond hatte sie gelernt, wie man Verfolger abschütteln und in die Irre führen konnte. Sie hatte mehrere falsche Fährten gelegt und war in einem ziellos wirkendem Zickzack geritten. Mehrmals hatte sie einige Wildtiere aufgescheucht, aber mögliche Verfolger hatte sie nicht entdecken können. Entweder waren sie besonders gut – oder aber sie hatten bereits ihre Spur verloren.  
>Aufziehende Wolken hatten es früher dunkel werden lassen als erwartet und sie war noch längst nicht da, wo sie eigentlich sein wollte. Auch wenn sie ihre felverseuchten, glühenden Augen hasste, einen entscheidenen Vorteil brachte diese Veränderung zu früher. Ihre Nachtsicht hatte sich erheblich verbessert. Aber nun bockte das Pony und wollte keinen Schritt mehr weitergehen. Mißmutig sah sie sich um. Hier im Tal zwischen den Bäumen ein offenes Lager aufzuschlagen war viel zu gefährlich. Sie musste die Felsen des Hochplateaus erreichen.<br>Sie schwang sich aus dem Sattel und mit viel gutem Zureden gelang es ihr, das Pony am Zügel geführt zum Weitergehen zu bewegen. Trotz der aufziehenden Wolken war es hell genug, immer wieder schien der Vollmond durch das knorrige Geäst des winterharten Nadelgehölzes in dem kürzlich erst eine frische Lage Schnee gefallen war. Der Herbst hatte bereits Einzug in Nordend gehalten und Schneefall in den tieferen Lagen des Landes war jetzt nichts ungewöhnliches mehr.  
>Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, daß dunkle Schatten in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe zwischen den borkigen Stämmen hindurchuschten. Aber letztendlich waren es wohl nur Produkte ihrer Fantasie und keine Seuchenpirscher, wie befürchtet. Bisweilen dachte sie an Seyfried und die anderen in der Feste zurück und stellte sich vor, wie angenehm es jetzt sein musste, am großen Freikamin des 'hängenden Prinzen' zu sitzen und Balgins angepriesenen Elch- Eintopf zu verspeisen. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte sie sich dort so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt, aber die Nachricht von Bolvars Tod hatte alles verändert. Der Gedanke an den Paladin wischte die Bilder von warmen Feuerschein und freundlichen Menschen aus ihrem Kopf. Als ihr Seyfried vorhin die Nachricht überbrachte, dass Bolvar offenbar noch lebte, war sie wie euphorisiert gewesen. Das, was sie tun musste, hatte so klar und deutlich vor ihr gelegen. Aber nun, alleine hier draussen in der kalten, unwirtlichen Umgebung, wo jederzeit eine tödliche Gefahr aus der Dunkelheit springen konnte, war die Euphorie verblaßt. Von ihrer anfänglichen Courage und Entschlossenheit war wenig übriggeblieben, gerade mal soviel, daß es ihr gelang, ihre Angst im Zaume zu halten.<br>So marschierte sie weiter, bis die Wolken am Himmel so dicht aufgezogen waren, dass auch der Vollomond keine Lücke mehr fand und es stockfinster im Wald war. Selbst für sie.  
>Als der Mond ein letztes Mal hervorlugte, sah sie direkt vor sich die hohen Felsen aufragen.<p>

Sie hatte einen Unterschlupf für sich und das Pferd in einer schmalen Felsnische gefunden, ihre Spuren gründlich verwischt und den Eingang von innen dicht mit struppigem Geäst verbarrikadiert. Das Wetter spielte ihr in die Hände, kurz darauf begann es wieder heftig zu schneien und bald hatte der Schnee auf dem Geäst eine geschlossene Fläche gebildet, die sie vollständig vor der Aussenwelt verbarg. Die Nacht verbrachte sie unter Jaelles wolliger Decke, dicht an dem wärmenden Leib des gutmütigen Packpferdes. Diese Bergponys waren darauf trainiert, liegen zu bleiben, bis man ihnen den Befehl gab, sich wieder zu erheben, was gerade in Schneestürmen überlebensnotwendig war. Und es schien auch bestens in schmalen Felsnischen zu funktionieren.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, schien dumpfes, graues Licht durch den Schnee vor dem Eingang. Eine erstickte Ruhe lag über allem, nur das leise Schmatzen des friedlich an dem Trensengebiss kauenden Pferdes war zu hören. Vorsichtig schob sie die Äste zu Seite und spähte hinaus. Der Morgensonne war es noch nicht gelungen, durch die bleigrauen Wolken zu dringen, im diesigen, grauen Zwielicht schälten sich nur langsam die Konturen der Umgebung heraus.  
>In der verschneiten Landschaft war es geradezu gespenstisch still, der Schnee um sie herum wirkte dreckig, ganz als ob von oberhalb der Felsen immer wieder Ruß hinabrieseln würde. Einige tote Bäume ragten wie schwarze, zerbrochene Knochen aus dem verkrusteten Schnee.<br>Sie zog sich wieder in die Felsnische zurück, nahm den kleinen Wasserschlauch hervor, den sie direkt am Körper getragen hatte, damit das Wasser nicht fror und nahm ein paar kräftige Schlucke. Nach ein paar hastigen Bissen Dörrfleisch schlug sie ihre Kapuze hoch und trat vorsichtig hinaus.  
>Ihr Blick folgte dem schrägen Anstieg der schroffen, schneebedeckten Felsen oberhalb der Nische. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo sie sich befand. Das große Modell der Eiskronenzitadelle samt Umgebung stand noch ausgesprochen klar vor ihren Augen. Leise nickend freute sie sich, daß sie weiter gekommen war, als sie gedacht hatte. Direkt oberhalb dieser Felsen mußte sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der als Fleischwerke bezeichnete Zitadellenbereich befinden. Diese Felsen hier hochzuklettern, schien nicht allzu schwierig. Aber nun musste sie äußerst vorsichtig sein.<br>Ihre Habseligkeiten versteckte sie in der Felsnische, führte das Pferd hinaus und nahm die Seile vom Packsattel. Dann gürtete sie sich ihr Schwert auf den Rücken und gab dem Tier einen Klaps auf das Hinterteil. Recht gemächlich trottete das Pferd von dannen. Sie sah ihm kurz nach – hoffentlich würde das gutmütige Tier seinen Weg alleine und vor allem unbeschadet zurück zu Feste finden. Noch einmal ließ den Blick in die Runde schweifen und begann mit dem Aufstieg.  
>Die Felsen waren verwittert und kantig, so dass ihre Hände und Füße guten Halt fanden und sie rasch vorankam. Ein schrilles, klagendes Rufen über ihr ließ sie innehalten und nach oben sehen. Für einen Moment zirkelte ein eigenartiges Wesen mit riesigen, ledrigen Schwingen und langen dürren Beinen über den Felsrand, verschwand dann aber wieder. Niamanee presste sich zwischen die Felsen. Gargylen! Nachdem es eine ganze Weile lang ruhig geblieben war, setze sie ihren Aufstieg wieder fort.<br>Als die Mittagssonne es endlich geschafft hatte, die bleigrauen Schneewolken zu vertreiben, hatte sie die obere Felskante erreicht. Obwohl es hier in der Höhe wieder erheblich kälter war, schwitzte sie. Der Aufstieg war anstrengdener gwesen als erwartet und für eine Weile lehnte sie sich gegen die Felsen um neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Dann spähte sie vorsichtig nach unten. Eine bräunliche Dunstglocke hing über dem gesammten Areal von dem aus bestialischer Gestank ihr entgegenwehte. Zum ersten Mal erblickte sie das Grauen, das sie in Eiskrone erwartete.  
>Dicht unterhalb ihres Versteckes tat sich ein großer Platz auf, der Boden eine einzige schmierige Fläche aus Blut und Schneematsch. Mehrere riesige, dornenbewehrte Feuerbecken standen rings am Rand, stinkender rußiger Qualm quoll träge in die Höhe. Einige gut gerüstete Skelettwachen patrouillierten zwischen den Feuerbecken auf und ab. In der Mitte des Platzes ragten wie niedrige, geborstene Pylone große Steinquader aus dem Boden, allesamt mit dunkel verkrustetem Schleim überzogen. Und zwischen den Pylonen, scheinbar willkürlich aufgehäuft Berge von Leichen. Ab und zu wankte eine der riesigen, grotesken Monstrositäten zu einem der Leichenstapel, schlug mit einem großen, dornenbewehrten Haken hinein und zog einen der teilweise bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfetzten Körper heraus, schleifte ihn hinter sich her und warf ihn dann auf einen der Steinquader. Kurz darauf kamen zwei, drei dürre, menschliche Gestalten in dunklen, zerlumpten Kutten und begannen den Körper mit rostigen Fleischerbeilen auseinanderzuhacken. Die einzelnen Teile warfen sie dann in kleine, hölzerne Loren neben den Steinquadern. Das, was an kleineren Brocken auf dem Stein verblieb flog ins Feuer. Waren die Loren halbwegs voll eilten hektisch springende, vermummte Kreaturen herbei und zogen die Loren in das Innere des Berges, der sich hinter dem offenen Platz erhob. Oberhalb des Berges ragten die dolchartigen Zinnen einer großen Befestigungsanlage hervor.<br>Die Blutelfe hatte Mühe, sich bei diesem Anblick und diesem Gestank nicht zu übergeben. Fleischwerke. Was für ein passender, widerwärtiger Name.  
>Vorsichtig spähte sie nach rechts. Etwas weiter unterhalb sah sie die Spitze eines riesigen, schwarzen Domes sich gen Himmel recken. Das musste die schwarze Kathedrale sein!<br>Und davor, immer wieder hinter Felsformationen verschwindend etwas, dass wie eine schmale Mauer mit hohen, gewölbten Pfeilern aussah. Sie lächelte grimmig. Dort war ihr Ziel! Das mußte das Aquädukt sein, das sie im Kleinen in dem Modell entdeckt hatte. Mit ein bisschen Glück war der Wasserlauf groß genug, dass sie hindurchpasste.  
>Ausgesprochen vorsichtig, jeden Tritt mit Bedacht setzend, schlich sie sich im Schatten der Felsen um den großen, offen Platz herum. Da trat sie auf etwas Weiches am Boden, rutschte kurz weg, konnte sich aber wieder fangen. Ängstlich sah sie sich um, aber niemand hatte etwas gehört. Es war eine alte, verrottete Decke, auf die sie getreten war, schmutzstarrend und blutbefleckt. Niamanee wusste, dass zumindest niedere Untote weitaus besser riechen als sehen konnten. Widerstrebend nahm sie den stinkenden Stofffetzen auf. Keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn fast im selben Moment schwebte wieder der Schatten einer großen Gargyle am blauen Himmel, das klagende Kreischen fuhr ihr bis ins Mark. Hastig warf sie die Decke über und verharrte geduckt. Die Gargyle drehte noch eine weitere, gemächliche Runde und entfernte sich dann wieder mit ihrem langezogenen Schrei.<br>Immer wieder stieß Niamanee jetzt auch auf alte, verrostete Rüstungsteile, von den furchterregenden Geißelmetzgern offensichtlich achtlos fortgeworfen. Dazwischen hier und da das eine oder andere verottete Kleidungsstück.  
>Es war nur eine Idee, aber es konnte funktionieren. Sie hatte einen recht großen, blutstarrenden Gambeson gefunden und schlüpfte angeekelt hinein. Mit zittrigen Händen befestigte Niamanee notdürftig die verbeulten, rostbraunen Plattenteile, die sie zusammengesammelt hatte an ihrem schmalen Körper. Bei dem zerbeulten Helm zögerte sie- es war besser, wenn sie hier draußen in alle Richtung freie Sicht behielt. Sie befestigte ihn an ihrem Gürtel, nahm eine Handvoll matschige Erde auf, zerrieb sie ihn ihren weißen Zottelhaaren, so dass diese in alle Richtungen abstanden und schmierte ihr bleiches Gesicht damit ein. Sie kam sich wie ein unförmiges Faß auf Beinen vor, die viel zu großen Rüstungsteile schränkten sie in ihrer Beweglichkeit unangenehm ein. Dennoch war sie von ihrem Plan überzeugt. Sie hängte sich die stinkende Decke wie einen zerissenen Umhang um und stieg zu dem Aquädukt hinab.<br>Hier sah es genauso aus, wie sie es vom Modell her in Erinnerung hatte. Unterhalb der Fleischwerke gab es einige Stellen, von denen aus man ohne weiteres auf das Aquädukt springen konnte.  
>Über dem Mauerwerk dampfte es, je näher sie kam, desto deutlicher hörte sie auch das beständige Glucksen fließenden Wassers. Sie hatte jetzt eine Stelle erreicht, von der aus sie direkt auf das Aquädukt hinab sehen konnte. Sie zögerte keinen Moment und sprang.<br>Mit einem leisen Aufplatschen landete sie im Wasser und kletterte flink mit beiden Füssen auf die schmalen Mauersimse direkt oberhalb des Wasserflusses. Das lauwarme Wasser hatte ihre dicken Fellstiefel glücklicherweise noch nicht komplett durchdrungen. Nasse Füße in dieser Eiseskälte waren alles andere als erstrebenswert.  
>In tief geduckter Haltung näherte sie sich mit dem Wasser der riesigen Eiskronenzitadelle. Je<br>näher sie dem gewaltigen Bauwerk kam, desto nervöser wurde sie.  
>An der Mauerkrone des riesigen Befestigungsbollwerkes von Corp'rethar endete das Aquädukt und die Wasserrinne führte direkt in eine runde, schwarze Öffnung. Umschlossen von den mächtigen Mauern des Bollwerkes floß das Wasser nun durch ein Rohr direkt unterhalb des Wehrganges entlang. Pechschwarze Finsternis gähnte ihr entgegen. Niamanee zögerte. Sie würde sich blind vorantasten müssen. Aber zumindest würde sie auch von außen niemand sehen können. Hier brach er Sims ab, auf dem sie trockenen Fußes oberhalb des Wassers hätte gehen können. Das Wasser hatte immer noch lauwarme Temperatur und so zog sie kurzentschlossen ihre Stiefel aus, krempelte ihre Hose hoch und sprang barfüßig ins Wasser. Während sie sich gebückt durch das steinerne Rohr vorantastete, nahm sie über sich gelegentlich das Vibrieren der schweren Tritte untoter Torwächterriesen war. Auch wenn sie sicher war, dass niemand sie hier unten hören würde, so wagte sie doch kaum zu atmen.<br>Hoffentlich war der Einlaß an dem riesigen Bollwerk groß genug, dass sie hindurchschlüpfen konnte.  
>Er war groß genug. Gerade eben so. Mühsam zwängte sich die schmale Blutelfe hindurch – und wäre beinahe tief in die riesige Zisterne gefallen in die das Wasser im inneren der Zitadelle hinabstürzte. Mit pochendem Herzen blieb sie auf dem schmalen Sims stehen und presste sie sich für einen Moment wieder zurück an die Wand. Dann sah sie sich vorsichtig um. Der Durchlass des Wassers lag direkt unterhalb einer hohen, von bizarr verzierten Säulen getragenen Decke, die wie das Kreuzgewölbe einer Kirche den nach unten führenden Gang überspannte. Schwere, gußeiserne, an langen, massiven Ketten von der Decke hängende Öllampen spendeten kaltes, blaues Licht. Außer dem Rauschen des Wassers war nichts weiter zu hören. Zaghaft beugte sie sich vor und sah nach unten. Der Gang wirkte verlassen.<br>Hastig schlüpfte Niamanee wieder in ihre Stiefel, nahm ihr Seil von den Schultern und befestigte es an einer der vorstehenden, grotesken Steinfiguren, die aus den oberen Kapital der Säule direkt neben ihr herausragte.  
>Langsam und so leise es mit den klappernden Rüstungsteilen ging ließ sie sich hinab und stand bald auf dem granitgefliesten Boden des Ganges. Wieder hielt sie inne und lauschte. Es bliebt ruhig. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, welche Richtung sie einschlagen sollte. Nach unten. Irgendetwas in ihr drängte sie, den hinabführenden Weg folgen. Nun stülpte sie sich auch den rostigen, viel zu großen Helm über den Kopf und folgte in schlurfender, geduckter Haltung dem Weg hinab.<br>Von unten hochhallend hörte sie jetzt Geräusche, das leise metallische Scharren und hohle Klappern verriet deutlich, dass mindestens ein Skelettkrieger im Anmarsch war.  
>Niamanees Herz schlug bis zum Hals, ihr ganzer Körper war auf das Äußerste angespannt, bereit sofort ihr Schwert greifen zu können. Der Moment der Wahrheit.<br>Es kostete sie alle Beherrschung so geduckt und schleppend weiterzugehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie die beiden ihr entgegenkommenden Skelette, sie hielt den Atem an und schlurfte, die beiden Untoten komplett ignorierend, weiter.  
>Und ebenso ignorierten sie die beiden Skelette. Die beiden klapperten dumpf geradeaus starrend an ihr vorbei nach oben. Ganz leise und langsam atmete die Blutelfe aus und merkte jetzt erst, wie sehr sie die ganze Zeit gezittert hatte. Sie konnte ihren vor Nervosität und Kälte bebenden Körper kaum mehr beruhigen.<br>Langsam zog sie die verrottende, stinkende Decke noch dichter um sich und folgte dem sich spiralförmig nach unten windenden Gang. Und keine der zum Teil völlig verwesten Untoten, schenkte ihr Beachtung. Dümmlich aus ihren schwarzen Augenhöhlen vor sich hinstarrend wankten sie an ihr vorbei. Je tiefer der Gang führte, desto seltener kam ihr eine dieser widerwärtigen Kreaturen entgegen.  
>Der Lichkönig schien sich der Uneinnehmbarkeit der Zitaelle sehr sicher zu sein, nirgendwo standen Wachen herum. Es wurde immer stiller und auch immer dunkler. Von der immer niedriger werdenden Decke hingen schon lange keine Öllampen mehr, nur noch vereinzelte Feuerschalen mit blauen Fammen spendeten in großen Abständen wenig Licht.<br>Der Gang führte weiter in die Tiefe, an einigen Stellen war Wasser zwischen den scharfkantigen Rippenbögen, die den Gang stützen, hindurchgesichert und zu bizarren Eiszapfen anderen Stellen war kein Wasser sondern eine im Dämmerlicht schwach grün leuchtende Masse zu abstrakten Formen an der Decke des Ganges erstarrt. Gefrorener Seuchensud? Niamanee spürte, wie ihre Angst wieder zunahm. Daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht gedacht. Physische Angriffe und dunkle Magie liessen ihr vielleicht noch eine Chance. Die Seuche nicht. Aber was immer es war, dort oben gefroren über ihr, es schien keine Auswirkungen zu haben. Zuminest noch nicht.  
>Mit klopfendem Herzen drang sie immer tiefer in das eisige Refugium des Lichkönigs ein.<br>Und niemand, der sich für sie interessierte oder gar in den Weg stellte. Es ist zu einfach. Sie hatte zwar inbrünstig gehofft sich unbemerkt hier einschleichen zu können, dass es aber so leicht sein würde, irritierte sie jetzt nun doch. Er wird wissen, daß ich hier bin! Er wiegt mich in Sicherheit um zu sehen, wo ich hin will! Das war die einzige, vernüftige Erklärung, warum niemand sich ihr in den Weg stellte.  
>Es war sehr naiv von euch zu glauben, ihr hättet unbemerkt zu Illidan vordringen können. Bolvars Worte von damals gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Ja, vielleicht war sie naiv. Und es war ohne Frage völlig verrückt, was sie hier tat. Aber es war ebenfalls Bolvar, der gesagt hatte, daß das Licht einen leitet und beschützt und Hoffnung in tiefste Finsternis bringt.<br>Durch den Glauben entfaltet sich die wahre Macht des Lichts.  
>Sie war allen Gefahren zum Trotz durch zwei Welten gereist, um nach Nordend zu kommen. Und kaum einen Tag nach ihrer Ankunft in der Feste kam die Nachricht, das Bolvar Fordragon noch lebt. Das sind keine Zufälle! Mit schwindendem Zweifel wich auch ihre Furcht. Es war richtig, was sie hier tat.<br>Zunächst kaum sichtbar, verstärkte sich mit jedem Schritt weiter nach unten das dunstige bläuliche Licht, daß den Gang hinaufschimmerte. Kurz darauf endete ihr Weg.  
>Vor ihr tat sich ein gewaltiger Dom auf. Ein breiter, diesiger Strahl bläulichen Tageslichts fiel durch eine kreisrunde Öffnung hoch oben auf den riesigen, leicht nach oben gewölbten Boden. Überall in den Boden waren schwere Eisengitter eingelassen. Kerkerzellen! Das mußten Kerkerzellen sein! Ihr Gefühl hatte sie richtig geleitet!<br>Bevor sich Niamanee weiter orientieren konnte gewahrte sie im Dunst des Tageslichts eine Bewegung an der linken Wand. Hastig sprang sie in das Dunkel des Ganges zurück und sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich die massige Gestalt eines untoten Vyrkulriesen aus dem Dunst schälte. Ihr Herz begann wieder zu Pochen. Es gab also doch Wächter! Fieberhaft überlegte sie. Dieser untote Vyrkulkrieger war mindestens anderthalb mal so groß wie sie und jeglicher Kampf würde unweigerlich für Aufmerksamkeit sorgen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß der Ausgang eines Kampfes mit dieser Kreatur ausgesprochen ungewiß war.  
>Ohne sie bemerkt zu haben, zog der Riese gemächlich am Gang vorbei und verschwand wieder im Dunst auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Niamanee sah ihm verstohlen nach. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er seine Runde gemacht hatte und wieder dort auftauchte, wo die Elfe ihn zuerst bemerkt hatte. Erneut verschmolz Niamanee mit den Schatten des Ganges und wartete, bis der Wächter wieder ihrem Blickfeld entschwunden war. Dann schlich sie so leise es ihr möglich war zu dem ersten Eisengitter, das vor ihr lag und verknotete den Rest ihres Seiles an den Streben. Ebenso schnell huschte sie in den Gang zurück. Das Seil lag nun lose auf dem Boden, kaum sichtbar in dem dieseigen Licht. Mit wachsender Spannung hielt Niamanee das andere Ende in ihren Händen und ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf die Stelle fokussiert, an der der Wächter wieder erscheinen würde. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tauchte die riesige Gestalt endlich wieder an der linken Seite auf und schlurfte langsam auf sie zu. Niamanee presste sich an die Wand, verlor so den Vyrkulkrieger für eine Weile aus dem Blick, hörte aber das Nähern der schleppenden Schritte. Unmittelbar vor dem Gang tauchte der Riese wieder in ihrem Blickfeld auf und mit einem einzigen, schnellen Ruck zog Niamanee das Seil an. Ein lautes, überrascht klingendes Röhren grollte aus der Kehle des untoten Vyrkul, als in einer Wolke aus Staub zu Boden schepperte. Die Wucht des Aufpralls zog Niamanee aus der Dunkelheit des Ganges und riss ihr das Seil aus den Händen. Aber im nu hatte sie sich wieder gesammelt, zog ihr Schwert und schlug ohne zu Zögern der riesigen Kreatur den Kopf ab. Der Stahl flammte kurz auf, als er mit Leichtigkeit durch die spröden Knochen des Untoten schnitt. Etwas irritiert sah die Elfe dem rollenden Kopf nach – so einfach hatte sie es nicht vorgstellt. An der Wand blieb der halb verweste Schädel liegen und starrte mit milchigen, pupillenlosen Augen zum Tageslicht hinauf, die verfaulten Mundwinkel zu einem grotesken Staunen verzogen.<br>Schnell besann sich Niamanee wieder, zog sich hastig in die Dunkelheit des Ganges wieder zurück und lauschte. Alles war wieder still. Zumindest für einen Moment. Dann hörte sie die Stimme. Leise, weit entfernt, mehr eine Ahnung denn gesprochene Worte und doch erfüllt von einer Kälte, die bis ins Mark schnitt. Niamanee atmete tief ein. Dann schritt sie aus dem Gang in den Dom und schlich die Wand entlang langsam in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimme vermeinte, zu hören. Bald war ihr klar, dass die Stimme aus der Mitte herklang. Zögernd verliess sie den schattigen Schutz der Mauer und ging vorsichtig, Schritt vor Schritt setzend in die Mitte des Raumes. Das staubige Tageslicht nahm ihr alsbald die Sicht zur Wand – aber mit etwas Glück war sie in dem Dunst genausowenig für andere zu sehen. Immer wieder lauschte sie. Jetzt vernahm sie auch gelegentlich leises Stöhnen aus der Tiefe unterhalb der eingelassenen Gitter. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, je weiter sie sich der Mitte näherte.  
>„Ihr werdet euch mir unterwerfen! Erlösung wird euch hier nicht zuteil – und ihr wisst das!" Die dunkle, bedrohliche Stimme mit dem eigentümlichen Nachhall war jetzt klar und deutlich zu verstehen. Eine Stimme, für immer in ihre Erinnerung gebrannt, seid sie sie in Silbermond zum ersten mal gehört hatte. Die Stimme, die Tod und Verderben über ihr Volk gebracht hatte.<br>„Niemals!"  
>Auch diese leise und doch entschlossene Stimme kannte Niamanee nur zu gut. Wie sehr hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, diese Stimme wieder zu hören. Aber hier, im eisigen Abgrund des Bösen erfüllte es sie mit Grauen. So lautlos wie möglich kroch sie auf allen Vieren auf das Eisengitter zu, aus dem die Stimmen drangen und spähte vorsichtig hinab.<br>Grenzenloses Entsetzen umschloss mit eisigen Krallen ihre Kehle als sie in der Mitte des Raumes hünenhaft groß den Lichkönig in seiner massiven schwarzen Saronitrüstung stehen sah. Es war nicht der angsteinflößende Anblick des Lichkönigs, der ihr Herz zum Stehen brachte. Arthas panzerbewehrte Rechte hielt wie ein Schraubstock das blutverschmierte Gesicht Bolvar Fordragons und zwang ihn so zu ihm aufzuschauen. Aus den Augenschlitzen der bizarren Helmkrone glühte blaues Licht.  
>Man hatte Fordragon an schweren Ketten mitten im Raum aufgehängt. Tiefe, blutende Wunden zogen sich über seinen ganzen Körper und offenbarten die ganze Grausamkeit der erlittenen Folter. Angesichts der schweren Verletzungen war es nahezu erstaunlich, dass der Paladin noch lebte. Neben Arthas stand leicht gebeugt ein Untoter, dessen Kiefer nur noch von einigen zerfasernden Sehnen gehalten wurde, in einem fleckigen Kittel und einer grünglasigen dicken Brille vor den halbverfaulten Augäpfeln. Seine knochigen Hände krallten sich um einen dornengespickten Eisenhaken, auf dessem rostigem Metall frisches Blut glänzte. An einem recht grob zusammen gezimmerten Gestell aus dunklem, verkrustetem Holz lehnten weitere, eiserne Instrumente, deren Funktion sich Niamanee nicht mal in ihren finstersten Albträumen vorstellen mochte. Blaue Flammen tanzten in zwei Feuerschalen und warfen wogende Schatten an die nahe Wand. Irgendetwas bewegte sich dort.<br>"Wir können dieses Spielchen noch sehr lange weiterführen." Arthas glühender Blick blieb für einen Moment auf dem Untoten hängen und wandte sich dann wieder Fordragon zu. "Meister Dolorosus wird sicherlich grosse Freude daran haben, seine Kreativität noch weiter an euch ausleben zu dürfen. Ihr alleine habt es in der Hand, es zu beenden. Unterwerft euch, Bolvar. Erkennt mich als euren wahren König an! Ihr wisst, dass der Zeitpunkt kommen wird, an dem euer Geist bricht, das ist unausweichlich."  
>Mit einer Mischung aus Trotz und Verachtung spuckte der Paladin Arthas ins Gesicht.<br>"Ich werde euch niemals dienen, Ausgeburt der Finsternis! Niemals! Eher sterbe ich!"  
>Mit einem leisen Lachen wischte der Lichkönig den blutige Speichel von dem dunklen Metall seiner Helmkrone. "Tapfere Worte. So sublim und ergreifend! Aber leider völlig wirkungslos. Die Toten gehören mir doch schon, wo liegt darin der Reiz? Es ist euer Wille, den ich begehre- und bekommen werde. Die Option Tod wird euch nicht gewährt. "<br>"Das Licht ist stärker als all eure Verderbtheit, Arthas! "  
>"Das Licht wird euch hier nicht retten, Paladin."<br>Tränen schwammen in Niamanees Augen, verschleierten ihren Blick. Und langsam spürte sie unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen, Wut auf dieses Monster. Am liebsten wäre sie schreiend nach unten gesprungen und hätte diese Bestie mit ihrem Schwert durchbohrt. Aber ein eisernes Gitter und ein Rest verbliebener Ratio hielten sie zurück, wohl wissend, dass sie nicht die geringste Chance gegen Arthas hatte. Sie konnte nur zuschauen.  
>Da wandte sich der Lichkönig um und das blaue Leuchten seiner Augen glühte direkt in ihre Richtung. Niamanee stockte der Atem. Blitzschnell zuckte sie zurück, kroch ein gutes Stück vom Gittter fort. Er weiß es! Er weiß, dass ich hier oben bin! .<br>In geduckter Haltung eilte sie weiter zurück zur Wand und zum Gang, sah sich dabei immer wieder panisch um. Aber alles blieb ruhig, der enthauptete Leib des Vyrkul-Wächters lag immer noch dort, wo er gestürzt war. Langsam beruhigten sich ihre flatternden Gedanken. Es war Zufall. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen, sonst wären schon längst jemand gekommen. Niemand wusste, dass sie hier war. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu dem Eisengitter und zum ersten Mal fielen ihr die Schlösser an den Rahmen auf. Ihre glühenden Augen blieben auf dem Vyrkul hängen. Lautlos schlich sie zu dem modrigen Körper und begann ihn mit flinken Fingern zu durchsuchen. Beinahe triumphierend zog sie schon nach kurzer Zeit etwas hervor, das wie ein rostiger Schlüsselbolzen ausah. Hastig schob sie das Metallstück in die Schloßöffnung des nächstbesten Gitters – und es passte. Genauso wie beim danebenliegenden Gitter. Mit einem letzter Blick zum Gang und einem letzes Lauschen vergewisserte sie sich, dass die Situation unverändert ruhig war, nahm das Seil und eilte wieder geduckt zu dem Gitter von Bolvars Kerker. Ein gequältes Stöhnen drang an ihr Ohr als sie sich erneut der Kerkerzelle näherte. Sie sah gerade noch, wie der Untote im fleckigen Kittel den Eisenhaken wieder senkte. Der Lichkönig war fort.  
>Diesmal konnte Niamanee die aufflammende Wut kaum mehr im Zaume halten. Hektisch öffnete sie das Schloss, verknotete das Seil am Gitter und rutschte ohne zu Zögern hinab. Kaum berührten ihre Füsse den Boden der Zelle hatte sie auch schon ihr Schwert in der Hand und griff an. Aber der Untote wirkte keineswegs überrascht, wich dem Angriff erstaunlich behände aus und schnippte dabei mit den Fingern. Sein rottendes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem bleckenden Grinsen, während Bolvar langsam seinen Kopf hob und Niamanee mit fassungslosem Staunen auf seinem gepeinigten Gesicht ansah.<br>„Hat der Meister also recht gehabt." Der Untote kicherte, ein widerliches, fisteliges Glucksen.

Aus dem Dunkel der Schatten nahm mit klackenden Geräuschen das Grauen Gestalt an.  
>Zwei riesengroße, abartige Kreaturen, so groß, dass sie fast an die hohe Gewölbedecke stießen näherten sich der für einen Moment völlig konsternierten Blutelfe mit klappernden, insektoiden Klauen. Ihre Köper waren ein einziges Flickwerk aus Leichenteilen diverser humanoider Rassen, kombiniert mit nerubischen Tentakeln. Aus den Nahtstellen der zusammengesetzten Fleischstücke rann grünliches Sekret über pustelige, leichenblasse Haut. Und trotz trüber Pupillen in den toten Augen starrten diese Abnormitäten die schmale Elfe mit einer Bösartigkeit an, dass sie sich für eine Schrecksekunde nicht rühren konnte.<br>Der Untote kicherte immer noch während er sich langsam zurückzog. Da kehrte die Wut zurück. Für einen Moment wurden die grün leuchtenden Augen der Blutelfe schmale Schlitze. Sie stieß zornigen Schrei aus und sprang auf die Fleischberge zu, drehte sich mitten im Sprung, duckte sich und schlitzte mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung der rechten Kreatur die Fußsehen auf. Wild röhrend geriet diese ins Schwanken, stürzte und rammte dabei das andere Scheusal. Dieses wurde mit zu Boden gerissen, holte aber im selben Moment seinerseits mit der Klaue aus. Blitzschnell sprang Niamanee zurück. Aber nicht schnell genug, die messerscharfe Spitze der Insektenklaue fuhr über ihren Oberschenkel und schlitze Stoff wie Fleisch. Niamanee stöhnte laut auf, taumlelte zurück und konnte gerade noch einem weiteren Hieb ausweichen. Dennoch gelang es ihr, der sich wieder aufrappelnden Kreatur zuvorzukommen, zielte mit dem Schwert direkt auf das Auge der Monstrosität und stach zu. Infernalisches Brüllen erfüllte die Kammer. Völlig dem Kampfrausch verfallen bemerkte Niamanee weder den Schmerz in ihrem Bein, noch das immer intensiver werdende Leuchten ihrer Klinge. Wieder stolperte sie zurück, holte erneut aus und trennte der ersten Kreatur eine Insektenklaue vom Arm. Es gab ein hässliches, zischendes Geräusch, als die Klinge durch das faule Fleisch fuhr – die Monstrosität winselte nur noch und brach zuckend zusammen. Die zweite Abnormität schwankte immer noch halb blind und brüllend durch den hinteren Bereich des Gewölbes. Das Leuchten des Schwertes hatte jetzt den ganzen Raum erhellt und blendete das Monster zusätzlich. Niamanee nahm das Licht überhaupt nicht wahr, völlig von Sinnen sprang sie hoch, holte erneut aus. Wie ein glühender Kometenschweif fuhr die Klinge tief in den Unterleib der Abscheulichkeit, grelles Licht explodierte für einen Augenblick im Raum und mit einem kurzen, hässlichen Knacken ging ein Ruck durch die Kammer, der noch eine ganze Weile nachvibrierte. Zwei qualmende, verbrannte Fleischberge war alles, was von den Kreaturen übrig geblieben war. In der Wand direkt vor ihr hatte sich ein klaffender Riss aufgetan.

Meister Dolorosus kicherte nicht mehr. Niamanee, das leuchtende Schwert in der Hand, drehte sich langsam, mit zornigen, grünleuchtenden Augen zu ihm um. Scheppernd fiel der Eisenhaken zu Boden und schneller als man es bei einer solchen Kreatur vermuten würde, spurtete er los und stürzte zur hinteren Wand. Niamanees Schwert war schneller. Es vibrierte noch eine ganze Weile singend im Stein der Mauer, an die es den Untoten genagelt hatte. Mit leisem Knistern verkohlte das ersterbende Glühen auf der Klinge den immer noch zuckenden Körper. Wie benommen liess Niamanee langsam ihren Arm wieder sinken und starrte zunächst etwas verwirrt auf ihre Hand, dann auf den Aschehaufen an der Wand.  
>Es war wieder passiert. Aber was immer da auch Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatte war für den Moment nicht wichtig, nur noch Bolvar zählte. Sie wandte sich dem gepeinigten Paladin zu, der sie mit schmerzgezeichnetem Gesicht ungläubig ansah. Niamanee konnte den Anblick seines gemarterten Körpers kaum ertragen, all ihre Wut war wie weggeblasen, nur noch Verzweiflung und Entsetzen waren geblieben. Mit zitternden Händen zog sie die Bolzen aus den Eisenringen und löste die Ketten. Bolvars Körper sackte ihr entgegen, sie konnte das Gewicht seines Körpers kaum abfangen und stemmte sich mit aller ihr verbliebenen Kraft dagegen. Bolvar stöhnte leise auf. Erst jetzt sah sie seine Beine. Diese zerschmetterten Knochen würden den Körper des Paladins nicht mehr tragen können. Dise Erkenntnis schoß wie ein heisses Glühen durch ihr Herz, aber sie versuchte, ihre Bestürzung zu verbergen. So vorsichtig sie konnte legte sie Bolvar auf den Boden und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und unterdrückte mühsam die aufsteigenden Tränen. Er sollte sie nicht weinen sehen.<br>Bolvar stand die Fassungslosigkeit immer noch im Gesicht geschrieben. "Wie …wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte, du wärst tot…".  
>Sie schüttelte leicht en Kopf und entgegenete mit erstickter Stimme: "Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich weit von dem zusammengestürtzten Tempel entfernt und meine Wunden waren verheilt. Ihr wart alle fort. Ich glaube, die Naaru haben mich gerettet, bevor sie für immer gegangen sind."<br>Bolvars gequälte Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas. "Ich habe wieder nicht genug Vertrauen gehabt."  
>Mit einem Mal griff er ihre Hand. "Niam, sie haben dir nicht nur das Leben gerettet!" Eine deutliche Erregung schwang jetzt in seiner zitternden Stimme. "Das was da gerade passiert ist, das, was du da gerade gemacht hast – kein Paladin kann so etwas! Ich spüre da etwas in dir, was ich in dieser Form noch nie zuvor gespürt habe….." seine Stimme brach in einem Husten. "Aber auch der Lichkönig wird es spüren…du musst..du musst fort…"<br>Es strengte ihn sehr an, zu sprechen. "Vielleicht bist du diejenige, die Fordring schon so lange sucht…vielleicht haben dir die Naaru die Kraft gegeben, den Aschenbringer zu führen um all dies hier zu beenden..du musst fliehen, Niam, sofort, du darfst Arthas nicht in die Hände fallen. Er weiss vermutlich bereits, dass du hier bist…"  
>"Ich weiss nicht, was da mit mir gerade geschieht," flüsterte Niamanee. "Aber ich weiss ganz sicher, dass ich dich hier nicht zurücklassen werde.!"<br>Bolvar schüttelte schwach den Kopf und sein Griff um ihre Hand wurde etwas fester. "Wir wissen beide, dass ich diesen Ort nicht mehr verlasssen werde. Aber du kannst mir helfen. Gib' mir deinen Dolch." Seine Stimme zitterte, war kaum zu verstehen.  
>Entsetzt schüttelte Niamanee ihren Kopf und ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl der Ohnmacht trieb wieder Tränen in ihre Augen. " Das darf nicht sein..das Licht kann das nicht wollen..es muss doch einen Weg geben, dich zu retten…"<br>Ein sanftes Lächen legte sich über den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. "Das hast du bereits. Dich lebend wiederzusehen ist mehr, als ich je erhoffen durfte. Niam, zweifele nicht an dem Licht. Ich dachte, du seist tot und habe mir die Schuld gegeben. Ich habe gezweifelt. Ich hatte keine Hoffnung mehr. Erst hier, im Angesicht der grauenvollen Schatten habe ich zum Licht zurückgefunden. Nun schenkt das Licht mir Erlösung. Nun kann ich in Frieden gehen, denn jetzt weiss ich, dass das Licht uns beistehen wird." Sein blutverkrustetes, eingefallenes Gesicht witkte jetzt völlig entspannt und für einen Moment stand da eine strahlende Klarheit in seinen Augen. Niamanee sah ihn an, sah das Leuchten in seinen Augen. Es war nur ein Augenblick, doch schien es ihr, als sei bereits eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als ihre Hand zögernd und langsam den Dolch aus ihrem Stiefelschaft zog. Sie wusste dass es so sein musste. Der Weg lag klar und hell vor ihr, aber es brach ihr das Herz.  
>"Hättest du doch nur die Zeit gehabt, mich das Heilen zu lehren!" Niamanees Stimme war nur noch ein tonloser Hauch.<br>"Es spielt keine Rolle, Niam. Es ist so, wie es ist und es ist gut so." Er sah sie jetzt völlig ruhig an. "Alles kommt zu einem zurück, Niam. Dein Schicksal ist das Echo deiner Taten, vergiß dies nie."  
>Die Elfe schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf und reichte Bolvar den Griff ihres Dolches. Dieser packte zu, aber der Dolch entglitt seinen zitternden Händen. Langsam nahm die Elfe den Dolch wieder auf, schloss seine Hände um den Griff und hielt sie fest. Der Paladin sah sie ruhig an, Schmerzen schien er nicht mehr zu spüren. Mit Niamanees Hilfe führte er die Spitze des Dolches direkt über sein Herz. Sein Gesicht war jetzt völlig entspannt, eine tiefe Zufriedenheit hatte sich über seine Züge gelegt. Ein letztes Mal sah er sie an, liebevoll, glücklich. Dann schloss er die Augen und spannte seine Muskeln mit einem Ruck an. Niamanee drückte zu. Die scharfe Klinge fuhr direkt in sein Herz. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, zuckte, ein ersticktes Röcheln entwich seinem Mund, kaum als Worte zu verstehen. Für einen Moment starrte er Niamanee mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Flieh! Fordring weiss…."<br>Dann brachen seine Augen und mit einem letzten, tiefen Seufzen schlossen sich seine Lider und der Körper des Paladins lag ruhig. Sein im kurzen Todeskampf verzerrtes Gesicht hatte sich wieder gelöst und wirkte wieder friedlich, beinahe, als würde er schlafen. Nur ein dünnes Blutrinnsal floß unter dem Schaft des Dolches hervor. Immer noch hielt Niamanee Bolvars Hand und heisse Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, tropften stumm auf den toten Köper. Die Zeit war stehengeblieben.

Ein scharfer, beissender Geruch in ihrer Nase holte sie abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
>Wieviel Zeit nun wirklich vergangen war wusste sie nicht, aber mehr als ein Augenblick konnte es nicht gewesen sein, denn das kleine Blutrinnsal auf Bolvars Brust war nocht nicht viel weiter gelaufen. Irritiert sah sie sich um. Im ersten Moment hielt sie es für eine Einbildung aber schnell wurde ihr klar, das der feine violette Rauchschleier , der aus dem Nichts in der Mitte der Zelle hervorstieg sehr real war- und immer dichter wurde. Panisch fuhr ihr Blick nach oben. Das Seil war fort, das Gitter geschlossen. Ihr Herz hämmerte und ihre Gedanken rasten. Hatte sie bisher den Schmerz der tiefen Wunde im Oberschenkel noch verdrängen können, fing auch dieser jetzt an, unerträglich zu brennen.<br>Der Rauch wurde immer dichter, der beissende Geruch nahm ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen.  
>Jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf den Spalt in der Wand- ein Luftzug verwirbelte von dort den sich ausbreitenden violetten Rauch. Niamanee überlegte nicht lange. Der Spalt sah aus, als wäre er groß genug. Hastig öffnete sie die Schnallen an der verbeulten Brustplatte, stieß das rostige Metall in den Raum, humpelte zur Wand und zwängte sich durch den klaffenden Riss. Das letzte, was sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah war eine hünenhafte Gestalt, die sich in dem violetten Rauch manifestierte. Dann stürtzte sie in eiskalte Finsternis.<p>

"Vorsicht! Die Decke kommt 'runter!" Mit ohrenbetäubenden Donnern krachten die schweren Gesteinsbrocken auf den Boden. Eine beeindruckende Staubwolke plusterte sich auf und zerteilte sich in mehrere Staubwalzen, die rasend schnell in die verschiedenen Gänge schossen. Irgendwo tönte noch das helle Klirren von Glas durch das dumpfe Poltern, vereinzelt purzelten noch einige Steine nach. Dann war Ruhe.  
>Vorsichtig schielte Mathis unter seinem schützenden Arm hervor. Die Sicht war immer noch staubgetrübt, lichtete sich aber langsam in dem schwachen Licht, das aus einem der hinteren Kellergewölbe drang. Er hustete, tastete nach seiner Grubenlampe und klappte den Metalldeckel hoch. Und einmal mehr zollte er den Zwergeningenieuren, die dieses Ding erfunden und gebaut hatten seinen Respekt- der Docht brannte noch. Er ließ die Metalllade aufschnappen und leuchtete.<br>"Jemand verletzt?"  
>Husten und unartikuliertes Gebrummel kam von beiden Seiten. Mathis erhob sich beruhigt und klopfte den Staub von seiner Kleidung. Ernsthaft verletzt war wohl niemand. Aus dem Dunst des linksführenden Ganges schälte sich jetzt eine Gestalt, ebenfalls mit Lampe. Mathis wies auf den immer noch staubenen Geröllhaufen, der direkt vor ihnen lag.<br>"Wie konnte das denn passieren!"  
>Mauergeselle Gorben, ein jüngerer Mann, dessen struppige, Haare jetzt wie gepudert aussahen zuckte mit seinen breiten Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, Herr Steinmetz. Krestin und ich haben den Stempel gesetzt und dann ist das verfluchte Ding einfach unten eingebrochen und hat die anderen mitgerissen."<br>Von der anderen Seite nährte sich eine dritte Lampe und ihr Träger, ein überraschend großer, schlacksiger Zwerg mit recht kurzem Bart leuchtete in die Höhe. Mathis hob ebenfalls seine Lampe. Über ihnen, in der grob gemauerten Gewölbedecke gähnte ein schwarzes Loch.  
>Der Zwerg sah Mathis fragend an. "Wird das ein Problem?"<br>Mathis verzog seinen Mund, leuchtete die Kanten aus und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. "Nein, Krestin, das war nicht Tragendes. Aber die Tatsache, das er Stempel eingebrochen ist, macht mir Sorgen. Weg mit dem Geröll, ich muss mir das angucken."  
>Es war eine schweißtreibende Arbeit. Brocken für Brocken stapelten die Männer das herausgebrochene Geröll in den Gängen, die zu den Arrestzellen führten. Es war Gorben, der nach einer Weile das Schweigen durchbrach. "Habt ihr das eigentlich von Fernried gehört?" Er richtete sich auf und drückte für einen Moment mit plakativen Seufzen sein Kreuz durch. Mathis wischte sich den staubigen Schweiß von der Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Krestin zuckte mit den Schulter. "Wer oder was ist Fenried?"<br>Mathis nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserschlauch. "Fenried ist eines der grössten Landgüter im Norden Lordaerons. Gutsherr Osmuth Walbing war lange Zeit Landvogt der Gegend dort. Und hat das Gut noch verdammt lange gegen die Untoten gehalten, über Jahre. Bis die Angriffe wieder verstärkt zunahmen. Kavalerie aus Sturmwind hat Walbing, seine Familie und seine Leute da gerade noch rechtzeitig herausgeholt, sie konnten nach Sturmwind fliehen. Weil sie da oben lange da ausgehalten haben, sind sie sowas wie Nationalhelden geworden."  
>Nicht wirklich interessiert nickte Krestin beiläufig mit dem Kopf. Mathis hingegen wandte sich wieder zu Gorben und zog neugierig die Brauen hoch. "Und?"<br>"Walbing is' mit ein paar seiner Männers zurück. Hat wohl gehört, das es oben wieder ruhiger geworden sei. Da haben sie doch tatsächlich seine Felder bewirtschaftet, nichts mehr mit Untoten oder so. Und wer hat seine Felder bewirtschaftet? Irgendwelche Bauern aus Sturmwind, hatten ein paar Soldaten dabei, die aufgepasst ham. Und den Walbing vetreiben wollten, der hat nämlich zurückgefordert, was seins war. Hat der sich aber nich gefallen lassen und is getötet worden."  
>"Was?" Mathis sah Gorben ungläubig an. "Wo hast du denn das gehört?"<br>Gorben wich aus. "Och, ich hab' so meine Quellen."  
>Der Steinmetz begann mit seiner Schaufel auf dem bereits freigeräumten Boden herumzustochern. "Neulich erzählte mir Hagstrodt, dass man das Gestüt seines Bruders westlich vom Lordamere See beschlagnahmt hat- um die Bündnisstruppen aus Sturmwind besser mit Pferden versogen zu können." Er spuckte aus, als die Schaufel ein Stück tiefer sackte und begann, den festgewalzten Boden aufzubrechen.<br>"Das gefällt mir alles gar nicht."  
>"Was nun- die Sache mit den Truppen aus Sturmwind oder der Boden hier?" Gorben schippte eine weitere Kiepe Geröll in den Seitengang.<br>Mathis lies seine Schaufel wieder ein paar mal zwischen die Steine unter dem freigelegten Boden stoßen. Dann bückte er sich, nahm eines der kleineren Geröllstücke auf und hielt es vor die Laterne. Winzige, gelbe Sprenkel begannen langsam immer mehr zu glühen. Nachdenklich warf er den Stein auf den nächsten Haufen.  
>"Beides. Aber im Moment macht mir das hier mehr Kopfzerbrechen. Hier ist nachträglich was verfüllt worden. Macht aber keinen Sinn."<br>"Hey, schaut euch das mal an!" jetzt rief Krestin von weiter hinten und hielt seine Laterne an die Wand. "Der Einbruch hat hier eine Öffnung freigelegt!"  
>"Gorben, hol' mir mal meine Pläne!" Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung winkte Mathis dem Maurergesellen zu und leuchtete mit seiner Laterne nun ebenfalls in die Öffnung in der Mauer. Mann hatte ganz offensichtlich eine Mauer vor der Mauer gebaut, die nun von dem herabstürzenden Geröll halb eingerissen worden war. In der Mauer dahinter öffnete sich, soweit Mathis es sehen konnte, ein leicht nach unten abfallender Gang, der sich recht früh in der Finsternis verlor. Ein kalter, leicht modriger Luftzug stieg ihnen entgegen.<br>Gorben kam mit mehreren grossen, aufgerollten Pergamentrollen unter dem Arm zurückgerannt. Mathis sah sie kurz durch, zog eine der Rollen heraus und breitete sie aus. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit dem Finger über die mit brauner Tinte eingezeichneten Gänge, fischte dann einen Zirkel aus seiner Lederumhängetasche und setzte ihn ein, zweimal an.  
>Dann sah er wieder stirnrunzelnd zu der Öffnung. "Der Gang führt von der Burg weg. Wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege, führt er zum Burgbrunnen." Er sah Gorben an. "Nimm dir deine Lampe und kriech' da mal rein!"<br>"Da 'rein? Das ist doch viel zu eng für mich, da kann ich mich doch kaum bewegen!"  
>Mathis taxierte ihn mißbilligend bückte sich aber dann nach dem Seil, dass auf dem Boden lag und knotete es um seine Taille.<br>"Muss der alte Mann euch mal wieder zeigen, wie's geht?" knurrte er unwillig, nahm seine Laterne und stieg in die Öffnung, die groß genug für einen Vyrkul gewesen wäre.  
>Langsam, auf allen Vieren kroch er voran, die Laterne vor sich haltend. Der Gang war in den nackten Stein getrieben worden und schien sich etwas zu verbreitern. Mathis jedenfalls hatte keine Mühe, sich in dem Tunnel zu bewegen. Mittlerweile hatte er keine Zweifel mehr, dass dies ein alter Fluchttunnel war.<br>"Alles in Ordnung?" hallte Krestins Stimme ihm nach. Mathis drehte sich um und winkte kurz mit der Laterne. Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort, das gelbe Licht aus den Kellergewölben in seinem Rücken war von der Dunkelheit mittlerweile gänzlich geschluckt worden. Der von vorne kommende, modrige Luftzug wurde stärker und jetzt erkannte er auch den leichten grauen Schimmer, der ihm entgegenfiel. Er schloss die Lade der Lampe. Seine Augen brauchten nicht lange, bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Unmittelbar vor ihm fiel schwaches Tagslicht durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen zwei Steinquadern. Er stellte die Lampe ab, stetzte sich hin und schob einen der Quader mit den Füssen vor. Mit leisem Knacken beugte sich der Steinbrocken über die Kante und stürtzte hinab. Unmittelbar darauf hörte Mathis ein beinahe gläsernes Knirschen und das Aufspritzen von Wasser. Ein feines Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er genoss es, wieder einmal recht gehabt zu haben.  
>Trockenes Wurzelgeflecht hing von oben herab. Vorsichtig schob er es beiseite und steckte langsam seinen Kopf vor, da rutschte plötzlich etwas Dunkles von oben nach und klatschte ihm kalt mitten ins Gesicht. Mit einem leisen, überraschten Aufschrei schnellte Mathis zurück. Hastig nahm er seine Laterne, öffnete die Lichtlade und leuchtete. Direkt vor ihm zwische dem Gestrüpp baumelte eine schlammige, menschliche Hand.<p>

Trotz des Schreckens, sich plötzlich im rasenden, freien Fall in ein schwarzes Nichts zu befinden reagierte Niamanee instinktiv. Licht ist in meinem Körper und hüllt mich in eine Woge aus gleißendem Licht...Licht ist in meinem Körper und erschafft eine Barriere aus leuchtendem Licht... . Wie ein kleiner, aufglühender Komet fiel ihr Körper weiter und weiter in die Tiefe bis er schließlich die eisige Decke schwarzen, gefrorenen Wassers durchbrach und untertauchte. Panisch versuchte sie wieder nach oben zu paddeln, konnte sich dabei kaum noch au den Schild konzentrieren, der zwar das Wasser abhielt, sie aber nicht davor schützen konnte, in ihrer schweren Winterkleidung immer weiter nach unten gezogen zu werden. Langsam wurde die Luft knapp, hektisch versuchte sie sich aus dem schweren Gambeson zu schälen um wieder mehr Auftrieb zu bekommen. In dem Moment, in dem das voluminöse Kleidungsstück sich löste, berührten ihre Füße Grund. Mit letzter Kraft stieß sie sich ab und schnellte nach oben, bekam den Kopf wieder über Wasser und schnappte gierig nach Luft. Links von ihr gewahrte sie im eigenartig fluoreszierenden Halbdunkel ein wurzelähnliches Gebilde das unmittelbar neben ihr ins Wasser reichte. Hastig ergriff sie den holzigen Strang und zog sich mühsam ans Land. Schweratmend blieb sie neben der Wurzel liegen während der kaum mehr leuchtende Kokon, der sie umhüllte, endgültig verlosch.  
>Eine ganze Weile lag sie nur da, keuchend, erschöpft, frierend. Dann hob sie langsam ihren Kopf, setze sich mühsam auf und sah sich um. In dem unwirklichen, grünlichen Dämmerlicht, dessen Quelle merkwürdige, pilzähnliche Gebilde waren, die rings um die pechschwarze, mittlerweile wieder stille Scheibe eines kleinen Teiches standen konnte sie ihren Atem sehen, der zu weißen Wölkchen vor ihrem Mund kondensierte. Diese eigenartigen Pilze und der Teich waren tatsächlich auch das Einzige, was sie in der Finsternis aus machen konnte. Dennoch fühlte sie die gewaltige Größe, die sie umgab. Eine unterirdische Höhle, ein Felsendom tief unterhalb der Zitadelle – der Sturz hatte sehr, sehr lange gedauert. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung, wo sie war. Und es war kalt. Bitterkalt.<br>Der beißende Frost zog langsam ihren Körper hinauf, sie spürte ihre Glieder kaum mehr. Selbst der hämmernde Wundschmerz in ihrem Oberschenkel verblaßte in dem unkontrollierten Zittern, das sich jetzt ihres Körpers bemächtigt hatte.  
>Verzweifelt schlang sie die Arme um sich. Dem Lichkönig war sie im letzten Moment entkommen aber hier in der Dunkelheit war ihr Weg zu Ende. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie von hier entkommen sollte. Niemand wußte, wo sie war. Alle Hoffnung, die Bolvar in sie gesetzt hatte waren erstarben nun in diesem eisigen Grab. Die Erinnerung an den Moment, in dem sie den Dolch in Bolvars Brust stieß, trieb ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Er war in dem trügerischen Glauben gestorben, das das Wunder der Naaru ihrer aller Rettung sein würde. Aber nun würde es niemanden mehr retten. Hier, in der eisigen Finsternis würde selbst das Licht sie nicht mehr finden. Resignierend zog sie die Beine dicht an ihren Körper.<br>Jetzt erst spürte sie den unangenehmen und vor allem brennenden Druck am linken Bein. Irgend etwas saß oben in ihrem hohen Stiefelschaft und drückte nun empfindlich auf ihre Wade. Irritiert griff Niamanee in die breite Stiefelöffnung und fühlte einen dort einen faustgroßen, harten Klumpen. Sie packte zu ¬– und schrie im selben Moment vor Schmerzen auf, als das Ding ihr die Handfläche versengte. Reflexartig schleuderte sie den Brocken von sich fort. Sie konzentrierte sich und ließ einen leichten Lichtschimmer um ihre Hand entstehen. Auf ihrem Handschuh war nichts zu erkennen, keine Brandspuren oder Vergleichbares. Für einen Moment wichen Verzweiflung und Resignation der Neugier. Was beim Licht war das für ein Ding?  
>Der Klumpen war nicht sehr weit von ihr gelandet, in dem Dämmerlicht sah sie ihn deutlich liegen. Vorsichtig kroch sie näher, begutachtete ihn, aber es war und blieb ein schwarzer Klumpen. Ich atme Licht und schicke es in meine Hände. Ich weise das Licht an, seine schützende Kraft um meine Hände zu legen... . Als sich der helle Schein um ihre Hände geschlossen hatte, griff sie erneut nach dem Klumpen, hob ihn auf und betrachtete ihn neugierig im silbrigen Licht. Es brannte nicht mehr.<br>Jetzt erkannte sie auch, was es war. Das, was dort steinhart gefroren in ihren Händen lag und langsam an der Oberfläche zu tauen begann, war ein menschliches Herz.  
>Dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde ihr Geist fortgerissen in einen Strudel aus Bildern, entsetzlichen Bildern von Tod und Verderben, Bilder, die viel schlimmer waren als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Eine ungebremste Flut des Grauens wirbelte vor ihren Augen, brennende Städte, schreiende, panische Menschen, torkelnde seuchenzerfressene Untote. Das Bild eines kleinen Menschenmädchens tauchte auf, verschwand wieder im Strudel des Bildersturms. Und immer wieder Untote, schleimige Monstrositäten, zerfetzte Körper, Qualen, Verzweiflung, Angst und Trauer. Für einen Moment durchdrang ein entsetzlicher Schmerz ihre rechte Hand – dann war schlagartig Ruhe. Bis die Stimme zu ihr sprach. Sie war direkt in ihrem Kopf. "Ich weiss, wo du bist."<br>Mit Grauen schleuderte sie das Herz von sich und stand hastig auf. Er hatte sie gefunden! Er würde kommen, und sie holen! Hektisch sah sie sich um und erwartete, jeden Augenblick vor sich den violetten Rauch aufsteigen zu sehen. Sie musste fort, irgendwie! Gerade wenige Augenblicke war es her, da hatte sie bereits mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen und alles, was sie bezüglich des nahenden Todes gespürt hatte war Resignation und Trauer gewesen. Die Aussicht, in die Hände des Lichkönigs zu fallen jedoch hatte sie in schiere Panik versetzt und wieder alle Lebensgeister geweckt. So wollte sie nicht enden!  
>Es musste einen Ausgang hier geben! Sie holte tief Luft und zwang sich trotz ihres Zitterns zur Konzentration. Dann schloss sie die Augen und hob die Arme. Langsam umhüllte sie ein feiner, silbriger Schleier, der sich immer mehr zu einem gleissenden Leuchten wandelte. Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und wärend der silberhelle Schein ganz langsam wieder verblasste, sah sie sich um. Schräg rechts von ihr hatten unzählige kleine, gelbe Sprenkel den Boden zum Glühen gebracht, wie ein Weg führte das Glühen zu einem gewaltigen Eingang, der sich jetzt deutlich sichtbar in der rechten Seite des Felsendoms auftat. Jetzt wusste sie, wo sie war.<br>Sie erinnerte sich. Erinnerte sich an die Geschichten, die über Arthas erzählt wurden. Um den Frostthron rechtzeitig vor Illidan zu erreichen und seinem Meister beiszustehen war der erste Todesritter des Lichkönigs damals von dem untoten Neruberkönig Anu'Barak durch die Unterwelt geführt worden. Direkt vor ihr lag der Eingang zum alten, verlassenen Reich der Neruber. Vor ihr lag der Weg aus der Finsternis.  
>Humpelnd folgte sie den langsam wieder verblassenden Lichtsprenkeln auf dem Boden hinab zu dem gewaltigen Schlund, der sich in dem Felsen öffnete. Wie kunstvolle Säulen erhoben sich massive Felsformationen zu beiden Seiten, eigenartige Sedimentablagerungen, deren Rillen und Linien fremdartige Muster zu bilden schienen. Ein feines Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie begriff. Mit einem wachsenden Gefühl der Ehrfurcht schritt sie zwischen den Säulenreihen hindurch, blieb stehen, hob die Arme und rief erneut das Licht. Vor ihr glühte eine Wunderwelt auf.<br>In einem ausgedehnten Radius vor ihr schimmerten grünliche Wege, ein Irrgarten gehalten von gespinstähnlichen, bläulich leuchtenden Fasern, die sich netzartig durch eine gewaltige Schlucht schlängelten, aus deren Tiefen sich riesige Gebäude erhoben, deren ihr zugewanden Fronten von denselben fremdartig schimmenrden Mustern überzogen waren wie die Säulenformationen am Eingang. Es waren ohne Zweifel künstlich erschaffenen Gebäude, die aber anders waren, als alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Entfernt an Pyramiden erinnernd, türmten sich verschlungenen Lagen wie versteinertes Wurzelgeflecht, Stockwerk über Stockwerk in einem steilen Winkel bis zur Decke der gigantischen Kaverne. Alles war miteinander verbunden, von jeder Etwage reichten steinernene Flechten zu benachbarten Gebäuden, umhüllt von dem lumineszierenden Gespinst, das sich wie ein kristallines Aderngeflecht durch den ganzen Raum zog. Zwischen den Gebäudekonstrukten wuchsen riesige Pilze, ähnlich denen, die draussen am Teich gestanden hatten, nur um ein vielfaches größer, ihre fächerförmigen Lamellen schimmerten in schwachen, grünlichen Licht. An einigen Stellen hatten ihre breiten Schirme das gläserne Gespinst durchbrochen, kleinere Plize der selben Gattung siedelten in ganzen Kolonien in den Nischen der Gebäuden.  
>Ungläubig staunend stand Niamanee eine ganze Weile und betrachtete den langsam wieder erlöschenden Zauber der vor langer Zeit untergegangenen, fremdartigen Welt. Irgendwie kam es ihr vor wie das Echo einer längst verschütteten Erinnerung. Sie riss ihre Arme hoch und ließ erneut den Lichtschild um sich herum erstrahlen. Nun durfte sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Ohne weiter zu überlegen schritt sie auf einem der wieder erglühten, grünlichen Pfade hinab in das unwirkliche Reich der Neruber, vorbei an den stummen Zeugnissen der Vergangenheit – für einen Moment aufglimmende Erinnerungen an einstige Pracht und Größe. Größe, die er zerstört hatte. Zerstört, wie er auch ihre Welt und ihr Leben zerstört hatte. Er hatte ihr alles genommen, was ihr je wichtig gewesen war. Er hatte so vielen alles genommen. Wenn der Schlächter auf dem Frostthron gefallen ist, wird wieder Frieden einkehren- Frieden in das Land und in unsere Seelen. .<br>Sie beschleunigte ihren Gang obwohl jeder Schritt mit ihrem verletzten Bein mittlerweile eine Qual war, jedes Auftreten schickte einen brennenden Stich durch den Oberschenkel. Der schwache, aber beständige Blutverlust machte sich langsam bemerkbar. Sie setzte sich umständlich hin, riss einen Stoffstreifen aus ihrem Hemd und schlang ihn um ihren Oberschenkel. Dann zog sie ihn mit aller Kraft fest und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem grimmigen, entschlossenen Lächeln. Ich komme hier heraus, Arthas! Und ich werde kämpfen – ich werde dabei sein, wenn sie dich in den finstersten Winkel der Hölle schicken! .  
>Weiter führte ihr Weg hinein in das Labyrinth der grünen Pfade, schlängelte sich zwischen bläulich schimmernden Kristallfasern langsam in die Höhe, tauchte dann wieder unter brückenähnlichen Bogenkonstrukten her, die einzelne Gebäude über den Pfad hinweg verbanden. Die Lumineszenz wurde weitergetragen, offenbahrte ihr immer neue architektonische Wunderwerke, deren feine, steinerne Struktur an florale Muster ihrer alten Heimat erinnerte. Dann wieder wirkte die Oberfläche wie ein Konglomerat inneinander verschlungenem Gewürms, in dem schwachen, unwirklichen Licht schienen sich beständig neue Muster zu formen. Zwischen den wurzelähnlichen Streben und entfernt an Wespennester erinnernden Erkern der näherliegenden Gebäude sah sie feines Geflecht, einem aufgeschnittenen Markknochen nicht unähnlich, in dessen Hohlräumen immer wieder ein dunkles Schillern aufblitze, wie hunderte und aberhunderte Facettenaugen in den verschiedensten Grössen, die sie aus dem Steinflor heraus anstarrten. Beinahe glaubte sie, in der Luft das surrende Schwirren von Insektenflügeln zu hören. Abrupt hielt sie inne, lauschte argwöhnisch. Grabesstille umgab sie. Ihre Fantasie spielte ihr ganz offensichtlich Streiche. Dennoch bewegte sie sich jetzt noch lautloser, blieb immer wieder stehen. Aber es schien, als sie sie das einzig Lebendige, was sich in dieser toten Welt bewegte.<br>Vor ihr, aus der zunehmenden Dunkelheit schälten sich jetzt die Umrisse einer riesigen Pyramide, die wie ein Kokon von der Höhlendecke zu hängen schien. Von allen Seiten führten hängende Pfade in das Gebilde, so auch der ihre. Etwas verunsichert blieb sie stehen und versuchte zu erkennen, ob ein Weg herum führte. Die Linien der glühenden Pfade verblassten langsam, aber ihr ersterbendes Leuchten reichte noch aus, um Niamanee zu bestätigen, das es nur den Weg durch die Spitze der Pyramide gab. Vorsichtig kam sie näher, blieb vor dem hohen, schlitzförmigen Eingang stehen und lauschte ein letztes mal. Das Glühen auf den Pfaden ringsum hatte aufgehört. Entschlossen betrat sie das tiefschwarze Innere der Pyramide.  
>Es fiel ihr immer schwerer, einen Lichtschild hervorzurufen. Wieder erwartete sie die feinen Muster und Linien zwischen den gelblich leuchtenden Sprenkeln an den Wänden zu sehen, aber diesmal kam das Licht von oben. Wie armdicke Polypenarme ragten verdrehte Kristallstränge wie ein gigantischer, bizarrer Kronleuchter weit von der beeindruckend hohen Decke herab und schienen das Licht ihres Schildes förmlich aufzusaugen, pulsierende, weißliche Lichtkugeln wanderten immer weiter nach oben und brachten das über die ganze Decke ausgebreitete, rötlichorange Aderngeflecht zum Glühen. Die ganzen Wände waren über und über bedeckt mit etwas, das entfernt ausah wie überdimensional große Seepocken aus einem in dem rötlichen Licht dunkel schillernden, glänzenden Material. Viele wirkten in der Mitte wie aufgebrochen, einige Wenige waren noch mit einer matten, das Licht schluckenden Membran verschlossen. Waben! Es sind gigantische Waben! . Erfürchtig aber gleichzeitig auf's Äussertse beunruhigt ging sie langsam weiter. Neben den pulsierenden Lichtarmen hingen noch weitere Gebilde von der Decke, riesige Beutel aus Gespinst, die an unglaublich dünnen Fäden in unterschiedlichen Höhen dicht an den Wänden baumelten. Beutel, die unverkennbar humanoide Formen umhüllten. Für Elfen oder Menschen allerdings viel zu groß. Kaltes Grauen rann Niamanee den Rücken hinab. Das Reich der Spinnen. Und sie haben Vyrkul an ihre Brut verfüttert. . Sie hatte es jetzt sehr eilig, die Pyramide wieder zu verlassen. Einen Moment musste sie überlegen, dann erkannte sie den Ausgang, der sie weiterführen würde. Hinter ihr erstarb langsam wieder das pulsierende Licht in den Polypenarmen.<br>Ihr Zeitgefühl war mittlerweile völlig abhanden gekommen, während sie den lumineszierenden Pfaden folgte, die gelegentlich durch riesige runde, mit kristallinen Fasern ausgesponnene Höhlen in schroffen Felswänden führten, die einzelne Kaverne voneinander trennten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie die Sicherheit nahm, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war. Das Licht leitet mich. .  
>Wieder stolperte sie ins Dunkel eines Höhlenganges und tastete sich blind an der Wand entlang, bis sich vor ihr die nächste, gewaltige Kaverne auftat. Das schwache Leuchten der Pilze würde nicht reichen, um ihr den weiteren Weg zu zeigen. Erschöpft lehnte sie<p> 


	11. NordNordWest

Es war die Ruhe, die Krispin langsam aus seinem unruhigen Dämmerschlaf auftauchen lies. Blinzelnd öffnete er seine verkrusteten Lider, rieb sich beinahe schon mechanisch den Schlaf aus den Augenwinkeln. Seine Hängematte schaukelte synchron zu den seichten Bewegungen des Schiffes. Die unterschiedlichsten Varianten von Schnaufen und Schnarchen aus gut zweihundert Kehlen mischten sich mit dem rhythmischen Knarren von über zweihundert Hängematten und dem leisen Ächzen der hölzernen Schiffsplanken zu einem atonal murmelnden Konzert, dessen Höhepunkte das gelegentlich einsetzende, rostige Quietschen der hin und her schwankenden Öllampen setzte. Der kühle, holzige Salzwassergeruch des am Boden schwappenden Wassers milderte den Gestank nach säuerlichen Erbrochenem und schwefeligen Pech, der den völlig überladenen Laderaum durchzog.  
>Noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit war hier die Hölle los gewesen. Die Flotte war in einen schweren Eissturm geraten, es hatte Wassereinbrüche im hinteren Teil des schweren Handelsseglers gegeben. Die massiven, plumpen Schiffe waren darauf ausgelegt, viel Fracht entlang der Küstenlinien zu transportieren, nicht aber dafür, eine solche Fracht über das offene Eismeer zu bringen. Und sie waren hoffnungslos überladen.<br>Allein hier im vorderen, kleinen Laderaum hatte man über zweihundert Menschen eingepfercht und in den beiden hinteren, größeren Laderäumen sah es noch schlimmer aus, da stapelten sich zwischen den Hängematten noch Getreidesäcke und Krautfässer, von denen sie einige im Sturm verloren hatten. Die scharfkantigen Eisschollen, durch die Wucht der Wellen gegen das Schiff gedrückt, hatten im hinteren Bereich den Schiffsrumpf regelrecht aufgeschlitzt. Mit den Kornsäcken hatte man zunächst notdürftig versucht, den Wassereinbruch zu stoppen. Bis über den Rand der Erschöpfung hinaus hatten Krispin und die Anderen versucht, die Löcher wieder zu dichten, hatten unter chaotischsten Bedingungen Bretter und Balken zersägt und gestutzt. Hüfthoch hatten sie im Eiswasser gestanden, ihre Beine kaum mehr gespürt, aber sie hatten nicht nachgelassen während eine endlose Menschenkette Eimer für Eimer Wasser nach oben hievte. Ohne den Magier hätten sie es nicht geschafft, sie wären erfroren noch bevor das erste Loch abgedichtet gewesen wäre. Der untersetzte Mann mit den schütteren Haaren hatte in der Mitte des stark schwankenden Laderaums einfach nur dar gestanden, wie eine Statue mit geschlossenen Augen und nach außen gedrehten Handflächen, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von der um ihn herum tobenden Panik. Und langsam verlor das Eiswasser seinen Biss, wurde wärmer und wärmer bis es schließlich so warm war, dass sie sich wie in einem Badezuber vorkamen. Nacheinander war es ihnen nun gelungen, die Löcher zuzunageln und mit Werg und Pech abzudichten. Auch der Sturm hatte langsam nachgelassen und so waren sie nach und nach wieder in ihre Hängematten gekrochen, unendlich erleichtert, der Katastrophe gerade noch entgangen zu sein.  
>Dennoch, es war Wahnsinn. Es war ein unverantwortlicher Wahnsinn, so viele Menschen auf ein solches Schiff zu pferchen und damit ins Eismeer zu segeln. Aber sie alle hatten diesen Wahnsinn wissentlich in Kauf genommen, nur um dabei zu sein. Dabei zu sein in der finalen Schlacht. Dabei zu sein, wenn der Verräter auf den Frostthron endlich fallen würde!<br>Seid vor drei Monaten in Sturmwind das Gerücht aufgekommen war, der finale Kampf gegen Arthas würde unmittelbar bevorstehen, waren die Freiwilligen scharenweise zu den Rekrutierungsstellen geeilt, allen voran diejenigen, die ihre Heimat Lordaeron verloren und Unterschlupf in den Flüchtlingsunterkünften bei Sturmwind gefunden hatte. Fast täglich schwangen an irgendeiner Ecke der Flüchtlingsbaracken selbsternannte Rädelsführer frenetische Reden über die Pflicht eines jeden stolzen Lorden seine Heimat zurückzuerobern und den Verrat zu rächen. Und ihre Worte zeigten Wirkung. Jeder, der von sich glaubte, ein Schwert halten zu können hatte sich in die Listen eingeschrieben. Die Zahl der Freiwilligen überstieg bei Weiten die Kapazität der von der Krone Sturmwinds und den Zwergen aus Eisenschmiede bereitgestellten Kriegsschiffe. So war kurzerhand auf königlichen Befehl hin noch eine stattliche Anzahl von Handelsschiffen requiriert worden, die in kürzester Zeit zu provisorischen Truppentransportern umgebaut worden waren.  
>Einzig der alte Nethaniel mahnte immer wieder zur Achtsamkeit, erinnerte daran, das der Tod mit einem Schwert in der unerfahrenen Hand in einem fernen Land sicherlich ein Zeugnis der Vaterlandsliebe sei- aber nicht unbedingt zielführend. Auch von hier aus gäbe es Möglichkeiten, die Heimat von den Schatten zu befreien, denn das Licht kenne mehr Wege als den Griff zum Schwert. Aber die Stimmung war mittlerweile so aufgeputscht, das bald niemand mehr auf ihn hörte. Schließlich ignorierte auch Kripsin seine Worte.<br>Er war ein einfacher Tischler, er hatte in einem Schlachtzug nichts verloren. Als er oberhalb des Kais in Sturmwind den Vorbereitungen zum Auslaufen der gewaltigen Kriegsflotte zuschaute, begann es in ihm zu nagen. Unzählige Menschen hatten sich auf den Piers versammelt, drängten in die Schiffe, vorbei an unruhigen Pferden, die ebenfalls auf ihre Verladung warteten. Hölzerne Kräne hievten schweres Kriegsgerät und tonnenweise Proviant an Bord. An einigen Stellen war es zu Tumulten gekommen, gerüstete Soldaten drückten Menschenmassen zurück, die den gestapelten Pulverfässern gefährlich nahe kamen und es war offensichtlich, dass sie die gesamte Situation kaum mehr unter Kontrolle hatten. Ein großes Bataillon Lanzenträger in schimmernder Platte hatte sich wie ein silberner Keil durch die wimmelnde Menge geschoben und begonnen, ein Spalier in Richtung der zuvorderst liegenden ‚Morgensturm', dem königlichen Flaggschiff der Kriegsflotte von Sturmwind zu bahnen. Krispin hatte sein Herz schneller schlagen spüren. Die Gerüchte waren also wahr: König Varian selbst würde seine Truppen in Nordend anführen. Nachdem bekannt geworden war, das sein engster Freund und Stellvertreter Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon in Nordend gefallen war, waren die Gerüchte nicht mehr verstummt. Der König selbst trat an, um den Tod seines besten Freundes zu rächen und den Feind aller lebenden Völker und seine Ausgeburten der Schatten endlich zu vernichten. Und dann hatte er ihn gesehen, zum ersten Mal überhaupt hatte er einen König mit eigenen Augen gesehen. An der Spitze einer kleineren Gruppe hochgerüsteter Ritter mit wehenden, blauen Umhängen, die allesamt der goldene Löwe Sturmwinds zierte, war er auf seinem weißen Kriegshengst durch das Spalier auf die Morgensturm zugetrabt, die mächtigen, goldenen Adler auf den ausladenden Schulterstücken seiner Prunkrüstung funkelnd in der morgendlichen Sommersonne. Krispin hatte seine Erregung kaum mehr unterdrücken können, mit geballten Fäusten hatte er dar gestanden und wie hatte er die Menschen dort unten, die nun auf die Schiffe gingen, beneidet.  
>Als die Morgensturm mit geblähten Segeln unter dem Jubel hunderter Stimmen als erste auslief, stand sein Entschluss fest. Er hatte seine geballten Fäuste geöffnet und seine schwieligen, großen Hände betrachtet. Diese Hände, die einen großen Vorschlaghmmer schwingen konnten, konnten genauso gut einen Kriegshammer führen. Auch er würde nach Nordend gehen. Er war es seinem Land schuldig. Er war es seinem König schuldig. König Terenas, der stets versucht hatte, sein Volk gerecht zu regieren, auch wenn ihm immer wieder Steine in den Weg gelegt worden waren. Aber er hatte selbst die Geringsten seines Volkes nie vergessen und sogar die Größe gehabt, den schrecklichen Justizirrtum an Irmeli einzugestehen und sich persönlich dafür zu entschuldigen. Irmeli hielt das handschriftliche und gesiegelte Dokument des Königs wie ihren größten Schatz verschlossen in ihrer Schatulle verwahrt, es schien ihr mehr zu bedeuten als all das Gold, das sie als Entschädigung bekommen hatte. Von dem Gold hatten sie sich eine kleine Brauerei aufgebaut, mit einer kleinen, angrenzenden Tischlerwerkstatt und ihr Leben hätte schöner nicht sein können. Aber dann kam Arthas und hatte alles zerstört. Sie hatten vergleichsweise noch Glück gehabt. Brauerei und Tischlerei waren wie alles andere in Lordaeron Stadt verloren, aber etwas war von dem Gold noch übrig geblieben. Unter der Führung von Vater Nethaniel hatten sie unversehrt nach Sturmwind flüchten können. Hier hatte Krispin sich Werkzeuge gekauft und bald kamen auch die ersten Aufträge, während Irmeli wieder mit dem Seifensieden begonnen hatte. Aber die Flüchtlingsunterkünfte in Sturmwind waren schlimmer als die dunkelsten Ecken in Lordaerons Unterstadt je gewesen waren. Viele waren nur mit den Fetzen, die sie am Leibe trugen, hier angekommen und hatten nichts mehr. Die Not und die Kriminalität hatte in den rasch hochgezimmerten Baracken Formen angenommen, die er von Lordaeron Stadt her nicht kannte. So hatten sie sich eine neue Heimat nicht vorgestellt!<br>Aber es sollte noch drei weitere volle Monde dauern, bis er ein Schiff Richtung Nordend besteigen würde. Zwei ganze Monde vergingen, bis die Flotte wieder zurückkehrte, um dann für die letzte Fahrt vor den gefährlichen Winterstürmen gerüstet zu werden, was nochmals fast einen Mond in Anspruch nahm. Im südlichen Sturmwind bemerkte man den heranziehenden Herbst kaum, hier war es immer noch sommerlich mild. Immer öfter waren Krispins Gedanken sehnsüchtig zurück nach Lordaeron geschweift. Dort musste das Laub auf den Bäumen bereits in flammenden Farben glühen. Es war die Zeit in der erste Reifnächte den Schatten des Winters über das Land warfen.  
>Er hatte jetzt 32 Sommer gesehen, vielleicht waren es auch 33, so genau wusste er es nicht mehr, aber er war noch jung genug, um nochmals ganz neu anzufangen. Wenn er aus Nordend zurückgekehrt sein würde – und dass er zurückkehren würde stand für ihn außer Frage – würde sich ihm und Irmeli eine neue Zukunft in einem freien Lordaeron auftun. Und dafür würde er kämpfen.<br>Dann war der Tag der Abreise gekommen. Aber er hatte nichts von der mitreißenden Aufbruchsstimmung, die er im Sommer erlebt hatte. Ein Großteil der mit der Morgensturm ausgelaufenen Kriegsflotte Sturmwinds war in Nordend verblieben, nur die Frachtschiffe waren mit einem kleinen Begleitkonvoi zurückgekehrt um auch noch die letzten Freiwilligen zu holen. Wieder waren die Piers überfüllt, aber diesmal ging alles sehr schweigend und ruhig zu. Man hatte ihm einem der größeren Frachtschiffe zugewiesen, dessen am Heck wehendes Wappen er nicht kannte, aber er vermutete, dass es sich um das Wappen von Baron Varmont von Strahband handelte, dem die meisten der Handelsschiffe hier gehörten. Baron von Varmont war schon in Lordaeron kein Unbekannter gewesen. Das Handelskontor Varmont war eines der wenigen, die immer wieder großzügige Nahrungsmittelspenden in die Gassen geschickt hatten, wenn die Ernten mal wieder verregnet waren. Und man erzählte sich, das der Baron einen beträchtlichen Anteil seines Vermögens in den Krieg gegen den Lichkönig investiert hatte. Krispin war es egal, wer all dies hier finanzierte – ihm eröffnete es die einmalige Gelegenheit, endlich etwas für seine Heimat tun zu können.  
>Es hatte den ganzen, grauen Morgen Bindfäden geregnet und er war froh gewesen, endlich unter Deck zu sein. Die Passagiere hatten strikte Anweisung bekommen, während der vierwöchigen Überfahrt den Laderaum nicht zu verlassen, außer zum Entleeren der Notdurft. Freigänge auf dem Deck würden entsprechend eingeteilt werden- und fanden eigentlich so gut wie nie statt. Aber Krispin war schlau genug gewesen, beim Bootsmann direkt als Tischler vorstellig zu werden. Was ihm zwar die eine oder andere durchgearbeitete Nacht einbrachte- aber auch ungehinderten Freigang auf dem Schiff.<br>Nachdem er die wirbelnden Bilder und Gedanken in seinem Kopf wieder etwas geordnet hatte, richtete er sich langsam in seiner Hängematte auf. Das flackernde Dämmerlicht der beiden schwankenden Öllampen ließ unstete Schatten im Raum tanzen. Seine Mitreisenden schienen allesamt noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Kein Wunder, denn die meisten von ihnen hatten noch Stunden zuvor großartiges geleistet, ohne Unterlass hatten sie das Wasser aus dem Rumpf geschöpft und ohne Zweifel einen großen Anteil zu ihrer Rettung beigetragen. Sie hatten sich ihren Schlaf redlich verdient! Seine Sachen klebten immer noch klamm am Körper, die beinahe schon tropische Schwüle, die durch das erhitzte Wasser hier im Raum gehangen hatte, war mittlerweile wieder einer unangenehmen Kühle gewichen, die sich durch die klamme Kleidung fraß und einen Schauer seinen Rücken hinabschickte. Zitternd schlüpfte er aus Hemd und Jacke und zerrte Irmelis Pullover, der ihm als Kopfkissenersatz diente, aus seinem Rücken hervor und zog ihn an. Fast unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, als die Erinnerung an Irmeli vor seinem inneren Auge hochstieg, wie sie dar saß mit ihrer einen Hand und diesem skurrilen Konstrukt, dass sie sich für ihren verkrüppelten Arm gebaut hatte und es damit tatsächlich zu Wege brachte, einen Pullover zu stricken. Gut, schön war er nicht, weswegen er bisher auch nur als Kopfkissen gedient hatte. Aber er wärmte. Und das war jetzt genau das Richtige. Er hängte sich seinen Mantel um, glitt in seine Fellstiefel und ließ sich vorsichtig aus der Hängematte hinab, tunlichst darauf bedacht, die Schläfer unter ihm nicht zu wecken. Leise stieg er die Leitern zum Oberdeck hinauf und stieß die Luke auf.  
>Salziger Seewind wehte ihm entgegen. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss den tiefen Atemzug frostiger Luft, der durch seine Lungen strömte und ihn die stickigen Ausdünstungen des Lagerraumes vergessen ließen. Dann fischte er seine Handschuhe und die grobe Filzmütze aus seinen Manteltaschen, stieg behände aufs Deck und schloss die Luke. Auf dem Oberdeck war Sand auf die vereisten Planken gestreut worden, der jetzt unter seinen Sohlen knirschte.<br>Ein gleißend heller Vollmond schien von einem sternenklaren Himmel und goss sein kaltes Licht über die frostüberzogenen Wanten und Stagen. Wie silberne Schnüre funkelte das Tauwerk zwischen den in der seichten Brise geblähten Segeln. Im Licht einer Öllampe standen zwei Deckwachen in unmittelbarer Nähe an der Rehling und wärmten ihre Hände über einem der geschlossenen Feuerkörbe. Sie unterhielten sich leise, unterbrachen kurz, als sie Krispin gewahrten, setzten dann aber beruhigt ihr Gespräch weiter fort. Krispin gesellte sich zu ihnen und wurde mit einem freundlichen Nicken empfangen. Eine der Wachen wies auf das Meer hinaus. Deutlich im hellen Mondschein zu erkennen zeichnete sich bugwärts am Horizont eine lang gezogene, dunkle Küstenlinie ab, gekrönt von den weißen Spitzen eines gewaltigen, schneebedeckten Gebirges. Jetzt drang auch das leise, stampfende Geräusch der schweren Turbinen des Zwergendampfkreuzers an seine Ohren, dass mit seiner Eisennase durch die wie ein weißes Mosaik aufgerissenen Eisschollen pflügte, die träge auf dem Schwarz des Meeres trieben. Sie waren das erste einer endlos scheinenden Reihe von Schiffen, die wie auf einer Perlenschnur aufgereiht in der dunklen Fahrrinne des Dampfkreuzers auf das Land zuhielten.  
>Freudig rieb sich Krispin die Hände und sah die beiden Deckwachen an. „Wir sind da!"<br>Der Wachmatrose, der aufs Meer hinausgewiesen hatte, ein hagerer, bärtiger Mann mit sonnengegerbten Gesicht, grinste schief. „Sieht näher aus, als es ist. Aber wir werden mit der Flut einlaufen. Mit Sonnenaufgang erreichen wir den Valdangenfjord. Und mit etwas Glück und gutem Wetter könnt ihr schon am Abend in der Argentumsfeste einen heißen Würzwein genießen. Falls die da überhaupt noch was haben, denn soweit ich weiß berauschen sich an der letzten Ladung jetzt die Meeresnixen." Er lachte und zeigte dabei eine schiefe Reihe brauner Zähne. Dann stieß er den anderen Wachmatrosen an. „Na komm, letzter Rundgang vor Schichtwechsel!" Etwas missmutig schlüpfte der Angesprochene in seine Handschuhe, zog seine Fellmütze tief ins Gesicht, nickte Krispin nochmals schweigend zu und folgte seinem Kollegen. Krispin wandte sich wieder der Küstenlinie Nordends zu. Endlich. Nach gut vier Wochen auf diesem überfüllten Schiff hatten sie es geschafft! Das Licht meinte es gut mit ihnen. Er fingerte nach seinem Medaillon, dass er ständig um den Hals trug, nahm das kupferne Schmuckstück ab und öffnete es im Schein der Öllampe. Es war kein besonders kostbares Schmuckstück, sein wahrer Wert lag verschlossen im Inneren. Lächelnd betrachtete er das winzige, aber äußerst akkurat gemalte Portrait vom Irmeli, zärtlich fuhr sein Finger den Schwung ihrer dunklen Locken nach.  
>„Eure Frau?"<br>Beim Klang der fremden Stimme zuckte Krispin zusammen und ließ abrupt das Medallion zuschnappen. Eigentlich hätte er das sandige Knirschen von Schritten hören müssen, aber dem war nicht so – wie aus dem Nichts stand der Mann in dem schweren, pelzgefütterten Wintermantel mit dem hochgeschlagenen Kragen plötzlich neben ihm.  
>Verunsichert sah Krispin ihn an. „Ich habe euch gar nicht kommen hören."<br>Die dunkle, leicht kehlige Stimme passte zu dem warmen, symphatisches Lächeln. „Nun, mein Freund, ihr wart sehr vertieft in den Anblick dieser reizenden Dame. Kaum verwunderlich, dass ihr mein Kommen nicht gehört habt."  
>Krispin betrachtete den Neuankömmling jetzt mit einem gewissen Argwohn. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, ihn schon mal hier auf dem Schiff gesehen zu haben. Auf keinen Fall gehörte er zu Besatzung, er schien ein Passagier wie er selbst zu sein. Aber seine Kleidung zeigte deutlich, dass er sicherlich nicht in den Hängematten im Laderaum schlief.<br>Den Furchen in seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, was der Fremde bestimmt doppelt so alt wie er selbst, aber seine dunklen Augen strahlten etwas ungemein junges, lebenslustiges aus. Und abgesehen von einigen weißen Strähnen an den Schläfen hatte auch sein halblanges Haar noch das typische braunschwarz der Südländer. Krispins Argwohn löste sich langsam in Luft auf.  
>Mit leicht entrücktem Blick sah jetzt auch der Südländer über den Bug zur Küstenlinie.<br>„Nordend. So haben wir es also geschafft." Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln drehte er sich wieder zu Krispin um. „Gestern Abend hätte ich keine Wette darauf abgeschlossen. Ich seit einer der Schiffzimmerer hier, nicht wahr? Schätze mal, dass ihr gestern ganz schön rotiert seid." Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernster. „Danke."  
>Krispins Brauen zuckten in die Höhe. „Danke wofür? Ich habe nur meine Arbeit gemacht."<br>Der Südländer nickte. „Eben dafür. Hättet ihr eure Arbeit nicht so gut gemacht, säßen wir jetzt aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf dem Grund des Meeres. Dank ist das Mindeste, was man einer guten Arbeit zollen sollte." Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu den schneebedeckten Bergen am Horizont. „In diesen Zeiten ist Dankbarkeit ein rares Gut geworden."  
>Krispin zuckte mit den Schultern. „War es doch immer schon. Macht man eine Sache gut, ist es selbstverständlich, geht's mal daneben hallt einem der Unmut noch ewig nach."<br>Der Südländer nickte. „Ja, da habt ihr wohl recht." Dann entspannte sich seine Miene wieder.  
>Er griff in seinen Mantel, holte eine silberne Taschenflasche hervor, entkorkte sie und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Dann reichte er die Flasche Krispin. Dieser sah ihn zunächst fragend an, nahm dann aber nach einem aufmunternden Nicken ebenfalls großzügigen Schluck. Was immer es war, es rann wie weiches Feuer die Kehle hinab und erfüllte seinen Körper von innen heraus mit einer wohligen Wärme. Krispin zog anerkennend die Brauen hoch, immer noch hing der harzig-süße Geschmack in seinem Mund. Der Südländer lachte.<br>„Torfbeerenlikör, fünfzehn Jahre in Rotholzfässern gelagert. Das geht runter, nicht wahr?"  
>Krispin verschlug es fast die Sprache. Torfbeerenlikör war eine ausgesprochene Rarität aus dem hohen Norden Lordaerons, schon seit jeher unerschwinglich für seinsgleichen. Nein, ein gewöhnlicher Passagier war dies nicht. Der Südländer nahm einen weiteren Schluck und reichte ihm erneut die Flasche.<br>„Auf die Gefahr hin, indiskret zu sein – dürfte ich nochmals einen Blick auf das Bild in eurem Medaillon werfen?"  
>Einen Moment zögerte Krispin, war sich nicht sicher, ob es den Fremden etwas anging. Auf der anderen Seite war er sehr stolz auf seine hübsche, tapfere Frau. Warum auch nicht, sollten andere ihn doch um seine Irmeli beneiden. Er ließ den Verschluss des Medaillons aufschnappen und hielt das aufgeklappte Schmuckstück in den Lichtkegel der Öllampe. Der Südländer nickte anerkennend. „Eine wundervolle Arbeit. Ihr habt eine wirklich bezaubernde Frau, mein Freund. Seid ihr verheiratet?"<br>Krispin war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es Stolz oder der Torfbeerenlikör war, der seine Wangen jetzt zum Glühen brachte. „Ja, wir sind vor dem Angesicht des Lichts getraut worden."  
>„Wo findet man denn eine solche Schönheit?" Seine angenehme Stimme klang amüsiert.<br>Krispin setze ein trockenes Grinsen auf. „Im städtischen Kerker zu Lordearon."  
>Jetzt wirkte der Südländer doch überrascht. „Ein zugegebenermaßen ungewöhnlicher Ort. Aber nun habt ihr unbestritten mein Interesse. Erzählt mir davon!"<br>Wieder reichte er ihm die Taschenflasche und Krispin nahm sie dankend nickend an.  
>„War noch ein Weilchen vor dem Einfall der Geißel. Irmeli ist Seifensiederin, sie kann wunderbare Seifen zaubern, sogar aus der Oberstadt schickten einige der feinen Herrschaften ihre Dienerschaft in die Gassen, um ihre Seifen zu kaufen."<br>„Irmeli heißt sie also. Hübscher Name, passt zum Bild."  
>„Sie ist mit ihrem Korb alle drei, vier Tage durch die Gassen gezogen, um ihre Seifen zu verkaufen, so auch an diesem einen, schlimmen Tag." Krispin nahm noch einen Schluck Likör. „Es war schon spät und wie so oft waren Soldaten in den Gassen unterwegs, auf der Suche nach den schnellen Freuden, die an vielen Ecken billig angeboten wurden. Die vier Wachen waren schon ziemlich betrunken, als sie auf Irmeli trafen – und sie für eines der leichten Mädchen hielten. Trotz ihres Protestes – oder vielleicht sogar gerade wegen ihres Protestes wurden die Männer handgreiflich. Aber Irmeli wehrte sich. Sie hatte immer so ein kleines Messer dabei, mit dem sie die Seifen zerschnitt und drohte damit nun den Männern.<br>Aber diese haben nur gelacht und packten zu. Da hat Irmeli einfach blind zugestoßen – und einem der Männer dabei das Ohr abgetrennt."  
>Der Südländer runzelte seine Stirn. „Dann ist es wohl eskaliert."<br>Krispin nickte. „Das kann man wohl sagen. Die vier Soldaten wurden verdammt wütend und wer weiß, was Irmeli widerfahren wäre, hätte Bruder Ademar sich nicht eingemischt."  
>„Bruder Ademar? So ein schmerbäuchiger, kleiner Priester mit dunklen Locken?"<br>Krispin schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Nein, Bruder Ademar war so ein typischer Nordländer, groß, blond- vielleicht etwas zu schlaksig. Hat immer ein wenig gehumpelt, deswegen nannten wir ihn bisweilen Bruder Hinkebein, wenn er's nicht gehört hat. War, soweit ich weiß, ein Neffe von Vater Nethaniel. Von dem habt ihr aber bestimmt schon gehört?"  
>Jetzt lächelte auch der Südländer. „Wer hat das nicht? Der streitsüchtige alte Kauz hat so einige Leute in Lordaeron ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Wie ging's dann weiter?"<br>„Ademar hat versucht, zu vermitteln, aber die Männer waren bereit jenseits der Vernuftsgrenze, betrunken und wütend, wie sie waren, stießen sie ihn einfach zur Seite. Aber Ademar ließ sich nicht beirren und griff erneut ein. Da schlug einer der Soldaten einfach zu.  
>Hätte er vielleicht besser nicht tun sollen. Der lautstarke Disput hatte nämlich mittlerweile beträchtliche Zuschauer angesammelt, Zuschauer wie mich. Ihr müsst wissen, auch wenn wir ihn immer gehänselt haben, war Ademar doch sehr beliebt in den Gassen. Bislang war es nur ein Spektakel, aber nun wurde unser Priester angegriffen! Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, worum es ging, aber das machte mich nun richtig zornig und ohne weiter nachzudenken eilte ich hinzu, um Ademar beizustehen – und andere taten das auch. Dann ist es völlig aus der Kontrolle geraten. Vom Kampflärm alamiert kamen weitere Soldaten hinzu, die wiederum von weiteren Gassenbewohnern angegriffen wurden – das Ganze artete in einer riesigen Schlägerei aus. Schließlich rückten die Königsgarde und die Kavallerie an, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Mehrere dutzend Gassenbewohner wurden als Aufwiegler und Unruhestifter in den Kerker gesteckt und da ich einer der ersten war, der die Soldaten angegriffen hat, war ich natürlich auch dabei. Ademar haben sie ebenfalls mitgenommen.<br>Im Kerker sperrten sie mich und einige andere direkt neben die Zelle von Irmeli, von der sie behaupteten, sie hätte die Soldaten bestehlen wollen! Die Zellen waren wie Käfige nebeneinander und so konnten wir uns unterhalten und sie erzählte mir, was wirklich passiert war. Ich habe nicht einen Augenblick an ihrer Version gezweifelt! Und mich sofort in sie verliebt. Viel Zeit war uns nicht vergönnt, bald holten sie mich und brachten mich zum Verhör, da sie mich für einen der Anführer des vermeintlichen Aufstandes hielten."  
>Krispins Gesicht verfinsterte sich und der Südländer sah ihn annähernd mitleidig an.<br>„Sie haben euch gefoltert?"  
>„Ich bin kein sehr tapferer Mann. Ich habe ihnen alles gesagt, was sie hören wollten und so ließen sie auch bald wieder von mir ab und brachten mich in eine Einzelzelle. Nach vier Tagen bei Wasser und Brot ließen sie mich wie auch alle anderen wieder frei, ohne eine Erklärung, einfach so. Ich machte mich sofort auf die Suche nach Irmeli und musste hören, dass sie direkt am folgenden Tag des Diebstahls und des tätlichen Angriffs auf königliches Wachpersonal für schuldig befunden und verurteilt worden war! Sie haben ihr einfach die Hand abgehackt!" Die letzten Worte spie Krispin förmlich hinaus.<br>Der Südländer kräuselte seine Lippen. „Hässliche Sache, das. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass diese archaische Gesetzgebung in Lordaeron überarbeitet wurde!" Auch er nahm jetzt einen tiefen Schluck aus der Taschenflasche und beobachtete gedankenverloren die tanzenden Eisschollen auf dem Wasser. Für einen langen Moment war das auf- und abschwellende Rauschen der vom Bug durchpflügten Wellen und das leise Flattern der Segel das einzige, was in der kalten Nordnacht zu hören war.  
>„Vater Nethaniel hat sie wieder gesund gepflegt." Krispins Stimme war leise, als er weiter sprach. „Ich wich nicht mehr von ihrer Seite, versuchte jeden Wunsch von ihren Augen abzulesen, damit sie wieder lachte."<br>„Was ist aus dem Priester geworden?"  
>„Nach allem, was ich weiß, haben sie ihn ebenfalls verhört."<br>„Sie haben es gewagt, einen Priester zu verhören?" Der Südländer schien überrascht.  
>„Weil sie ihm nicht geglaubt haben, dass er ein Priester ist. Von Priestern ist man es wohl nicht gewöhnt, dass sie zurückschlagen. Zugegebenermaßen habe ich mich auch gewundert, wie schnell die Soldaten am Boden lagen. Na gut, die Soldaten waren ziemlich betrunken und Ademar war ganz schön wütend. So wütend habe ich ihn eigentlich noch nie erlebt. Kam wohl einiges zusammen. Aber in der Nacht noch sind hohe Würdenträger der Kirche gekommen und haben ihn aus dem Kerker geholt. Was danach aus ihm geworden ist, weiß ich nicht, wir haben ihn nie wieder gesehen. Vater Nethaniel erzählte, er wäre in ein Kloster im Süden abberufen worden, nach dieser unerfreulichen Geschichte. Hat sich wohl nicht so verhalten, wie es von einem Priester seines Ranges erwartet wurde. Aber wenn ihr mich fragt, er hat's genau richtig gemacht, Prügel war das Mindeste, was diese Halunken verdient hatten!"<br>Genugtuung schwang in dem leisen Grinsen mit, das jetzt über Krispins Gesicht huschte. „Aber sie haben sie ‚rangekriegt! Sind in Unehren aus dem Dienst entlassen worden, ebenso wie der Wachkommandant des Stadtgefängnisses! Und Irmeli hat eine von König Terenas selbst geschriebene Entschuldigung bekommen, nebst einem Beutel voller Gold als Entschädigung für das erlittene Unrecht!"  
>Der Südländer wirkte jetzt wieder amüsiert. „Na, da hat die Kirche sich wohl endlich mal bewegt."<br>„Glaubt ihr, dass die Kirche dahinter steckt?"  
>„Davon bin ich überzeugt- Wenn's einen der ihren trifft, kennen die keinen Spaß. Und wenn euer Ademar nur halb so streitlustig wie sein Onkel ist, dann wird's da ganz schön geraucht haben. Ich erinnere mich gut- zu der Zeit sind eine Menge neuer Gesetze erlassen worden. Es gab so einige, die waren darüber überhaupt nicht glücklich – und die saßen nicht in der Unterstadt."<br>Krispins Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder. „Für Irmeli kam das alles zu spät. Eine neue Hand wird ihr dadurch nicht mehr wachsen."  
>„Das mag in euren Ohren jetzt zynisch klingen, junger Freund – aber es sieht so aus, als hätte das Ungemach, das ihr zugestoßen ist, all dies erst ins Rollen gebracht. Ich habe nie gewusst, wie es damals zu diesem Aufstand gekommen ist."<br>Krispin schwieg eine Weile. „So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet. Naja, es stimmt schon, danach wurde vieles besser. Es hätte gern so bleiben können, unsere Geschäfte liefen richtig gut." Seine Augen verengten sich wieder zu schlitzen, als er die mittlerweile deutlich näher gerückte Küstenlinie betrachtete. Im Osten begann der Horizont langsam in einem helleren Blau zu glühen, der nahende Sonnenaufgang kündigte sich an und nahm dem Mond immer mehr von seiner Leuchtkraft. Der Südländer beobachtete Krispin eine Weile.  
>„Aber dann kam alles ganz anders."<br>Krispin nickte missmutig. „Das kann man wohl sagen. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre.."  
>Der Südländer lachte leise auf. „Arthas? Oh, man sollte den Lichkönig nicht unterschätzen. Aber angefangen hat das alles schon viel früher." Er zwinkerte Krispin fast schon verschwörerisch zu. „Und irgendwo müssen wir ja mal mit dem Aufräumen anfangen."<br>Krispin sah ihn irritiert an. „Ihr scheint aber eine Menge darüber zu wissen."  
>Der Südländer nickte. „Das tue ich, mein Freund. Mehr, als mir manchmal lieb ist."<br>„Wir..wir haben uns einander noch gar nicht vorgestellt," Verunsichert, wie er mittlerweile war, merkte Krispin erst jetzt, dass er immer noch die silberne Flasche in der Hand hielt. Etwas schuldbewusst reicht er sie dem Südländer zurück. „Ich bin Krispin, Krispin Lomsteg."  
>Der Südländer schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf. „Behaltet sie, mein Freund. Davon habe ich noch mehr. Und es war mir ein Vergnügen, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Krispin Lomsteg. Gehört habt ihr sicherlich schon von mir. Adelphis Varmont ist mein Name. Adelphis Varmont, Baron von Strahband."<p> 


	12. Neugier ist der Katze Tod

Wind und Schnee zerfaserten die feine Spur aus Duftpartikeln, die sich wie ein fast greifbar schimmerndes Band zwischen Bäumen und Unterholz hindurchschlängelte. Bisweilen hatte sie sich schon derart verteilt, daß er innehalten mußte, um erneut die Witterung aufzunehmen. Was seine ganze Konzentration in Anspruch nahm, denn der unbändige Hunger auf frisches Mäusefleisch und knackigem Engerling erschwerte es erheblich, den Fokus auf Stall- und Pferdegeruch zu halten.  
>Erneut hielt er inne, schnupperte. Die Luft war merklich eisiger geworden. Je kälter es wurde, desto schneller würde sich der Geruch verlieren. Er reckte sich in die Höhe und sah sich um. Tiefer Schnee bedeckte den Waldboden, die zum Teil abgestorbenen Bäume reckten sich wie drohende, nicht enden wollende Finger dem letzten Rest des vergehenden Abendrots entgegen, daß am Horizont von den aufziehenden Schneewolken verschluckt wurde.<br>Dieses Jahr war der Schnee hier unten viel zu früh gekommen. Was ihm jetzt zugute kam. Seine geschulten Augen erkannten in den kaum sichtbaren Verwerfungen unter dem frisch gefallenen Schnee sofort die Hufspur. Er glitt wieder zu Boden und sprang los. Der Schnee lag mittlerweile so hoch, daß er gänzlich in dem kalten Weiß versank. Immer wieder mußte er anhalten und sich aufrichten um nicht den Geruch zu verlieren. Das war nicht ganz ungefährlich, denn so machte er auch andere auf sich aufmerksam. Das kleine Herz pochte immer schneller, Angst dominierte nun alles. Aber er behielt die Kontrolle. Und da war sie wieder, die Spur. Klar und deutlich zog der ledrige, würzige Pferdegeruch in seine Nase, kaum wahrnehmbar durchzogen von einer weichen Note, die nicht zu dem Pferd gehörte.  
>Die Intensität der Spur nahm weiter zu, trotz des mittlerweile heftiger fallenden Schnees. Er näherte sich. Das Schneetreiben würde sie bald zum Halt zwingen.<br>Dann sah er sie. Unmittelbar vor einer senkrecht aufsteigenden Felswand schimmerte das weiße Fell des Bergponys vor dem dunklen Grau der Felsen. Kurz darauf tauchte eine vermummte Gestalt auf und löste das struppige Geäst, das am Schweif des Ponys gebunden hing um Spuren zuzufegen. Für einen schnellen Moment sah sie sich um, nahm dann die Zügel des Ponys und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Felsenwand. Sie hatte eine Höhle entdeckt. Er grinste innerlich während er beobachtete, wie sie den Eingang mit Ästen und Laubwerk verschloß.  
>Mit ihren ständigen Richtungswechseln und dem Verwischen ihrer Spuren hatte sie es ihm nicht einfach gemacht. Sie war gut, wirklich gut. Aber nicht gut genug für ihn. Wie ein fließender Schatten huschte das kleine Wiesel, gelenkt von Sardak Dunkelschwinges Geist in die Dunkelheit der hereinbrechenden Nacht. Jetzt wußte er, wo sie war.<p>

Mit einem leisen Seufzer öffnete er wieder die Augen und brauchte einen Moment, bis sein Bewußtsein wieder gänzlich seinen eigenen Körper fühlte. Er hatte es sich, soweit es ging auf einer massiven Astgabel in einer noch recht dicht belaubten Nordeiche bequem gemacht und sich vorsorglich dort festgebunden. Den eigenen Körper zu verlassen, um sich mit dem Geist eines Tieres zu verbinden barg immer ein gewisses Risiko, ließ man doch seine fleischliche Hülle schutzlos zurück. Und so war es zwingend notwendig, diese Hülle möglichst unsichtbar für andere zu verbergen. Sardak war ein Meister darin. Fast vollständig verborgen unter seinem laubbedecktem Umhang wäre er selbst bei hellem Tageslicht mit den Konturen des Baumes verschmolzen.  
>Da knackte es im Unterholz, ganz in seiner Nähe. Ruckartig erstarrte er. Links von ihm schob sich der gräulich schimmernde Umriß eines Bären in hellem Winterpelz zwischen dem Bäumen hindurch. Schon am taumelnden, leicht unsicheren Gang erkannte Sardak daß infizierte Tier und beim Näher kommen zeichneten sich auf dem hellen Fell auch die dunklen Schwären ab, die sich über ganzen den Körper ausbreiteten und den Bären bald in ein verfaulendes Monster verwandelt haben würden. Anders als bei menschlichen Wesen tötete die Seuche Tiere nur langsam – sie verrotteten lebendigen Leibes. Wenn der Wahnsinn sie am Ende völlig umnachtet hatte und sie in blinder Freßgier auch ihre eigenen Artgenossen anfielen, waren sie schon viel zu schwach um gegen gesunde Gegner bestehen zu können. Tragischerweise aber rissen sie all diejenigen, die ihrem Angriff widerstehen konnten dennoch mit in den Tod. Einmal im Blut war die Seuche nicht mehr aufzuhalten und somit ebenso wenig die Ausrottung der Tierwelt Nordends.<br>Mit einem leisen Brummen änderte der Bär wieder seine Richtung und stapfte davon. Bald hatte sich sein grauer Umriß zwischen den wirbelnden Schneeflocken aufgelöst. Sardak spürte eine leise Traurigkeit, als er dem Bären noch einen Moment nachsah. Die unstillbare Gier nach Macht, Einfluß und Reichtum der Menschen wie auch Elfen hatte der Dunkelheit die Tore geöffnet – und das nicht erst seit Arthas auf dem eisigen Thron saß. Und sie riß alles mit sich, was auf ihrem Wege lag, so auch die, die am allerwenigsten dafür konnten.  
>Sardak fühlte sich erschöpft und müde. Die vergangene Nacht hatte der Schlaf einfach nicht kommen wollen und so war er schon vor der ersten Morgendämmerung auf den Beinen gewesen. Immer wieder waren seine unruhigen Gedanken um das bleiche Mädchen gekreist. Als er im Basislager Vysjeddhold von ihrer Suche nach Hochlord Bolvar Fordragn erfuhr, ahnte er, daß es Schwierigkeiten geben würde. Denn im Gegensatz zu allen anderen im Lager wie auch in der weit entfernten Argentumsfeste wußte er bereits, daß entgegen aller Annahmen der Hochlord noch am Leben und ein Gefangener des Lichkönigs war. Er wußte es bereits seit Wochen, noch bevor er den Posten des Kommandanten für das Basislager Vysjeddhold in den Sturmgipfeln übernommen hatte.<br>Von dem Moment an hatte Sardak beschlossen, Niamanee nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Denn er glaubte prinzipiell nicht an Zufälle. Und als er nach dem Vorfall am Nachmittag mit Vereesa Windläufer im ‚Hängenden Prinzen' erfahren hatte, wer Niamanee war, erst recht nicht. Aber zumindest stütze es ihre Glaubwürdigkeit. Vorerst.  
>Sardak Dunkelschwinge schloß die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Ein Tier entgegen seiner Instinkte und Ängste zu steuern kostete Kraft. Und entsprach so gar nicht den Regeln des Cenarius-Zirkels. Weswegen er auch schon lange nicht mehr dem Zirkel angehörte. Regeln waren für Sardak Dunkelschwinge schon seid jeher nur eine Herausforderung seiner Kreativität gewesen. Was nicht bedeutete, das er rücksichtslos war, das Wohl der Tiere lag ihm durchaus am Herzen, tatsächlich sogar mehr als as Wohl seines eigenen Volkes. Deswegen war er überhaupt so lange bei dem Cenarius-Zirkel geblieben.<p>

Auch wenn seine Kindheit schon so weit zurücklag, daß er sich kaum mehr erinnern konnte, war doch das Gefühl geblieben, Tieren oftmals näher zu stehen als seinesgleichen. Trotzdem war er zunächst dem Wunsch seiner Eltern nachgekommen, die hohe Schule der körperlichen Künste zu besuchen. Klingentänzer genossen in den elfischen Gefilden von Kalimdor mindestens genauso hohes Ansehen wie die Priester, die über das größte Heiligtum des Volkes wachten – die Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Diese verdammten Brunnen, die er schon lange als Ursache verstand, daß er, der Krieg bisher nur aus Legenden kannte seine tödlichen Fähigkeiten zum ersten Male gegen seinsgleichen einsetzen mußte. Die ganzen Jahre hatte man ihn geschult und gelehrt, das er und die anderen Klingentänzer das unüberwindbare Bollwerk gegen die Armeen der dämonischen Schatten wären, deren Handlanger, die Trolle, sie in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten immer wieder heimgesucht hatten. Und dann war das erste Opfer seiner Klingen dieser schlaksige Bursche, mit dem er früher zur Schule gegangen war. Der, wie sich später herausstellte einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war, als sich die wütende Menge gegen Königin Azshara erhob.  
>Vor Hunderten von Jahren waren es die Zwillingsbrüder Malfurion und Illidan Sturmgrimm gewesen, die den ersten Kontakt mit den Dämonischen hatten. Seid Elfengedenken schon flammte der Krieg zwischen Elfen und Trollen immer wieder auf und nun verstand man auch, warum. Diese unansehnlichen, animalischen Kreaturen wurden kommandiert von Dämonen aus der Schattenwelt, die nur danach trachteten, der Welt das Licht und die Schönheit zu nehmen.<br>Ganz so einfach war es natürlich nicht, aber as war im Großen und Ganzen die Erklärung, welche die Brüder ihrem Volke zunächst gaben. Getrieben von der Suche nach Antworten forschten die Brüder weiter, allen voran Illidan. Schon seid jeher hatten Elfen einen Hang zur Magie, nur erkannten sie es lange nicht als solche. Die Gabe, Feuer aus dem Nichts entzünden zu können oder Wasser gefrieren zu lassen sahen sie wie die vielen anderen kleinen Gaben als Geschenke der Natur und nutzen sie auch als solche – stets mit Respekt und mit dem Willen, alles in der Balance zu halten. Illidan fielen diese Gaben besonders leicht zu und schon ihn jungen Jahren hofierte man ihn als Liebling der Naturgeister.  
>Getrieben von dem Verlangen, die Dämonischen zu verstehen, tauchte Illidan immer weiter in die Geheimnisse der Magie ein und begriff langsam, was für ein unglaubliches Potential hinter diesen kleinen Annehmlichkeiten stand. Ein Potential, richtig genutzt, daß ihre Feinde für alle Zeiten aus dieser Welt schleudern sollte!<br>Unter seiner Anleitung wurden die ersten Brunnen gebaut – Konstrukte, die entweichende Seelenenergien speichern und bündeln konnten. Nie versiegende Energien, die dem elfischen Volke nun für ihre neuen, magischen Künste zur Verfügung standen. Der Tod hatte nun nichts mehr Endgültiges, denn noch über den Tod hinaus würde ein jeder Elf seinem Volke noch dienen können. Mehr noch- diese Quelle beinahe unerschöpflicher Energie ermöglichte immerwährendes Leben. Allerdings- und das machte die ganze Angelegenheit schon etwas pikanter– nicht für alle. Denn es mußte ja schließlich weiter gestorben werden, sonst würde die Quelle ja irgendwann versiegen.  
>Aber das elfische Volk war durchaus verständig und einverstanden, das diejenigen, die das Wissen hatten und die Geschicke des Volkes leiteten durchaus berechtigt sein sollten, länger zu Leben, denn es war ja zu ihrer aller Vorteil. Was auch für eine recht beachtliche Zeitspanne stimmte. Das Volk der Elfen prosperierte, die Ländereien waren ertragreich wie nie und es gingen glückliche und vor allem sichere Jahre ins Land. Trolle ließen sich nach ihrer letzten, desaströsen Niederlage nicht mehr blicken.<br>Die Katastrophe, die über die Elfen hereinbrach und das Volk bis heute entzweite, hatte Zeit genug gehabt, sich langsam aufzubauen. Die Zeichen waren allenthalben sichtbar gewesen und hätte man ihnen die entsprechende Beachtung geschenkt, wäre wohl vieles anders gekommen. Aber Zeichen interessierten zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemanden. Niemanden außer Malfurion und einigen seiner engsten Vertrauten. Der ältere Zwilling hatte mittlerweile sehr wohl begriffen, daß sein Bruder ein Faß ohne Boden geöffnet hatte. Über unermeßliche Macht zu gebieten und sie vor allem weise einzusetzen ist nur wenigen gegeben – die vor vielen Jahren an die Macht gekommene Königin Azshara gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht dazu.  
>Als ihr Mann, König Mahaliath, einer der Wenigen, denen Malfurion eben diese Qualitäten zugetraut hatte, bei einem Jagdausflug tragischerweise verunglückte und starb, war seine Gemahlin Azshara einfach an der Macht geblieben. Der Form halber, wie es hieß. Als Stellvertreterin, bis ein neuer König gefunden und vom Volke gewählt werden würde. Aber das Elfenvolk war bequem geworden. Es lief doch alles. Natürlich gab es durchaus immer mal wieder potentielle Kandidaten, aber ein jedes Mal scheiterte eine Wahl an mangelndem Interesse des Volkes. Ashzara erkannte darin ganz eindeutig die unausgesprochene Wahl ihrer selbst und ließ sich öffentlich zur anerkannten Herrscherin krönen. Nennenswerte Proteste gab es keine. Schon zu dieser Zeit war Malfurion zum Mahner geworden, aber nur wenige hörten auf seine Worte. Azshara indes ließ es sich gut gehen, baute ihren Palast und ihren Hofstaat aus und begünstigte diejenigen, die ihr treu zur Seite standen mit Langlebigkeit. Architektonisch gesehen war dies sicherlich die prunkvollste Epoche die die Kaldorei, die Sterngeborenen, wie sich die Elfen auf Kalimdor seid Anbeginn der Zeit nennen, je erlebt haben.<br>Zunächst begegneten die Elfen ihrer wunderschönen Königin und ihrem prunkvollen Hofstaat mit großer Ehrfurcht und betitelten sie wie auch alle, die ihr direkt unterstanden Quel'dorei, was soviel wie ‚Hochwohlgeboren' heißt. Soviel Pracht und Herrlichkeit hatte man bisher nicht erlebt. Aber Königin Azshara war nicht nur wunderschön, sie war auch ausgesprochen schlau und bald hatte sie sich ein Machtimperium aus gegenseitiger Kontrolle und Bespitzelung geschaffen, das seinesgleichen suchte.  
>Und so machte sich langsam aber sicher Unmut innerhalb der Gesellschaft breit, eifersüchtig wurde auf diejenigen geschielt, die in der Gunst der Königin standen und mit Unsterblichkeit belohnt wurden. Immer ausschweifender wurde der Lebensstil der Königin und ihres Hofstaates auf Kosten ihrer Untertanen, die bald selbst kaum mehr genug zum Leben hatten. und langsam dämmerte dem gemeinen Elfenvolk, daß sie für all die Pracht und Herrlichkeit einen bitteren Preis zahlten. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte des Elfenvolkes wurde ein neues Wort erwähnt: Armut.<br>Potentielle Königskandidaten bekamen mittlerweile gar keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich wählen zu lassen, die meisten verstarben zuvor aus ungeklärten Umständen. Des Volkes Seele begann langsam zu kochen. Und Malfurion verstand es, immer wieder Öl hineinzugießen, während sein Bruder Illidan sich aus all dem heraus hielt und leise im Hintergrund seinen Studien nachging.  
>Vielleicht hätte die Königin nicht gerade den Baum der Ahnen im Garten ihres Palastes für den Bau eines Badehauses fällen lassen sollen – das es aber auf kurz oder lang passieren würde, war unausweichlich. Des Volkes Zorn kochte über. Die Paläste wurden in Überzahl überrannt, die zum Schutze der Königin abkommandierten Klingentänzer hatten trotz ihrer überragenden Fähigkeiten keine Chance gegen die wütenden, hereinstürmenden Massen. Dazu kam, daß viele von ihnen einfach Skrupel hatten, ihre Fähigkeiten gegen ihr eigenes Volk einzusetzen. Das Volk jedoch, das die einstmals so stolzen Kämpfer nur noch als Erfüllungsgehilfen der verhaßten Königin sah, hatte keine. An diesem Tag endete die alte, ehrwürdige Geschichte der Klingentänzer. Und mit ihrem Tode erkauften sie der Königin und ihrem Gefolge die Flucht über das große Meer.<br>Aber Azshara und viele ihrer Getreuen sollten niemals mehr das Land erreichen. Sie habe sich mit den Dämonischen eingelassen und ihre dunkle Magie zur Flucht benutzt, hieß es. Dabei sei in den Boden des Meeres ein riesiges Loch gerissen worden, daß sie und viele ihrer Schiffe in einem gewaltigen Malstrom in die Tiefe gezogen hätte, wo sie noch heute mit ihren Getreuen am Meeresgrund lebt. So zumindest lautete die Legende, die schon kurz nach ihrem Ableben die Runde machte. Einige der Schiffe aber fanden das Festland von Azeroth und unter der Führung von Kalethan Sonnenwanderer und Gaianae Windläufer erreichten die Flüchtigen den hohen Norden von Azeroth, wo sie mit Quel' Thalas ein neues Königreich errichteten. Und sich dort trotzig weiterhin die Quel'dorei nannten.  
>Wieder war es Malfurion, der mit seinem Einschreiten während des Aufstandes das Schlimmste verhindern konnte. Seine Stimme hatte nun mehr Gewicht denn je und es gelang ihm, den wütenden Mob zu beruhigen. Es hatte genug Tote gegeben. Und so hatte Malfurion auch Sardaks Leben gerettet. Wie viele der anderen Klingentänzer hatte er sich nach anfänglicher Gegenwehr geweigert, weiterhin sein eigenes Volk anzugreifen und verteidigte sich nur noch – was bei der Masse an Angreifern unweigerlich wie bei allen anderen zu seinem Tode geführt hätte, wäre Malfurion nicht dazwischen gegangen.<br>Von dem Zeitpunkt an verband eine enge Freundschaft die beiden Männer. Und Malfurion gefiel Sardaks Skepsis bezüglich der Brunnen. So nahm er ihn mit zu seinen Getreuen, dem Cenariuszirkel, wie sie sich schon seid längerem nannten, zu Ehren des archaischen Waldgottes Cenarius. Sardak gefiel die Naturnähe der ‚Druiden, Männer und Frauen, die sich wieder auf die alten Naturrituale besonnen hatten und danach strebten, die Natur und die Welt als solches in der Balance zu halten. Die Art, wie Magie in den letzten Jahren praktiziert worden war, gehörte nicht dazu. Die Druiden zeigten ihm, wie er Kontakt zu den Tieren des Waldes aufnehmen und sich mit ihnen verbinden konnte. Sie lehrten ihn, wie er mit der Natur eins wurde, um für Feinde unsichtbar zu sein. Und sie unterrichteten ihn in der Kunst, in seiner Umgebung zu lesen, welche Kräfte um ihn wirkten.  
>Er brachte ihnen bei, zu kämpfen.<br>Die Fähigkeit, sich mit dem Geist von Tieren verbinden zu können, bereicherte Sardak ungemein- vor allem seinen Kampfstil. Von ihnen lernte er Dinge, die er zuvor nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er hatte den Nimbus des Unbesiegbaren. Hoch geachtet, aber genauso gefürchtet sollten sich für ihn recht bald schon ungeahnte Möglichkeiten ergeben.  
>Der Cenariuszirkel hatte mit seinem Ansinnen, sich wieder vollständig der Natur zuzuwenden trotz ihrer Galionsfigur Malfurion Sturmgrimm nicht den erhofften Erfolg. Viele der Kaldorei hingen noch an den Annehmlichkeiten, die aus den Brunnen durchaus hervorgegangen waren- allen voran die Sicherheit, die ihre Macht gegenüber feindlichen Angriffen boten.<br>So war man übereingekommen, daß man einige der Brunnen erhielt, aber nur, um in Notfällen auf sie zurückgreifen zu können. Zu Ehren der Mondgöttin Elune – im Lichtschein des Mondes hatte die erfolgreiche Erstürmung von Azsharas Palast stattgefunden – nannte man die Brunnen fortan ‚Mondbrunnen' und bestimmte, daß nur eine Handvoll ausgesuchter Priester und Priesterinnen Zugang zu ihnen hatte. Auch wurde bestimmt, daß wieder einige wenige vom Volke erwählt wurden, die als Wissensträger von der Unsterblichkeit profitieren sollten.  
>Irgendwie fand Sardak, dass sich nicht wirklich viel geändert hatte. Nur, dass man jetzt halt wieder mit Holz baute. Aber diesmal profitierte er zumindest davon, denn seine in der Tat einmaligen Kampfkünste waren es dem Volke wert, ihn ebenfalls als Wissensträger zu erwählen. Das Konservieren eines Reliktes nannte er es bisweilen spöttelnd, nahm das Privileg aber gerne an. Und für ein paar Jahre kehrte wieder Ruhe in das Elfenreich ein.<br>Bis sich Malfurion und Illidan in dasselbe Mädchen verliebten.  
>Tyrande war eine der Mondpriesterinnen, ihre Weihe lag noch nicht lange zurück. Und obwohl sie noch jung an Jahren war, strahlte sie eine tiefe Weisheit aus – zusammen mit ihrer hoch gewachsenen, schlanken Figur und ihrem bemerkenswert hübschen Gesicht machte sie daß für die beiden Brüder unwiderstehlich. Sie entschied sich schließlich für den wortgewandteren Malfurion.<br>Sardak hielt sie von Anfang an für ein durchtriebenes Miststück, die genau wußte, welche Saiten sie bei den beiden Brüdern zu schlagen hatte und wie sie die Beiden gegeneinander ausspielen konnte. Was sicherlich auch daran lag, daß Sardak generell keine besonders hohe Meinung von Frauen im Allgemeinen hatte. Er hatte schon viele gehabt und fast jede hatte sich als intellektuelle Enttäuschung herausgestellt. Tyrande war da anders. Und das war möglicherweise auch der Grund, warum er sie erst recht nicht mochte. Auch seine Kampfkunst wurde immer seltener gefragt, kooperierender Kampf mit magischer Unterstützung war jetzt die bevorzugte Verteidigungsvariante und so fühlte er sich einmal mehr als Relikt vergangener Zeiten. Also zog er es vor, Tyrande wenn möglich, aus dem Weg zu gehen und kehrte der Elfenhauptstadt Darnassus immer öfter den Rücken um für Monate irgendwo in der Welt zu verschwinden. Lange Zeit konnte er die beiden Brüder einfach nicht verstehen. Bis er sich schließlich selbst eine ganze Weile später unsterblich verliebte. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte, über die er nicht weiter nachdenken mochte.  
>Zumindest hatte dieser Umstand ihn weitaus milder bezüglich seiner Meinung über die Sturmgrimm-Zwillinge und Tyrande gestimmt. Sardak hatte sich immer wieder gefragt, ob die Dinge jetzt anders lägen, wäre Tyrandes Wahl auf Illidan gefallen. Aber bis jetzt hatte er keine befriedigende Antwort darauf finden können.<br>Ohne Frage, der Weg, den Illidan beschritten hatte war falsch, er hätte sich nie so tief in die Schatten begeben dürfen. Er tat es ihretwegen, er wollte Tyrande mit aller Macht beweisen, daß er stärker, daß er besser als sein Bruder war. Aber dabei ging er ein wenig zu weit und führte mit seinem Tun die Welt einmal mehr an den Abgrund. Obwohl er es sicherlich verdient hatte, bedauerte Sardak Illidans Tod.  
>Tyrande entwickelte sich auch nicht zu einer zweiten Königin Azshara, wie von Sardak anfänglich befürchtet. Das Volk liebte sie- und sie liebte das Volk. Ihr ganzes Tun war auf das Wohlergehen ihres Volkes ausgerichtet – auch ihr Geliebter Malfurion kam erst an zweiter Stelle. Das einzige Problem war, das sie in Bezug auf die Mondbrunnen in keiner Weise konsensfähig war. Und mit einer gewissen Genugtuung beobachtete Sardak schon länger die wachsenden Spannungen zwischen ihr und Malfurion, da Malfurion inzwischen der festen Überzeugung war, das die Gefahr, die die Mondbrunnen bargen deren Nutzen bei Weitem überstieg.<br>So kam es, das Malfurion ihn vor etlichen Jahren in verdeckter Mission nach Azeroth schickte, um Kontakt zu den verfemten Brüdern und Schwestern in Quel' Thalas aufzunehmen.  
>In Quel'Thalas hatte man so weitergemacht, wie man es zuvor auch schon schätzte – in gewohnter Pracht und Herrlichkeit. Es gab wieder ein Königshaus, zu dem man ehrfurchtsvoll aufschauen konnte und das Leben hatte in dem ständigen Bestreben, die Gunst eben jenes Königshauses zu erheischen wieder einen Sinn gefunden. Kalethan Sonnenwanderer hatte Gaianae Windläufer geehelicht, mit ihr zusammen eine neue Dynastie gegründet und es war ihnen gelungen, den Herrschaftsanspruch der beiden Familien über Generationen zu erhalten. Man hatte schließlich aus den Fehlern Königin Azsharas gelernt. Auch war wieder ein gewaltiger Brunnen erbaut worden, größer als alle Brunnen je zuvor. Im Hinblick auf die kleineren Mondbrunnen nannte man ihn überheblich den Sonnenbrunnen, war der doch um so vieles mächtiger als diese kleinen Pfützen auf Kalimdor. Und man bediente sich seiner endlos sprudelnden Macht hemmungslos. Von der einstigen Naturverbundenheit waren die Hochelfen, wie sie mittlerweile auch offiziell von allen anderen Völkern genannt wurden, weiter entfernt den je.<br>Umso erstaunter war man in Darnassus, als man von einem gewissen Rasaziel Nebelwanderer hörte, dem Kommandanten der Königsgarde, der sich offen für die Abkehr von dem Sonnenbrunnen einsetze und mittlerweile eine nicht unbeträchtliche Schar von Anhängern um sich gesammelt hatte. Als dann auch noch das Gerücht laut wurde, daß selbst König Anasterian Sonnenwanderer, Sohn von Kalethan Sonnenwanderer sich für diese Idee zu interessieren begann war für Malfurion und die Druiden vom Cenariuszirkel klar, dass man Kontakt zu Rasaziel Nebeltänzer aufnehmen mußte. Und so schickte Malfurion Sardak nach Azeroth, den Freund, dem er am meisten vertraute.  
>Dies war der Beginn von Sardak Dunkelschwinges ganz persönlicher Tragödie. Zuerst verliebte er sich in die falsche Frau. Und dann machte er den größten Fehler seines Lebens.<br>Muradin Bronzebart, der Bruder des Zwergenkönigs von Dun Morogh, ein alter Freund, dem er eine Gefälligkeit schuldete, hatte diese bei ihm eingefordert. Zuerst hatte er es vehement abgelehnt. Dann aber war sein Ehrgeiz erwacht. Verfluchter Ehrgeiz! Und er war über alle Maßen erfolgreich gewesen – so erfolgreich, das er ein gutes Stück dazu beigetragen hatte, das die nördlichen Königreiche Azeroths jetzt in Schutt und Asche lagen.  
>Bei aller Freundschaft würde auch Malfurion dafür kein Verständnis mehr aufbringen und ihn zu Recht des Hochverrats bezichtigen. Noch wußte außer Muradin niemand von dem, was er getan hatte. Und der Zwerg würde sich hüten, ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, steckte er da doch genauso tief drin. Nur Arthas' Tod konnte noch eine schale Wiedergutmachung für seinen Verrat sein. Nur wenn er denjenigen, der letztendlich die Schuld an seiner ganzen Misere trug, zur Strecke brachte konnte er es wagen, seinem Volk und vor allem Malfurion wieder in die Augen zu schauen.<br>So hockte er also nun im Schatten der Eiskronenzitadelle in der grimmigen Kälte des nächtlichen Nordends auf der Spur der Tochter des Mannes, den zu finden ihn überhaupt erst in all dies hineingezogen hatte – und den er, Ironie des Schicksals, persönlich nie getroffen hatte. Nein, an Zufälle glaubte Sardak Dunkelschwinge schon lange nicht mehr.

Trübes Licht hatte den Wald bereits in ein diesiges Grau gehüllt, als er aus seinem Schlummer erwachte. Ruckartig fuhr er hoch. Viel zu spät! Das ihn seine innere Uhr derart im Stich ließ, war ihm noch nie passiert. Hastig löste er die Seile, mit denen er sich auf seiner Schlafstätte gesichert hatte, zog den Wasserschlauch unter seinem Hemd hervor um einen kräftigen Schluck zu sich zu nehmen und schwang sich mit tänzerischer Eleganz vom Baum.  
>Ein schneller Blick in die Runde versicherte ihm, daß keine unmittelbare Gefahr in seiner Nähe war. Dann eilte er los.<br>Bis zur Höhle war es noch ein gutes Stück und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß er nicht rechtzeitig dort ankommen würde stieg mit der Intensität der immer stärker werdenden Strahlen der aufgehenden Morgensonne. Er steigerte sein Tempo. Einem dunklen Schatten gleich huschte er beinahe lautlos durch das spärliche, größtenteils abgestorbene Unterholz.  
>Bald schmeckte er Rauch in der Luft. Noch kaum wahrnehmbar hatte sich ein süßlich- fauliger Gestank über den Geruch von gefrorener Erde und welkem Laub gelegt. Er wußte genau, was sie plante. Oft genug hatte er selbst darüber nachgedacht, auf diesem Wege in die Zitadelle zu gelangen, um Arthas im Alleingang zu stellen. Er hatte auch nie Zweifel daran, daß es ihm gelingen würde, ungesehen in die Zitadelle zu gelangen. Ungesehen ja- aber nicht unbemerkt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß das Schattengezücht, das vor allem er seine Aura erspüren würde, war einfach zu hoch, um das Risiko einzugehen.<br>Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Mut der jungen Blutelfe bewundern oder bemitleiden sollte. Ihre Überlebenschancen standen allerdings weitaus besser, wenn er sie rechtzeitig einholte.  
>In diesem Moment nahmen seine scharfen Ohren ein leises, aber rasch näher kommendes Geräusch direkt von vorne wahr. In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung sprang er in das Gebüsch hinter einem dicken Baum und verschmolz unter seinem schneebedeckten Umhang mit der Umgebung. Aus dem eisigen Morgendunst stob mit geblähten Nüstern und in vollem Sattelzeug das weiße Bergpony und fegte im gestreckten Galopp unmittelbar an ihm vorbei, eine Wolke aufgewirbelten Schnees hinter sich herziehend. Damit war klar, daß er sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen würde.<br>Als er endlich an der Höhle ankam, lag diese, wie erwartet verlassen. Nichts wies darauf hin, daß sie über Nacht eine Elfe und ein Pferd beherbergt hatte. Zumindest sah es für den einfachen Betrachter so aus. Sardaks Blick glitt die Felsen hinauf. Verdammtes Weibsbild! Jetzt begann es, gefährlich zu werden. Klettern war nicht das Problem. Aber Felsen wie diese boten wenige Möglichkeiten unsichtbar zu werden, wenn Gefahr sich ankündigte. Und mit zwei Elfen in der Wand verdoppelte sich das Risiko. Er beschloß, das Risiko nicht einzugehen. Letztendlich war ihm das Mädchen selbst egal. Wer sich in Gefahr begibt, kommt bisweilen darin um. Dennoch mußte er ihr auf den Fersen bleiben. Sollte es ihr tatsächlich gelingen, in die Zitadelle zu gelangen mußte er wissen, was dort geschah. Er war schon so oft dort gewesen, daß er fast jeden Winkel kannte. Ratten gab es einfach überall und die kleinen Biester ließen sich dankbar einfach lenken.  
>In der Argentumsfeste kannte man ihn nur als engen Vertrauten Malfurion Sturmgrimms. Nur einige der älteren Nachtelfen erinnerten sich, daß er dereinst ein legendärer Schwertkämpfer gewesen sein mußte und zu den Uralten gehörte. Seine Verbundenheit mit den Druiden des Cenariuszirkel lag allerdings so weit zurück, das die Erinnerung daran völlig verblaßt war. Und das war auch gut so. Es waren ja genug Druiden vor Ort, die die Zitadelle bereits gründlich ausgespäht hatten. Genau wie die Schamanen der Horde, die über ähnliche Fähigkeiten verfügten. So war keine Notwendigkeit gegeben, Tirion Fordring oder sonst wen darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, welche Fähigkeiten er neben dem Kampf noch beherrschte.<br>Er sah sich um. Alles um ihn herum war gespenstisch ruhig. Das war schlecht- denn wenn er nicht bald eine Möglichkeit fand, die Felsen hinaufzugelangen, mußte er wohl doch selber klettern. In diesem Moment hallte ein schrilles, klagendes Rufen vom Himmel hinab. Gargylen! Blitzschnell huschte Sardak in die dunkle Deckung der Höhle. Kein Wunder, daß sich hier nirgends ein Vogel oder sonstiges Getier blicken ließ. Er spähte wieder hinaus und sah den großen Schatten am mittlerweile blauen Himmel kreisen. Wie Hunde abgerichtete, abscheuliche Kreaturen, die für die Geißel das Areal um die Zitadelle aus der Luft überwachten, bei Sichtung von Eindringlingen unüberhörbar Alarm schlugen und damit erste Panik verbreiteten. Ein Alarmschrei konnte einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Begegnungen mit Gargylen endeten meist tödlich. Starben die Opfer nicht bereits durch die messerscharfen Krallen, dann verreckten sie an dem Gift, das aus den feinen Drüsen unterhalb der Krallenwurzel schoß. Sardak beobachtete die am Himmel zirkelnde Kreatur mit ihren riesigen, ledrigen Schwingen. Bis jetzt war alles entspannt, die Gargyle konnte das Mädchen noch nicht entdeckt haben, das klagende Rufen diente nur zur Verständigung mit Artgenossen.  
>Der Gedanke, der ihm jetzt kam war völlig verrückt. Aber letztendlich - Gargylen waren auch nur Tiere. Und irgendwie war es geradezu eine Herausforderung. Er zog sich zurück in die Dunkelheit der Höhle, setzte sich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf den laubbedeckten Boden und schloß die Augen. Die Welt um ihn herum verlor ihre Form und sein Geist ging auf die Suche. Die Gargyle zu finden war nicht schwer- sie war die dominierende Präsenz in seiner direkten Umgebung. Aber nun mußte er schnell sein- wenn er sie spürte, spürte sie ihn auch.<br>Die Gegenwehr war überraschend heftig – diese Bestien waren nahezu intelligent, daß hatte er so nicht erwartet. Immer wieder warf es ihn in seinen Körper zurück, er spürte, wie sein Blut in den Schläfen pochte, es bedurfte seiner ganzen Willenskraft, um an der Kreatur zu bleiben. Und seine Willenskraft war stark- zu stark für die Gargyle.  
>Als er den kalten Wind in seinem Gesicht spürte, fühlte, wie der eisige Luftstrom über seine weit ausgebreiteten Arme glitt, öffnete er die Augen. Unter ihm im Schein der niedrig stehenden Mittagssonne breitete sich der gewaltige, bläulich schimmernde Eiskronengletscher aus, wild zerklüftet und durchzogen von unzähligen Mauern zwischen steil aufragenden Gebäuden in deren Zentrum die Eiskronenzitadelle hoch in den Himmel ragte. Und sein Blick, um so vieles schärfer als der seiner eigenen Augen reichte noch weit darüber hinaus, über die dicht verschneiten Wälder der Boreanischen Taiga im Süden bis hin zu den aufgetürmten Eisschollen am den Gestaden der vergessenen Küste. Im Norden sah er die goldenen Kuppeln von Ulduar zwischen den weißen Sturmgipfeln hindurchfunkeln. Fast zum Greifen nahe erhob sich im Gegenlicht der Umriß der alten Königsfeste auf dem steil abfallenden Bergkamm in unmittelbarer Nähe zu den vorderen Bollwerken von Eiskrone. Einige Wolkenfetzen zogen unter ihm vorbei während er sich von der Thermik immer höher tragen ließ. Ihm gehörte der Himmel! Er war die Gargyle und er war Sardak, mit ihren Sinnen sah sein Geist die Welt unter sich und für einen Moment überließ er sich dem unglaublichen Hochgefühl des Fliegens. Sich mit einem fliegenden Tier zu verbinden war schon immer ein besonderes Erlebnis gewesen. Diese Kreatur aber war bei weitem das Größte, mit dem er je geflogen war – und mit Abstand das Erhabenste! Das war besser als jeder Drogenrausch!<br>Dann aber besann er sich wieder, tauchte hinab und begann nach der Blutelfe Ausschau zu halten. Die Gargyle würde sich an nichts erinnern, wenn er ihren Geist wieder verlassen hatte, so ging er auch kein Risiko ein. Direkt unter ihm, teilweise verhangen von rußigen, stinkenden Rauchschwaden lagen die Fleischwerke. Einen entsetzlicheren Ort hatte er zuvor noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und selbst in dieser Höhe überkam ihn der Ekel, wenn er nur hinabschaute. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl den beißenden, aufsteigenden Gestank in seinem Geist als widerwärtig zu registrieren, mit den Sinnen der Gargyle ihn aber nicht als solchen zu empfinden. Er schwebte weiter über dem braun befleckten Areal und suchte. Nicht lange, da entdeckte er sie. Sie hatte offensichtlich einige der alten Rüstungsteile, die hier allenthalben zwischen den Felsen herumlagen, angelegt und darüber eine vor Schmutz starrende Decke wie einen Umhang geworfen. Es amüsierte ihn. Gar keine schlechte Idee. Was ihn allerdings irritierte, jetzt wo er mit den Augen der Gargyle sah, war die Erkenntnis, daß die Gargyle sie schon längst gesehen haben musste ¬– aber nicht reagiert hatte. Und dann begriff er auch, warum. Mit den Sinnen der Gargyle erspürte er ihre Aura. Und diese Aura hatte für die Gargyle etwas Dunkles, etwas Vertrautes. Die Gargyle hatte das Mädchen nicht als Eindringling gesehen. Fasziniert erkannte Sardak, daß die Blutelfe sehr wohl beste Chancen hatte, unbemerkt in die Zitadelle einzudringen. Es war die Felmagie, welche die einstigen Hochelfen seit der Zerstörung ihres Sonnenbrunnens umgab, ihnen ein verändertes Aussehen- und offensichtlich noch mehr beschert hatte. Und angesichts der Anfälle, die das Mädchen immer wieder zu bekommen schien, war die Aura der Felmagie bei der Tochter von Rasaziel Nebeltänzer offensichtlich besonders ausgeprägt. Das aber stand wiederum im krassen Gegensatz zu der Tatsache, das Niamanee Zugang zum Licht hatte. Irgendetwas passte da so gar nicht zusammen. Ein Grund mehr, das Mädchen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.  
>Er beobachtete sie, während sie behende zwischen den Felsen hindurch zum Aquädukt hinabkletterte. Langsam wurde es Zeit, einen neuen Wirt zu suchen. Sein Blick glitt über die rußbedeckten Felsen und gewahrte auch schon bald eine huschende Bewegung. Eigentlich bewegte es sich überall in den Schatten der Steine. Sardak grinste. Da waren sie ja, die feisten Biester. Für die Menschlichen mochte es die Hölle hier sein – für die Ratten war es das Paradies. Zu Hunderten hausten sie in den Nischen und Höhlen der Felsen nahe den Feuern und fraßen, was die Geißelmetzger nicht mehr verwerten konnten. So unterschiedlich sie in ihrer Größe auch waren- einige kamen fast an eine ausgewachsene Hauskatze heran – so hatten sie doch eines gemein: Sie waren allesamt unglaublich fett.<br>Sardak spähte ein kleineres, nicht ganz so kugeliges Exemplar aus und konzentrierte sich. Als er sich aus dem Geist der Gargyle zurückzog wurde es für einen Moment schwarz um ihn, ein dunkler Wirbel in einem bodenlosen Nichts, die kaum wahrnehmbare Präsenz der Ratte nicht mehr als ein schwach aufglühender Funke im endlosen Schlund der Schatten. Dieser kurz aufglimmende Funke reichte Sardak. Mit unfehlbarer Sicherheit griff sein Geist zu.  
>Von einem Wirt zum nächsten zu wechseln ohne zwischendurch in den eigenen Körper zurückzukehren galt als schwierigste Disziplin in der Tierbeherrschung überhaupt. Nicht wenige angehende Druiden waren bei dem Versuch gescheitert und wahnsinnig geworden, da ein Teil ihres Geistes den Sprung nicht schaffte und beim ersten Wirtstier verblieb. Malfurion hatte oft genug gewitzelt, daß es wohl Sardaks grenzenlosem Ego geschuldet sei, daß er mit Leichtigkeit das schaffte, was andere schon in die Umnachtung getrieben hatte.<br>Abrupt hörte das Fallen auf und beinahe schmerzhaft spürte Sardak die Enge des kleinen Rattengehirns. Hatte er sich soeben unendlich frei und groß gefüllt, so war er jetzt eingepfercht in den plumpen Körper einer fetten Ratte und die schwammige, farblose Sicht der kleinen Äuglein ermöglichte ihm kaum, das Aquädukt noch wahrzunehmen. Aber er roch es. Der Duft von frischem, dampfendem Wasser drang durch den penetranten Fäulnis- und Schmorgestank, der ihn jetzt um ein vielfaches intensiver umgab. Er mußte sehr an sich halten, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Beinahe wehmütig lauschte er kurz dem Klang des Gargylen- Schreis, als sein vorheriger Wirt langsam in die Ferne entschwebte.  
>Dann aber setzte er sich rasch in Bewegung und huschte auf kleinen, trippelnden Pfoten hinab zum Aquädukt. Sie hatte bereits einen guten Vorsprung, würde aber in der Wasserrinne aufgrund ihrer Größe nicht so schnell vorwärtskommen wie er.<br>Am Ende des Wasserlaufs sah er sie dann auch. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie ein Seil in der Nähe der Durchlaßöffnung befestigt und stieg nun vorsichtig hinaus. Er wartete. In seiner Vorstellung sah er sie, wie sie sich langsam die Mauer an der Zisterne hinabließ und zählte.  
>Jetzt mußte sie soweit hinabgeglitten sein, daß sie ihn nicht mehr wahrnehmen würde. Schnell hatte er die Öffnung erreicht und spähte vorsichtig über den Auslaß hinaus, nahm hektisch schnuppernd seine Umgebung war. Es roch nach Eis, Fäulnis und Tod. Die Elfe konnte er nicht wahrnehmen, rostige Rüstungsteile und die schmierige Decke überlagerten ihren Geruch vollständig. Sehen konnte er sie auch nur noch schemenhaft aus der Höhe, die Augen einer Ratte waren wahrlich nicht auf Weitsicht ausgelegt. Aber er wußte ja, wo sie hinwollte und beobachtete das Schemen des Mädchens den Weg hinab entschwinden.<br>Er inspizierte das Seil. Es war lang genug für eine Elfe aber entschieden zu kurz für einen Nager. Kletterte er ganz hinab um von dort einen Sprung auf den Korridor zu wagen, lief er große Gefahr, daß dies mißlang und er in das sprudelnde Wasser der unten offenen Zisterne stürzte. Er sah sich um. Die Bögen des hohen Kreuzgewölbes oberhalb des Korridors endeten auf totenkopfähnlichen Sockeln, die wiederum auf einem kleinen Vorsprung standen. Dieser Sims würde ihn zwar ein gutes Stück in entgegengesetzter Richtung den Korridor hinaufführen, aber dort würde sich mit Sicherheit eine Gelegenheit finden, ganz hinabklettern zu können. Und da er im Gegensatz zu Niamanee genau wußte, wo Arthas Bolvar Fordragon in der Feste gefangen hielt, würde er diesen Umweg entspannt in Kauf nehmen können und sie dennoch wieder rechtzeitig einholen. Falls nicht sogar bereits etwas anderes sie aufgehalten hatte. Mittlerweile spürte er eine gewisse Spannung in sich aufsteigen- die Tatsache, daß das Mädchen es soweit geschafft hatte und vermutlich noch weiterkommen würde empfand er als ausgesprochen faszinierend. Vielleicht steckte ja doch weitaus mehr dahinter und das Gefühl, einer ziemlich großen Sache auf der Spur zu sein verstärkte sich immer mehr.  
>Es war ein etwas hakeliges Unterfangen, den prallen Rattenkörper das Seil hinab zu manövrieren, aber das kurze Stück war schnell geschafft und schnell huschte er den Sims entlang zur nächstbesten Möglichkeit, ganz hinabzuklettern. Die nur leider nicht kam.<br>Unterhalb des Simses waren die großen Granitquader der Wand geradezu nahtlos aneinandergefügt und die Säulen, die unterhalb der Kreuzbogensockel zu Boden führten waren rund und glatt. Allmählich wurde er nervös- sein Umweg führte ihn immer weiter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und es sah nicht so aus, als ob es sich in absehbarer Zeit ändern würde. Er näherte sich immer mehr der Haupthalle.  
>In unregelmäßigen Abständen schepperten unterhalb von ihm immer wieder kleine Wachtrupps entlang, gelegentlich wankte ein größeres Schemen in ihrer Mitte mit. Auch wenn er es nur verschwommen wahrnahm, wo wußte er doch, daß es eine dieser zusammengeflickten Abnormitäten war, die den Fleischwerken entsprangen. Widerliche, zähe Gegner, denen selbst er lieber aus dem Weg ging. Den Geräuschen nach war es in der Haupthalle sehr belebt und für einen Moment überlegte er, ob es nicht besser sei, wieder umzudrehen und den Sprung über die Zisterne zu wagen. Dann hörte er die Stimme. <em>Seine<em> Stimme.  
>„Was bringt ihr mir?"<br>Jetzt war es wirklich an der Zeit, umzukehren!  
>„Ich habe die Angriffspläne, Meister!"<br>Abrupt hielt er inne. Er kannte diese Stimme. Nur allzugut kannte er diesen Klang. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er mußte näher heran, er mußte sicher sein, daß er sich nicht geirrt hatte! Licht fiel ihm aus der Haupthalle entgegen und warf einen Schatten auf das Gesims. Das war gut, so würde niemand die kleine fette Ratte in der Höhe bemerken. Hastig trippelte er weiter vor. Das Licht kam näher.  
>Ein greller Blitz war das letzte was er sah bevor eine donnernde Explosion in seinem Kopf ihn in die Dunkelheit riß.<p> 


	13. Der Richter

„So eine verdammte Sauerei." Mathis kratzte sich am Kopf und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen auf den leblosen Körper, der vor ihm auf den groben Steinplatten des Burghofes lag.

Sie hatten sechs Mann gebraucht, um Mithilfe eines rasch errichteten, provisorischen Flaschenzuges den Toten aus dem Wurzelgestrüpp in Brunnenschacht hochzuhieven. Soldaten aus Sturmwind, die ihre täglichen Exerzierübungen auf dem Burgplatz machten, waren Mathis und seinen beiden Gehilfen Krestin und Gorben zu Hilfe gekommen. Die, die nicht mit am Seil zogen, hatten Posten in einem losen Ring um den Burgbrunnen bezogen, um neugierige Blicken abzuhalten. Währenddessen stand Feldwebel Holthus die ganze Zeit nur schweigend mit verschränkten Armen dabei und beobachtete missmutig.

Und nun lag der Leichnam des jungen Nachtelfen vor ihnen, den rechten Arm und das rechte Bein in einem anatomisch völlig unmöglichen Winkel von Körper abgespreizt, mit tiefen Schürfwunden in Gesicht und auf den Händen.

Mathis sah mit düsterer Miene zu Feldwebel Holthus. „Jetzt solltet ihr mal eurem König und Hochlord Fordring Meldung machen. Und am Besten schickt ihr gleich noch jemanden zu den Kirin Tor."

„Ihr scheint diesen Mann zu kennen, Godefrey?"

„Ja, leider," nickte der Steinmetz. „Er ist, oder besser war ein Magister der Kirin Tor."

Mathis hatte Riviel, den Portlamagier der sie über mehrere Wochen in den Sturmgipfeln begleitet hatte, sofort wieder erkannt.

Holthus warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den tiefen Brunnenschacht. „Da hat jemand versucht, gründlich zu sein. Von alleine ist der da nicht reingefallen."

Dann wandte er sich zu einem seiner Soldaten um. „Soldat! Meldung bei seiner Hoheit und bei Hochlord Fordring. Und zwar zack zack!"

Der junge Soldat salutierte und eilte zur Königsfeste. Während Holthus einen weiteren Soldaten zum Kuppelbau der Kirin Tor schickte, hockte sich Mathis vor den toten Elf und betrachtete ihn betrübt. Vorgestern Abend hatte er ihn noch ausgelassen mit Niamanee tanzen sehen und nun würde der junge Bursche niemals wieder das Tanzbein schwingen.

Als er wieder aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Gorben verschwunden war. Wohin war dieser unnütze Kerl denn jetzt schon wieder verschwunden? Aber bevor er den Krestin danach fragen konnte, trat Waffenmeister Renfurt, König Varians persönlicher Adjutant, aus dem hohen Portal der Königsfeste und eilte schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

Mathis erhob sich und sah ihm entgegen. Renfurt schenkte ihm ein kurzes Nicken, das Mathis mit einer höflichen Verbeugung konterte und dann strich sich der Waffenmeister gewichtig über seinen scharf gestutzten Schnurrbart.

„Erstattet Bericht, Steinmetz!"

Mathis beschloss, sich nicht von Renfurts aufgeblasenem Auftritt beeindrucken zu lassen und wollte gerade anfangen zu erzählen, da sah er aus den Augenwinkeln wie Hochlord Fordring auf den Burghof trat. Er war allein, wie so oft, blieb kurz stehen, warf einen Blick über den Burghof und kam dann im gemächlichen Tempo zum Brunnen.

„Wenn der Herr Waffenmeister auf den ehrenwerten Hochlord Fordring warten würde, dann müsste ich nicht alles zweimal erzählen."

Renfurt schien das nicht zu gefallen, nickte aber, da er Fordring ebenfalls kommen sah.

Der Hochlord hatte sie auch bald erreicht und wehrte mit einer raschen Handbewegung Mathis Ansatz einer tiefen Verneigung ab.

„Mein lieber Godefrey, da habt ihr ja etwas ausgesprochen unerfreuliches zu Tage gebracht." Der Blick des alten Paladins fiel auf die wachsende Zahl der Schaulustigen, die von den Soldaten zurückgehalten wurde, dann wanderten seine grauen Augen weiter zu Renfurt.

„Waffenmeister, nehmt eure Männer hier und erklärt doch unseren neugierigen Zuschauern da unten, dass es hier nur einen kleinen Unfall gegeben hat und es nichts weiter zu sehen gibt." Er lächelte freundlich.

Renfurt salutierte kurz, winkte den drei Soldaten sowie Feldwebel Holthus zu und machte dann mit unbewegter Miene auf dem Absatz kehrt um zu der wachsenden Menge an Zuschauen zu gehen.

Mit einem Hauch von Schadenfreude sah Mathis ihm nach. _Ganz Soldat. Läßt sich nicht anmerken, dass er vor Ärger beinahe platzt, weil er nun einiges nicht mitbekommen wird._

Renfurts scharfer Ton sorgte in der Tat dafür, dass sich die Menge der Schaulustigen wenn auch unwillig recht schnell zerstreute. Ohne den Blick von dem Toten zu nehmen richtete Fordring seine Worte wieder an Mathis.

„Das ist doch der junge Magister, der mit euch unter dem Kommando von Dunkelschwinge in den Sturmgipfeln war."

Das Personengedächtnis von Fordring war legendär. Man konnte durchaus den Eindruck gewinnen, dass er jeden Einzelnen hier im Lager persönlich kannte. Der Hochlord strich über seinen eisgrauen Bart.

„Ich erinnere mich noch gut, weil der Junge kurzfristig eingesprungen ist. Mooswanderer war sein Name, glaube ich. Riviel Mooswanderer." Jetzt sah er Mathis direkt an.

„Kanntet ihr ihn gut?"

Mathis zuckte mit den Schultern. „So gut man halt jemanden kennt, mit dem man mehrere Wochen lang im selben Zelt gelebt hat. Viel von sich erzählt hat er allerdings nie."

Fodring lehnte sich über den Brunnenrand und sah in Schwärze hinab. Seine gedämpfte Stimme hallte im Schacht wieder.

„So, wie er zugerichtet ist, muss er tief gefallen sein. Wie habt ihr ihn entdeckt?"

„Purer Zufall. Bei den Ausbesserungsarbeiten in den Kellergewölben hat's einen kleinen Zwischenfall gegeben, ein Teil der Decke ist weg gebrochen und hat einen Gang freigelegt. Wahrscheinlich ein alter Fluchttunnel, der zum Brunnenschacht führte. Und genau auf der Höhe, wo der Gang in den Schacht mündete habe ich ihn gefunden."

„Wo er ansonsten niemals entdeckt worden wäre."

Mathis zögerte. „Na ja, wenn jemand spurlos verschwindet, wäre das einer der ersten Orte, wo ich nachschauen würde."

Fordring wirkte interessiert. „Wieso?"

„Wenn ich es eilig gehabt hätte, mein Opfer verschwinden zu lassen, hätte ich genau den alten Brunnen gewählt."

„Und wenn ihr Zeit gehabt hättet?"

„Hätte ich es von der Steilklippe geschubst."

Fordring lächelte. „Ihr beherbergt ja ein beachtliches Potential an krimineller Energie, mein lieber Godefrey."

Mathis zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich sag' halt nur, wie es ist."

„Und genau das schätze ich an Euch, Herr Steinmetz."

Erzmagier Rhonin kam vom Kuppelbau her in wehenden Roben über den Burgplatz geeilt, in seinem Windschatten gefolgt von drei weiteren, violett umflatterten Magiern.

Fordring warf einen kurzen Blick in seine Richtung und wandte sich wieder Mathis zu.

„Da dieser Gang ja nun nichts Geheimes mehr hat, solltet ihr ihn besser wieder zumauern. Und sorgt dafür, dass die Aufbauten hier schnell verschwinden."

Mathis nickte, winkte Krestin zu sich und gemeinsam machten sie sich an den Abbau des Gerüsts. Erzmagier Rhonin hatte den Brunnen mittlerweile erreicht.

„Ach herrje! Das ist ja entsetzlich!"

Fordring sah den fuchshaarigen Magier ruhig an.

„Ja, das ist ein unschöner Anblick. Ich vermute, dass ist der Magier, den ihr seid gestern Nachmittag vermisst?"

Rhonin bejahte. „Als Mooswanderer heute Mittag nicht zum den Studien erschien, haben wir uns noch keine großen Gedanken gemacht. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass der Junge seine Studien verschlafen hätte. Dann aber entdeckte Fräulein Jaina die Spuren der ungemeldeten Portalsprünge. Wir begannen sofort mit der Überprüfung aller Personen, die dafür in Frage kämen. Riviel Mooswanderer blieb unauffindbar. Wir hatten den Jungen bisher immer für begabt, aber etwas unbedarft gehalten, aber nach Abwägung aller Fakten sah es so aus, dass er dahinter stecken musste. Und wir vermuteten, dass er sich abgesetzt hatte, weil ihm der Boden möglicherweise zu heiß geworden ist. Aber dass er ermordet worden ist..."

Der Erzmagier schüttelte den Kopf.

Mathis runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er hatte gute Ohren und obwohl er voll und ganz mit dem Abbau beschäftigt schien, hielt er den Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gespräch gerichtet. Gestern Morgen noch hatte er Riviel beim Würfelspiel in dem ‚Hängenden Prinzen' gesehen. Dann musste der Mord also kurz danach geschehen sein. Er beschloss, diese Erkenntnis erst einmal für sich zu behalten.

Waffenmeister Renfurt hatte sich wieder dazugestellt. Die Soldaten exerzierten weiter unter Holthus' Kommando, Renfurt hatte sie allerdings wie eine zufällige Barriere zwischen Burgtor und Brunnen postiert. Auf dem Burgplatz schien wieder Normalität einzukehren.

„Das er ermordet wurde, könnte bedeuten, dass er, angenommen, er ist tatsächlich der Springer gewesen, seinen Hintermännern zu unbequem geworden ist." fuhr Fordring fort.

„Die möglicherweise jetzt in Panik geraten, weil der Tote so früh entdeckt wurde."

Fordring warf Renfurt einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Das wäre denkbar."

„Andererseits- vielleicht ist dass auch nur ein unglücklicher Zufall," sinnierte Rhonin nachdenklich. „Mooswanderer hat die Finger nicht vom Spiel lassen können. Das ist ihm möglicherweise zum Verhängnis geworden. Vielleicht schuldete er jemanden Geld "

Vom Burgtor her näherte sich jetzt eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, eher spielerisch auf einen Gehstock gestützt, gefolgt von Maurergeselle Gorben.

„Was macht der Richter denn hier?" Rhonin wirkte alles andere als erfreut. Seine drei Magier positionierten sich wie auf einen lautlosen Befehl hin vor die kleine Gruppe am Brunnen und den beiden Ankömmlingen.

Fordring beschwichtigte. „Wir hätten Fallon so oder so informieren müssen. Lasst ihn hochkommen."

Mathis sah auf. Deswegen war Gorben so schnell verschwunden. Er hatte den Richter geholt!

Egmunt Fallon, genannt ‚der Richter' war nicht wirklich ein Richter. Zumindest nicht mehr. Tatsächlich war Egmunt Fallon lange Jahre Richter in Lordaeron-Stadt gewesen, bis er bei König Terenas in Ungnade gefallen war. Während der Geißelinvasion in Lordearon war er dann wieder in Erscheinung getreten. Nachdem Arthas dem Ruf seines Meisters nach Nordend gefolgt war, hatte Fallon recht erfolgreich aus dem Untergrund den Kampf gegen die Geißel in der Hauptstadt organisiert, musste dann aber mehr oder weniger freiwillig den Untoten von Sylvanas Windläufer weichen. Daraufhin hatte er sich dem Nordend- Kriegszug angeschlossen und aus eigener Initiative relativ schnell eine schlagkräftige Miliztruppe zusammengestellt, mit der er im äußeren Ring der Argentumsfeste für Recht und Ordnung sorgte. Und dies tat er so effektiv, dass ihn jeder nur noch respektvoll ‚den Richter' nannte. Niemand legte sich freiwillig mit dem Richter an.

Mit einer fast schon zu tiefen Verbeugung grüßte Fallon, ein knochiger, mittelgroßer Mann in den späten Vierzigern mit bereits sehr ausgeprägten Geheimratsecken im graumelierten, kurzgeschnittenen Haar, den Hochlord und den Erzmagier. Dann klemmte er mit dem Schwung des Hochkommens den Gehstock unter den linken Arm und versenkte die Hände in den Taschen seines mottenlöchrigen Mantels. Die eisblauen Augen, deren Iris sich kaum vom Weiß der Augäpfel abhob blieben kalt, als sich Fallons Mundwinkel zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln hoben.

„Ein Mord also. Gut, das Gorben mich so schnell geholt hat."

„Wir hätten euch zeitnah informiert, Fallon," fiel Rhonin ihm ins Wort.

Der Richter nickte. „Sicher. Darf ich mir den Toten einmal näher anschauen?" Letzteres war hauptsächlich an Fordring adressiert. Dieser ging einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Nur zu, Fallon. Sagt uns, was ihr denkt."

Der Richter ging in die Hocke, lehnte seinen Gehstock mit dem angelaufenen Silberknauf an den Brunnen und für einen kurzen Moment hob er die geschlossenen Lider des Toten. Dann drehte er den Leichnam zur Seite und öffnete den Kragen des gefütterten Wollwamses. Die blassen, violett-roten Spuren am Hals ließen wenig Spielraum für Interpretationen. Ohne aufzusehen murmelte er: „Erwürgt. Von Hinten."

Von Hinten? Woran macht Ihr das fest?"

Der Richter ging nicht auf die Frage des Erzmagiers ein. „Was Totschlag im Affekt ausschließt." Er warf Krestin einen kurzen, ausdruckslosen Blick zu. „Einen Zwerg als Täter übrigens auch." Dann wandte er sich wieder dem toten Elf zu.

„Haare und Kleidung sind gefroren, der Körper allerdings noch nicht, ebenso wenig ist die Leichenstarre komplett eingetreten. Berücksichtigt man die Tatsache, dass die Leichenstarre bei Frosttemperaturen etwas länger braucht, weisen die Fakten auf einen Todeszeitpunkt in den frühen Morgenstunden hin, vor Sonnenaufgang. Also die Zeit, wo die meisten hier noch tief und fest schlafen.

Da er keinen Umhang oder Mantel trägt, ist er vermutlich in einem Gebäude umgebracht worden und dann hierhin geschleift worden. Man kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass niemand einen Toten quer durch das ganze Lager schleifen würde, selbst zu nachtschlafender Zeit nicht, um ihn dann hier im Brunnen zu versenken. Das lässt den Schluss zu, dass er hier in unmittelbarer Nähe umgebracht und direkt darauf in den Brunnen gestoßen wurde."

Mathis fragte nicht, woher der Richter das so sicher zu wissen schien, ließ seinen Blick aber einmal in die Runde schweifen. Als nächstes zum Brunnen standen die Königsfeste- und der Kuppelbau der Kirin Tor.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen erhob sich Fallon wieder, schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, schob den Gehstock wieder unter den Arm und seine Hände wieder in die Taschen. Irritiert stellte Mathis fest, dass an Fallons frostroter Nase ein kleiner Tropfen funkelte und konnte einfach nicht mehr den Blick davon abwenden. Es war geradezu eine Erleichterung, als Fallon endlich ein ausgerissenes Taschentuch aus dem Mantel hervorzog und seine Nase mit einem leisen Schnäuzen darin vergrub. Während er das Tuch wieder verschwinden ließ, sah er in die Runde. Hochlord Fordring schien nachzudenken.

„Ihr seid euch bezüglich des Todeszeitpunktes sicher?"

Fallon nickte. „Ziemlich sicher."

„Dann stellt sich die Frage: Wo ist Magister Riviel von gestern morgen an bis zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes gewesen?" Fordring sah zu Rhonin. Dieser wirkte ratlos und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Könnte er wegen Spielschulden getötet worden sein?"

Jetzt lachte Fallon leise." Werter Hochlord, ihr überschätzt die Geldmengen, die hier im Lager im Umlauf sind. Könnte hier jemand soviel Geld verleihen, dass es einen Mord lohnt, wüsste ich davon."

Rhonin schien allmählich ungeduldig zu werden. „Nun, Fallon, ihr habt uns da wahrlich einige sehr nützliche Anhaltspunkte gegeben, aber wir werden jetzt mit unseren Möglichkeiten weiter ermitteln."

Fallon verneigte sich leicht. „Es freut mich, wenn ich mit meinem bescheidenen Wissen ein wenig behilflich sein konnte."

„Wieder einmal habt ihr euren scharfen Verstand unter Beweis gestellt, Fallon," Rhonin versuchte sich an einem gönnerhaftem Lächeln. „Aber es gibt Dinge, von denen habt ihr nicht die blasseste Ahnung. Wir werden sehr bald wissen, wer dahinter steckt."

Der Richter schien unbeeindruckt. „Davon bin ich überzeugt, Erzmagier. Lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr den Täter gefunden habt." Mehr zu Fordring gewandt fuhr er fort.

„Trotzdem- ich werde mich mal ein wenig umhören. Ich will nicht ganz ausschließen, dass er tatsächlich Spielschulden hatte und sie mit speziellen Gefälligkeiten abgezahlt hat. So jemanden möchte ich ungern bei uns unten im Lager herumspazieren haben. Besonders, da das Gerücht umgeht, dass Spione des Lichkönigs unter uns weilen. Wäre unschön, wenn sich der Verdacht verbreitet, dass die undichten Stellen in etwas höheren Kreisen zu finden sein könnten."

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Rhonin. „Und da meine Anwesenheit hier ganz offensichtlich auch nicht länger erwünscht ist, werde ich mich jetzt unten wieder meiner Arbeit zuwenden. Sollten die hohen Herren meiner vielleicht doch noch benötigen, lasst nach mir schicken. Ich stehe selbstverständlich jederzeit zu ihrer Verfügung."

Tirion Fordring kräuselte leicht die Lippen. „Fallon, dies hier ist eine sehr ernste Sache und je weniger davon wissen, desto besser. Wir können jetzt keine Unruhe mehr im Lager gebrauchen."

Fallon nickte. „Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, Hochlord. Ihr könnt euch auf meine Diskretion verlassen. Aber dies wird nicht der letzte Mord gewesen sein – und ihr wisst das."

Fordring ging nicht auf den Richter ein. „Wir halten Euch auf dem laufenden."

Fallon verneigte sich ein letztes Mal, schlug seinen mittlerweile wieder heruntergekippten Kragen hoch, nahm seinen Gehstock und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dann aber hielt er nochmals inne, drehte sich um und wies mit dem Stock direkt auf Mathis.

„Meister Steinmetz- euch hätte ich gerne heute Abend mal gesprochen! Ihr habt den Toten schließlich gefunden!"

Etwas perplex ob der unerwarteten Ansprache sah Mathis auf.

„Seit nach der achten Abendstunde bei mir!"

„Ich werde es einrichten," nickte Mathis und fuhr fort, den letzten Balken auf dem Karren festzuzurren. Das der Richter ihn heute abends noch sehen wollte, passte ihm gar nicht. Im ‚Hängenden Prinzen' hatte Balgin Kohlenfaust zur letzten großen Sause vor der kommenden Schlacht gerufen und die Schänke würde brechend voll sein. Kam man da nicht früh genug, konnte man froh sein, wenn man noch einen Stehplatz kam. Für derartige Feierlichkeiten hatte der Richter keinen Sinn. Einmal war er bisher im ‚Hängenden Prinzen' aufgetaucht- und das auch nur, um einen Holzdieb zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

Schlecht gelaunt winkte Mathis Krestin und Gorben zum Aufbruch. Während die Gesellen den Karren zogen, nickte Mathis dem Hochlord und dem Erzmagier höflich zum Abschied und folgte dem Karren zum Burgtor hinaus.

Aus dem Kuppelbau der Kirin Tor waren mittlerweile zwei weitere Männer gekommen, die eine Trage brachten. Sie verbeugten sich kurz vor dem Erzmagier und dem Hochlord und blieben schweigend stehen. Fordring warf den beiden einen etwas nachdenklichen Blick zu.

Zu den Schweigenden, wie man die Bediensteten der Kirin Tor nannte hatte er so seine eigene Meinung. Die Schweigenden, von Geburt an stumm wurden bereits als kleine Kinder von den Magiern geholt um dort zu Dienstboten aufgezogen zu werden- Dienstboten, die vieles lernen würden, nur nicht lesen und Schreiben. In den meisten Fällen waren es Waisenkinder, aber es gab auch des öfteren die eine oder andere ärmere Familie, die ihr benachteiligtes Kind in die Obhut der Magier gaben, da sie es dort weit besser versorgt wussten und froh waren, einen Esser weniger am Tisch zu haben. Den Verdacht, dass der Stummheit der Kinder aus genau den Gründen bisweilen nachgeholfen wurde, hatten die Magier niemals wirklich entkräften können. Aber es hatte auch nie jemand wirklich interessiert.

Waffenmeister Renfurt räusperte sich. „Ich werde seiner Hoheit Bericht erstatten." Er sah zum Erzmagier. „Seine Hoheit sind sehr besorgt und erwarten ebenfalls detaillierte Informationen über alle weiteren Erkenntnisse."

Rhonin gab sich keine Mühe, seine Gereiztheit zu verbergen. „Seine Hoheit werden selbstverständlich auf dem Laufenden gehalten, Renfurt." Der Waffenmeister verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen Nicken und kehrte strammen Schrittes zur Feste zurück.

„Wir werden unseren Magier jetzt mitnehmen und eingehend untersuchen, wenn es euch recht ist, Tirion."

Der alte Paladin nickte. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung ordnete der Erzmagier den Abtransport des Leichnams an und wandte sich wieder Fordring zu.

„Das der Richter hier aufgekreuzt ist, ist nicht gut. Er hätte davon noch nicht so früh erfahren dürfen. Das setzt Dinge in Bewegung, die so kurz vor der Schlacht für Unruhe sorgen werden." Rhonin seufzte leise.

„Zumal er mit seinem unausgesprochenen Verdacht recht haben könnte. Ich fürchte, die Person, die wir suchen trägt das Wappen unseres Ordens."

„Ja, im Moment sieht es ganz danach aus. Ist es möglich, im Nachhinein festzustellen, wohin die Portalgänge des jungen Mannes geführt haben?"

„Schwierig. Ja, es gibt Möglichkeiten. Aber genauso gut gibt es Möglichkeiten, die Spuren des Sprunges zu verwischen. Und Riviel Mooswanderer war einer unserer besten Portalmagier. Wir müssten schon viel Glück haben, noch etwas Brauchbares aufspüren zu können.

Aber es gibt noch etwas anderes, worüber ich mit Euch reden wollte, Tirion. Folgt mit doch in unsere bescheidene Unterkunft."

Fordring ließ ein trockenen Lächeln aufblitzen und begleitete den Erzmagier zu dem großen, weißen Kuppelbau der Kirin Tor, der wie ein Halbmond an der Burgmauer klebte, direkt neben einem der beiden schlanken Türme, von denen aus der magische Schutzschild um die Argentumsfeste gespeist wurde. Das Metall der Dachkuppel blitze fast violett im grellen Licht der Wintersonne. Damals, beim Bau der Feste hatte Rhonin Fordring erklärt, dass dieses Metall ein Leiter für die energetischen Ströme sei die von den feinen Messinstrumenten im Inneren aufgenommen würden. Da aber Tirion nicht wirklich viel von Magie verstand, hatte ihn das auch nicht weiter interessiert. Wie viele Streiter des Lichts stand er der Magie schon seid jeher eher skeptisch gegenüber.

Die leicht gerüsteten Wachen in den Farben der Kirin Tor am Eingangsportal rückten respektvoll einen Schritt zur Seite, als der Erzmagier und der Hochlord eintraten. Ähnlich der Königsfeste war auch hier ein Außengang um den inneren Bereich gebaut worden der von schwebenden Lichtgloben an der hohen Decke mit sanftem weißen Licht erhellt wurde. Durch die langen, schmalen Fenster drang regenbogenfarbenes Sonnenlicht nach innen – eine schillernde Membran aus flimmernder Energie sperrte anstelle von Fensterglas die Kälte aus. Überflüssige magische Spielereien in Tirions Augen. Immer wieder kamen sehr beschäftigt wirkenender Magister an ihnen vorbei, verneigten sich höflich und eilten dann weiter. Fordring folgte Rhonin eine von mehreren schmalen Treppen hoch, die zum inneren Bereich des Gebäudes führten.

Der innere Bereich des Kirin Tor Komplexes war Außenstehenden nicht zugänglich, selbst Fordring war bisher nur wenige Male im heiligsten Inneren der Magiergilde gewesen, ein großer, runder, nach oben offener Raum in dessen Mitte eine gewaltige, bronzene Apparatur rotierte, bestehend aus hunderten und aberhunderten lautlos in und um sich drehender Scheiben und Zahnräder die unablässig in metallische Rahmen gefasste, farbige Kristallscheiben in ständig wechselnde Positionen brachten. Ein ganzes Dutzend Magier war rund um die Uhr damit beschäftigt diese Positionen von unübersichtlich vielen kleinen Skalen abzulesen und in riesigen Folianten niederzuschreiben. Meganitium nannten die Magier diese Apparatur die in der Lage war, jede noch so feine Schwingung der Energieströme zu erfassen. Niemand, der diesen Raum zum ersten Male betrat konnte sich der Faszination dieses Anblickes entziehen. Auch jetzt schlug diese gewaltige Apparatur Fordring für einen Moment wieder in ihren Bann.

Er strich sich über den Bart. „Immer wieder faszinierend." Jetzt war es Rhonin, der lächelte. „Ja, dass ist wahrlich ein kleines Wunderwerk. Und dabei ist es nur eine kleinere Version. Habt ihr eigentlich je das Meganitium in Dalaran gesehen?"

Fording verneinte. „Tatsächlich habe ich es bisher noch nie nach Dalaran geschafft." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der riesigen Maschine zu. „Und damit seid ihr in der Lage, jedwede magische Bewegung aufzuzeigen?"

Der Erzmagier nickte mit sichtbarem Stolz. „Diese Maschine deckt nur Nordend und den Norden von Azeroth ab. Das Megantinium in Dalaran operiert weltweit und wir stehen in ständigem Kontakt. Immer wieder springen Magier zurück nach Dalaran um unsere Aufzeichnungen mit den dortigen Aufzeichnungen abzugleichen."

„Was für ein immenser Aufwand." Fording hatte mehr zu sich gesprochen, Rhonin ging dennoch darauf ein. „Allerdings. Aber es lohnt sich. Deswegen stehen wir jetzt auch hier. Ich werde Euch jetzt auch nicht mit langen, fachlichen Ausführungen belasten sondern versuchen, es so verständlich wie möglich zu erklären."

Fordring hatte den kleinen Seitenhieb sehr wohl verstanden, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Rhonin fuhr fort. „Wie ich Euch ja bereits mitgeteilt habe, hatten wir jüngst unerklärliche Fluktuationen im Schild. Es war nicht ganz einfach, aber wir haben das Energiemuster extrahieren können und haben es mit bereits bekannten Mustern verglichen. Und wir sind fündig geworden." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort.

„Als Illidan Sturmgrimm in der Scherbenwelt vernichtet wurde, gab es einen bisher nie da gewesenen, unglaublich starken, energetischen Impuls, der noch bis nach Azeroth deutliche Wellen geschlagen hat. Bisher hatten wir angenommen, dass dies von den Naaru verursacht worden war. Aber nun haben wir dasselbe Muster in den Fluktuationen gefunden. Da die Naaru, wie ja allgemein bekannt, sich für uns aufopferten haben uns die neuen Erkenntnisse zu einem weit besorgniserregenderen Schluss gebracht." Wieder legte er eine kleine Pause ein und Fordring bemerkte, dass Rhonin ihn verstohlen beobachtete. _Er will sehen, wie er mich beeindruckt_. _Und ja, ich bin beeindruckt- aber anders, als er glaubt._

Rhonin räusperte sich leise. „Wir alle wissen, dass der Erzdämon Kil Jaeden mit seinem einstigen Vasallen Illidan gebrochen hat – genau, wie mit seinem Geschöpf, dem Lichkönig."

Der Hochlord nickte bedächtig. „Nun, wir nehmen es an."

„Diese Erkenntnis kann wohl als gesichert gelten, wir haben es aus vielen Quellen bestätigt bekommen. Wir haben zudem noch etwas anhand unserer Aufzeichnungen festgestellt. Unmittelbar nach der Vernichtung Illidans ist der Lichkönig aus seinem eisigen Schlaf erwacht. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem seine Festungsanlage noch längst nicht fertig gestellt war. Wir glauben, dass das so nicht geplant war. Weiterhin sind wir uns mittlerweile so gut wie sicher, dass es der energetische Impuls war, der den Lichkönig geweckt hat. Eine Energie, die den Dämonen Illidan tötet und den Lichkönig aus dem Schutz des Eises holt, als er noch verwundbar ist. Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich, dass Kil Jaeden dahinter steckt. Und dass er bereits ordentlich hier mitmischt.

Fordring- wir haben es hier nicht mit Spionen des Lichkönigs zu tun. Das hier ist eine ganze Nummer größer! Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Hochlord, die Schlacht übermorgen – die Schlacht übermorgen könnte ein großer Fehler sein."


	14. Um Haaresbreite

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall durchschlug die Eisenspitze des Armbrustbolzens Fleisch und Knochen. Mitten zwischen die glühenden Augen getroffen sank der Seuchenpirscher, der aus der Schneewehe unmittelbar hinter der Blutelfe aufgetaucht war, mit einem gurgelnden Grunzen zurück in den Schnee.

„Ich kann sehr wohl die Lebenden von den Toten unterscheiden, Barlov!" rief Melwin, der breitnasige Armbrustschütze zu Fingin Barlov, dem ein Stein vom Herzen viel.

„Und jetzt geh' und hol' die Braut- und leg' nen Zahn zu, denn wo ein Seuchenpirscher ist, sind garantiert noch mehr!"

In dem Moment zischte ein zweiter Bolzen durch die kalte Abendluft und bohrte sich in die Schläfe eines weiteren Seuchenpirschers, der rechts neben der Schneewehe seinen Kopf zu weit in die Höhe gereckt hatte. Gent, der zweite Armbrustschütze hatte augenblicklich reagiert. Der erste Seuchenpirscher hatte sich mit dem Bolzen zwischen den Augen mittlerweile wieder erhoben und wankte orientierungslos umher.

Barlov rannte, sprang durch den knöchelhohen Schnee der taumelnden Elfe entgegen und fing sie auf. Sie schien kaum mehr etwas wahrzunehmen und mit einem flüchtigen Blick sah Barlov, dass das rechte Hosenbein von Blut durchnässt war.

„Los Barlov, beeil dich, da kommen noch mehr!" Melwin winkte hastig.

Ohne lange zu überlegen warf der kräftige Holzfäller sich die junge Frau wie einen nassen Sack über die Schulter und stapfte los, so schnell er konnte, während zwei weitere Bolzen dicht hintereinander abgeschossen direkt an ihm vorbeijagten. Obwohl die Elfe nicht besonders kräftig gebaut war, spürte er ihr Gewicht im unwegsamen Schnee doch deutlich. Keuchend hastete er zwischen den Armbrustschützen hindurch, sein Atem dampfte wie ein kochender Wasserkessel in der eisigen Luft. Wieder hörte er dass Surren eines Bolzens dicht anbei. Aus den Augenwinkeln gewahrte er hinter sich weitere Schatten. Der ganze Wald hatte angefangen zu leben.

„Schneller! Auf den Wagen und los! Das sind verdammt viele!" brüllte Gent. Fast synchron schossen nun alle drei Armbrüste.

Barlov hatte den Holzschlitten fast erreicht und reichte noch im Lauf die mittlerweile ohnmächtige Elfe hoch auf den breiten Kutschbock. Karling, der Kutscher schnalzte mit der Zunge und ließ die Peitsche knallen – mit einem Ruck fuhr der schwere Frachtschlitten an. Die sechs Zugponys trabten fast von alleine los- sie hatten die Gefahr längst gewittert und schon unruhig auf der Stelle getänzelt. Die Armbrustschützen jagten noch eine weitere Salve Bolzen in die schnell herannahende Meute der Seuchenpirscher und eilten dann zu ihren Reittieren, die sich bereits wiehernd versuchten, loszureißen.

Mit knapper Not gelang es Barlov so gerade eben noch, auf den schnell anfahrenden Schlitten aufzuspringen. Kaum, dass er auf dem Kutschbock saß, bohrte sich direkt neben ihm ein schwarzer, grober Pfeil in die Lehne. Barlov zuckte mit einem leisen Aufschrei zusammen und sah gerade noch das glühende Augenpaar, das hinter den vorbei gleitenden Bäumen neben ihm aufblitze. Sie kamen jetzt von allen Seiten!

Karling schwang die Peitsche und drosch immer hektischer auf die Ponys ein, die mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen und dampfenden Nüstern sich mit aller Kraft ins Zuggeschirr stemmten. Eine tiefe Schneise aufgewühlten Schnees und Laub hinter sich lassend pflügte der schwere lange Schlitten holpernd über den Waldboden. Vom Sattel aus schossen die Armbrustschützen weiterhin auf die Verfolger und trotz der Bewegung gelang es ihnen immer wieder den einen oder anderen Seuchenpirscher mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss auszuschalten. Bolzen, die sonst wo die untoten Körper durchschlugen beeindruckten die Kreaturen wenig. Aber wo einer fiel, kamen gleich zwei neue nach.

Wieder bohrten sich gleich mehrere Pfeile vibrierend in das Holz der gestapelten Baumstämme. Karling trieb die Ponys, deren dichtes Fell bereits schweißnass glänzte noch weiter an und rief zu Barlov gewandt. „Verfluchter Dreck, ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass es hier unten viel zu gefährlich ist!"

„Halt' die Klappe, Karling, du warst doch auch auf die Kohle für das Silberfenn scharf! Hol' aus den Gäulen ‚raus was geht!" schnauzte Dergon, der Holzfäller, der neben ihm saß zurück. Er war es auch, der die bewusstlose Elfe wie eine Puppe mit schlackernden Gliedmaßen auf seinem Schoß festhielt.

Mit erschreckender Schnelligkeit rannte plötzlich ein Seuchenpirscher von der Seite auf den Schlitten zu, krallte sich am hölzernen Ladegatter fest und schwang sich trotz der schnellen Fahrt mit irritierender Leichtigkeit auf die Stämme. In dem schwarz vertrockneten Gesicht öffnete sich ein lippenloses Maul mit spitzgefeilten Zähnen und mit leisem Fauchen sprang die Abscheulichkeit auf einen der zwei Holzfäller zu, der hinten auf den Stämmen saß.

Aber dieser reagierte blitzschnell, zog seine Axt und schlug zu. Im hohen Bogen flog der Kopf mit immer noch weit geöffnetem Maul von dannen. Der Körper kippte vom Schlitten, geriet unter die Kufen und wurde mit einem häuslichen Geräusch zermalmt, was dem Gefährt einen ordentlichen Ruck verpasste und die Insassen ordentlich durchschüttelte.

In waghalsigen Schlangenlinien dirigierte Karling das sperrige Gefährt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, mehr als einmal drohte es umzukippen. Noch ging es geradeaus und auf dem gefrorenen, zugeschneiten Boden glitt der Schlitten schnell voran. Aber die Seuchenpirscher holten immer mehr auf.

Jetzt versuchten gleich drei der Kreaturen den Sprung auf den Schlitten, eine von ihnen verfehlte das Gefährt und geriet direkt unter die Kufen, die anderen wurden von den schweren Ästen der beiden Holzfäller auf der Ladefläche niedergestreckt. Mitten im Kampf hagelten weitere schwarz gefiederte Pfeile auf den Schlitten hinab, geistesgegenwärtig nutze einer der Holzfäller den bereits enthaupteten Körper eines Pirschers als Schild und ein Großteil der Geschosse bohrte sich in den Rücken der mumifizierten Kreatur.

Von vorne nahm die Helligkeit des durch die Bäume fallenden Abendlichts zu – sie näherten sich der Waldgrenze. Damit begann der Anstieg auf den Berg. Und die Seuchenpirscher waren ihnen noch immer dicht auf den Fersen.

Der Holzfäller, der immer noch die pfeilgespickten Überreste des kopflosen, zuckenden Untoten vor sich hielt, drehte sich schwer atmend zu den drei Männern auf dem Kutschbock um.

„So viele habe ich noch nie gesehen! Und ich werd' das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie hinter den Mädel her sind! Wir sollten sie vom Schlitten werfen – ist doch nur eine Blutelfe! Die machen uns sonst alle, am Berg holen die uns ein!" Damit warf er den Seuchenpirscher angewidert vom Heck des Schlittens und duckte sich in derselben Bewegung aus der Schusslinie eines anfliegenden Pfeils.

„Ich riskier' doch meinen Arsch für nichts und wieder nichts," brüllte Barlov zurück. „Außerdem hat Fordring bereits gestern Abend nach ihr suchen lassen, die scheint wichtig zu sein!"

„Ach ja? Woher weißt du das?" Jetzt war es Dergon, der Barlov zweifelnd ansah.

„Weil ich eins und eins zusammenzählen kann," entgegnete Barlov und sah sich wieder hektisch um. „Ich habe zufällig mitbekommen, wie zwei Leute von Fordring den jungen Paladin nach ihr gefragt und ihn dann mitgenommen haben- und der Bursche war kurz vorher mit Mathis dem Steinmetz und unserer Elfe hier bei Stallmeister Hagstrodt."

„Ganz ehrlich, Barlov- mir ist meine eigene Haut lieber als die einer verfluchten Blutelfe," rief der Holzfäller von hinten und hielt sich an der Lehne des Kutschbockes fest. „Weißt du, wie egal mir das ist, ob sie wichtig für Fordring ist oder nicht? Schmeißt sie ‚runter, sage ich! Den Berg schaffen wir nie!"

„Die Elfe bleibt!" brüllte Barlov zurück.

„Deine Entscheidung, Barlov! Aber ich garantiere dir- deine Vorstellung von Hölle wird für dich eine ganz neue Bedeutung bekommen, wenn wir uns da unten wieder sehen, dafür werde ich sorgen!" Wieder nagelten sich zwei schwarze Pfeile in das Holz der Stämme.

„Halt' einfach deine Klappe und mach Platz, Hugen. Ich komme nach hinten! Ich habe da eine Idee!" Barlov wandte sich an den Kutscher. „Und du, Karling, hol' aus den Gäulen ‚raus was geht am Berg, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich ein gutes Stück nach oben kommen!"

Während Barlov etwas schwerfällig über den schwankenden Kutschbock kletterte, bemüht, sich gut festzuhalten, gewann der Schlitten tatsächlich an Boden und glitt in rascher Fahrt den hellen Strahlen der sinkenden Abendsonne entgegen. Die Armbrustschützen ließen sich auf ihren Pferden etwas zurückfallen und feuerten ihre zur Neige gehenden Bolzen ab.

Der Schlitten durchbrach das Unterholz und rutschte wankend ins Freie, kam aber in dem viel höheren Schnee der offenen Fläche zum Stocken. Ein gutes Stück unterhalb lag der Bergpfad, der den Kamm zur Feste hinaufführte. Karling wollte einschwenken, aber Barlov schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bleib im Schnee und sieh zu, dass wir noch weiter nach oben kommen!"

Den keuchenden Ponys stand bereits Schaum vor dem Mund, nicht mehr lange und das erste Tier würde zusammen brechen.

„Noch ein Stück!" brüllte Barlov. Am Waldrand erschienen die ersten Seuchenpirscher, schienen für einen Moment vor den blendenden Sonnenstrahlen zurückzuweichen, liefen aber dann auf die offene Schneefläche hinaus. Die Armbrustschützen feuerten ihre letzten Bolzen ab. Immer mehr Seuchenpirscher sprangen aus dem Unterholz, Dutzende und Aberdutzende schwarzer Gestalten sprangen in den hellen Schnee hinaus, dem Schlitten hinterher.

„Weiter!" brüllte Barlov. Die Ponys schrieen, ein schwarzer Pfeil landete hinter ihnen im Schnee. Die Berittenen zogen ihre Schwerter.

„Kappt sie Halteseile! Jetzt!" Barlov zog seine Axt.

„Die Halteseile kappen? Bist Du wahnsinnig? Das ist Silberfenn!" Hugen sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Kappt die verdammten Seile!" Barlov holte aus und ließ mit aller Wucht er die Axtschneide auf die Seile niedersausen. Der andere Holzfäller tat es ihm gleich und schließlich schlug auch Hugen zu. Mit lautem Knallen lösten sich die Seile beinahe gleichzeitig. Die schweren Stämme gerieten ins Rutschen.

„Festhalten!" brüllte Barlov und schaffte es gerade eben noch, die Axt wieder ins Futteral zu schieben und sich an dem Ladegatter festzuklammern, als die massiven Silberfennhölzer unter seinen Füßen wegrollten, quer vom Schlitten rumpelten, den hölzernen Hebekran an der Seite des Schlittens mitrissen und immer schneller in einer Wolke hochgeschleuderten Schnees talwärts rollten – direkt auf die Seuchenpirscher zu.

Durch die Wucht der herabdonnernden Stämme löste sich ein großes Schneebrett und rutschte ebenfalls direkt auf den Waldrand zu. Umgeben von einer gewaltigen Wolke aufgewirbelter Eiskristalle krachten die ersten Stämme auf die Bäume.

Als die Schneewolke sich langsam wieder lichtete, hatte sich vor dem Waldrand ein großer Schneewall aufgetürmt, aus dem hier und da noch das Ende eins Baumstammes ragte. Auf breiter Fläche unterhalb des Schlittens blitzte gelbes Gras zwischen einem dünnen Rest Schnee hervor. Seuchenpirscher waren keine mehr zu sehen.

Fasziniert starrten die Männer auf ihr Werk der Verwüstung. Allen war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie großes Glück gehabt hatten, dass es den Schlitten nicht gleich mut umgerissen hatte.

Karling kratzte sich am Kopf. „Da beiß mich doch ein Worg! Barlov, ich bin beeindruckt."

Hugens Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich nicht. Da unten liegt ein Monatslohn. Wir hätten doch das Spitzohr rausschmeißen sollen. Die Lawine wäre vielleicht nicht ganz so spektakulär geworden. Aber es wäre billiger gewesen."

Dergon sah ihn unwirsch an. „Jetzt sei endlich still. Stell's doch Fordring in Rechnung. Und wir sollten jetzt zusehen, dass wir weiterkommen, ich glaube dem Mädel geht's nicht gut."

„Und ich würde auch nicht wetten, dass es alle Pirscher erwischt hat. Die kommen wieder."

Melwin beugte sich vom Pferd. „Und wir haben keine Bolzen mehr."

Barlov nickte. „Gut, Genug gestaunt. Sehen wir zu, dass wir hier weg kommen." Er kletterte wieder nach vorne auf den Kutschbock und mit einem leisen Schnalzen der Zügel trieb Karling die Zugponys wieder an. Diese setzten sich nur widerwillig in Bewegung, legten sich dann aber doch ins Geschirr, als sie merkten, wie leicht der Schlitten geworden war.

Dergan, der die ganze Zeit über die Elfe festgehalten hatte, sah Barlov besorgt an.

„Ihr Bein sieht böse aus. Und es hört nicht auf zu bluten."

„Wir sollten es abbinden." Auch Barlov gefiel der Anblick der jungen Frau nicht. Er hatte relativ schnell erkannt, dass das ganze Blut auf dem schmiereigen, viel zu großen Wappenrock nicht ihres war, aber die klaffende Wunde im Oberschenkel sah unappetitlich infiziert aus. Und ihr ohnehin schon bleiches Gesicht hatte, genau wie ihre Lippen einen bläulichen Ton angenommen. Barlov zog seinen Flachmann hervor und schlug der Elfe ein paar Mal sanft auf die Wangen.

„Los, Mädchen, komm zu dir!"

Die Elfe – wie hieß sie noch gleich? Niam-irgendwas oder so ähnlich– stöhnte leise. Sie war also noch rudimentär bei Bewusstsein. Er setzte ihr den Flachmann an die Lippen.

„Los, trink was davon- das könnte gleich etwas schmerzhaft werden."

Er kippte leicht nach und die hochprozentige Flüssigkeit rann über ihre blauen Lippen in den Mund. Automatisch schluckte sie und begann zu husten. Aber Barlov kippte noch einen nach. Die rötliche Flüssigkeit rann aus ihren Mundwinkeln, sie verschluckte sich und hustete, dass es ihren Körper nur so schüttelte. Aber Dergon hielt sie sicher fest. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, stammelnd kamen leise Worte hervor. Barlov sah Dergon etwas ratlos an.

„Kannst du sie verstehen?"

Dergon setzte zum Kopfschütteln an, hielt aber dann inne.

„Doch...doch, ich glaube ja. Sie wiederholt immer wieder Fordrings Namen."

Barlov warf einen kurzen, wissenden Blick zu Hugen auf der Ladefläche, der nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckte und mürrisch murmelte: „Einen Monatslohn, Barlov. Einen Monatslohn."

Dann wandte sich Fingin Barlov wieder der Blutelfe zu, riss den Hosenstoff an der Wunde weiter auf und schüttete mit einem winzigen Anflug des Bedauerns den Rest seines Rotbeerenbrandes über die Verletzung.

Mit einem heiseren Röcheln versteifte sich der Elfenkörper für einen Moment und sackte dann zusammen. Barlov hatte inzwischen ein Stück Seil abgeschnitten, knotete es vorsichtig oberhalb der Schnittes um das Bein, schob einen Stock darunter und drehte die Schlinge damit zu, so fest es ging. Und tatsächlich hörte es langsam auf zu bluten. Er nahm noch einen der groben Säcke, die unter dem Sitz gestopft waren und deckte die Elfe damit provisorisch zu.

Dergan sah ihn skeptisch an. Barlov versuchte, optimistisch zu wirken.

„Die schafft das schon. Diese Spitzohren sind viel zäher als sie aussehen. Die Aktion ist nicht umsonst gewesen."

„Einen Monatslohn." Erklang wieder Hugens grummelnde Stimme von hinten.

Die Abendsonne hatte sich bereits mit einem breiten, leuchtend roten Streifen am Horizont verabschiedet, als endlich die Königfeste hoch oben auf dem Bergkamm in Sicht kam. Dunkel hoben sich ihre mächtigen Türme vor dem hellen Blau des Abendhimmels ab. Jetzt war es nicht mehr weit. Die Elfe war nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein gekommen, aber sie atmete relativ ruhig und regelmäßig.

Auch die Zugponys hatten sich wieder beruhigt, nach der Strapaze, die hinter ihnen lag, hatte Karling sie sehr gemächlich marschieren lassen. Seuchenpirscher waren keine mehr aufgetaucht. Zwar glaubte der eine oder der andere bisweilen ein paar glühende Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, aber das konnte auch der Erschöpfung entsprungene Einbildung gewesen sein.

Die Holzfäller hatten sich den hinter ihnen liegenden Weg weitestgehend angeschwiegen und waren nun durchgefroren, hungrig und müde. Ebenso erschöpft saßen die Bewaffneten in den Sätteln zusammengesunken und ließen ihre Pferde hinter dem Frachtschlitten hertrotten.

Der plötzliche Halt des Schlittens riss die Männer wieder aus ihrer Lethargie.

Barlov schreckte hoch. „Was ist los, Karling?"

Der Kutscher wies nach vorne. Seine Stimme war leise. "Guckt euch das mal an!"

Von Fackelträgern auf beiden Seiten in unregelmäßigen Abständen beleuchtet schob sich wie unendlich langer, schwarzer Lindwurm auf unzähligen Beinen von der anderen Seite her kommend ein nicht enden wollender Zug von Menschen den Weg zur Königsfeste hoch. Deutlich zu erkennen waren kleinere Reitergruppen und einige wenige Wagen, die die Gleichförmigkeit des Menschenstroms an einigen Stellen durchbrachen. Jetzt erklang ein lautes, lang gezogenes Hornsignal, das kurze Zeit später in ähnlicher Länge von dem dunklen Signalhorn der Feste wiederholt wurde.

Dergon staunte. „Wo kommen die denn alle her?"

Karling hatte die Zügel sinken lassen. „Und vor allem- wo wollen die denn alle hin? Wir platzen doch jetzt schon aus allen Nähten."

Hugen hatte sich auf der Ladefläche aufgerichtet und lehnte sich über die Lehne des Kutschbockes. „Na ja, das dürfte sich in wenigen Tagen wieder geändert haben."

„Du bist ein Speizahn, Hugen," entgegnete Barlov. „Das wird die Verstärkung sein, die Baron Varmont von Strabhand mitbringt. Wir sollten warten, bis die alle in der Feste verschwunden sind und ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt ist. Dann sehen wir zu, dass wir das Elfenmädel möglichst unauffällig zu Fordring bringen!"


	15. Kriegshymnenfeste

Der aus den heißen Quellen aufsteigende Dampf hatte sich der eiseigen Kälte des späten Nachmittags wie ein wabernder, lebendiger Teppich über den schneefreien, Boden gelegt. In unregelmäßigen Abständen ragten Pfähle aus den Dampfschwaden, ein jeder mit einer eigenartigen, teilweise sehr bizarr wirkenden Figur gekrönt. Ein Großteil der meist tierähnlichen Gebilde war recht grob aus Holz geschnitzt, andere einfach nur aus Ästen und Knochen zusammengebunden, viele waren bunt bemalt. Ketten aus geflochtenem Bast oder Leder mit allerlei eigenartigem Gehänge hingen von den Pfählen, schaukelten leise im Wind und das leise Klappern von Knochen, Muscheln, und Horn orchestrierte das Wogen des Dampfes mit einer monotonen, urtümlichen Melodie.  
>Die kalte Brise frischte auf und eine heftige Windböe riß den dichten Dunst für einem Moment wie einen Vorhang auseinander und die orangefarbenen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne fielen auf das wohl ungewöhnlichste Bauwerk in ganz Nordend. Aus einem riesigen Krater vor den steil aufragenden Hängen eines engen Talkessels ragte ein gewaltiges Konstrukt, dessen Aussehen irgendwo zwischen einem Wespennest und den sakralen Prunkbauten der Menschen lag. Ab einer gewissen Höhe waren überall mit schweren Holz- und rostüberzogenen Eisenplatten Kanzeln verschiedenster Größe montiert worden, meist von schweren Ketten gehalten, auf denen mittleres bis schweres Geschütz hinter hohen, pikenbewehrten Schilden stand. Viele Schilde waren mit Figuren und Symbolen bemalt, die bunten Kalkfarben blätterten aber bereits schon wieder ab. Auch das Gebäude selbst war an vielen Stellen mit ähnlichen Bemalungen verziert worden, aber auch hier hatte die extreme Witterung den Farben mittlerweile ihre Leuchtkraft genommen. Auf dem höchsten, kirchturmähnlichen Aufbau wehte in blutrot weithin sichtbar das Banner der Horde.<br>Als zu Beginn der Invasion der vereinigten Streitkräfte die Konflikte zwischen Allianz und Horde, die anfangs gemeinsam in der Königfeste lagerten, zu immer heftigeren, blutigen Streitereien ausarteten, war der damalige Schlachtführer der Horde, der alte, hochangesehene Ork Varok Saurfang, Hochfürst über mehrere Clans, mit seinen Kriegern in das alte, nerubische Ziggurat auf der anderen Seite des Eiskronengletschers eingerückt und hatte das seid Äonen verlassene Zeugnis insektoider Baukunst zu einer schier unüberwindbaren Festung ausbauen lassen.  
>Von der Westseite her gesichert durch den steil abfallenden Talkessel und die direkt hinter dem Krater beginnenden heißen Quellen, gab es nur einen breiteren Pfad der zu dem tief auf der Höhe des Kraterboden liegenden, einzig sichtbaren Eingang führte. Dieser war durch drei hintereinander liegende, schwere Falltüren gesichert. Das eine angreifende Armee bis hierhin kam um sich an den Falltüren endgültig die Zähne auszubeißen, war schon recht unwahrscheinlich- denn zuvor hätte sie das Ehrenfeld durchqueren müssen. Jeder Totempfahl, der in den steinernen Boden auf der Ostseite des Ziggurats gerammt worden war, stand für einen Gefallenen. Aber mehr noch- für jeden Eingeweihten war er gleichwohl ein sicherer Wegweiser durch das fallengespickte, weitläufige Areal.<br>Auf der größten Geschützkanzel zwischen zwei geladenen Speerkatapulten stand Garrosh Höllschrei und ließ seinen Blick in den Himmel schweifen. Dort, vor dem klaren Frostblau des Nachmittagshimmels schwebten zwei riesige Drachen, gewagte Kreationen goblinoider Ingenieurskunst, von schweren Winden an dicken Seilen von den oberen Kanzeln aus in die Höhe gelassen. Wenn man genau hinschaute, sah man unter den Flughäuten auch die dunklen Umrisse der beiden Späherkobolde, die von dort aus das ganze Gebiet überwachten.  
>Ab und an griffen Gargylen die Drachen an und wenn die Windenwache nicht schnell genug reagierte, konnte es durchaus passieren, dass die geflügelten Monster den einen oder anderen Späher vom Himmel fraßen. Gerade diesen Mittag hatte es wieder Gargylenalarm gegeben, aber es war zu keinem Zwischenfall gekommen. Jetzt war es schon eine ganze Weile ruhig am wolkenlosen Firmament.<br>Der nuskelbepackte Ork ließ seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen über die Weite des Ehrenfeldes schweifen. Der auffrischende Wind hatte die Dampfschwaden jetzt mehr und mehr zu Seite gefegt und gab langsam die Sicht frei. Dort, wo der Schnee wieder liegen blieb, begannen die winterkahlen Birkenwälder. Bis zum Waldsaum standen mittlerweile die Totems.  
>Nach der Schlacht an der Pforte des Zorns hatte das Hämmern der Äxte und Beitel mehrere Tage ununterbrochen im Talkessel widergehallt. Viele stolze Krieger waren zu ihren Ahnen gegangen, darunter auch Dranosh, der Sohn von Hochfürst Saurfang. Kriegshäuptling Thrall war selbst nach Nordend gekommen, um die Lage wieder einigermaßen zu stabilisieren. Da es Abtrünnige der Verlassenen waren, die mit ihrem Seuchengebräu für die katastrophale Niederlage auf beiden Seiten gesorgt hatten, in der Hoffnung die Schlacht so für ihren Meister, dem Erzdämon Kil Jaeden zu entscheiden, war offene Feindschaft zwischen der Allianz und der Horde entflammt. Das Nordend-Bündnis drohte zu scheitern. Allein den Bemühungen Thralls und Hochlord Fordrings war des zu verdanken, dass man das Bündnis hatte wieder kitten können. Aber es stand auf tönernen Füßen.<br>Und das aggressive Verhalten des Königs von Sturmwind, der ebenfalls persönlich nach Nordend gekommen war, um die Lage hier zu klären, trug auch nicht gerade zur Verbesserung der Bündnissituation bei. Noch immer nagte in Garrosh der Ärger über die bei dem vorletzten Bündnistreffen vermasselte Gelegenheit, dem verhassten König der Weißhäute den Kopf zu spalten.  
>Ging es nach Garrosh, hätte die Horde das Allianzpack schon längst aus Nordend hinauswerfen sollen. Dann würde man auf Kalimdor für klare Verhältnisse sorgen und danach dem König von Sturmwind sehr deutlich vor Augen führen, wer das Sagen hat. Dreimal wurde sein Land und seine Hauptstadt schon geschleift – offensichtlich brauchte er es noch ein viertes Mal auf die harte Tour, um zu begreifen, wer hier die überlegene Rasse war!<br>Die Streitkräfte der Horde in Nordend waren den Allianzstreitkräften mindestens fünf zu eins unterlegen, was das Rauswerfen der Allianz aus Nordend zu einer wahren, kriegerischen Herausforderung machte- von der Thrall aber überhaupt nichts hören wollte. Auch weigerte sich der Kriegshäuptling vehement, weitere Truppen nach Nordend zu holen. Thrall war überhaupt viel zu nachgiebig mit der Allianz. Die Zeit bei den Menschen hatte ihn weich gemacht!  
>Eine Krähe hatte sich auf einen der Totempfähle niedergelassen. Kurz darauf gesellten sich noch zwei weitere der schwarzen Rabenvögel hinzu. Garrosh rümpfte die Nase.<br>Wind fuhr durch seinen mit kupfernen Ringen hochgebundenen, schwarzen Haarschopf auf dem ansonsten kahlen, braunen Schädel. Wie viele Krieger hatte er sich vom Kopf ausgehend wulstige Naberntätowierungen in schwungvollen Linien hinunter zum Nacken und über die Schultern unter die Haut hämmern lassen und trug trotz der Kälte nur ein ärmelloses, innen fellgefüttertes Lederwams. Obwohl er wie jeder harte Orkkrieger die Kälte verächtlich ignorierte, rief doch die eine oder andere besonders eisige Böe ein kurzes Aufblühen von Gänsehaut auf seiner ledrig-braunen Haut hervor.  
>Seinem Vater, dem respektierten Ork-Helden Grom Höllschrei hatte es Garrosh zu verdanken, das er vom unheilvollen Einfluss des dunklen Blutes verschont geblieben war und so die braune, ursprüngliche Hautfärbung besaß. Grom Höllschrei war einer der ersten gewesen, die das dunkle Blut von ihrem durch die Schatten korrumpierten Hochschamanen Ner'Zhul getrunken hatten, aber in einem lichten Moment war es ihm gelungen, seine Weib wie auch einige andere Mitglieder seines Clans vor Ner'Zhul Einfluss zu verstecken. Während der Großteil der einst so stolzen Krieger in blinder Raserei von Ner'Zhul gegen die Menschen, Elfen und Zwerge auf Azeroth gehetzt wurde, erblickte Garrosh in einem verborgenen Tal irgendwo auf Draenor, der alten Heimat der Orks, das Licht der Welt.<br>Mit jedem Krieg, den die Orks gegen die Bewohner Azeroths führten, verblasste der Fluch des dunklen Blutes mehr und mehr. Aber es hatte sie bis in die kommenden Generationen gezeichnet und ihre Haut grün gefärbt. Wieder war es Grom Höllschrei gewesen, der sich als Erster unter Einsatz seines Lebens Ner'Zhul entgegenstellte und damit dafür sorgte, dass der einstige Hochschamane bei seinem Meister in Ungnade und fiel sein Geist in das ewige Eis des Frostthrones auf Azeroth verbannt wurde.  
>Als sich in jüngster Zeit das schwarze Portal zu der Heimat der Orks wieder öffnete, holte Thrall einen Großteil seines dort noch lebenden Volkes nach Azeroth, da die hemmungslose Freisetzung der Schattenmagie durch Ner'Zhul die Welt zerstört und dem Untergang geweiht hatte. So kam auch Garrosh in diese neue Welt, mit dem großen Namen eines Vaters, den er nie gekannt hatte.<br>Und er hatte auch sehr schnell begriffen, dass Thrall ihn in erster Linie seines Namens wegen förderte. Umso mehr dürstete es ihn nach Taten, die er vollbringen konnte, um seinen eigenen Ruhm zu festigen. Aufgewachsen mit den alten Lehren und unberührt von der Schuld des Blutes, erkannte Garrosh in Thralls nachsichtiger Haltung den Menschen und anderen Völkern Azeroths gegenüber sehr bald eine offensichtliche Schwäche. Dreimal hatte der kampferprobte Kriegshäuptling den jüngeren Ork im öffentlichen Duell niederwerfen müssen, bis dieser ihn schließlich anerkannte. Selbst unter den Clans galt Garrosh mittlerweile als aufbrausend und unberechenbar – und er tat alles, um diesen Ruf zu kultivieren. Er war ein Ork vom alten Blut der noch nach dem Gesetz des Stärkeren lebte und sich auf die Fahne geschrieben hatte, dass die alten Traditionen nicht vergessen würden!  
>Ein gutes Dutzend weiterer Krähen hatte sich auf den Totempfählen niedergelassen. Garrosh konnte den Geruch des Todes jetzt deutlich riechen. Ein weiterer Punkt, den Garrosh ebenfalls nur sehr schwer akzeptieren konnte. Thrall hatte dieser untoten Elfe, die sich Fürstin der Verlassenen nannte den Schutz der Horde angeboten. Nicht nur, dass es eine Elfe war- sie war darüber hinaus auch noch tot, eine Kreatur der Schatten! Und das, wo doch Trall jegliche Form der angewandten Schattenmagie unter Androhung der Todesstrafe verboten hatte!<br>So habe ich besser ein Auge auf sie, war Thrall lapidare Antwort dazu gewesen. Und ebenso lapidar hatte Thrall Sylvanas gedroht, ihr eigenhändig den Kopf abzureißen, sollte sie es je wagen, ihre Schattenmagie in der Nähe seines Volkes anzuwenden.  
>Zwischen den Birken trat ein Pferd mit bodenlanger, schwarzer Schabracke hervor. Auch der Kopf, mit einem wippenden Kamm aus schwarzen Hahnenfedern gekrönt, war gänzlich unter schwarzem Stoff verborgen, nur die Augen leuchteten rotglühend aus den dafür vorgesehenen Öffnungen. Die dunkle Gestalt im Sattel in einem weit über den Pferderücken reichenden Umhang hielt kurz an, schien sich umzusehen und ließ dann das Pferd gemächlich durch die Totems hindurch schreiten. Wie so oft kam die dunkle Fürstin alleine. Sylvanas Windläufer hielt sich an die Abmachung mit Thrall und verzichtete auf den bequemen Sprung durch die Schatten. Aber eine Prise Theatralik ließ sie sich in ihrem Auftritt dennoch nicht nehmen.<br>Garrosh Höllschrei beobachtete die Fürstin der Verlassenen, wie sie sich ohne Zögern auf dem richtigen Weg durch die Totems hindurch der Festung näherte. Mit einem leisen, unwilligen Knurren zog er nach einer Weile den Kopf ein und verließ die Kanzel zurück ins Innere des Ziggurats.

„Ihr kommt spät, Untote." Im Schein der Fackeln sah Garrosh Höllschrei auf, während er bedächtig fortfuhr, seine mächtige Kriegsaxt zu schärfen. Für einen Moment war das metallische Schaben das einzige Geräusch, dass die Stille der geräumigen, fensterlosen Kriegshalle durchbrach.  
>„Garrosh, an euren Manieren müsst ihr noch gehörig arbeiten." Die rauchige Stimme der untoten Fürstin klang überaus freundlich. Sylvanas Windläufer warf die schwere Kapuze ihres bodenlangen Federumhanges ab, schüttelte ihre silberblonden Haare nach hinten und lächelte Garrosh mit ihren rötlich lumineszierenden Augen liebenswürdig an.<br>Der Ork schob seinen bulligen Unterkiefer mit den bedrohlichen, kupferringverzierten Hauern noch ein Stück weiter vor und wandte sich wieder seiner Axt zu.  
>„Totes Fleisch gehört entweder auf den Tisch oder unter die Erde," knurrte er leise. „Ihr steht noch, Untote. Das sollte Beweis genug für meine guten Manieren sein." Wieder rutschte der Wetzstahl mit einem häßlichen Singen über die Klinge.<br>„Charmant wie eh und je. Schön zu hören, dass es euch gut geht, Garrosh. Wir haben euch gestern bei der Besprechung wirklich vermisst."  
>Sylvanas lächelte, setze sich auf einen der fellbespannten Scherenstühle an dem runden Banketttisch und legte mit einer eleganten Drehung ihre endlosen Beine auf die massive Tischplatte. Unbeeindruckt ließ Garrosh den Wetzstahl weiter über seine Axt gleiten.<br>„Ich hätte den Gestank der Allianz gar nicht so lange ertragen können."  
>knurrte Höllschrei leise. „Aber, ich bin sicher, dass dieser aufgeblasene König der Weißhäute es gar nicht abwarten kann, in die Klinge meiner Axt zu rennen."<br>„Ich kann euch versichern, dass eure Zuneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Den Tag, an dem ihr Varian gegenübertretet, möchte ich nicht missen."  
>„Der Tag wird kommen," knurrte Garrosh. „Und dann werdet ihr sehen, wie ein wahrer Krieger seinen Gegner in den Staub wirft! Die Lanze mit dem Kopf dieses <em>Königs<em> werde ich auf den höchsten Turm der Mauern Ogrimmars spießen. Von dort aus kann er dann sehen, wie mein Volk seine Welt erobern und niederwerfen wird, bevor er verfault."  
>Zum ersten mal sah Garrosh auf und warf der fahlen Elfe ein kurzes, grimmiges Lächeln zu.<br>„Euer Kopf würde sich übrigens gut daneben machen."  
>„Garrosh- reiß dich zusammen!" Die dunkle Stimme kam vom hinteren Eingangsbogen und schnellen Schrittes kam Kriegshäuptling Thrall auf den Banketttisch und auf Sylvanas zu. Auch er trug nur ein von einem breiten, bronzegenieteten Gürtel gehaltenes, schlichtes Lederwams über einer groben Stoffhose. Dennoch strahlte er mit seiner imposanten Statur und seinem stolzen, aufrechten Gang unbedingte Autorität aus.<br>Sylvanas schwang die Beine vom Tisch und erhob sich. „Ah, Kriegshäuptling!" Sie deutete eine leichte Verneigung an. „Macht Euch keine Gedanken, wir haben uns nur nett unterhalten." Dann verschwand ihr Lächeln und sie sah den großen, grünen Ork mit kühlem Interesse an. „Ihr habt mich rufen lassen."  
>„Es gibt Neuigkeiten."<br>„Von denen ich noch nichts weiß?"  
>„Ja, davon könnt ihr ausgehen, Fürstin. Aber vorher sagt ihr mir, was ihr von dieser weißhaarigen Blutelfe wisst, die bei der Allianz aufgetaucht ist und im Lager herumspaziert, als wäre sie eine der ihren."<br>„Niamanee Nebeltänzer?" Sylvanas lachte leise auf. „Ich fürchte, Kriegshäuptling, da kann ich nur mit veralteten Informationen aufwarten. Euch dürfte ja hinreichend bekannt sein, dass meine Beziehung zu dem amtierenden Regenten aus Silbermond nicht zum Besten steht."  
>Thrall nickte leicht. „Dann erzählt, was ihr erzählen könnt."<br>Das metallische Singen des Wetzstahls beendete Thralls Satz und der große Ork warf einen drohenden Blick zu Garrosh, der auf der anderen Seite der Tischplatte saß und mit demonstrativem Desinteresse den Wetzstahl geradezu zärtlich über die Klinge seiner mächtigen Axt gleiten ließ.  
>„Sohn des Höllschrei! Höre und Lerne!"<br>Misslaunig lehnte der jüngere Ork seine Waffe an den Tisch, kam langsam zu den beiden Heerführern herübergeschlendert und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen hinter Thrall. Dieser quittierte Garroshs Verhalten mit einem kurzen Blecken seiner Zähne. Nach dieser unmißverständlichen Drohung schien Garrosh tatsächlich etwas handzahmer zu werden.  
>Sylvanas, die das Gebaren der Orks zu amüsieren schien, fuhr fort.<br>„Nebeltänzers Vater war Kommandant von König Anasterians Leibgarde und hatte die merkwürdige Vorstellung, daß die Elfen sich dem Lichtglauben zuwenden sollten. Nun, angesichts dessen, was dem Sonnenbrunnen und meinem Volk widerfuhr ist die Idee vielleicht gar nicht so abwegig gewesen- aber damals löste sie heftige Kontroversen aus.  
>Kommandant Nebeltänzer überlebte den Angriff der Geißel, ist ihr aber, nach allem, was ich so hörte wenige Jahre danach dennoch zum Opfer gefallen. Kurz danach gab es einen Eklat mit seiner Tochter, eben jener Elfe, die ihr bei der Allianz gesehen habt, angeblich war sie in irgendeine abstruse Mordsgeschichte involviert. Danach verliert sich ihre Spur.<br>Ich war selbst ziemlich überrascht, sie bei der Allianz anzutreffen und habe mich ein wenig umgehört. Offensichtlich ist sie in die Scherbenwelt geflohen und dort auf Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon getroffen. Was immer auch da passiert sein mag, es muss zu einer Art von Beziehung gekommen sein, denn seinetwegen ist sie wohl hier aufgekreuzt."  
>„Glaubt ihr diese Geschichte?"<br>„Wenn ich mir so ihren Hintergrund anschaue halte ich es durchaus für möglich, dass Niamanee Nebeltänzer eine gewisse Affinität zum Licht hat und von daher den Kontakt zur Allianz sucht."  
>„Und wie seht ihr die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie für die andere Seite arbeitet?"<br>„Nun, dann würde ich sie wohl besser kennen, nicht wahr?" Sylvanas setze ein kokettes Lächeln auf. Thralls Miene verfinsterte sich. „Euer Humor gefällt mir nicht, Sylvanas."  
>Die untote Elfe wurde wieder ernst. „Beruhigend zu hören, dass ihr immer noch an mich glaubt, Thrall."<br>„Strapaziert es nicht."  
>„Keinesfalls. Nein, tatsächlich glaube ich nicht, dass sie für die andere Seite arbeitet."<br>„Glauben ist nicht Wissen."  
>„Wohl wahr. Ist mehr so ein Bauchgefühl."<br>Thralls rechte Brauenwulst zuckte nach oben „Für eine Tote eine durchaus erstaunliche Regung."  
>„Ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung Wiederbeseelte. Nur weil wir gestorben sind, heißt es nicht, dass wir alles vergessen hätten. Aber kommen wir doch jetzt zu den Neuigkeiten."<br>Thrall nickte bedächtig. „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Sagt ihr mir erst, was ihr noch über die Blutelfe wisst."  
>„Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich noch etwas weiß?"<br>„Keine Ahnung. Ist mehr so ein Bauchgefühl."  
>Sylvanas lachte leise. „Ja, da gibt es tatsächlich noch etwas. Fordring hat großes Interesse an ihr und lässt sie suchen. Sie hat gestern Abend die Feste verlassen und nach allem, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, hat sie sich zur Zitadelle aufgemacht. Offensichtlich ist unseren Freunden von der Allianz nun auch endlich zu Ohren gekommen, das Hochlord Fordragon noch lebt."<br>„Noch gelebt hat," fiel ihr Thrall ins Wort. Sylvanas zog fragend ihre spitzen Brauen hoch.  
>„Fordragon ist tot. Und die Blutelfe hat etwas damit zu tun. Wir wissen, daß sie es in die Zitadelle geschafft hat."<br>Die dunkle Fürstin nickte. „Der Felwahnsinn. Sie haben sie nicht bemerkt. Bolvar zu töten könnte ein Akt der Gnade gewesen sein. Immerhin haben Arthas' Folterknechte ihr ganzes Repertoire aufgeboten, um den armen Bolvar davon zu überzeugen, die Seiten zu wechseln.  
>Alles in allem eine gute Nachricht. Nun hat Arthas ein Druckmittel weniger. Weiß die Allianz schon davon?"<br>Thrall schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Und die Rechnung mit dem Druckmittel geht leider nicht auf. Arthas hat ein neues. Sardak Dunkelschwinge ist in seiner Gewalt."  
>„Dunkelschwinge hat sich schnappen lassen?" Sylvanas wirkte zum ersten Male ehrlich irritiert.<br>Der Kriegshäuptling beobachtete sie und fuhr dann etwas leiser fort:" Allen Anschein nach war er auf der Spur der Blutelfe. Und wohl nicht vorsichtig genug dabei."  
>Sylvanas zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wenn schon. Wrynn wird <em>das<em> nicht aufhalten Bei Bolvar war ich mir da nicht so sicher, immerhin war Fordragon sein bester Freund und Ziehvater seines Sohnes. Selbst wenn die Kaldorei deswegen geschlossen abrücken – fünfhundert Bögen mehr oder weniger werden die Schlacht nicht entscheiden. Zumal Verstärkung auf dem Wege zur Argentumsfeste ist. Baron Varmont von Strabhands Flotte hat noch einmal Hundertschaften neuer Kämpfer geholt."  
>„Varmont," knurrte Thrall. Ein finsterer Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht und für einen Moment schien er überhaupt nicht mehr im Raum anwesend zu sein.<br>Sylvanas lupfte ihre spitzen Brauen. „Oh, ihr seid bekannt?"  
>Der Kriegshäuptling sah sie wieder an und es lag ein Blitzen in seinen Augen, dass selbst der untoten Elfe Unbehagen zu bereiten schien. Für einen kurzen Moment bleckte er seine Reißzähne und sprach dann mit leiser, dunkler Stimme.<br>„Er war der Schlimmste von allen. Der gelangweilte Sohn eines kleinen Adeligen. Er hat die Kampfspiele für Schwarzmoor im Internierungslager Durnholde organisiert. Da konnte er zeigen, was wirklich in ihm steckt. Er hat Frauen und sogar Kinder unter dem grölenden Gelächter der geladenen Gäste von hungrigen Bären zerfleischen lassen."  
>Sylvanas wirkte überrascht. „Jetzt habt ihr es geschafft, mich tatsächlich zu verblüffen. Von Baron Varmont habe ich bisher noch nichts dergleichen gehört. Soweit ich weiß, finanziert er den Krieg doch hier zu Teil mit."<br>Thrall schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich rede von seinem Sohn. Caerdlon Varmont." Für einen Augenblick blitzen wieder seine Reißzähne auf. „Er ist der Einzige, der uns in Durnholde entkommen ist."  
>Ein fast glaubwürdiger Ausdruck der Anteilnahme glitt über Sylvanas Gesicht.<br>„Erst verweigern sie Euch die Ehre, auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sterben, pferchen Euch in diese Lager ein und dann so etwas. Ich bin erschüttert."  
>„Spart euch euer falsches Mitgefühl, Elfe. Es ist Geschichte."<br>„Trotzdem – ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie dieses Mädchen – Tabetha war ihr Name, nicht war? War sie nicht eure Ziehschwester? Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich immer gefragt, wie sie es so ganz alleine geschafft hat, euch aus diesem gut befestigten und gesicherten Lager herauszuschleusen. Wie tragisch, dass sie das mit ihrem Leben bezahlen musste."  
>Wäre Sylvanas nicht bereits tot, hätte Thralls Blick spätestens jetzt dafür gesorgt.<br>„Sprecht _nie wieder_ von Tabetha, Untote."  
>Die Elfe lenkte ein. „Verzeiht, wenn ich alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen habe. Manchmal bin ich einfach etwas gedankenlos. Eine Schwäche von mir."<br>Thrall Antwort war ein verächtlicher Blick. Eine Weile beobachtete er das Flackern des Fackelfeuers an den Wänden und wandte sich wieder mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht Sylvanas zu. „Wann wird die Flotte eintreffen?"  
>„Ist sie bereits. Gestern Morgen. Heute Abend dürfte der Nachschub die Feste erreicht haben. Bald ist ganz Lordearon hier versammelt."<br>Der Kriegshäuptling nickte. „Sie rekrutieren ihre Armee aus den nach Rache dürstenden Überlebenden."  
>Jetzt wandte Thrall sich an Garrosh. „Immer wieder hast du mir in den Ohren gelegen angesichts der Überlegenheit der Allianz mehr Truppen nach Nordend zu holen. Vielleicht begreifst Du jetzt, warum ich das stets abgelehnt habe.<br>Die Allianztruppen setzen sich zusammen aus knapp eintausendfünfhundert hervorragend ausgebildeten Soldaten aus Sturmwind. Darnassus hat gut siebenhundert Fernkämpfer nach Nordend geschickt, Eisenschmiede ein Kontingent an Pionieren, eine Greifenflugstaffel sowie einige technische Einheiten, vielleicht auch noch mal an die sechshundert Zwerge. Dazu kommen Fordrings knapp zweihundert Paladine und Priester. Und natürlich die Magier aus Dalaran. Der Rest ihrer gut fünffachen Überlegenheit setzt sich zusammen aus Rekruten, die in vielen Fällen zuvor noch nie eine Waffe in den Händen gehalten haben! Damit sind wir ihnen an Kämpfern zahlenmäßig überlegen."  
>„Es ist doch bekannt, dass die Menschen in der Schlacht erst einmal ihren Abfall vorwegschicken, um die vorderen Reihen des Gegners zu lichten," warf Garrosh verächtlich ein.<br>„Aber in Nordend macht diese Strategie überhaupt keinen Sinn," erwiderte Thrall.  
>„Jeder Gefallene verstärkt die untoten Reihen des Lichkönigs und macht ihn stärker. Von daher ist das einzig richtige Vorgehen, so viele Gegner wie möglich auszuschalten ohne selber zu fallen. Und das können nur erfahrene Krieger." Der Kriegshäuptling sah in die Runde. „Sie haben Arthas eine Armee geschickt."<br>Sylvanas wirkte amüsiert. „Man könnte fast meinen, dass da ein bösartiger Plan hinter steckt."  
>„Der alte Mann muß das doch sehen!" knurrte Garrosh.<br>Sylvanas nickte. „Das tut er, Garrosh. Ihr habt die Schlachtpläne von ihm doch gesehen. Ein geradezu rührender Versuch, das Problem taktisch zu minimieren."  
>„Warum schickt er die Bauern nicht einfach nach Hause?" Garrosh verzog missmutig seinen Mund.<br>„Das würde er sicher gerne tun, aber er führt diesen Krieg nicht alleine. Er ist angewiesen auf die Hilfen der Allianzpartner. Und wenn diese der Meinung sind, dass man dem Lichkönig mit Masse statt Klasse begegnen sollte, ob nun aus Kalkül oder Ignoranz, dann hat er kaum eine Wahl."  
>Ein grimmiges Lächeln breitete sich über Thralls Gesicht aus.<br>„Nun, Sylvanas, was Verrat angeht, da seid ihr doch die Expertin. Ihr hattet doch bereits gestern angedeutet, dass es Verräter bei der Allianz geben könnte. Glaubt ihr dass da jemand dem Lichkönig in die Hände spielt?"  
>Die untote Elfe sah den Kriegshäuptling kühl an. „Überlasst Sarkasmus denjenigen, die es beherrschen, Thrall. Ich dachte, wir hätten die Sache mit der Pforte des Zorns geklärt. Und was eure Frage angeht: Ja, ich bin sicher, dass da jemand dem Lichkönig in die Hände spielt."<br>„Und ihr wisst auch, wer?"  
>Sylvanas schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich habe ich mir so meine Gedanken gemacht. Erschreckenderweise kann ich bei fast jedem eine Motivation finden- selbst bei Euch, Thrall. Deswegen sollten wir davon ausgehen, dass der Lickkönig unsere Angriffspläne kennt.<br>Aber solange wir nichts Konkretes haben, können wir nur abwarten, bis der Feind sich aus der Deckung wagt- und das wird er spätestens in der Schlacht tun. Und deswegen werde ich es mir nochmals gut überlegen, ob ich meine Verlassenen in den Kampf schicke. "  
>„Gerade weil der Feind die Deckung verlassen wird, sollten wir in die Schlacht ziehen. Vielleicht kennt Arthas die Pläne, aber Fordrings Taktik kann immer noch funktionieren – wenn sich alle daran halten."<br>„Und genau darauf würde ich nicht wetten, Kriegshäuptling."  
>„Unsere Schamanen haben die Ahnen befragt. Wir werden siegreich sein."<br>Sylvanas sah Thrall leicht verwundert an und schüttelte dann lächelnd den Kopf. „Wisst ihr, Thrall- bis gerade eben haben wir ein wirklich gutes, strategisches Gespräch geführt. Aber –eure hochgeschätzten Ahnen in allen Ehren- eure Zuversicht in den Orakelspruch eines Geistes kann ich nicht teilen. Ich werde nicht das Leben meiner Leute für eine bereits verlorene Schlacht aufs Spiel setzen." Ihr Lächeln nahm einen deutlichen, ironischen Zug an. „Verzeiht, wenn ich doch immer wieder vergesse, dass wir ja bereits tot sind. Ich korrigiere: Die Existenz meiner Leute werde ich nicht für eine verlorene Schacht riskieren."  
>Mit diesen Worten schlug sie ihre Kapuze hoch, verneigte sich graziös vor Thrall wie auch vor Garrosh und verließ schwungvollen Schrittes die Kriegshalle.<br>Garrosh sah ihr lange nach. „Sie wird kommen."  
>Thrall nickte. „Natürlich wird sie. Sie wird es sich nicht entgehen lassen. Denn ihre Leute bedeuten ihr weit weniger, als sie vorgibt. Aber wir werden sie ihm Auge halten müssen."<br>„Du bist zu nachsichtig mit diesem untoten Spitzohr, Häuptling. Warum gibst du dich immer noch mit ihr ab?"  
>Der Kriegshäuptling sah noch eine Weile in die Richtung, in der die Fürstin der Untoten verschwunden war und wandte sich dann mit einem feinen Grinsen an den jüngeren Ork. „Sie glaubt, sie spielt mit mir. Genau wie du glaubt sie, ich sei zu weich, zu nachgiebig. Und das macht sie unvorsichtig. So habe ich sie besser unter Kontrolle."<br>Garrosh dachte einen Moment über Thralls Antwort nach. Dann stieß er einen leisen, unwilligen Laut aus, erwiderte aber nichts. Er ging zum Tisch und nahm seine schwere Axt auf.„Trotzdem wäre eine weitere Rotte Grunzer hier sicherlich von Vorteil."  
>Thralls nachdenklicher Blick wandte sich wieder der Tür zu.<br>„Der Krieg wird nicht nur in Nordend geführt, Garrosh. Ein Heer aus Sturmwind ist auf dem Weg nach Lordaeron. Varian Wrynn will Tatsachen schaffen. Er lenkt den Fokus auf Nordend, seine Hauptinteressen aber liegen in Azeroth. Ich habe den Frostwolfclan bereits im Alteracgebirge Stellung beziehen lassen, Verstärkung aus Durotar befindet sich auf See.  
>Wrynn strebt die Vorherrschaft über ganz Azeroth an. Wenn ihm das gelingt, ist die Zukunft unseres Volkes in dieser Welt in Gefahr.<br>Fällt Arthas also übermorgen in der Schlacht, wird der Kampf auf Azeroth weitergehen. Verlieren wir, wird der Lichkönig mit der größten Armee, die diese Welt je gesehen hat die Welt der Lebenden überrollen. So oder so- wir sehen ruhmreichen Zeiten entgegen, Garrosh. Sorgen wir also dafür, dass wir zumindest ehrenvoll zu unseren Ahnen eingehen!"


	16. Die andere Seite des Tisches

_Er haßte es, wenn er seinen Schlaf nicht bekam. Aber manchmal gab es Fälle, die duldeten keinen Aufschub. Vor allem, wenn es mit einem möglichen Putsch gegen die Krone zu tun hatte. Wach war er sowieso schon gewesen, der Kampflärm des aufgewiegelten Pöbels drang ja bis in die Oberstadt. _

_Fallon hatte sich mit einer offenen Droschke durch die immer noch chaotischen Verhältnisse auf den Strassen zum Gefängnis bringen lassen. Und man hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, zwei faule Kohlköpfe nach ihm zu werfen, von denen einer sogar noch getroffen hatte! Es bestand wirklich dringender Handlungsbedarf, das Volk war ja völlig außer Kontrolle!_

_Im dämmrigen Schein der zwei Öllampen auf seinem Schreibtisch rührte Fallon gemächlich in seiner Teetasse und nahm sich dann ein weiteres Mal die schmuddeligen, teilweise mit Blutspuren beschmierten Geständnispapiere vor. Während er las, rümpfte er leicht die Nase. Er haßte es, wenn seine Leute unsauber und schlampig arbeiteten! Aber genausowenig gefiel es ihm, das jeder dieser zwölf befragten Männer von sich behauptete, die Schlägerei begonnen zu haben, wo doch die vier Offiziere unisono erklärt hatten, es sei der Priester gewesen! _

_Bedächtig legte Fallon die Papiere wieder zu einem akkuraten Stapel zusammen und sah zu dem Gefangenen auf, der kaum mehr aus eigener Kraft stehen konnte. Das er überhaupt noch stand, nötigte Fallon durchaus einen gewissen Respekt ab, die meisten anderen wären in diesem Stadium längst zusammengebrochen und hätten ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut an die Schatten verraten. Dieser hier hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt._

_Er war ein zweifelsohne ein Nordländer, groß und blond, dem das Priestergewand genausogut stand wie Fallon der Reifrock seiner Großmutter. Und irgendwie war da was, das Fallon vertraut vorkam. Aber so sehr er auch nachdachte, er konnte es nicht greifen. Und das ärgerte ihn fast noch mehr als die Tatsache, daß er diese Nacht keinen Schlaf bekommen würde. Er setze sich seine runde Nickelbrille auf die Nase, nahm das Dokument auf, das neben dem Stapel der Geständnisse lag und las._

_„Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt, tätliche Angriffe gegen Offiziere seiner Majestät, Vortäuschung einer falschen Identität und damit verbundene Amtsanmaßung in einem besonders schweren Fall – aber vor allem Verdacht auf Volksverhetzung und damit verbundene Konspiration gegen die Krone."_

_Fallon sah auf, schob seine Brille von der Nase und lehnte sich zurück._

_„Eine recht beeindruckende Liste. Da hast du dir ganz schön was eingebrockt. Und dein Schweigen macht es nur noch schlimmer."_

_Wieder legte er eine kleine Kunstpause ein und beobachtete sein Gegenüber._

_„Wir wissen doch beide, daß du kein Priester bist. Deine Hände und dein Körperbau verraten dich. Du hast in deinem Leben weitaus öfter eine Waffe in den Händen gehalten als ein Gebetbuch. Bursche, du bist noch verdammt jung – mach' es dir doch nicht so schwer und versau' dir dein Leben nicht." Nicht, daß Fallon wirklich Mitgefühl empfand. Wer hier stand, hatte immer einen Grund. Dennoch versuchte er sich wie immer an einem gütigen Lächeln, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen._

_„Du kannst es sofort beenden, es muß nicht so weitergehen. Du zögerst das Unvermeidliche nur hinaus, denn du wirst irgendwann reden. Jeder tut das. Sag' mir, wer du bist und wer wirklich hinter diesem Aufstand steckt. Du bekommst einen Heiler, ein warmes Essen und einen fairen Prozeß. Dein Leben kann weitergehen." _

_Der Gefangene schwieg. In dem Gesicht spiegelten sich mühsam unterdrückter Schmerz und Erschöpfung, aber kein Hinweis auf die Wirkung seiner Worte. Die Augen schienen einfach durch ihn hindurchzusehen. Einer von denen also. _

_Wenn Fallon nach der ersten Befragungsrunde durch die Verhörexperten seine barmherzigen Worte sprach, brachen die meisten unter Tränen zusammen und sagten im bereitwillig alles, was sie wußten. Dann gab es die besonders Harten. Das ging dann noch ein, zwei Runden weiter, bis auch diese schließlich einknickten. Und es gab diejenigen, die vor der Konsequenz ihrer Worte noch größere Furcht hatten als vor den Schmerzen seiner Folterknechte. Die waren ein Problem. Und sein Gegenüber schien nicht zu den Harten zu gehören._

_Fallon seufzte innerlich. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden._

_Er stand auf, schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten, nahm seinen Gehstock mit dem Silberknauf und ging gemächlich um den Schreibtisch herum. Direkt vor dem Gefangenen blieb er stehen._

_Obwohl dieser einen Kopf größer war als er, machte er sich keine Sorgen um seine Sicherheit. Das Rascheln der beiden Gefängniswärter an der Tür hingegen zeugte von weniger Zuversicht. Aber Fallon wußte, wann er aufstehen konnte und wann jemand trotz der Ketten versuchen würde, ihn anzugreifen. _

_„ Du hattest sicher einen guten Grund für das, was du tatest, aber was immer geplant war, es ist gescheitert. Wenn das Volk sich gegen die Obrigkeit auflehnt, folgen Chaos und Anarchie auf dem Fuße. Das kann ich nicht zulassen und deswegen ist es meine Pflicht, die Ordnung wiederherzustellen."_

_Der Gefangene starrte über ihn hinweg. Der Versuch, seinem Blick auszuweichen, amüsierte Fallon beinahe ein wenig. Die meisten versuchten zunächst trotzig, seinem Blick zu begegnen und begriffen erst im Laufe des Verhörs, daß ihre Augen sie bereits verraten hatte, bevor sie überhaupt den Mund aufmachten. Dessen war sich dieser hier offenbar bewußt, denn er hatte von Anfang an vermieden, ihn anzusehen._

_Langsam ließ Fallon den silbernen Knauf seines Gehstocks über die Brust des Gefangenen gleiten und stoppte genau zwischen den Schenkeln. _

_„Priester, hm? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, legt ihr vor der Ordination ein Keuschheitsgelübde ab." Er zog den Knauf wieder zurück, schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit einem kurzen, leisen Lachen fort. „Möglicherweise tun wir dir damit noch einen Gefallen." Den Gehstock in auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen hin und herwippend, ging er langsam um den Gefangenen herum._

_„Nein. Nein, ich denke, wir fangen mit den Fingern an. Einem nach den anderen schälen wir ganz gemächlich Haut und Fleisch ab, bevor wir den Knochen durchsägen. Bis du nie wieder eine Waffe wirst führen können."_

_Mit den letzten Worten stand er wieder vor dem Gefangenen und sah auf. Und obwohl die starre Mimik des Gefangenen unverändert schien, sah er es. Das kurze Blitzen, das für einen Moment den Ausdruck der Augen veränderte. Ein feines, zufriedenes Lächeln zuckte in Fallons Mundwinkeln. Vielleicht würde es doch keine so lange Nacht werden._

_Und er sollte recht behalten. Zumindest, was die Nacht anging. Antworten allerdings bekam er keine. Kurz nachdem die Gefängniswärter den Gefangenen fortgebracht hatten, waren vier dunkel gekleidete Männer gekommen, allesamt Legaten der Kirche, von denen Fallon sogar zwei recht gut kannte. Sie hatten nach dem Gefangenen verlangt und ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung mitgenommen._

_Sollte er sich so geirrt haben? War der junge Mann wohlmöglich tatsächlich ein Priester? Fallon hielt es nach wie vor für ausgeschlossen. Da steckte etwas anderes dahinter. Aber die Situation hatte sich jetzt grundlegend geändert._

_Am kommenden Morgen ließ er alle die, die mit in die Massenschlägerei verwickelt waren, frei. Alle, mit Ausnahme des Mädchens. Er wußte, daß sie unschuldig war. Aber es waren Soldaten des Königs gewesen und die Autorität der Krone durfte niemals angezweifelt werden. Es gärte schon lange im Sumpf der Stadt, nachdem König Terenas sich immer mehr zurückgezogen und seinen Beratern das Feld der täglichen Regierungsgeschäfte überlassen hatte. Früher einmal hatte Fallon tatsächlich Recht gesprochen. Nun sorgte er nur noch für Ruhe. So verurteilte er das Mädchen wegen Diebstahls und Körperverletzung und ließ ihr, wie das Gesetz es vorschrieb, die Hand abschlagen. Die Sicherheit des Reiches mußte unter allen Umständen gewahrt werden._

Fallon rührte in seiner Teetasse. Das feine Porzellan wirkte auf dem grob zusammengezimmerten Plankentisch in der zugigen Hütte wie ein Fremdkörper. Zivilisation war das, was den Menschen vom Ork unterschied. Er lehnte sich zurück, hob die Tasse an seinen Mund und genoß einen tiefen Schluck des heißen, rötlichen Getränks.

Ein eisiger Windzug wehte durch die Ritzen der mit Pergament bespannten Fenster der Baracke und ließ die Flammen hinter dem Glas der Öllampe flackern. Im Gegensatz zu den dürftigen kleinen Kanonenöfen der Kuppelzelte hatte die Baracke immerhin einen gemauerten Kamin, was für einen gewissen Komfort sorgte. Dennoch steckten Fallons Hände, die die heiße Teetasse umschlossen, immer noch in den abgeschnittenen Wollhandschuhen. Richtig warm wurde es hier nirgends.

Das Horn hatte noch nicht zur achten Stunde geblasen und er war selbst ein wenig erstaunt, wie schnell sie die Neuankömmlinge untergebracht hatten. Sie hatten mit über dreißig Mann jeden einzelnen Namen aufgelistet. Trotz einiger Proteste war es ihnen gelungen, für alle Männer und Frauen eine Unterkunft zu finden, auch wenn viele jetzt etwas enger zusammenrücken mußten. Fallon setzte die Teetasse ab, nahm die Listen vom Tisch und überflog die Namen. Es verwunderte ihn nicht, zu sehen, daß die meisten der Neuankömmlinge Landsleute aus Lordaeron waren. Das System dahinter war mittlerweile offensichtlich. Nachdenklich schichtete er die Listen wieder zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammen. Viele der Namen würde er in den kommenden Tagen durchstreichen müssen. Den Optimismus der Heerführer bezüglich der nahenden Schlacht konnte er nicht teilen.

Seid er in die Dienste des Königs getreten war, hatte er für das Reich gelebt, was sich auch nach seiner Entlassung nicht geändert hatte. Selbst wenn sie den Lichkönig besiegen würden – diese Schlacht würde der endgültige Untergang von Lordaeron sein.

_Zwei Tage nach der Urteilsvollstreckung an dem Mädchen standen zwei bewaffnete Gardisten vor seiner Türe. Man hatte ihn in den Palast bestellt. Und das es sich bei den Gardisten um keine Ehrengarde handelte, war Fallon vom ersten Moment an klar. _

_Angehörige der Kirche genossen gesetzliche Immunität und die hatte er ignoriert. Irgendwie hatte er geahnt, daß die Sache mit dem Priester noch ein Nachspiel haben würde. Er war nach wie vor überzeugt, daß der junge Mann kein Priester gewesen war, zudem hatte er Erkundigungen eingeholt, bevor er mit der Befragung hatte beginnen lassen. Von einem Bruder Ademar hatte man in der Kirche offenbar nie etwas gehört. Dennoch mußte ihn irgend etwas mit der Kirche verbinden, sonst hätten sie ihn nicht geholt. _

_Er würde sich dafür verantworten, auch wenn er sich in keiner Weise etwas vorzuwerfen hatte, denn er hatte getan, was er tun mußte._

_Man führte ihn in einen kleineren, schlichten Arbeitsraum des Palastes und ließ ihn dort warten. Schräg in der Ecke vor der gegenüberliegenden Türe, die zweifelsohne verschlossen war, stand ein mächtiger, aber schmuckloser Schreibtisch aus Kirschbaumholz vor einem ledergepolsterten Stuhl. An der Wand darüber hing ein Gobelin mit dem königlichen Wappen. Die Schritte der Gardisten entfernten sich nicht von der Tür, also standen sie Wache. Die Lage war tatsächlich ernst. Nach so vielen Jahren nun auf der anderen Seite des Tisches zu stehen war für Fallon eine ganz neue Erfahrung, die er mit einer gewissen Faszination auf sich wirken ließ. Er wußte nicht, wie sein Leben nach diesem Tage aussehen würde oder ob es überhaupt noch ein Leben nach diesem Tage gab. Trotzdem war er erstaunlich gelassen._

_Er hörte, wie es im Schloß der gegenüberliegenden Türe knackte, dann wurde sie geöffnet. Ein Gardist hielt den Türflügel auf und ein schlanker, silberbärtiger Mann in einem schlichten Wams trat ein. Fallon stutzte kurz, dann verbeugte er sich tief. Mit seiner Majestät selbst hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet._

_Der König hatte sich mittlerweile hinter dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen und sah Fallon mit seinen blauen Augen forschend an. Es war Jahre her, daß Fallon den König getroffen hatte. Er war alt geworden. Und er sah müde aus. Die ständigen Querelen der Adligen sowie die Eskapaden seines Sohnes, von denen man immer wieder hörte, hatten offenbar ihre Spuren hinterlassen._

_Für eine Weile hing eine bis zum Zerreißen gespannte Stille in dem kleinen Raum, während Fallon und der König sich schweigend ansahen. Etwas in Fallon drängte ihn, das Wort zu ergreifen._

_„Ich bedauere den Vorfall mit dem Priester, aber angesichts der Umstände schienen mir die Maßnahmen als geboten. Es bestand der dringende Verdacht, das er ein Aufwiegler ..."_

_Der alte König winkte ab. „Es geht nicht um den Priester. Der junge Novize hat sich höchst ungebührlich verhalten, weswegen die Kirche keinerlei Anschuldigung euch gegenüber erhebt. Es geht um das Mädchen"_

_Fallon war ehrlich verblüfft. An die kleine Dirne hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht._

_Terenas seufzte. „Ich erinnere mich an einen jungen, motivierten Mann, dem Gerechtigkeit über alles ging. Wann habt ihr aufgehört, Recht zu sprechen, Egmunt Fallon?"_

_Es stimmte. Im Falle des Mädchens hatte er reine Willkür walten lassen. Und damit gleich mehrere Gesetze auf einmal gebrochen. Der Blick des Königs verriet ihm ganz klar, daß dieser kein Verständnis für die Erklärung haben würde, daß es schon längst nicht mehr um Recht ging. Das es nur noch darum ging, die Ordnung im Reich zu wahren um die Krone zu schützen. Er sah den König ruhig an. Es gab sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren._

_„Als ihr aufgehört habt, der König des Volkes zu sein."_

_Fallon wußte nicht genau, was er als Reaktion seitens des Königs erwartet hatte – aber mit Sicherheit nicht dieses nachdenkliche Nicken._

_„Ihr habt recht, Fallon. Ich habe mich in den letzten Jahren viel zu wenig um die Belange meines Volkes gekümmert. Und die, die sich hätten kümmern sollen, kümmerten sich in erster Linie um sich selbst. Ich verstehe gut, was ihr tatet und weiß sehr wohl, daß ihr bei allem stets die Sicherheit des Reiches im Sinn hattet. Billigen kann ich es nicht._

_Aber werde ich euch nicht verurteilen. Denn auch ich trage meine Schuld an dem Leid Unschuldiger."_

_Terenas hatte sich im Stuhl zurücksinken lassen. Fallon, ein wenig überrascht von der Entwicklung des Gespräches senkte für einen Moment respektvoll den Blick. Der König mußte die siebzig bereits überschritten haben und obwohl seine Augen in der Tat müde wirkten, hatte Fallon etwas in ihnen entdeckt, was ihm vorher entgangen war. In ihnen brannte immer noch ein jugendliches Feuer. Oder brannte es wohlmöglich wieder?_

_„Recht werdet ihr in meinem Namen allerdings nicht mehr sprechen. Ihr werdet eure Akten der letzten zehn Jahre in den Palast liefern, denn die Krone wird jedem, der von euch fälschlich verurteilt wurde, eine Entschädigung zahlen. _

_Ihr seid ein intelligenter Mann, Fallon. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet auch weiterhin gut für euren Lebensunterhalt sorgen können. Deswegen werdet auch ihr zahlen. Das Mädchen, das durch euch ungerechtfertigter Weise seine Hand verloren hat, wird von euch eine lebenslange Rente bekommen. Das wird ihr die Hand zwar nicht zurückbringen, aber es wird ihr Leben ein wenig erleichtern. Und euch wird es immer wieder an unser Gespräch erinnern."_

_Der König erhob sich und zum ersten Mal glitt ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht._

_„Es mag vielleicht eine gewisse Befriedigung für euch sein, wenn ich euch sage, daß ihr einen Teil dazu beigetragen habt, daß sich von nun an einiges ändern wird. Zum Guten, wie ich hoffe. Ihr habt einen König daran erinnert, daß er nicht ein Land regiert, sondern Menschen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Terenas den Raum und der Gardist schloß die Türe hinter ihm. _

Der Klang eines Hornes schreckte Fallon aus seinen Erinnerungen hoch. Es passierte in letzter Zeit häufiger, daß seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit abschweiften. Ja, es änderte sich tatsächlich einiges in Lordaeron, insbesondere in der Hauptstadt. Gesetzte wurden geändert, drakonische Strafen wie die Amputation von Gliedmaßen abgeschafft und die Folter verboten. Vor dem Gesetz schienen wieder alle gleich.

Darüber hinaus wurden in der Unterstadt Strassen befestigt, mehrere Heilerhäuser eingerichtet und Schulen gebaut. In den Armenhäusern wurde großzügig Speisung verteilt und wer erwischt wurde, das er Arbeiter in sklavenähnlichen Verhältnissen schuften ließ, mußte mit einer empfindlichen Strafe rechnen. Eigentlich hätte es der Beginn einer neuen Epoche sein können.

Aber der junge Novize ließ Fallon nicht los. Er konnte nicht akzeptieren, daß er sich so geirrt haben sollte, also stellte er eigene Nachforschungen an. Und stach dabei in ein Wespennest.

Als er die Zusammenhänge verstand, war es bereits zu spät. Der Kronprinz und der Reichsmarschall waren schon auf dem Weg nach Stratholme und die Katastrophe nahm ihren Lauf. Den Novizen hingegen hatte der Erdboden verschluckt.

Fallon seufzte leise, nahm noch einen letzten Schluck Tee, dann stellte er behutsam die Tasse beiseite. Es klopfte. Der Richter nickte leicht. Er schätzte es, wenn seine Besucher pünktlich kamen.

Mißmutig eilte Mathis, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, auf die Gefängnisbaracke zu, in der der Richter Quartier bezogen hatte. Wenn Menschen so eng aufeinanderhockten, kam es zwangsläufig immer mal wieder zu Reibereien, meist unter Alkoholeinfluß und so hatte man die Baracken gebaut, um Streithähne ausnüchtern und kleinere Bagatellvergehen ahnden zu können. Schwerere Fälle wurden in die Verliese der Burg gesperrt.

Eigentlich war Mathis recht stolz auf seine Arbeit. Aus ineinandergekeilten, mit Schiffsteer abgedichteten Baumstämmen hatte er auf einem massiven Steinsockel ein flaches Gebäude mit zwanzig kleinen Zellen entworfen. Wer daraus entkommen wollte, mußte sich schon etwas einfallen lassen. Daneben gab es noch einen beheizbaren Wachraum sowie den Raum des Richters, von dem aus dieser über die Ordnung im äußeren Ring wachte. Und was kaum einer wusste - die Baracken hatten sogar einen Keller. Mathis hatte das Gebäude auf einer kleineren, natürlichen Kaverne errichten lassen.

Gerne ging Mathis hier allerdings nicht hin. Und schon gar nicht heute. Jaelle, Golofin und die anderen feierten jetzt im ‚Hängenden Prinzen', außerdem hatte es unbestätigte Gerüchte gegeben, daß Niamanee wieder aufgetaucht sei. Die Musik und das Lachen aus dem Gasthaus verhallten langsam hinter ihm. Um wie vieles lieber wäre er jetzt dort gewesen als nun dem Richter gegenüberzusitzen.

Die meisten respektierte ihn und die Arbeit, die er hier tat. Aber es gab wohl kaum jemanden, der ihn mochte. Viele, die dereinst aus Lordaeron- Stadt geflohen waren, hatten die Unruhen damals nicht vergessen. Böse Stimmen behaupteten sogar, Richter Fallon habe den jungen Ademar auf dem Gewissen, da man ihn nie wieder gesehen hatte. Das wiederum glaubte Mathis nun nicht, aber auch er hatte es sehr bedauert, das der junge Novize Lordaeron hatte verlassen müssen. Er persönlich trug dem Richter allerdings nichts nach. Die Dinge waren halt so wie sie sind.

Vor der schweren Holztüre angekommen holte Mathis noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte.

Von innen ertönte die nasale Stimme des Richters. „Kommt herein, Steinmetz, die Türe ist offen."

Zögernd trat Mathis ein und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Fallon, der immer noch hinter seinem groben Arbeitstisch saß, wies auf den Schemel, der davor stand.

„Setzt euch, Godefrey. Mehr Komfort kann ich euch leider nicht bieten. Aber vielleicht möchtet ihr ja einen Tee."

Mathis nickte dankend und Fallon erhob sich, ging zu dem schmalen Schrank an der Wand und holte eine weitere Tasse aus zartem, weißem Porzellan hervor. Er legte ein kleines, silbernes Sieb auf, löffelte aus einer silbernen Dose einige Teekräuter hinein und goß daß Ganze mit heißem Wasser aus dem Kaminkessel auf. Dies tat er mit so akkuraten Handgriffen, das Mathis gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn fasziniert zu beobachten.

Nachdem Fallon dem Tee noch einen Löffel groben Zucker hinzugefügt und umgerührt hatte, schob er Mathis die dampfende Tasse hin, der sie beinahe schon ehrfürchtig ergriff.

Während Fallon sich ebenfalls noch eine weitere Tasse Tee aufbrühte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Wißt ihr eigentlich, worum es hier geht, Godefrey?"

Mathis verstand die Frage nicht ganz. „Ich...ich denke, es geht um den ermordeten Magier."

Fallons Mundwinkel zuckte für einen kurzen Moment nach oben. „Worum es hier in Nordend geht."

Was für eine banale Frage. Nur stellte der Richter niemals banale Fragen. Mathis beschloß, lieber etwas vorsichtig zu sein. „Wir sind hier, um den Lichkönig zu vernichten."

Fallon nickte. „Ja, so sieht es aus. Aber habt ihr euch schon einmal gefragt, warum hier so viele Menschen aus Lordaeron zusammengekommen sind?" Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht provozierenden Unterton.

Mathis fühlte sich ein wenig vorgeführt. Irgend etwas wollte Fallon von ihm, aber er begriff nicht, was. Zumal die Antwort auf die Frage nun wirklich offensichtlich war.

„Der Vatermörder auf dem Frostthron hat mit seiner verfluchten Geißel unser Land genommen und zerstört. Wir wollen Vergeltung!"

Der Richter nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, die Propaganda hat wirklich gut funktioniert, nicht wahr?"

Mathis fühlte sich überfordert. „Was hat das denn nun mit dem Mord zu tun? Deswegen bin ich doch hier, oder?"

Jetzt schüttelte Fallon den Kopf. „Nein, Godefrey. Deswegen habe ich euch nicht kommen lassen."

Jetzt war Mathis vollends verwirrt. Und langsam auch verärgert. „Ich bin nur ein einfacher Mann, Richter Fallon. Frage und Antwortspiele liegen mir nicht. Wenn es nicht um den Mord geht, was wollt ihr dann?"

Jetzt lächelte Fallon. „Euch." Er lehnte sich mit seiner Teetasse in den Stuhl zurück.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns einmal unterhalten. Was den Mord angeht – wir wissen, warum er geschehen ist. Und wir haben auch eine Ahnung, wer es war und wo er zu finden ist."

Fallons fahlblaue Augen hefteten sich auf Mathis, der sich gar nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. „Riviel Mooswanderer war einer von uns. Und ermordet wurde er, weil er zuviel wußte. Mathis Godefrey, die wahren Verräter sitzen hier in der Argentumsfeste."

Am liebsten wäre Mathis aufgestanden und gegangen, von solchen Dingen wollte er eigentlich gar nichts hören. Mathis war ein einfacher – aber kein dummer Mann. Das hinter dem Tod von Riviel weitaus mehr setckte, war ihm vom ersten Moment an klar. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er es auch wissen wollte.

Der Ausdruck auf Fallons Gesicht legte nahe, daß er genau wußte, was in Mathis Kopf vorging. Er rührte in seiner Tasse, trank einen Schluck und begann dann wieder, bedächtig zu sprechen.

„Arthas hat auch Quel Thalas überrollt und zerstört. Aber habt ihr Blutelfen bei dem Schlachtzug der Horde gesehen? Es mögen vielleicht einige Dutzend sein, aber der Großteil der Überlebenden ist damit beschäftigt, das eigene Land wieder zurückzuerobern und aufzubauen. Wir Lorden jedoch bieten unsere letzten Kräfte und Reserven auf um blindlings in einen Krieg auf dem Territorium des Gegners in einer feindseligen Umgebung zu rennen und überlassen unser Land einem Feind, der weder an Ackerbau, noch an Viehzucht interessiert ist."

Mathis sah Fallon fragend an. Der Richter trank wieder von seinem Tee und ließ seine Worte noch ein wenig wirken.

„Arthas interessiert nicht Land, sondern Menschen. Und die bekommt er gerade in ganzen Schiffsladungen an die Haustür geliefert."

„Aber die Geißel hat das Land verdorben – da ist nichts mehr mit Ackerbau und Viehzucht. Wir haben kein Land mehr!" warf Mathis ein.

Fallon lächelte dünn. „So, hat sie das? Wart ihr in der letzten Zeit mal in Lordaeron?"

Mathis, der mit den ersten Schiffen nach Nordend gekommen war, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Abgesehen von den Verlassenen, die immer noch die Ruinen der Hauptstadt für sich beanspruchen gibt es kaum mehr Untote, vielleicht hier und da noch ein paar versprengte Gruppen. Und die Natur hat sich erstaunlich schnell wieder erholt, im letzten Sommer stand das Land wieder fast überall in voller Blüte. Was es aber mittlerweile reichlich dort gibt, sind Truppen aus Sturmwind."

So richtig glauben konnte Mathis die Worte des Richters nicht. „Und Stratholme?"

Jetzt zuckte Fallon mit den Schultern. „Wurde von den Magiern aus Dalaran versiegelt. Wir wissen so gut wie nichts darüber."

„Woher wißt ihr das alles?"

„Riviel ist für uns gesprungen. Er war unser Auge in Lordaeron wie auch in Dalaran. Das hat jemandem nicht gepaßt."

Die Worte von Gorben kamen Mathis wieder in den Sinn. Die Soldaten aus Sturmwind, die angeblich den Gutsherrn Walbing getötet hatten. Daher also die Informationen. Und deswegen hatte er es auch so eilig gehabt, den Richter zu holen.

Mathis hatte sich noch nie um große Zusammenhänge geschert. Er hatte seine Welt immer klein und überschaubar gehalten und das Gefühl, daß er aus ihr hinausgezerrt wurde, gefiel ihm nicht. Gleichwohl war im klar, daß die Türe bereits ins Schloß gefallen war, als er Niamanee getroffen hatte. Wenn das Licht ihn nun auf einen neuen Pfad gesetzt hatte, dann war es halt so. Er sah Fallon nachdenklich an.

„König Varian möchte König von Lordaeron werden? Reicht ihm Sturmwind nicht?"

„Lordaeron ist ein reiches Land, verglichen mit Sturmwind. Der Großteil von Azeroths Eisen, Silber, Kupfer, sogar Gold wird in den Bergen gefördert, das Land besitzt große Waldbestände und fruchtbaren Boden. All dies hat Sturmwind nicht. Das Land mußte bisher vieles teuer aus Lordaeron kaufen."

Mathis winkte ab. „Das mag ja so sein, wie ihr sagt, aber kein Lorde würde ihn als König akzeptieren."

„Ich würde auch lieber Fordring auf dem Thron von Lorderon sehen. Ist ein guter Mann. Was aber, wenn es nicht so kommt? Was, wenn es nie vorgesehen war, das es dazu kommt?"

Mathis runzelte die Stirn. „Wollt ihr etwas damit andeuten, daß König Varian mit dem Lichkönig gemeinsame Sache macht?"

Fallons Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. „Das wäre ein bißchen zu einfach." Er stellte seine leere Tasse ab und machte es sich wieder auf dem Stuhl bequem.

„Als König Terenas begann, in jüngster Vergangenheit sein Land zu reformieren, haben nicht alle davon profitiert. Viele der Adligen fühlten sich in ihren Möglichkeiten und vor allem in ihrer Macht beschnitten. Da sind die Magier von Dalaran, denen schon seid geraumer Zeit der wachsenden Einfluß der Kirche auf Lordaeron mißfällt. Und zu guter Letzt haben wir noch einen überambitionierten Kronprinzen, der es gar nicht abwarten kann, seinen Vater zu beerben. Sie alle hatten eine Motivation, einen unheiligen Pakt einzugehen, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen.

Ich habe mich lange gefragt, wie es möglich war, daß der Lichkönig mit seiner Geißel Lordaeron so überrollen konnte. Die einzige, schlüssige Antwort darauf ist- er hatte Hilfe von Innen. Aber keiner der oben genannten wäre alleine dazu in der Lage gewesen.

Ich werde jetzt nicht weiter ins Detail gehen, aber für mich sieht es ganz so aus, als seinen alle, einschließlich des Lichkönigs nur Schachfiguren auf einem Brett. Aber wer ist der Spieler? Genau das versuchen wir herauszufinden. Nur rennt uns leider dabei die Zeit davon."

Mathis fühlte sich etwas schwindelig und sah auf seine Füße. Bis zum heutigen Abend hatte er mehr oder weniger aufgeregt der kommenden Schlacht entgegengesehen und sich an die Vorstellung geklammert, daß danach alles wieder ins Lot kommen würde. Die Ahnung, daß mitnichten alles gut werden würde hatte sich wie ein eisiges Band um seine Brust gelegt. Er dachte an seine Frau und rief sich die Gesichter seiner Kinder wieder in die Erinnerung. Und er dachte an Jaelle.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Fallon. „Wie kann ich helfen?"

Fallon erhob sich und sah Fallon mit wachsender Zufriedenheit an. „Ich brauche eure bautechnischen Kenntnisse der Königsfeste. Und ich weiß, daß ihr mit einem der Paladine befreundet seid. Bringt ihn zu uns. Wir brauchen die Paladine auf unserer Seite."


End file.
